From Friends to Strangers: A Jason and Brenda Fic
by ladyluck538
Summary: Jason and Brenda were once really close before he had his accident. They can hardly stand each other now. Brenda was due to marry Jason's bestfriend, Sonny, but was left at the altar. This fic is based off the events that happened in 1997. Note: A lot has been changed...
1. Chapter 1

**From Friends to Strangers** … _ **Why didn't he come?**_

Brenda couldn't believe this was happening.

She couldn't believe he would do this to her.

She stood there holding her bouquet, staring at the place the Reverend stood only minutes before.

He was gone now.

Along with all the wedding guests.

They were all…. _gone_.

She didn't know when they left.

She didn't care.

She just stood there.

Not knowing what to do or where to go.

Was this really happening?

Did the man who claimed to love her more than anything in this world, just humiliate her in front of all the people she loved?

 _ **Yes, he did.**_

 _He was supposed to be here._

 _He was supposed to meet her._

 _She was supposed to meet him._

It's what they planned.

When she started her walk down the aisle, he would come in through the side door, and meet her.

He wouldn't wait, he would meet.

Her eyes went to the door.

The one he was supposed to walk through.

The one she kept looking at…waiting for him to appear.

Until it finally hit her… **he wasn't coming.**

 _How could he do this to her?_

The bouquet slipped out of her hands and fell at her feet.

What was she supposed to do now?

This was not supposed to happen.

They should be at their reception.

Starting their life together as husband and wife.

 _Finally_

After everything, it was finally their time.

She looked around….but it wasn't.

She was alone in a church filled with flowers.

Flowers that he helped pick out.

They didn't want a huge production.

He didn't have a bestman, she didn't have a maid of honor.

It was their day.

They wanted all the focus to be on them.

The only thing they wanted was plenty of flowers.

She remembered how hands on he had been in picking them out.

There were so many things running through her head.

He _wanted_ to get married.

He _asked_ her.

She never pressured him.

 _Why would he do this to her?_

 _How could he do it?_

She needed to get out of that church.

She couldn't breathe.

She turned and started walking down the aisle, but quickly stopped.

She was not alone.

Jason was there.

With tears in her eyes, she asked the one question she was dying to know.

"Where is he?"

He didn't answer, he just stared at her.

Brenda did not have time for his silence. "Robot! You can talk now! Where is he?!"

Still nothing.

It never dawned on her, he could be hurt.

Her hand went to her heart. "Is he hurt? Is…he-"

He finally answered. "No, he's fine."

"Well, where is he, Jason?!"

"He is gone."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Gone where?"

"Away."

Brenda was beyond frustrated. "Where is away?!"

"I can't tell you."

"But you know?"

He didn't respond.

Brenda chuckled. "Of course you know. Well, he can stay there, because I hate him. Did you know he was going to do this to me?"

"No."

"You are a liar! You knew! I know…you knew. You are his confidant. He tells you everything! He trusts you more than anyone! Including….me. You knew."

"No, I didn't know. I found out just before...just before it was time."

She ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. "I should not be shocked. No one has hurt me more than the man you worship. Is everyone gone?"

"Yes, I escorted them out."

"Good, I don't want to see anyone. They tried to tell me he would hurt me. I didn't listen, but right now, I don't really want to hear I told you so."

"Would you like me to take you-"

Brenda interrupted. "To his penthouse? No. I am never going back there. And I don't want you taking me anywhere. You can leave."

"I'm not leaving."

She shrugged. "Don't leave, stay. I don't care. You can use the flowers as target practice."

He approached her. "I am supposed to look after you."

"Well, robot, I don't want you to. I want you to get out of my face!"

Jason ignored her. "You don't have to go back to the penthouse. I can take you anywhere. Where would you like to go?"

"Did you not hear me? Or is it you just don't understand? I'll say it one more time, get out of my face!"

Jason didn't move.

He just stood there looking at her.

"You know what….whatever."

She stormed past him.

He followed her out.

The limo was waiting.

She paused.

Not that long ago, she exited that very limo.

She was so happy.

She was going to marry the man she loved more than life.

She started to shake, but quickly composed herself.

She held her head up and walked to the car.

She would rather ride in that limo than with her ex fiancé's flunky.

The driver opened the door and she got in.

Her purse was on the seat.

She hadn't even thought about it and had no idea how it got there.

She'd last seen it in the church.

In the room she got ready in.

 _For the wedding that never happened._

The driver's voice came across the intercom.

He wanted to know where she wanted to go.

She had no idea.

She didn't want to go to the Quartermaines.

They would just feel sorry for her.

So would Lucy if she went to her place.

Brenda answered. "A hotel. Any hotel."

"Yes, ma'am."

Brenda looked out of the window wishing the limo would go a little faster.

She was desperate for privacy.

She didn't want to be around anyone.

She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her.

She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Thank God the town was small.

Minutes later the limo pulled up to the hotel.

The driver opened her door.

She got out and went in.

There was quite a few people in the lobby.

This is the last thing she needed.

People staring at the woman in her wedding dress with no groom.

She walked up to the desk.

She was greeted and was in the process of telling the clerk what she needed, when she heard a familiar voice giving instructions to a bellhop.

She looked over her shoulder.

It was Jason.

He had her luggage.

Luggage that contained the clothes she was supposed to wear on her honeymoon.

A honeymoon to the mountains… _with him_.

Brenda turned her attention back to the front desk clerk.

She needed identification and a form of payment.

Brenda opened her purse and saw an enormous amount of cash inside.

She handed the clerk her ID along with her credit card.

After paying for her room, she was given the key.

She knew Jason was there.

She tried her best to ignore him.

She walked towards the elevator and pressed the button.

The doors opened and she got on.

The bellhop followed her.

Jason was the last to get on.

She didn't say a word.

She focused on the numbers, each lighting up one after the other, until they reached the top.

She exited and walked down to her room.

She swiped the card and opened the door.

The bellhop deposited her things.

Brenda opened her purse, but Jason tipped him before she could.

The bellhop nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Brenda threw her purse on the sofa. "Get out."

Jason took off his tuxedo jacket and placed it down.

"Jason, you are not staying. I want you to get out."

He didn't move.

"What is wrong with you?!"

She walked over, picked up his jacket, and threw it at him. "Get out!"

He caught it and placed it back down. "Brenda, I'm not leaving."

"I'll call security and have you thrown out. This is my room! Not yours, not your boss's, but mine! And I don't want his money!" She picked up her purse, opened it, and took the money out. She threw the cash at him. "I don't even understand why you are here?! You don't care about me! You are only here because your master gave you orders. I am telling you that I don't want you here. You are free to leave."

Jason leaned down and picked up the strapped money. "I am supposed to look after you."

"Tell me, why didn't he show up?"

"He changed his mind."

"He is a coward! You can tell him that. He is a damn coward! He could have told me before I walked down that aisle and embarrassed myself. And I am calling security!"

She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

Jason rushed over and pried it out of her hands.

She looked up at him. "Give me that phone, Jason."

"Brenda, I am not leaving you. I am not supposed to."

"I don't want you here!"

Jason repeated himself. "I am not supposed to leave you alone."

"Listen to me, robot! For the last time, I don't want you here! I don't care what you are supposed to do. Get out!"

"No."

"Fine."

She headed towards the bedroom.

Jason placed the receiver down and then he remembered the other phone.

He rushed inside of the room but stopped just short of entering.

Brenda hadn't even made it to the phone.

She was on the floor….sobbing.

Jason didn't say a word he just stood there.

Yes, he should have left.

He should haven given her privacy, but he was there to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Sonny gave him strict orders.

He wanted to marry her, but couldn't.

His enemies would kill her.

He received several threats before the ceremony.

He had every intention of marrying her, but he couldn't risk it.

He loved her too much.

 _His words._

He had to get rid of any and all threats first.

The only way to make sure she wouldn't try to find him was to lie and say he no longer

wanted her.

Jason knew Sonny was totally devoted to Brenda.

He never understood why, she talked too much.

He didn't really like her.

She knew him before he had the accident, and was the only person, along with his grandfather, that refused to accept him as the person he was now.

They fought constantly.

He had to be around her because he was Sonny's right hand man.

Not only his right hand man in the organization, but his best friend too.

Jason was totally devoted to Sonny.

Sonny was the first person to accept him.

He gave him a way out of his old life.

He recognized and accepted that he was no longer the person he used to be, and for that he was grateful.

Jason would do anything for him.

He looked down at Brenda.

She was still crying.

Sonny was just as upset.

He didn't cry but Jason could tell.

He hated hurting her.

Jason didn't understand the whole concept of being in love.

He had women he had sex with, but there was no real attachment.

It was just physical.

There was a girl he liked briefly.

Robin, Brenda's best friend.

Nothing ever came of it.

Not even a kiss.

She went to Europe and that was that.

He liked her.

She wasn't loud like Brenda.

She listened.

It would not have worked out.

She was the relationship type, he wasn't.

He liked his freedom.

He didn't want to be tied down.

Jason continued to stand there.

Brenda continued to sob.

She was inconsolable.

Not that he knew anything about consoling anyone, that was not his job.

His job was to make sure she stayed in one piece.

She eventually cried herself to sleep.

She was on the floor for an hour before Jason decided to pick her up and place her on the bed.

It was not that he was being cruel. He just wasn't sure how she would react if he touched her.

Her eyes opened briefly before closing again.

Jason didn't know it but she was not asleep. She just didn't have any tears left.

She didn't have the energy to argue with him anymore either, at least not that night.

She just wanted to be still.

She just wanted to be quiet.

Jason sat down in one of the chairs.

She knew he was still there.

She didn't care as long as he didn't say a word.

At least he wasn't feeling sorry for her.

She was sure of that.

He didn't care.

Apparently, neither did his boss.

She could not believe he didn't come…

It's the next morning and Brenda is just waking up.

She looked around the room, Jason was gone.

She sat up.

Hopefully, he left.

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Her things were already inside.

She heard some fumbling coming from outside of the bedroom.

No, he was still there.

She closed the door and got undressed.

After showering Brenda threw on a pair of yoga pants and a t shirt.

She picked up her wedding dress and headed to the kitchenette.

Jason was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

He looked like hell.

She felt like hell and he could have left.

She didn't ask him to stay.

She grabbed a knife and sliced the dress in two…straight down the middle.

She continued to slice it until it was unrecognizable.

As soon as she was done she tossed it in the trash.

Jason didn't say a word.

She placed the knife down, went back into the bedroom, and picked up the phone.

After she finished she place the receiver down and threw on a pair of sneakers.

Her hair was still wet, so she pulled it up into a ponytail.

Minutes later there was at knock at the door.

Jason stood up, checked the peephole, at the same time Brenda was walking in.

"It's for me."

She walked over and attempted to open the door.

Jason stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business, move out of my way."

"Tell me where you are going."

Brenda screamed at him. "Move out of my way!"

Jason knew he had no choice.

If he didn't let her leave, the police would be there in the next few minutes.

It probably sounded like he was holding her against her will.

She won this round.

He moved aside.

He would just follow her.

She opened the door. "My things are in the bedroom."

The bellhop nodded and walked into the room.

He looked briefly at Brenda then Jason.

Jason knew what he must have been thinking.

Brenda's eyes were swollen from crying.

He didn't look too great himself.

It didn't really look that good, but Jason didn't really care what he thought.

He was really good at not caring.

It was one of the reasons Sonny chose him to be his right hand man.

Not only that he was fiercely loyal.

The bellhop gathered Brenda's luggage and loaded them on the cart.

Jason slipped on his jacket and followed them out.

The bellhop pressed the button on the elevator.

The bell went off and the doors opened.

A middle aged couple was on the elevator.

They moved to the back in order to make room for them.

Brenda boarded and then the bellhop followed.

Jason was just about to enter when Brenda stopped him.

She held out her hand. "No, Jason. I don't want you on here. Take another elevator, the stairs, or jump. I don't care. Stay away from me. Your boss has hurt me enough. I just want you and anything that has anything to do with him out of my life. Leave me alone."

Jason let the doors close.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

No one said a word on the elevator.

It was total silence.

Brenda checked out of the hotel and walked outside to an awaiting car.

The car pulled out of the parking lot and made a right.

Seconds later Jason pulled out and made a right too...

Brenda ended up at Lucy Coe's house.

Jason staked the place out for a couple hours, until he was satisfied she wasn't going

anywhere.

Jason gave one of their men strict orders to watch it, and if there was any activity he should call.

He went home.

He was exhausted.

Brenda closed the curtain. "I just want them to leave me alone."

Lucy moved the curtain slightly to the side and looked down the street at the black car.

"Your fiancé is in the mob, it comes with the territory."

"He is nothing to me. He didn't show up remember?"

"Oh…right. Brenda, there has to be an explanation. He is crazy about you."

"No, he is not. He humiliated me. I don't want to talk about that. I need your help."

Lucy placed her hand on her hip. "Brenda Barrett, what are you planning?"

"I need help disappearing."

Lucy did not think that was a good idea. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

"I'm fine...I will be fine. I just need to get away. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to see anybody. I just need space. Please, will you help me?"

Lucy still did not think that was a good idea. "You should be around the people who love you."

"No, I need space. I don't want people to feel sorry for me. I'm not interested in hearing I am so sorry, Brenda. Please, Lucy. Please."

Lucy hugged her friend. She could see the pain in her eyes. She didn't want to add to it. If she needed her help, she was going to give it to her. "Of course, what do you need me to do?"

Jason crashed as soon as he made it to his apt.

He woke up hours later.

He checked in with his lookout.

His lookout gave him an update.

Lucy left the house, but there was no sign of Brenda.

Jason figured that she was probably sleeping.

She had a rough night.

After disconnecting the call, he took a shower and ordered a pizza.

He was starving.

There was a knock at the door as soon as he hung up with the pizza place.

He looked out the peephole and opened it.

"Hey, Jason."

Carly walked past him.

She lived in the same building as him.

They got acquainted while drinking at a bar one night and had been friendly ever since.

He liked her.

It wasn't serious or anything.

For either of them.

There were other women.

She had her own life too.

He closed and locked the door.

As soon as the lock clicked she was all over him.

Her hand slipped inside his boxers

She smiled. "You are not happy to see me? No worries, I have just the thing."

She dropped to her knees, pulled his boxers down, and took him into her mouth.

Jason groaned….

Jason and Carly are in bed eating pizza and drinking beer.

"I heard about what happened at your friend's wedding. Well, non wedding. I don't really like his fiancée, but that had to be hard on her."

Jason didn't say a word, he just sipped on his beer.

Carly moved her short blonde hair behind her ears. "Ok, you don't want to discuss it. Got it. I get it, he is your best friend. There are things that you know, that the world doesn't. Got it. I feel like I am talking to myself."

Jason chuckled. "Change the subject, I promise I'll respond."

"This beer…this pizza…the sex…so good."

Jason grinned…...

Brenda looked out of the window.

She leaned back in her seat.

No one was sitting next to her because she purchased the seat.

She was not in the mood to make small talk.

She just wanted to be alone.

She just needed to distance herself.

 _Disappear_

Not forever just for a little while.

She didn't need anyone feeling sorry for her.

 _Pitying her_

No looks of I told you so.

She needed time to just feel whatever she wanted, without anyone around.

She was embarrassed but she was more heartbroken than anything.

She was in so much pain.

And she thought the worst day of her life was when he married another woman.

Who knew he could top that?

She continued to look out of the window.

 _Why didn't he come?_

Jason stood outside beating on the door and ringing the doorbell.

 ***no answer***

His lookout said Lucy left, but he could have sworn she'd already left earlier.

Jason knew something was up.

After knocking for ten minutes, he knew it was pointless.

No one was inside.

He set out to find Lucy, which was not that hard.

She was at her office.

"Look Jason, she just needed some time alone. Can you blame her? She was left at the

altar by that creep, Sonny."

"I was there remember?"

"Practically the whole town was there. Poor Brenda. She is simply devastated and Sonny should be castrated. I know he loves her. I can spot a bullsh*tter a mile away. He loved her. Didn't he?"

Jason was not going to discuss anything with her. "Just tell me where she is."

Lucy crossed her arms. "No."

"You think it's wise for her to be alone?"

"Yes!"

"What if she hurts herself? Are you ok with that? Lucy, she should not be alone."

Lucy sat down behind her desk. "Brenda wouldn't hurt…herself."

"She was left at the altar. She is devastated right? That's what you said. You really think she wouldn't? Are you certain? Would you like to take that chance?"

Lucy started biting her bottom lip. "She was upset."

"Yes, she was. I am just going to make sure she is ok, but if you don't care-"

"Of course I care. She is gone, Jason. I am not sure where she went."

He had gotten to her. Now he just needed a little more information. "Out of Port Charles?"

"Yes, that I am sure of."

"Plane?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Jason hurried out of the office.

Lucy yelled. "Don't bother her! Just make sure she is ok….."

Brenda strapped herself in, the plane was getting ready to land.

It seemed like she had just sat down.

She hadn't thought twice about where she was going.

She had taken the first available flight out of Port Charles.

She didn't care where she ended up.

She just wanted out of that city.

Away from everything and everybody.

That first available flight took her straight to Miami.

Jason walked up the stairs of the private jet.

As soon as he found out Brenda took a flight out, he used his connections to find out where she went.

Within minutes he was packing and contacting their pilot. He was going to Miami…


	2. Chapter 2

**From Friends to Strangers…..Chapter 2**

"Will you be my wife?"

She couldn't believe this was happening.

She was just happy they were finally together.

She had no idea he was planning on proposing.

Nothing happened out of the ordinary that night.

There was no string quartet, no chef preparing their meal, no pretend party.

Nothing.

They were just at home…alone…enjoying an after dinner drink.

A dinner that he prepared.

Then all of a sudden, he placed his glass down, and stood up.

She watched him get down on one knee, take a box out of his pocket, and ask her to be his wife.

 _Just like that._

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement.

She was at a loss for words.

He actually ended up asking her again.

 _And that time she answered._

Through blinding tears she said yes.

Yes to a life with the man she loved.

 _The man she fought so hard for._

 _The man who fought so hard for her._

She remembered the day they _officially_ met.

 _Officially_ , because she had seen him around town.

 _He was the man she was supposed to stay away from._

 _She was warned._

That first meeting happened on the docks.

She was just a girl, barely eighteen.

The age when everything is a major crisis.

That age when you think you know everything.

She was in a very bad mood that day.

He didn't care.

He introduced himself and she got the impression that he wouldn't leave her alone until he knew her name.

She blurted it out and continued on her way.

 _It was the beginning for them._

Maybe it was his lifestyle that intrigued her?

She was a natural rebel.

If it was bad for her, she was drawn to it.

Tell her to stay clear of something, she would do the complete opposite.

 _She fell hard for him._

They were inseparable.

Things didn't happen fast.

They took their times and really got to know one another.

Neither had ever been in love before.

Not like that.

 _Him_ …at all.

She thought she had, but nothing compared to what she felt for him.

Theywere _intense._

It was exciting.

It was everything.

Things went downhill when she suspected he had possible mob connections.

She just felt like he wasn't telling her the whole truth about how he made his money.

She changed their relationship forever when she wore that wire.

He found out and ended it.

She was devastated.

It was a messy breakup.

Not long after that…he married someone else.

It was a rough time for her.

She fought hard to get him back.

Even when things looked bleak she kept fighting.

He tried to push her away, but she never gave up.

It was during this time she met Jax.

He was supposed to help her make Sonny jealous.

It worked…because after less than a year of being married, Sonny decided to leave his wife.

They were finally going to be together.

He was going to tell her it was over, but his wife had her own news.

She was pregnant.

Brenda was crushed.

He told her he loved her, but he could never leave his child.

He grew up without a father and no child of his ever would.

Just like that it was over…. _again_.

She felt so alone.

She felt so defeated.

She felt like she had no one, until Jax confessed his love for her.

She cared a great deal for him too.

They had gotten extremely close.

Apart of her was in love with him too.

He just wasn't Sonny.

She still felt it was time to move on.

Sonny was not going to leave his pregnant wife.

After she committed herself to Jax, she received devastating news.

Sonny's wife and unborn child had been killed in an explosion.

Of course she went to him.

How could she not?

She felt really bad for him, but she was committed to Jax.

After healing as much as anyone could, Sonny wanted her back.

For a long time she didn't give into his advances, but as much as she loved Jax, Sonny was the man she wanted to be with.

Brenda snapped back to the present.

 _Jax_

She hadn't thought about Jax.

He was a good man.

He would have never hurt her.

He would have never let her walk down that aisle, because he was a good person.

He would have been an even better husband, _but she chose Sonny._

She broke his heart when she chose Sonny.

He left town after that.

He no longer called Port Charles home.

He would come back from time to time, because he still owned Deception…but not often.

He told her she would regret it.

 _He was right._

Brenda got out of bed, wrapped a blanket around herself, and walked out onto the balcony.

It was windy out, but that was expected.

The hotel was on the beach.

She had been in Miami for three days.

She never left her room.

She would only go out onto the balcony at night.

She didn't want anyone to see her.

It's weird how the mind plays tricks on you.

No one in Miami knew what happened in Port Charles, or even cared.

She still didn't want to see anyone.

She was so embarrassed.

 _Humiliated_

She felt like the whole world was laughing at her.

 _She was warned._

She spotted a couple walking on the beach holding hands.

She gripped the bar tightly as if she was hit with a sharp pain.

She looked down at the ring on her left hand.

She was so out of it, she had forgotten it was there.

She extended her arm out and looked at the ring that once meant so much to her.

Now, it just represented something that she just wanted to forget.

A week ago…she couldn't stop staring at it.

She spent so much time just gazing at it.

Not because it was expensive, and it was, but because he had given it to her.

It could have been made of glass and she would have still loved it.

She would have loved it because it came from the man she loved.

It represented his commitment to having a life with her.

"How long are you going to look at that ring?"

"Forever."

Sonny kissed the top of her head and pulled her naked body closer to his. "That's the plan, Sweetheart. I'm just happy you said yes."

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I wasn't sure. We've been through a lot, Brenda. We've put each other through a lot. I didn't know."

She turned and faced him. "Yes, we have been through a lot, but at no point did we ever stop loving each other. I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you. Lily knew it. God rest her soul, even she knew it. I cared for her, but I loved you. There were nights when I missed you so much I could hardly function. The smallest things were the hardest for me. I ached for you."

She caressed his cheek. "I know, Baby. I know, because I felt it too. But look at us now. We are stronger than ever."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I know what I am signing up for. I know our lives will be different. I'm fine with that."

"I don't want a long engagement. I want to marry you as soon as we can."

She nodded. "Ok."

He kissed her again and moved down to her neck.

She extended her arm and looked at her ring.

He lifted his head. "I am giving you the best of this tongue and you still won't stop looking at that ring."

She giggled. "It is so beautiful. I can't believe it. I think I am still in shock."

He moved next to her and joined her in staring at the ring. "Believe it, Sweetheart."

 _Brenda's hair hit her in the face._

She moved it back behind her ears.

The wind was picking up even more.

There were only a couple of people on the beach now.

It was so chilly.

She didn't mind.

She had been inside all day.

She needed this air.

Her eyes fell back on the ring.

Something must have happened.

He wanted to marry her.

He was sincere.

She wondered what could have happened.

At that moment she closed her eyes.

 _Still making excuses for him._

When she found out he married Lily…it wasn't his fault.

It was Lily's.

She had given her hell.

She deserved it, but he wasn't guilt free.

He didn't have to marry her.

There were other things he could have done.

He did it because he was angry with her.

He married someone else and she would have taken him back sooner, all he had to do was say the word.

She hated Lily until her death.

She forgave _him_ as soon he said I do.

She was an idiot.

She was still acting like an idiot too.

She was not going to make any excuses for him.

Not anymore.

He left her at the altar.

He didn't show up.

He never loved her.

Not truly.

He could have shown up at that church and looked her in the eyes.

Before she put on her wedding dress, picked up her bouquet, and walked down that aisle smiling like a stupid lovesick blind fool.

He could have been the man he claimed to be.

He never loved her.

That is not love.

She continued to look at the ring.

She could see him on his knee asking her to be his wife…all over again.

She snatched it off.

She hated that ring.

Almost as much as she hated him.

She took it and threw it off the balcony.

It took her seconds to realize how stupid that was.

 _That_ sobered her up.

Not that she had been drinking, from feeling sorry for herself.

She looked down at the beach. "Oh my God, what have I done?"

That ring costs a fortune.

She could have pawned the damn thing.

She actually ended up using the money that she found in her purse, to pay for her extravagant room.

Jason had put it back inside her things while she was sleeping.

She decided that she deserved that money.

If she could she would take his ass to court and sue him for pain and suffering.

She looked around for any landmarks, before she headed down to the beach.

She was going to find that ring.

"Damn it, Brenda."

She rushed inside, pulled on a hoodie, threw on a pair of sneakers, then bolted.…..

Jason had been watching her for days.

He had a clear view of the inside of her room, because most of the expensive rooms in Miami were designed to give the occupants the best view, which made his job easier.

The only thing he needed was a set of binoculars, which he had.

He had a clear view of eighty percent of her suite.

The bedroom was a different story.

It had a different type of glass.

You could see out, but no one could see in.

He wasn't a pervert and had no desire to see inside her bedroom anyway.

Although sometimes he wondered what she was up to.

She was emotionally fragile.

Emotional people tend to make rash decisions.

When she retired, he retired.

He would just wake up early and wait for her to make an appearance…hoping she hadn't done anything stupid.

It was like he was holding his breath until she walked out of her bedroom.

He didn't exhale until he caught a glimpse of her.

He didn't want anything happening to her on his watch.

 _Sonny trusted him._

He spent hours watching her.

She didn't do much.

She didn't even watch TV.

She would curl up on the couch and just lie there.

She had developed somewhat of a routine.

She ordered room service once a day and it was delivered by the same person.

A personal butler.

This helped Jason, because he was able to find out what kind of state she was in.

Especially, since he wasn't able to speak with her.

Watching could only tell him so much.

He needed to befriend her butler and he did just that.

It took some convincing but he got him to trust him.

He even slipped him some cash for giving him what he needed.

Jason lied and told him she was his sister and she was dealing with a really bad breakup.

He also told him that she'd distanced herself from her family and they were worried about her.

He just wanted to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

The guy believed him because he could tell she was depressed about something.

He started going on and on about how beautiful she was, and how she could get someone else if she wanted to.

He also made sure Jason knew that she had been really nice to him and he genuinely liked her.

He also gave him back the money and said he would do it for free.

Jason just nodded.

Brenda nice?

Yeah, if he only knew.

She never left her room.

She only went out onto the balcony at night.

She wouldn't sit, she would just stand and look.

She did something that alarmed him that particular night.

She grabbed a hold of the railing.

For a moment he thought he was going to have to intervene…and fast.

He jumped to his feet and in the process dropped the binoculars.

She released the railing and he relaxed.

He looked down but didn't see the binoculars.

He kept his room dark…for obvious reasons.

After locating them, he zeroed back in on her.

 _Something had changed._

She was looking down onto the beach, as if she was looking for something.

Then she rushed inside.

Jason wasn't sure where she was headed, but she was going somewhere, and in a hurry.

He picked up the phone and called the front desk.

He asked for his lookout.

He was in the process of telling Jason he hadn't seen her, when he paused. "Hello, Miss Barrett."

A couple of seconds later he told Jason she was headed down to the beach.

He hung up and rushed out of his hotel room….

Brenda made it to the beach.

She looked up and tried to remember the landmarks.

As soon as she spotted one she started searching.

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

She had been acting like some stupid lovesick idiot.

The world had not come to an end.

It was still turning and she was still breathing.

She was done sulking.

She just needed to find that ring.

It was going to be the down payment to her new house.

Her new beginning.

She was happy it was windy and cold out.

There was hardly anyone on the beach, which helped her cause.

She wouldn't have to worry about someone else finding it.

At least not that night, tomorrow would be different.

She continued to search.

She looked back up at her room's balcony…well what she thought was her room's balcony.

Hell, they all looked the same.

She looked around and narrowed it down to one area, but the wind was so strong.

It could have blown it further out.

She quickly came to the conclusion, that the damn ring could be anywhere.

"Brenda…"

She jumped and looked up. "Are you kidding me?! Are you kidding me?!" She stood up. "What are you doing here?" She looked around. "You followed me?"

"No, I'm just here on vacation."

"How long have you been here spying on me?!"

Jason shrugged. "How long have you been here?"

She couldn't believe this. "You have been spying on me for the last three days?!"

"Brenda, lower your voice."

"Nooo! You stalker!" She pushed him. "What part of leave me alone didn't you understand?!"

"My job is to look after you."

She stomped her feet. "I don't need you to look after me!"

"I disagree. You are on this beach, practically alone, on one of the most windiest days I have ever seen-"

She frowned. "There have been other days, you just don't remember them."

He should have been offended but he didn't care. He was use to her. "Brenda, no one is out here. Why are you out here digging in the sand?"

Brenda shook her head. "I don't understand why you just will not leave me alone. I just want to get as far away from anything that has anything to do with Sonny, you included." She threw up a hand. "I don't have time to argue with you. Right now, I just need to find that ring."

"What ring?"

"During my weak state I threw the damn ring off the balcony. My….the ring your master gave me."

"And you are searching for it?"

She rolled her eyes. "You are so smart."

He ignored her. "Why do you want it?'

"Because I want to pawn it!"

She started back searching.

Jason stood there for a few seconds before she looked up at him.

"You can help, Robot. Don't just stand there and stalk…help."

She really got on his nerves but maybe if he helped her find this ring, she would go back inside.

His job was to keep her safe.

He looked up at her room and the direction the wind was blowing.

Hopefully it wasn't on someone's balcony, which was a big possibility.

He started searching.

 _They searched for hours._

Who knew there were so many shiny things on a beach.

She never noticed before, but they were a million.

She was so tired.

Tired and cold.

Jason didn't say anything.

He just searched.

He must really be a robot.

She was shivering.

He was not.

She yawned,

He didn't.

He would just look up every now and then.

She knew he was mapping out where the ring could have landed.

After searching almost the whole night…he found it.

He didn't yell.

He didn't jump up and down.

He just walked up and handed it to her.

She didn't even thank him.

She just looked at him and said, "You owe me for helping Sonny make a fool out of me."

She walked off.

He didn't expect anything different….

Brenda pressed the button, the elevator doors opened.

They both boarded.

"What floor are you staying on, stalker?"

He didn't respond.

"Of course…you wouldn't dare tell me. I would call the police and give them the room number."

The elevator stopped on her floor and she got off.

Jason walked her to the door.

She opened it and without turning around said, "Stop stalking me."

She went in and slammed the door.

He shook his head and walked down the hall…..

It is the next day, and it is the first time Brenda has hit the streets of Miami.

She went to a jeweler to have the ring appraised and if possible…sell it.

He was recommended by the hotel.

The jeweler loved the ring.

He kept going on and on about how beautiful it was and wanted to know if it was hers.

She told him it was an engagement ring given to her by a man who claimed to love her, but decided to skip their wedding ceremony.

The jeweler didn't know if she was joking or not because she said it with a smile plastered on her face.

The bell went off on the door and they both looked up.

Someone was coming in.

It was Jason.

Brenda rolled her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the jeweler.

"That isn't him is it?"

"Of course not, that's his flunky. He keeps following me around!"

And she yelled the last part.

The jeweler looked at her then Jason. "I don't want…any problems."

"He is just stalking me. He doesn't care about that ring."

Jason walked up.

Brenda turned to him. "What are you doing? Don't come over here. We are not friends. I asked you to leave me alone. I asked you to stop stalking me! Remember, last night…or this morning, I said stop stalking me. I meant it!"

"How much is he going to give you?"

"None of your business! Jason, I am trying to work something out. You are interfering."

He looked at the jeweler. "Am I interfering?"

The jeweler shook his head. "No, not at all."

He didn't want any problems with Jason.

Jason continued. "How much?"

Brenda could not believe him. "You didn't get left at the altar! I did! You don't get to ask how much. You don't get to say anything." She looked back at the jeweler. "Are you going to buy it or not?"

The jeweler looked closely at the ring. "It is a splendid piece and I want it…."

Brenda and Jason walked out of the jewelry store.

Brenda placed the check inside her sports bra. "I hope this check doesn't bounce."

"It's good."

She cocked her head to the side. "How do you know that?"

"I know."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you couldn't tell me that bastard wasn't going to show up. You swear you didn't know that."

Brenda started walking towards the hotel.

"Brenda, you can't just walk back to the hotel with that kind of money on you."

"Watch me!"

"I can take you back."

"You aren't taking me anywhere!" She waited for the light to change and walked across the street.

He was not going to let her walk back alone, so he followed her.

He could send someone to get the rental car later.

Brenda looked back and saw him following. "If someone gives you a job to do, you do it. I'll give you that!"

He didn't say a word he just followed her all the way up to her room.

She unlocked the door then turned and looked at him. "I am going back to Port Charles. You don't have to keep following me. I am not going to kill myself. I have seen the light! Your master is not worth it."

She slammed the door in his face…...

It's a week later and Jason has moved into Sonny's old penthouse.

It wasn't his idea, it was Sonny's.

After learning Brenda didn't want it, which wasn't a shock to anyone, he asked Jason to move in.

Jason didn't really care where he laid his head, but it was time he moved out of his one room apt.

He had out grown it.

He made too much money to be living like that.

He would never be flashy, but he deserved to have a bedroom, kitchen, and living room, that was not an all in one.

He didn't plan on living at the penthouse forever.

Only until Sonny returned or they sold the place.

Jason settled in one of the guest bedrooms.

He was walking downstairs when he heard the doorbell.

He strolled over and opened it.

It was Carly. "This is amazing."

"You haven't even seen it."

"I don't need to. The outside is amazing, the elevator is amazing, the hallway is amazing. I already know this penthouse will be amazing too."

He laughed.

She walked in. Her eyes lit up. "Damn, Jason. This is…..would you like a roommate?"

He shook his head and closed the door. "I don't do roommates."

She grinned. "You will one day."

The doorbell rung again.

Jason opened the door.

He was handed a letter by one of his men.

He closed the door and ripped it open.

 _Jason,_

 _We spent hours looking for that ring, and because I am a good person I have decided to pay you, because it is the right thing to do._

 _After thinking long and hard I realize that you are just brain dead, and don't really know how to do anything besides what Master Jackass says. I don't blame you for being an obedient slave. You can't help yourself._

 _I have enclosed a check, just in case one of your thugs decides to steal it._

 _Brenda_

He pulled out the check.

He would never understand what Sonny saw in her.

He looked at the amount.

The check was seven figures.

He tore it up.

Carly didn't ask what was in the letter, she figured it was business.

She was shocked when Jason handed it to her.

She read it and started laughing. "She is a real bitch."

He shook his head. "Would you like something to drink?"

She handed the letter back to him. "Yeah, why not…."

Jason was just about to walk over to the bar, when they heard pounding on the door.

He walked over and answered it.

It was the police.

"Jason Morgan?"

"Yeah.."

They handed him a white envelope.

He looked at it. "What is this?"

"That is a restraining order."

He looked confused. "A what?"

He opened it. "Brenda took out a restraining order."

Carly laughed.

Jason did not.

He just stood there and listened while the officers went over the details…


	3. Chapter 3

**From Friends to Strangers…Chapter 3**

Jason looked out of the window. "She took out a restraining order."

Sonny sighed. "It's not you she is mad at. She is upset with me and she has every right to be. Brenda does not believe you are going to hurt her."

"She hates me and everything that has anything to do with you. She told me… _several times_. We have never really gotten along. Now, it's at a whole different level."

"I'm sorry you are having to deal with everything. I should be there, but it's best that I stay away. Other than the restraining order, is there anything else happening?"

"No, she just would like me to leave her alone. She did make it a point to let me know that she is not going to hurt herself. According to her, she has seen the light."

"What light?"

Jason repeated himself. "The light."

"I'm just happy to hear that she isn't gong to do anything to herself. I don't know if I ever believed she would, you just never know. Brenda is impulsive."

"And loud."

Sonny laughed. "Yeah…and loud."

Jason asked the one question he was dying to ask. "What on earth do you see in her?"

"Look at her. Besides being gorgeous, she's fun. She loves hard, I like that. She's a good person, Jason. When she is hurting she can be hard to deal with, but underneath it all, she is amazing. And when she loves you…there is nothing better."

Jason shook his head. "I haven't seen that side. I have seen the other side. The side that writes letters. She wrote one to me. She wanted to let me know that she forgave me, for following your orders, because apparently I can't help myself, and it is all because I have brain damage."

Sonny could not believe she said that. "That was harsh. I'm sorry. I know she can be difficult. She gave Lily hell all the way to the grave."

"She sold the ring."

He wasn't shocked. "Surprised she didn't flush it."

"She threw if off the balcony in Miami and I helped her find it."

"I'm sure that was fun."

"She actually told me to stop stalking and help."

Sonny laughed. "Where is the ring?"

"I'll send you the name of the shop."

"Thanks. She'll be wearing it again."

Jason felt the need to reassure him. "And don't worry, I have our best men on her. She is safe."

"I trust you. I know she is in good hands. I just couldn't risk her getting hurt. Lily is dead because of me. I couldn't stand if something happened to Brenda. I wouldn't survive that."

"I'll look after her."

"Thanks, I'll be in touch."

"Later."

Jason disconnected the call.

He actually hadn't seen Brenda in a couple of weeks.

That didn't stop him from knowing where she was every minute of the day.

It didn't matter where she went…he knew about it.

She was currently living in a hotel suite, but she was also house hunting, more than likely with the ring money.

He also learned that she was having some sort of a party that night.

She invited all of her wedding guests.

He didn't receive an invite, which did not surprise him…..

Lucy stood next to Brenda as she welcomed each guest to her party.

"Brenda, don't you think it is too soon for a party? Especially this type. It's strange."

"I don't care. I just want to get this out of the way."

Lucy could hardly stand still, as Brenda continued to greet each guest.

She just couldn't help it. This was so crazy.

She had never heard of anything like this.

After everyone had arrived, Brenda headed to the front.

She was ready to begin.

She didn't want to waste anytime, because she could see the confusion on everyone's face.

She was supposed to be locked up in a room crying her eyes out but instead she was throwing a party.

As soon as she reached the front, she was handed a microphone.

"Thank you all for coming. The last time most of you saw me, I was walking down an aisle in a wedding dress. Well, we all know how that turned out. I know you all are wondering why you are here today. Why I am having this party. This is an opportunity for you to say you are sorry party. I just want everyone to say whatever they have to say, then I don't really want to hear anything about it ever again."

Lucy looked around the room at all the shocked faces.

Brenda continued. "I have not lost my mind, I just don't want to have to hear, I'm sorry for the next six months. So, let's just get it out, and then we can have some fun. So, on three, everyone just say it together. One…two….three."

Everyone looked at each other and you could hear the various uncoordinated _I'm sorry_ from all around the room.

Brenda smiled. "Thanks, now let's party. We didn't get to have a reception, and you know what? I'm not going to call it an I'm sorry party anymore. Let's have a new beginning party. We have plenty of food and plenty to drink. Enjoy."

Edward stood up and walked to the front. "Well, I'm not sorry! He was a thug! You were too good for him. I hope he never comes back."

"I actually agree with you."

He smiled. "As you should."

Brenda motioned for the waiters to come out and they marched out carrying trays of food.

She hugged Edward.

He was like a grandfather to her.

He never liked Sonny.

He kissed her forehead. "You will be fine. We will help you, in anyway we can."

"Thanks, Edward. Go get something to drink. This is a party. I am done being depressed."

He gave her hand a nice squeeze and walked off.

She made her away over to Lila and sat down at her table.

Lila actually liked Sonny.

"Well, Dear, I am sorry. I know we are not suppose to say it anymore, but I would like to personally tell you, how awful I think that was. But everything happens for a reason. You two spent a lot of time trying to get together. It just never seemed to work out. Just maybe it wasn't meant to be. You may not understand it now, but in time you will. I think there is something better for you."

Brenda sighed. "I don't know, Lila. I just want to concentrate on work. I'm done with love for awhile. It has worn me out. I spent so much time fighting to get him back. Then fighting to keep him away…and now this. I'm tired."

Lila placed her hand on top of hers. "You haven't met the right person, Dear. I liked Mr. Corinthos. That doesn't mean I liked him for you."

"I don't even like him for me anymore. He humiliated me. I would never do that to someone I love. I would never send them down an aisle and not show up. I don't ever want to see him again. And you will never believe this, he has Jason chasing me around."

Lila nodded. "Good, Jason will look after you."

"I don't want him to."

"He has to because of Mr. Corinthos's business dealings. I'm old but I'm not dumb."

"Of course not. They think I'm going to kill myself, Lila."

"Life goes on. You will be fine. I'm not concerned about that."

"Yes, it does. I was hurt more than anything. I'm not crazy. I'm not going to do anything to myself." Brenda turned to Lila. "Jason is brainwashed. He acts like Sonny's slave."

"He feels obligated to Mr. Corinthos because he was there after the accident."

"His family was there too."

"Yes, but he felt pressured. To be what he wasn't anymore."

"I miss our Jason."

Lila smiled. "He is still here. He may not remember, but he is still our Jason. He is still very loyal to the people he loves. He still has that big heart. He is still there. I can see it in his eyes. I don't get to see him as much as I'd like, but hopefully that will change."

Brenda didn't see her friend. She only saw a stranger, but she would never tell Lila that. She would never say anything to make her upset.…...

Jason sat down, blew on his coffee, and took a sip.

He looked up and saw Brenda walking into Kelly's.

She looked at him briefly and continued on to the counter.

The person who was tailing her walked past the window and nodded at him.

He nodded back.

After receiving her coffee she walked over to his table.

Jason looked up at her. "You are breaking the restraining order. The one you took out."

"I just wanted you to stop following me and it worked. I really just came over, because I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"I should not have said anything about what happened to you in the accident. It was really mean. I was just angry. It is not your fault, you didn't asked to be hurt."

"You don't have to apologize. It didn't bother me. I don't have any feelings remember."

She nodded. "Right."

"I heard you had a party last night."

"Yep, just wanted to give everyone the opportunity to say I'm sorry. I didn't want to have hear it for the next however many months. I can't move on like that."

Jason thought that was just weird. "That's odd."

She looked down at him and frowned. "What's odd is you following someone around who asked you not to. That's odd. I don't know why I am talking to you, I have somewhere I have to be."

Jason raised his cup. "Goodbye."

She walked off.

He shook his head.

Brenda opened the door and almost ran into Carly.

"Brenda…hi."

Brenda didn't say a word. Her eyes just roamed over her.

Carly continued. "I just wanted to let you know that I am really sorry about what-"

Brenda rolled her eyes, walked past her, and down the sidewalk.

Carly shook her head and walked over to Jason's table. "She is such a bitch. I was in the process of telling her how sorry I was…you know about the wedding and she just walked off."

"You shouldn't be surprised. No one wants to talk about something like that with someone they barely know."

She hadn't taken that into account. "Ok, I guess you're right. I'll give her a pass today."

"She apologized to me. For the brain damage comment."

Carly removed her coat. "She should have, that was awful."

"She didn't have to. I didn't care."

"Jason, that was rude and I know you two have never really gotten along but that was evil."

"I am not bothered by the things Brenda says. She acts like a child. I don't understand how anyone can think that is attractive."

"A lot of people do. Even I can admit that she _is_ gorgeous. I don't really like her, but I'm not blind."

"I don't think she is gorgeous. She is a horrible person. _That_ is all I see."

"You are different, Jason. Other men aren't like you. You look at a person's character."

He was sick of talking about her. "I don't want to talk about Brenda anymore."

Carly laughed. "Works for me. Let's move on…"

They talked for an hour until she had to leave.

"Well, I would love to sit here and talk all day, but I have to go. I don't want to be late for work. See ya."

"Bye."

She grabbed her things and bolted.

He watched her leave.

They were truly just friends now.

There wasn't anything going on between them anymore.

It just fizzled out.

He liked it that way.

He believed she did to.

*phone ringing*

Jason pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Yeah…..she what? Where? I'm on the way."

He got up and left…..

Brenda was so happy, she finally closed on a house.

It was a little cottage, just outside of town.

Away from everything and everybody…and she _loved_ it.

She had neighbors but they were not close.

 _She liked that._

She was sick to death of that hotel and ready to be in her own place.

She never had a place of her own.

She lived with the Quartermaines, at Kelly's, with Sonny, Jax…she never had her own place.

She looked down at her keys. "I do now."

She looked around.

She would hire an interior decorator as soon as possible.

She could always ask Lila for recommendations.

She had great taste.

Really feminine, just what Brenda liked.

When she lived with Jax and Sonny, everything was already decorated.

This was hers to do with as she pleased.

This house represented a big milestone in her life.

A life that didn't involve chasing after some man.

She lost herself in men.

Trying to get Sonny back.

Trying to convince Jax that she loved him more.

Getting back with Sonny and totally devoting herself to him.

 _Believing in happily ever after._

She was done with that.

She was going to concentrate on work.

She was going to concentrate on… _her._

She was going to be the best model she could be, and not only that, learn as much as she could about the business.

She wanted to be the one sitting behind the desk one day.

First things first, she needed to call Lila and get the name of an interior designer.

She heard a motorcycle outside.

She rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me!"

She walked over to the door and snatched it open.

Jason was in the process of pulling off his helmet.

She yelled. "Put it back on and leave or I am calling the police!"

He got off the bike and placed the helmet down. "Call them, I'll be gone before they make it out here."

He walked up to the house. "Brenda, are you crazy?"

"No, but you must be! I have a restraining order against you. You are not supposed to come within fifty feet of me, or have you forgotten?"

"You must have forgotten too, because you had no problem this morning."

"That was different…I was apologizing. Something I should have never done! What do you want? And how did you find me? I'm still being followed aren't I?"

"Brenda, you are not being followed. We are looking after you. There is a difference."

"I don't need you to! I am not going to do anything to myself! How many times do I need to tell you that! Is it your long term memory that is giving you issues, or short term? Not sure which one."

"I don't care about your insults. Next time you apologize…mean it. Why would you purchase a house way out here?"

"Because I wanted to!"

Jason closed his eyes and sighed.

He looked at her. "Brenda, you used to be Sonny's girlfriend. It was not a secret to anyone, including his enemies."

"So, what. We are not together anymore. He left me, remember?! Or have you forgotten that too?"

"Just because he doesn't want you anymore, doesn't mean his enemies won't try to get to you."

She placed her hands on her hips and looked down. "Just because he doesn't want me?" Her eyes moved back up to him. "F*ck you, Jason."

"You can't stay here."

"You don't tell me what to do? Or where to stay?! You …just leave me alone."

"I will as soon as I know you are safe. Right now, it's too soon. I have people watching you, Brenda. For your safety."

"Why can't you and Sonny leave me alone?! I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't. You knew when you got involved with Sonny there would be risks. Those don't just leave because you have broken up."

"We didn't break up, he just didn't show up."

"Whatever, you should not have purchased this house."

"I do what I want. I happened to love this house."

Jason looked around.

There was a house not too far from her, but it couldn't be considered close.

He sighed.

She could make things difficult sometimes.

Even when he was assigned to her when she was with Sonny.

She never listened.

She didn't understand this lifestyle.

She wanted to do what she wanted, go where she wanted, _live_ where she wanted.

Security in _this_ life is everything.

Even when you leave it.

There would be a time when she would be safe, but now was not that time.

It was too soon after the breakup.

Brenda had no idea what Jason was doing. He was just looking around. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm just taking a mental note of this area. This space around your house. If you are hell bent on living here, we will have to secure it"

She crossed her arms. "With what? Explosives."

"Don't worry about it. Look, we will keep you safe. We won't bother you, we will be discreet."

"You aren't being discreet now. You are standing on my porch, getting on my nerves. Are you done?"

"I would like to tour the inside."

She blocked the door. "No! I don't want you in my house. My house is peaceful. I don't want your bad energy in my house. Go back to Sonny's. I heard you were living there now. Go back there and take your bad energy with you."

"As soon as I look around."

"Jason, I said no."

"Brenda, move."

"Jason, no! This is my house. Mine!"

He walked up to her, placed his hands around her waist, and moved her forward.

Jason slipped inside.

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Why won't they just leave me alone?"

She went in and closed the door.

Brenda was sitting on the bottom of the stairs when he walked out of the kitchen.

"This is nice."

She shot him the nastiest look. "I didn't ask you. Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Get out."

Jason was counting down the days until he didn't have to interact with her anymore. He took a deep breath. _I am doing this for Sonny._ "I'm leaving. I'm here if you need anything."

"The only thing I need is for you to leave me alone."

"One day, I'm sure I will. Right now, I can't."

She stood up. "Get out!"

He left.

Brenda shook her head.

She needed to call Lila.

She was not going to let Jason spoil her day.

She'd just closed on her first home and she was ecstatic…..

Brenda walked into the makeup room at the offices of Deception and sat down.

After contacting Lila she headed there.

She had a huge photo shoot coming up.

Today was the day they were going to come up with the hair and makeup for the shoot.

It was for a new print ad Deception was rolling out.

She only did print ads.

She was too short for runway.

She'd been told by many that she would have been huge if she had a couple more inches on her.

She was fine with what God gave her.

She made enough money.

Enough to take care of herself. That's all she needed.

She sat down in the chair, with a couple of home interior magazines in her lap, while they discussed what to do.

"Hello, Mr. Jacks."

She looked up in the mirror.

Jax was standing behind her.

He smiled.

She returned his smile and threw up her hand. "Hi."

He asked everyone to give them a minute.

They hurried out of the room.

He sat down in the seat next to her. "You should have called me."

"And said what, Jax? The man I left you for…left me?"

He reached over and took her hand. "You should have called and said, I need you. And don't say you didn't, because I know you did."

"I'm fine."

"Brenda, you think you can take on the world."

"No, I just wasn't going to call and bother you. You told me he would hurt me, and you were right. Just like a lot of people."

He caressed her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm here. I'm surviving." Her eyes lit up. "I bought a house."

"Really?"

"Yes, a little cottage. I love it, Jax."

"I'm sure it's perfect." He stared at her. "How are you really?"

"I'm fine, Jax. I really am. There was a time when I wasn't, but it didn't last long. I have learned a lot from this situation. What is and isn't love."

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

She looked into his eyes. "I hurt you. Maybe it's just karma."

"No, it's not. I am so sorry."

She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Don't say that word. I don't want you to be sorry. I would rather you say, I told you so."

"I'm not going to say that. Where is he?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't even care. That chapter is closed. He sent me to a packed church, Jax, and didn't even bother showing up."

"I can't stand the guy, but something must have happened."

"Don't do that. I don't need you making excuses for him too. It doesn't matter, Jax. He could have told me he wasn't coming before I walked my ass down that aisle. I don't care what happened. I don't care. And Jason his flunky won't leave me alone. He says he has to protect me."

"Well, you were Sonny's girlfriend. He is in the mob."

"Deep down….I know that. I just don't want to be bothered with any of them."

"I could hire someone."

"No, as long as they leave me alone, I don't really care what they do. Enough about me, where have you been hiding out?"

"All over."

"No lady in your life."

"No time."

"Jax, you are hot, you need a lady."

"Maybe, one day."

"Yeah, one day." She couldn't believe he was being this nice to her. "Thanks for not hating me."

"I could never hate you, Brenda."

Lucy rushed in. "Brenda! We are on a time crunch. We need to get this hair and makeup figured out! Jax, you two can play footsie later. We have things that we need to do! Like hair and makeup!"

Brenda laughed. "We are not playing…footsie."

Jax grinned. "What on earth is that?"

Lucy was not amused.

She called the makeup artists and hairstylists back in. "Let's get this done!"

They all went back to work, as Brenda and Jax continued to make small talk.

Jax ended up leaving an hour later, he had a meeting he had to go to.

As soon as he was gone, Lucy started asking a million questions.

"So, are you two getting back together?"

Brenda grinned. "Lucy, you don't waste any time."

"Well, are you?"

"No, we are just friends. Jax deserves better than me. He is good and decent. I should have never left him, Lucy. But to answer your question again…no, we are not getting back together. He is my friend."

"Do you think you and Sonny will ever be friends?"

"No, but we were never friends. We were either on or off. Maybe that's the problem. I don't want to be friends with him though. Jax is different. We'll be friends forever, but enough about men. I want to show you a picture of my new house."

Brenda reached inside her purse and pulled out the picture…...

It's a couple of months later and Brenda is now living in her new house.

She was in love with it.

The interior designer that Lila recommended did an awesome job furnishing it.

It was beautiful.

It was comfortable.

It was warm.

It was inviting.

Most of all….it was _hers._

One night Brenda was on her way home, when she struck something in the road.

She could not believe her luck.

She pulled off to the side, rolled down her window, and leaned out.

She had a flat.

Not only that, she was in the middle of nowhere, it was pouring out, and she didn't even have a spare.

She hit the steering wheel and rolled the window back up..

She really wished she had charged her cell phone.

She also wished she lived closer to town.

She could always walk home, but that wasn't smart.

Then she remembered, Jason said she was being followed.

She looked around.

She didn't see anyone.

Maybe they decided to take the night off?

"Just my luck. What am I going to do?"

She made sure the doors were locked.

She continued to look around.

Nothing but woods.

About twenty minutes after she struck whatever that was in the road, she spotted a single light coming up the road.

"Finally, someone."

She rolled down her window and started waving her arm, when all of a sudden she stopped and pulled it back in.

She rolled her window back up.

What if it's a rapist she is flagging down?

She moved down in her seat, hoping they didn't see her.

She heard the sound of whatever it was getting louder.

She had no idea what kind of vehicle it was.

It was hard to hear because of the rain and then it stopped.

She grabbed her purse and looked for a weapon.

She heard tapping on her window and looked up.

It was Jason.

She let out a sigh of relief.

She moved back into the seat.

He ran around the car and she unlocked the door.

He got in.

She looked over at him. "I'm not going to ask how you knew, I don't care. I hit something. I don't have a spare."

"I don't either."

"I didn't think you would, but can you call someone to bring me one?"

"Now, you want my help? Shouldn't I get out and walk back fifty feet?"

"Ha ha. Jason, it's really not like you've been respecting the restraining order."

"I just noticed you are not screaming leave me alone tonight, but look I can take you home."

She looked over at his bike. "On what?"

"My back and I'll just run. My motorcycle."

"Jason, it's pouring out."

"So, you'll get there. Or we can just wait till it stops, which is in the morning."

She didn't really want to stay there all night. "Ok, fine."

He opened the door and got out.

She hopped out too and locked her door.

He jumped on his bike and she jumped on back.

He handed her a helmet, she slipped it on.

She reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist.

He knew she didn't want to touch him.

He didn't want her touching him either.

He looked back and pulled off.

It was raining hard.

So hard that it was beating up against her face.

She buried her face in his back as he maneuvered the bike through the rain.

About fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to her house.

She hopped off and he followed.

She ran up the short set of stairs, unlocked the door, and went in.

Jason stood in the doorway.

She turned. "Come in, Jason."

"Are you sure? This isn't a trap is it? You are not going to call the police?"

"As you said before, it would take them forever to get out here."

He walked in and closed the door.

He took off his shoes and his jacket followed.

She was busy removing her shoes too.

She looked over at him. "I'll….see if I have something for you to put on."

They were both drenched and shivering.

She shot up the stairs.

Jason took off his shirt and dropped it on top of his jacket.

It was soaked.

He rushed over to the fireplace and quickly started a fire.

Brenda ran down the stairs, she was wearing a robe now.

She had no problem finding him something to wear.

She had plenty of oversized sweats, t-shirts, and even boxers.

She threw the clothes onto the sofa. "Put those on. You can use the downstairs bathroom if you would like to take a hot shower. It is-"

Jason interrupted. "I remember. Contrary to what you may believe…that part of my brain works."

She rolled her eyes and ran back up the stairs.

She was so cold.

She turned on the shower, disrobed, and got in.

Jason grabbed the clothes off the sofa and walked towards the bathroom…

Brenda tossed his clothes into the washer and warmed some soup she made the night before.

Jason is sitting in a chair and she is sitting on the sofa.

He looked into the bowl. "You didn't poison it did you?"

"No, because I have no idea how I would remove your body. I don't think your flunkies would help. How did you get to me so quick? And where were these men that are supposed to be following me all of the time?"

"They are supposed to keep their distance unless you are in danger. Anything outside of that, they contact me."

"But you still got to me quick."

"I drive fast."

"Whatever, you are probably still stalking me. You were probably hiding in the bushes, but at least I didn't have to spend all night in that car."

"Are you thanking me?"

"For stalking me? I guess I am."

He smirked.

She blew on her soup and ate some. "So has your trashy girlfriend moved into the penthouse too?"

"My what?"

"Your girlfriend. Trash can, Carly."

"Don't call her names. It's just Carly. She has her own place and she is not my girlfriend."

"You just sleep together."

"Brenda, that's none of your business."

"But everything I do is yours."

"I don't care about everything you do. My job is just to keep you safe."

"You must really love, Sonny. Stop, it won't work out. I guess I should stop being bitter. I should be grateful. At least I made it out in one piece. I could have been blown to smithereens. My legs and arms scattered across the parking lot. There is always a bright side."

Jason just looked at her briefly and looked away. "Brenda, you shouldn't have said that, but you should not say a lot of the things you say."

"Maybe not." She sat her bowl down on the table. "You should go see your grandmother."

"Where did that come from?"

"You just need to go see her. She misses you. You are still her grandson. You should go and see your mother and father too."

"You don't care."

"I do care… _about them_. I love them. They were the only family I had. You may not remember them but they remember you. I've accepted that Jason Quartermaine, my friend doesn't exist any more. It hurts but it's the truth. You look like him, but that's it. You are still everything to them though. Find some feelings, hell pretend, go see them."

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You stalk too much."

Jason could not hold it in any longer. "You are so spoiled. You are rude. You think the world revolves around you."

"Why did you tell Sonny you would look after me?"

"Sonny was there for me when I needed someone the most. I can put up with you for a little while. There will come a time when I won't have to."

"I hope this loyalty you have to Sonny works out for you. I really do, or someone will be following you around trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Jason shook his head. "Maybe, I should just leave. Yeah, I should just leave. Fifty feet sounds great."

"Jason, don't be dumb. I don't need you getting into an accident. It's raining harder now. I don't want anything happening to you. That would kill your family. We can put up with each other for one night. I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the sofa or in the other bedroom, whichever you prefer."

She got up and walked up the stairs.

His eyes followed her.

She really got on his nerves, but at least she was gone.

He could leave if he wanted.

He only lived down the road.

He ended up leasing a house to be closer, soon after learning she purchased this house.

She had no idea…he was her neighbor…...

It's the next morning.

Jason is dressed and waiting on Brenda to make an appearance.

He had no idea what was taking her so long.

Maybe he should just go?

It's not like she would care.

He walked towards the door and was just about to open it when he stopped.

He looked up the stairs. "Brenda!"

*silence*

She could be still sleeping.

One problem, he was around her and Sonny a lot, she didn't sleep late.

He walked up the stairs.

Her door was cracked.

He knocked a couple of times. "Brenda, I'm leaving!"

*silence*

He pushed the door open.

She was in bed.

She didn't look good.

She looked pale.

He walked up to the bed. "Brenda?"

Her eyes opened. "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just cold."

He touched her forehead.

She jerked away. "Don't touch me."

"You are burning up."

"I'll be fine, Jason. Go."

"Yeah, and leave you here like this."

He took off his jacket. "Do you have any medicine here? A fever reducer?"

"In the bathroom."

He went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. "Midol. That won't work."

It was his fault she was sick.

He slipped up last night.

He should have driven a car to pick her up.

He wasn't thinking.

He could have also gotten his lookout to drive her back.

He just didn't want Brenda knowing who they were, because of her tendency to throw fits.

He walked out of the bathroom. "Brenda, I'll be back."

She moved. "Jason, I told you to leave. I'll be fine."

"I will be back."

He grabbed his jacket and rushed down the stairs…

It seemed like Brenda had just closed her eyes when she was heard his voice again.

"Brenda, sit up. I need you to take this."

"Jason, I don't want to take anything. How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone. I just want to sleep."

He slipped his hand up under her head.

He lifted it up and placed the medicine cup against her lips. "Drink it."

"Jason, I told you-"

"Just drink it!"

She just wanted him to leave her alone so she did as she was told.

He eased her back down onto the pillow and she fell back asleep.

Jason looked at the time.

He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

He couldn't leave her like this.

No matter how much he didn't like her.

He headed back downstairs to warm some soup.

It's later and Brenda is still lying in bed.

She wouldn't eat anything.

Jason tried to get her to eat.

They argued, but he eventually just let it go.

He is sitting in a chair in her room.

When all of a sudden Brenda jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

Jason got up and followed her.

She was on her knees with her head over the toilet.

He grabbed her hair and held it back.

She tried to wave him off, but he didn't move.

She flushed the toilet and grabbed some tissue to wipe her mouth. "Jason, why did you come in here? I didn't want you to see me throwing up."

"Why? You can't be trying to impress me. You don't even like me."

"No, I don't. Regardless, I don't want you seeing me at my weakest." She thought about the night of the wedding and her on the floor sobbing. "You don't have to stay. I don't need you taking care of me."

"Brenda, for once in your life, just be quiet." He helped her to her feet. "Come on, let's get you back in bed."

She stopped, rushed back over to the toilet, and dropped to her knees.

Jason was at her side…once again.

After she was done, he helped her to her feet.

She looked up at him. "I think I'm going to die. I know it. I don't want you to be here when I die."

"Brenda, you are not going to die."

"Yes, I am. I know it."

He helped her get back in bed. "Go to sleep."

She pulled the comforter up to her neck. She looked at him. "Are you feeding information to Sonny?"

He was not going to lie. "I work for him, Brenda."

"At least you didn't lie. I already knew you were. I hate it too. I don't want him knowing anything about me. I don't want him to know you had to pick me up off the floor after he left me at the altar."

"I didn't tell him that. I just said you were mad."

"I just want peace, Jason. I am trying to move on and find my peace. Let me."

"Brenda, it doesn't work like that. You knew this when you became his girlfriend."

She could barely keep her eyes open. "The biggest…mistake of my life."

"Go to sleep."

"Jason, I want you gone when I wake up."

She closed her eyes and drifted off.

He sat back down in the chair.…...


	4. Chapter 4

**From Friends to Strangers…..Chapter 4**

Brenda stretched and opened her eyes.

She felt much better than she did the day before.

She felt even better after she didn't see Jason.

She could not believe it.

He actually respected her wishes.

 _He left._

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

She needed to take a shower.

It had been over twenty four hours since she last had one.

She felt awful yesterday.

She could hardly stand, let alone shower.

She turned on the water and walked over to the sink to brush her teeth.…..

Jason opened a can of soup and warmed it up.

He poured a glass of juice and headed back upstairs.

Brenda didn't eat at all yesterday, she needed to eat something.

He wanted to leave but just couldn't.

She was just too sick.

He didn't want to leave and something happened.

Yes, she told him she wanted him gone… _several times,_ and he believed her. He just didn't feel right doing it.

After all, it was his fault she was in that predicament.

She didn't tell him that, but she didn't have to.

Jason pushed the door open with his foot.

The bed was empty.

"Br-"

At that moment the bathroom door swung open and Brenda screamed his name. "Jason!"

She slammed the door shut.

Jason got an eye full of Brenda in nothing but her underwear.

He sat the juice and soup down.

He should have knocked but he thought she was still in bed.

She was definitely going to come out screaming and yelling now.

He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.

 _Here we go_

The bathroom door opened and she appeared wearing a robe.

"Jason, I thought you were gone. In fact, I remember telling you I wanted you to leave."

He looked her over. "You look better."

"I feel better. You should too after seeing me naked."

"Stop exaggerating. You had on underwear."

"That does not make me feel better, Jason."

"Brenda, it was an accident. I apologize. I didn't take any pleasure in seeing you like that."

"Just go home, Jason."

"I brought you a bowl of soup and a glass of juice. I wouldn't eat anything heavy…start slow."

"Who died and made you a doctor?"

"Well, you are definitely feeling better. I'm leaving and you are welcome."

"I didn't ask you to stay! I told you to leave."

"I should have."

He walked out of the room, leaving her standing there.

Brenda looked over at the soup and juice.

She didn't want Sonny's charity.

Sonny probably made him stay with her.

She didn't want any part in helping him ease his conscience.

Jason hated her.

He basically told her so.

She could also see it in his eyes.

He only felt obligated because of his loyalty to Sonny.

He wasn't doing it because he actually cared about her.

He was probably happy Sonny didn't show up.

He never liked her.

Not since the accident.

Brenda looked in the mirror at her reflection.

She was wearing the silk robe she wore at the church.

The one she had on before she slipped on her wedding dress.

It took her back to that awful day.

She could still smell the flowers.

She hated the smell of flowers now.

She took off the robe and threw it in the trash in the bathroom.

She hated each and everything that reminded her of that day.

No one could ever understand what that felt like.

She was trying so hard to move on.

All she wanted was the opportunity to…. _move on_.

Every time she saw Jason, she was reminded.

Reminded of the people, the flowers, the reverend, the music….. _the empty space._

He didn't understand what that did to her.

She didn't really think he cared.

He only cared about his loyalty to Sonny.

Why would she want anything from him?

His loyalty was to the man who hurt her and he helped him do it.

How was she supposed to feel about him?

Be grateful that he stuck around, picked her up off the floor, helped her find that awful ring, and held her hair while she threw up.

 _She didn't ask him to._

Let Sonny thank him.

It would mean more.

She heard his motorcycle revving up and him leaving.

She hoped he would finally back off and leave her alone…..

The next couple of weeks was relatively quiet.

She hadn't heard from or seen Jason which was fine with her.

She knew she was still being followed, but as long as they didn't bother her, they could do what they wanted.

Brenda stayed busy.

She was getting ready for the photo shoot.

She worked out a couple of times a day.

She was guzzling down water, getting facials, basically doing everything models do when it's almost time for a big shoot.

Brenda was so happy that they were shooting in Port Charles.

She didn't want to have to worry about packing too…

It is the day of the photo shoot and Brenda is leaving her house early.

She paused and looked at her yard.

It was so plain.

There were no flowers.

The landscaper wanted to add some, but she didn't want anything to remind her of that awful day.

She had to admit, her yard could use some color.

How long was she going to let, what Sonny did rule her life?

She really needed to talk to someone.

This was more than she could handle.

She was done convincing herself that she was over it.

It just wasn't that easy.

She wished it was.

She shivered as a strong breeze whipped through.

She really should add a garage to her house.

She had the land.

She would put that on her to do list too.

 _See a therapist and add a garage._

She grinned and looked down at her watch.

She had to go.

Lucy would have a fit if she was late.

Hair and makeup was going to take at least two hours to complete.

The one thing Lucy hated more than anything, besides not wearing the latest fashions, was being late and messing up the budget.

 _Time is money._

Brenda unlocked her car door, jumped in, and left…...

It was a twelve hour shoot not including hair and makeup.

By the end of the day she was exhausted.

She just wanted to go home and crash, but she had to stop by the hospital first.

Monica called and asked her to stop by after she was done.

Brenda had no idea what she could possibly want.

Maybe it was concerning Lila's birthday dinner or maybe not.

Whatever it was she would soon find out.

She was waiting in Monica's office when she walked in.

"Brenda, thanks for stopping by. Your shoot just wrapped?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes, so glad it's over."

Monica walked around and sat down at her desk. "I know you are wondering why I asked you to stop by."

'Yes, I'm assuming it has something to do with Lila's birthday dinner tomorrow night?"

She leaned forward. "Yes, you are absolutely right."

"Anything you need me to do I will do. Just say the word."

"Great, because I really need your help. You are one of the few people that are close to Jason."

Brenda had no idea why she would think that. "Monica, we are not close."

"You speak often."

"Not lately and we don't speak. We just fight."

"You still communicate. He doesn't really have anything to do with us. If fighting was all we had, we would take it."

Brenda could see the sadness in her eyes. "Yes, I know how much you miss him. I asked him to stop by and see you."

Monica's face lit up. "What did he say?"

"We started fighting and never finished the talk."

"Oh, well…I think Lila would love it if he was at her birthday dinner. That would be the best surprise. I wanted to see if you could possibly get him to come."

"Jason doesn't listen to me. He listens to Sonny."

"Yes, I know. Do you think you could just try…maybe he'll-"

"I haven't seen him. I don't even know if he would talk to me."

"It would really mean a lot, Brenda."

Brenda hated Jason but she loved his family. "Ok, Monica. I'll try."

Monica smiled. "Thank you, so much…..."

Brenda is back in her car.

She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled down to his name.

She couldn't believe she was calling him, _but_ this wasn't for her.

It was for Lila, Monica, Alan, Edward…. _his family._

The family that took her in, when she had no one.

She pressed the button and waited.

Jason looked down at his phone.

 _Brenda_

What was she calling to accuse him of now?

He answered. "I haven't been anywhere near you or your house."

"Jason, you are not funny, so stop trying to be."

"Well, that part of my brain was damaged. I apologize."

"Jason, I didn't call to argue. In fact I've been working all day, I'm tired, and I'm not in the mood.."

"And taking pictures all day made you tired?"

Brenda didn't feel like going rounds with him. "Never mind. This was a mistake."

She hung up.

Jason looked at the phone.

That was so unlike him.

Who was he kidding?

 _She deserved it._

Brenda threw the phone into the passenger seat. She tried that's all she could do.

She would just have to tell Monica it didn't work.

She headed home…..

She pulled up to her house and noticed something in her driveway.

It was a motorcycle.

 _Jason_

She parked and got out.

He was sitting on the porch.

She walked up to the house and he stood up.

"What did you want?"

"Now you want to know?"

"Brenda, just tell me what you wanted."

"If you didn't act like a douche bag, you would already know."

"I just acted like you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's cold out here. We can talk inside."

She unlocked the door and they went in.

She turned on the lights and threw her purse down on the sofa.

Jason looked her over. "Your hair grew."

"Yes, it's this special shampoo I used. It's called, stalking douche bag."

Jason was not amused.

Brenda pulled her hair up. "They're clip ins."

He sat down.

Brenda took off her jacket. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"No, thanks."

"Ok, well tomorrow is your grandmother's birthday. They are having a dinner for her. Your mother really would really like you to come."

Jason looked down. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Well….are you going to come?"

"May I have a moment to process it? My brain doesn't work like it used to remember?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Jason, stop."

"Why? You won't. But seriously, I don't…know, Brenda."

"What don't you know? They are your family, Jason. Your blood family. Not Sonny but the Quartermaines. They love you. They miss you more than you can understand. I know they came off as a little pushy after the accident. They were just trying to get you to remember. Imagine the person you love….let's say Sonny had an accident and didn't remember you. How would you feel?"

"Really, Brenda?"

"Really, Jason. You love him the most. Just put yourself in their shoes. It's tomorrow at six. Please come, or at the least consider coming. And wear something nice. Your best jeans do not equal nice.'

"I don't even know if I am going and you are trying to tell me what to wear."

"Just in case you decide to go."

Jason really didn't know if it was a good idea. "Are you going?"

"Yes, but I don't have to. Your family really would love to see you. I don't want our relationship….or lack there of to prevent you from going."

He stood up. "I can put up with you. It's that dysfunctional family."

"And you and Sonny aren't dysfunctional with your secrets, killings, stalking, and whatever else you two are in to. You can put up with the Quartermaines for a little while. It's easier than aiming at heads."

"Brenda, you talk too much. I'll think about it."

"Ok, that's all I ask."

He walked towards the door and opened it.

She watched him leave.

She called out to him. "Jason, when you leave someone's house you say bye! It's called manners!"

He got on his bike. "Brenda, you are the last person who should be lecturing someone on manners! When someone stays with you all night while you are sick….not because they were ordered, you should say thanks!"

She rolled her eyes and closed the door…...

It's the next day.

Brenda is running late to Lila's birthday party.

Everything that could go wrong went wrong.

She broke the zipper on her skirt, couldn't find her favorite black pumps, and her curling irons failed to heat up.

Maybe this was an omen?

Maybe she should just stay home?

Who was she kidding?

She was going.

She had to go.

She loved Lila.

Lila was a blessing and deserved to be celebrated.

Brenda quickly changed into a pair of high waisted trousers, a white blouse, and black booties.

She pulled her hair into a high bun, which didn't take much effort, because she still had the extensions in.

She wore medium sized pearl earrings, minimal makeup, with her signature dark red lip.

She hoped she looked fine.

It was not what she had in mind, but it would have to do.

Brenda didn't live in town so it took a while to get there.

As soon as she pulled up to the house, she rushed out of her car, and up to the door.

She looked at her watch.

It was almost seven.

She should be just in time for dinner.

They always had an hour of cocktails before dinner.

Especially, important ones.

Just her luck that changed and they had already started.

She rung the doorbell and waited.

The door swung open and she was greeted by Reginald, the butler.

She said her hellos and rushed inside.

"I am so late, Reginald."

"They haven't started dinner yet."

She relaxed. "Great."

He took her coat.

She was getting ready to go into the great room, when she spotted someone sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"AJ? Why aren't you inside?"

He pulled his glass to his lips. "Golden boy is here. I'm not needed nor am I wanted."

"Jason came?"

He held up his glass. "Bingo."

Brenda couldn't believe it. "Wow, he actually came."

"Yes, go…don't let me keep you. Go fawn over him too."

"I'm not going to do that, AJ. I am only happy he's here…for you and your family."

"I didn't need him to come." He looked into his glass. "I'm just reminded-"

"AJ…don't talk like that. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. Go…enjoy your dinner."

He got up and went upstairs.

Brenda watched him until he was out of sight.

He had to stop blaming himself.

He never meant to hurt Jason.

It was an accident.

She just hoped he didn't drink himself to death.

She walked into the great room. "Hello, everyone…..…."

It was only close family there.

It was just Alan, Monica, Edward, Lila, Ned… _and Jason._

After saying her hellos to everyone and wishing Lila a happy birthday, she made her way over to Jason. "You came."

"And I didn't even ask Sonny if it was ok."

"I didn't come over here to argue. I am trying to be nice."

"You? Nice? That's a first."

"Jason, I just don't want you telling your boss everything that goes on with me. I feel like you are spying on me and feeding him information."

"I'm not, Brenda. Only the things that have to do with security."

"I don't want him knowing about me or what I do. Even if I am sick, it is none of his business."

Jason was counting down the days until he didn't have to deal with her anymore.

She continued. "So, if you aren't feeding him personal information, that would mean he _didn't_ make you stay with me."

He looked over at her. "Make me? You were sick, you live outside of town by yourself, so I stayed. I said as much last night."

"Is that really the truth, Jason?"

"Brenda, think whatever you want."

She stared at him. "You know, I actually believe you."

Jason really just wanted her to find someone else to talk to. "I don't really care if you do or don't."

"I believe that too. I guess I should thank you for staying. So…thanks."

He wasn't expecting that. "Wow, didn't think you were familiar with the word. But you are welcome."

She looked him over. He was wearing a nice pair of pants, a collared shirt, tie, and a really nice pair of shoes. She grabbed his tie. "Who dressed you?"

He removed her hand. "Maybe I dressed myself?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"Carly helped me."

"That trash bag. Someone should help her."

"Brenda, she is my friend. Don't do that."

She held up her hand. "I'm sorry. I am not trying to fight with you tonight."

"I can't tell. Why don't you like her? She has never done anything to you."

"I don't know her, but she has done something to one of my friends….Robin. I think Robin liked you, and Carly knew that."

"We were just friends, Brenda. I liked her as a person but that's it."

"Nothing ever happened between the two of you?"

"No, did she tell you that something happened?"

"No…but-"

"But nothing Brenda, she would have mentioned it, don't you think?"

"I guess, but I thought she was trying to keep it private."

"Nothing to tell, Brenda. And this is not high school."

"How do you know? Do you remember high school?"

Jason just shook his head. "And this is you being nice."

She ignored him. "I really thought you liked each other. Not just as friends."

"Brenda, I'm not interested in anyone. I like my freedom."

"Free to stalk and shoot at people?"

"Are you sure you don't want to argue?"

She took a deep breath and blew it out. "Ok, I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"It won't be the first time."

Monica walked over. "You two should come up for air." She smiled. "I don't mean to interrupt, but it's time for dinner. Reginald came in and announced it, but you apparently didn't hear him. Must have been an interesting conversation?"

Brenda looked at Jason. "Nope."

She walked off.

Jason laughed.

 _She is just unreal._

Monica looked at him.

It had been a minute since she seen him laugh.

She missed the way he looked.

She just missed him, but he was here now.

 _That's all that mattered._

They headed into the dining room…..

Dinner started off really quiet.

Everyone was making small talk and actually being polite.

Brenda sat next to Ned.

Jason sat across from them.

He was sandwiched between his grandmother and his mother.

Edward sat at the head of the table with Lila on his right.

Alan sat at the other end with Monica to his left.

Everyone was busy having their own private conversations.

Brenda and Ned spent time catching up.

Brenda loved Ned like a brother.

She wished he was staying a little longer.

He was leaving Port Charles in the morning.

He had to get back home to Lois and their daughter.

Brenda talked to Lois almost everyday.

They were still the best of friends.

She was supposed to come to the wedding, but Brooklyn got sick, so she wasn't able to make it.

Turns out she didn't miss much.

Ned sipped on his champagne. "I hate him even more now."

"Trust me I know the feeling, but I don't want to discuss him. He is so last year."

Ned laughed and raised his glass.

She picked hers up and they clicked glasses.

Ned nodded. "That's the spirit."

Edward stood up. "Everyone may I have your attention. I just wanted to say a few words about my lovely wife."

He looked lovingly at her. "I can't remember a time when I didn't love you. You are the best of me. I have never been worthy, but you still love me. Happy birthday, my love. Everyone raise your glasses. To many more years to come."

Brenda raised hers.

She couldn't help but envy them.

People can say a lot of things about Edward, but no one could say that he didn't love Lila.

He treated her like she hung the moon.

She wanted that.

She wanted someone to love her like that.

He would cut off his arm before he hurt her.

A tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away, before anyone noticed.

Monica looked over at Jason and followed his eyes.

He was looking at Brenda.

After the toast, Brenda excused herself.

She went into the library.

She took a couple of deep breaths.

This is Lila's party.

She didn't want to make it about her.

"Brenda?"

She turned her back. "Jason, I'm fine. I just needed a minute."

He walked in and closed the door.

She wiped her face. "Jason, I said I'm fine. Go back to your family."

"You are not fine."

She turned and looked at him. "I just really want to get over this. Why can't I?"

"Brenda, it hasn't been that long since it happened."

"I don't care. I don't want this to control my life. It happened and I just want to move on." She chuckled once she realized who she was talking to. "You know…I really must be losing my mind. Why am I talking to you? You helped him."

"I didn't help him do anything. I told you, I found out just before he was supposed to come out."

"So, he just left you to deal with the fallout?"

Jason looked off.

Brenda sighed. "Of course. Well, that sucks for you. You had to clean up _his_ mess. Deal with me. I believe you, Jason. You are a lot of things, but I know in my heart you are not a liar. You still shouldn't be in here with me. You should be out there…with your family."

"I was just making sure you were ok."

"Why? You don't even like me. Thanks, but I don't deserve whatever this is you are giving me. I have been nothing but mean to you. Basically taking it all out on you. The wrong person. I guess I can't take it out on him, because he isn't here. If I were you I wouldn't even care, especially after that brain damage comment. Especially, after everything I have said. I'm awful, I know it. I'm sorry. I really mean it."

"It's fine, Brenda."

"No, it's not. Now, you are lying. I am going to work through my issues. Look Jason, we will probably never like each other-"

He smiled. "You don't like me? That's news to me."

She laughed. "Seriously, we may never like each other, but we can respect each other. I haven't been respecting you. I know I need this protection until people realize I no longer mean anything to your boss. I get it. Just please be discreet."

"It shouldn't be much longer."

"I hope not. Not just for me, for you also. I know you are sick of me."

He didn't deny it.

She continued. "You are sick of me, but you came to check on me."

That reminded her of her friend, _Jason Quartermaine._

Even if he didn't like someone, if they were in trouble, he would not hesitate in helping.

She looked up into his eyes. "You know, Lila was right."

"About what?"

"If I just look hard enough…you know what? Never mind. We should go, I'm sure they are wondering where you are. Things have been really quiet. Quatermaine dinners are normally very lively."

Jason opened the door for her. "I remember."

Her eyes widen. "You do?"

"Yes, I lived here after the accident."

She grinned. "Oh, yeah right…."

They walked back into the dining area.

Brenda and Jason took their seats just in time to sing happy birthday to Lila.

Of course, Jason didn't sing.

Brenda wasn't surprised, hit men do not sing.

He did, however, tell his grandmother happy birthday after the song was over.

They are all eating cake.

Edward thought this was a great opportunity to extend a job offer to Jason. "Jason, I think you should come and work for ELQ."

Jason quickly turned him down. "No thanks."

Alan did not want Edward ruining things. "Father, he is fine."

Edward looked at Alan. "No, he isn't. He is working for that criminal. He should come and work at ELQ." His eyes shifted back to Jason. 'There are no guns allowed at ELQ, so you won't have to dodge any bullets or wear bullet proof vests."

Monica hit the table. "Will you shut up!"

Edward frowned. "Don't tell me to shut up. You know I'm right. I'm going to tell him the truth. The rest of you can play make believe. I'm not interested."

Brenda looked over at Jason and grinned.

He just stared at her.

Ned agreed with Edward. "Grandfather is right. Jason belongs at ELQ, not taking out people for his coward boss."

AJ walked in. "It's ok for Jason to work at ELQ, but I can't step foot on the property!"

Edward stood up. "Because you are a drunk, and you might run over one of the employees in the parking lot."

Alan shook his head. "This is mother's birthday, everybody shut up!"

Monica raised her glass. "I second that."

None of it fazed Lila..

She was use to them.

She leaned over and thanked Jason for coming and gave him permission to leave if he'd like.

Jason didn't leave…he stayed until dinner was over.

Monica invited him to ELQ's annual charity event. He said he would think about it.

That was enough for her.

Jason and Brenda left at the same time.

Monica and Alan watched them leave.

"Alan, do you think they like each other?"

"No, Monica. No matchmaking."

"I'm not matchmaking, I just thought I saw….never mind."

"Yes, never mind. Brenda is in love with Sonny."

"Not anymore."

Alan looked down at Monica. "Jason works for Sonny, stop. I don't need you running him away."

Monica shrugged. "I was just wondering. I won't bring it up again."

"Good…."

Jason walked Brenda to her car.

She unlocked the door.

He opened it.

"I'm glad you came it really meant a lot to your family."

"Except AJ."

"AJ just feels guilty, Jason."

"He shouldn't, it was an accident."

She nodded. "Yeah, it was. Maybe you two should talk? He _is_ your brother."

"I don't know."

"Think about it. Well, goodnight. Don't forget to tell your men I'm leaving, so they can follow me."

He laughed. "You're ok with it now?"

"No, but it's not like they are going to stop. I told you…I get it."

She got into the car. "Bye."

"Bye."

He closed the door and walked to his car.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "She is leaving."

He disconnected the call…..

Brenda decided to stop by Kelly's for some coffee before heading home.

She was sitting at a table, when Jason walked in.

He walked up to her. "I'm not stalking, just wanted some coffee."

"I didn't say anything, Jason."

He continued on to the counter.

He ordered his coffee, paid for it, and grabbed his cup.

He sat down at another table.

Brenda turned. "Really, Jason? We just had dinner with your family."

"Yeah, but this is the real world. My grandmother isn't around. This is me…respecting the restraining order."

"No, you are not, because you are not fifty feet away from me."

She grabbed her purse, coat, and coffee.

She walked over to his table and sat down.

"I didn't say you could sit with me, Brenda. Maybe I just want to be left alone?"

"Ha ha. If you want to be left alone, too bad. I'm staying anyway."

He laughed…...


	5. Chapter 5

**From Friends to Strangers…Chapter 5**

It has been three months since Lila's birthday dinner and Brenda was finally starting to feel more like herself.

She'd been seeing a therapist, Dr. Kevin Collins, Lucy's boyfriend.

He was helping her come to terms with everything.

Not just the situation with Sonny, but with her life in general.

She only saw Jason occasionally.

Things had improved between them, mostly because they just kept their distance.

Brenda didn't blame him anymore, she just didn't completely trust him.

He was after all still working for Sonny, and because of that, she thought it would be best to distance herself.

She still felt bad for making all of the comments about the injury he suffered.

She was really not proud of that.

She didn't know why she could be so mean sometimes.

It's like once she got going, she didn't know how to stop.

She didn't want to continue living like that.

She wanted to become a better person.

She knew it wouldn't happen overnight, but she was ready to try.

She decided to do something nice for a change.

She was going to invite Jason to dinner.

Yes, she was all about distancing herself, but the things she said were awful, and she wanted to at the least try to make up for it.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea for them to be around each other, for an extended period of time, because of their tendency to fight.

She figured they could be around each other and not argue…at least for a little while.

 _It_ happened after Lila's birthday dinner, when they met by chance at Kelly's.

Maybe it could happen again?

They had seen each other only a handful of times after that night.

Brenda was doing a lot of promotional things for Deception, so it kept her pretty busy.

She was also working out more, she joined a book club, and started volunteering.

Staying busy helped her a lot.

She didn't have time to think about anything.

She didn't have time to think about the past.

Not that she wasn't dealing with the past, because she was, but she was desperate to move on.

Moving on involved expanding her family.

She ended up adopting a dog.

A Yorkshire Terrier.

She named him, Jack.

He hadn't been at the pound long, but when she saw him, she fell hard.

Getting Jack was one of the best decisions she'd made in a very long time.

She liked taking care of him.

It was also nice to come home and see him there.

To be honest, she was a little lonely.

She had been with Sonny, and then before him, Jax.

She had to get use to being by herself again.

Jack made things a little easier…..

When Brenda called and invited Jason to dinner, to say that he was shocked would be an understatement.

She actually had to convince him to come.

She understood why he would be a little apprehensive.

Ninety five percent of the time, they were in each other presence, there was an argument taking place.

She was ready to change that.

She didn't expect for them to be friends, because he worked for Sonny, and she didn't really trust him, but things didn't have to be so volatile between them.

After he agreed, she had to come up with a menu.

She decided that dinner would consist of steak, potatoes, and a salad.

Jason was a guy.

Guys liked steak.

Brenda was not the best cook, in fact it was something she rarely did, but she could follow directions.

She called Lila, and got in touch with Cook, who gave her a detailed recipe to follow.

She was so grateful.

She asked Jason to be there at seven and of course he was on time.

He was never late to anything.

The total opposite of her, but he was a hit man, and time in that profession…was everything.

She didn't wear anything fancy because it was just Jason.

She threw on a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt.

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

She noticed how much it had grown since the wedding.

 _Since the wedding_

She had come a long way.

She could actually think about the wedding and not spaz out.

 _Progress_

She opened the door when she heard his motorcycle pulling up.

Jack stood next to her wagging his tail.

It was someone besides Lucy, which made him excited.

Lucy was the only who made the trip to see her.

She had gotten close to Lucy when she became the face of Deception.

She was unlike any other person Brenda had ever met.

They were a lot alike in some ways.

They wore their emotions on their sleeves.

She loved Lucy like a sister…..

Jack started running around in circles as Jason approached.

Jason looked down at him. "At least he likes me."

"Hello, Jason."

"Brenda."

She moved to the side and he walked past her.

She closed the door. "It has been a while."

He took off his jacket. "It has. I was shocked when you called and invited me here. So just spit it out. What's going on, Brenda?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why am I here? I don't believe you just decided to invite me to dinner."

She touched her chest. "I am offended."

"You shouldn't be. Tell me, why am I here?"

"Jason, I said a lot of mean things to you. I am trying to make up for it. I know I can't erase what was said, I am just trying to extend an olive branch."

He wasn't buying that. "Why?"

"Because I am in therapy and I am trying to work through my issues! I am sure you already know that, since I am still being stalked by you and your flunkies outside."

"Protected, Brenda. They are not flunkies."

"Ok, protected. I am just trying to do something nice. Say hello to Jack."

Jason looked down. "Hello, Jack."

"I don't expect for you to ask when I got him. I'm sure you already know. Right down to the seconds."

He laughed. "No, not the seconds. Only minutes."

She smiled. "Look at you with the sense of humor. Come in the dining room we are going to eat like civilized people."

Jason followed her inside the dining room.

She motioned for him to sit down.

He watched her go into the kitchen. "Would you like me to do anything?"

She yelled. "No! Sit down."

He sat down and looked around.

This was so odd.

She must have finally decided to poison him, since she couldn't get to Sonny.

 _Yep, that's it._

 _That had to be it._

She walked back out carrying two plates.

She placed one down in front of him and the other one in front of the seat next to him.

She disappeared again returning with a cold beer for him and a glass of wine for herself.

She sat down.

She extended her hand. "We are going to pray."

He looked at her. "What?"

"Jason, just give me your hand!"

"Brenda, that's not how you treat a guest."

"May I have your hand?"

He smiled and placed his hand into hers.

She bowed her head. "Bless this food and this relationship."

She released his hand. "Short and sweet."

He nodded. "You would like for our relationship to be blessed?"

"Yes, I don't want to fight with you."

"Same here, Brenda."

They started eating.

Brenda waited for a reaction but got nothing. "So…how is it?"

"It's good. Why? Did you actually cook this?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Yes, Brenda, it is really good. I could smell the food outside, I just assumed you warmed it or something."

"No, I cooked it. Cook gave me the recipes. She actually laid out everything for me, step by step. Are you sure it's ok?"

He shook his head. "Yes, it's fine."

She smiled.

That made her feel good.

It got extremely silent after that.

Actually pretty awkward.

They never just talked, except for that night at Kelly's.

Most of the time they argued.

"Jason, this is so awkward, isn't it?"

Jason sipped on his beer. "Yes."

"We don't really have conversations. Well not productive conversations."

He agreed. "No, we do not."

"Well…let's try. I am in a book club now."

He just nodded.

She grinned. "But I'm sure you already know that. Since I am being… _protected._ So, I will ask you about you. Are you dating anyone?"

"Brenda, I'm not going to tell you that."

Her eyes widen. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not."

"Have you started dating?"

"Brenda?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jason, lighten up. Do you need another beer?"

"No."

"I don't understand what's the big deal. You probably can tell me if I'm dating. I want to know about you."

Jason sighed. "No, I am not, Brenda. I told you I like my freedom."

"Right, you did. I guess I forgot. So, what do you do for fun? Go to the gun range?"

He dropped his head. "I was wondering when you were going to start."

"I am not starting, I am making small talk. That's what people do. Have you seen your family?"

"Yes, I have seen them a couple of times."

Her face lit up. "You went to the house?"

"No, at Kelly's, around town."

She nodded. "They invited you to the charity event that's on Saturday, right?"

He nodded.

She waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "So, are you going?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. It seems as though I am the cause of a lot of the confusion."

"Jason, they will find something to fight about, whether you are around or not. That's just the way they bond."

"Is that where you learned it? How to bond I mean."

She smiled. "You are just so funny tonight. Do you plan on staying at the penthouse forever?"

"Forever is a long time."

"I'll rephrase. How long do you plan on staying at the penthouse?"

Jason really had not been staying there.

He would stop by sometimes, but that was it.

He had been staying at the house near her. "I'm not sure."

"Jason, I never thanked you for sending my things. So, thank you."

"I figured you would want them."

"I didn't really care until they arrived. I was so angry. I was just done with everything."

"And you aren't now?"

She shook her head. "Therapy has been helping." She changed the subject. "Jason, what do you do when you aren't stalking and aiming at heads?"

"Brenda, you just can't help yourself."

"What are your hobbies? I know you like motorcycles."

He really could not believe her sometimes. "And you don't think there is anything wrong with what you just said?"

"Jason, did I lie? I'm sorry about the stalking, it is protecting. But seriously what do you like to do?"

"I like to work. I also like to build bikes. It is a hobby of mine. I workout too."

She grinned. "I know, you are like a machine. The terminator, that's what I used to call you."

"You have called me worse."

Brenda stood up. "Are you done?"

He nodded.

She was getting ready to take his plate, when he stopped her.

"I can take it in."

"Jason, I'm trying to be nice. Let me."

She took the plate inside of the kitchen.

Minutes later she returned with dessert.

It was a deep dish apple pie and ice cream.

Jason stared at it.

She sat down. "Just work it off in the morning."

He picked up the spoon and started eating. "I didn't expect dessert too."

"No meal is complete without it."

He didn't really get a lot of home cook meals and he was really enjoying this one.

They continued to make small talk until they both were finished.

Brenda went into the kitchen and started brewing coffee.

She placed all the dishes into a sink full of hot soapy water.

Jason walked into the kitchen. "If you wash, I'll dry."

"You are a guest, Jason."

"You cooked a wonderful meal. I wouldn't feel right leaving you like this. Wash, I'll dry."

"But Jason-"

He interrupted. "Brenda, wash and I will dry. I tell you what, I'll wash, you dry."

He walked up to the sink and started washing the dishes.

She grabbed a towel and joined him.

They sipped coffee and talked, while cleaning the kitchen.

 _This time it wasn't awkward_ …..

After the kitchen was done, Jason decided it was time to leave.

Brenda tried to get him to stay a little while longer, but he didn't want to ruin what turned out to be a nice evening.

"No, I think I should leave. This was nice. With our history, I think it is best that I leave."

She understood and couldn't really blame him.

Brenda walked him to the door. "Thanks for coming, Jason."

"Thanks for the invite, and besides the occasional insults, it wasn't that bad."

"Did I insult you?"

He laughed. "No, not at all."

He couldn't believe how self absorbed she was.

"Jason, I think it was better than _not bad_ , it was great. If this was a date, I'd kiss you good night."

He smiled. "Glad it's not."

"Oh please, if I kissed you, it would make your life."

He chuckled. "Ruin it."

"So many jokes tonight. Have a safe ride back to town."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Brenda."

"Goodnight."

She watched him get on his bike, start it up, and leave.

She closed the door and wondered where Jack went.

She smiled when she saw him.

He was curled up in the chair sleeping.

"Jack, I think you are on to something."

She was stuffed and collapsed on the sofa.

She had no idea how Jason was going to make it back without throwing up.

It took awhile to get back to town, but he was the terminator.

He'd be fine….…..

It's the next day.

Brenda was out walking Jack, when she ran into one of her neighbors, who was out walking her two dogs.

They decided to walk together.

Brenda hadn't met any of her neighbors, mostly because they live so far apart, and she had been so busy with work.

She was happy that she finally got the chance to talk to one of them.

The neighbor's name was Diane and she knew almost everyone. She'd been living in that area for a long time.

She was a little chatty but Brenda didn't mind.

She was a middle aged woman, whose kids were all grown, and had moved away.

It was just her, her husband, and their dogs.

She took Brenda on a tour around the neighborhood.

There were so many beautiful houses.

The thing that made the houses so attractive is the land that surrounded them.

As they passed each house, Diane would tell Brenda a little about the people who lived in them.

She didn't tell her anything negative, only good things.

That said a lot about her character.

Brenda really just enjoyed the company, and was half listening, until she started talking about a guy who lived in this one particular house.

"The guy that lives in that house hasn't been living there long. He moved in a little while after you in fact. I met him once, while walking my dogs."

Brenda nodded.

She continued. "He is quiet. I think the loudest thing is his motorcycle."

That statement caught Brenda's attention. "His what?"

Diane repeated herself. "His motorcycle."

They turned the corner.

Brenda started to wonder if maybe that could be… _she dismissed it._

No, he is living at the penthouse.

She started thinking about the night she got a flat.

He got there pretty fast.

 _No, it couldn't be._

They continued walking.

Brenda decided to ask a question. "Does he have any kids?"

"No, it's just him."

She asked another question. "Young guy?"

"Yes, young blonde guy. Really good looking, has the bluest eyes I think I have ever seen."

"Short hair?"

Diane nodded. "Yes, I think his name is Jason. I only spoke with him briefly, when he first moved in. Do you know him?"

"I think I met him once."

Brenda could not believe him.

He never mentioned that he was living this close to her.

He didn't even say a thing when she asked him about the penthouse last night.

She felt like a fool.

He was playing her…but she only had herself to blame.

She had forgotten, he is not Jason Quartermaine.

He was Jason Morgan, _the liar_.

She was not going to go to his house and confront him.

She was just done.

She was just going to keep her distance, which was the plan anyway…

The week went by pretty quick and she hadn't even thought twice about Jason.

It was Saturday and she was getting prepared to go to the ELQ function.

She spent the day pampering herself.

She would normally go the spa, but the spa was in town.

She didn't feel like driving so she decided to do it herself.

She did her own hair, nails, and gave herself a pedicure.

She'd learn a lot of things while modeling, so she was confident in her abilities.

Her hair was in loose curls, with half of it up, and the rest down.

Her dress was a short black fit and flare.

It had a nude bodice with black beading on top.

The nude part looked like her skin.

It was extremely sexy.

She wore five inch heels, to give the illusion of longer legs, because of the length of the dress.

She had to admit she looked really nice….

As usual she was late and the party was in full swing by the time she made it there.

It was so crowded.

She must have spoken to a hundred people before she got the chance to say hello to Lila and Edward.

She loved the atmosphere.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time.

It was just what she needed.

She hung out with Lucy and Kevin the whole night.

They were a lovely couple.

Not boring at all.

Kevin was as straight as you could get and Lucy was just Lucy.

She had no idea how they found each other, but they were just perfect together.

Brenda was sitting at the table when she looked to her left and saw Jason standing there with Carly.

She quickly looked away.

He actually came.

 _Bastard_

Jason saw Brenda sitting at one of the tables.

If he wasn't mistaken she'd just given him the nastiest look, probably because he was there with Carly.

He guess her therapy hadn't addressed that yet.

He wasn't going to worry about it.

He was not going to let her ruin their good time…

After Brenda spotted Jason, she got up, and started mingling.

She didn't want the fact that he was there to ruin things.

She actually forgot they were there, until she ran into them, and this time they were face to face.

She should have ignored him, but by this time the alcohol had taken over.

She wasn't drunk, she was just….relaxed.

She glared at him.

"You are a liar. Why didn't you tell me you had moved near me? You let me believe you were still living at the Penthouse."

"I didn't lie, Brenda."

"What do you call it, Jason? The truth?"

"You know I couldn't tell you anything, you were out of control. Just like you are now. We are at a charity event. We can talk later."

"No, we are going to talk now! I knew I couldn't trust you! I have no idea why I let myself believe you were not a liar!"

"Brenda, it was for your protection."

"That's not the point. You knew I had issues trusting you. You could have told me when I invited you to dinner, when I asked you about the penthouse! That was your opportunity!"

"Brenda, you are really making a big deal out of this?"

Carly grabbed Jason's arm. "Come on, Jason. It's not worth it."

Brenda turned her attention to Carly. "You shut up! How is the married Doctor you have been sleeping with?! Have you seen him?! He's here…with his wife! How does it feel to be a slut?!"

Carly frowned. "You should know! Wasn't Sonny married?"

"Please do not compare my situation to yours, Sweetheart! You are a whore!"

Carly lunged at her but Jason got in between the two of them.

He looked at Carly. "Stop, I will handle this."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do, Jason? Shoot me?!"

He really had enough of her.

He looked to his right and spotted his grandmother talking to someone.

It would break her heart to see what was happening, because he knew she loved them both.

He grabbed Brenda's arm and pulled her out of the party.

She was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Let me go!"

He burst through the doors and took her out into the hall. "Brenda, what is wrong with you? This is a charity event! You are acting like a crazy person. I didn't tell you! So what! It is because of this very thing right here! You acting like a spoiled brat!"

"You could have told me! I bet you lied about everything! You probably _knew_ Sonny wasn't coming! I think you _are_ spying! I think you _are_ feeding him information! Everything!"

"You are crazy, Brenda."

"Go to hell! I am going to go to the police and tell them you are stalking me, and I'm sure I can prove it, because you are living down the goddamn road!"

Jason noticed a couple of people looking at them.

There were not many people in the hall, but the few that were out there, were looking directly at them.

He guess he would too if they were yelling at the top of their lungs.

He grabbed Brenda by the arm and took her further down the hall.

"Jason, get your hands off me!"

"Brenda, shut up."

He saw a storage closet.

He took her over and turned the knob.

It was unlocked.

He opened the door and pulled her inside.

She jerked away.

He slammed the door.

"Jason, move, I am done talking to you! I can't trust you! I have no idea what is going on, and why you are following me around! You and Sonny and your secrets and lies! I want you, Sonny, and your flunkies to leave me alone! By now everyone knows that I am not involved with that bastard!"

"Do you think if I would have told you earlier you would have acted any differently than you are now?! I doubt it! You act like a child! No one can be honest with you! It is the reason Sonny didn't show up! You can't handle the truth!"

"Fuck you, Jason!" She tried to slap him, but he caught her arm.

"The truth hurts. No one can talk to you. All you do is yell. You don't think rationally like an adult, but I'm the one with the brain damage. You and your tantrums! I don't blame Sonny, regardless of the situation. Why would anyone want to marry you?"

Tears filled her eyes. "I hate you so much."

He released her arm.

That last statement did what it was intended to do… _hurt_.

He was angry he didn't mean to let his emotions get the better of him.

She started crying.

Jason felt probably the worst he has ever felt.

He let things get out of control.

He should have just walked off, and that would have been that.

"Brenda…I…didn't mean that."

She didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

She turned her back. "Leave…me…alone."

"Brenda, things just got out of control."

She turned back around. "No, you said what you meant to say."

She wiped her face and tried to leave.

He stood in front of the door.

"Move, Jason. There is nothing left to say."

"I don't think what Sonny did was right. I was….just angry."

"Whatever, Jason. You finally got me back, for all the things I said. Well done."

"Brenda….that's not what I was trying to do."

"Whatever, I don't care. We don't have to talk to each other after today. Move."

He didn't budge.

 _He couldn't._

He felt horrible.

He took no pleasure in seeing her like this.

It didn't matter what she said.

It didn't matter what she did.

He saw first hand what being stood up at the altar did to her.

 _He should not have taken it there._

Brenda was still fighting back tears.

She just wanted to get out of there.

"Jason, move."

She looked up at him. A tear rolling down her cheek. "Are you going to let me leave?"

 _Another tear fell._

He took out his handkerchief and tried to hand it to her. "I am really sorry."

Brenda took a step backwards, she didn't want anything from him. "I don't want anything from you."

She buried her face into her hands and started crying again.

She tried to hold it in, but she just couldn't.

He walked up to her. "Brenda?"

"Don't…say…anything…else…Jason."

He removed her hands..

She looked at him. "Stop, Jason. Leave, go find Carly and tell her you really got me back. Have laugh and a drink."

"I am not going to do that."

He had her hands in his…then something happened.

It was the last thing either expected.

 _He leaned down and kissed her._

Her clutch slipped from up under her arm and hit the floor.

He moved his hand up the nape of her neck, into her hair, and pulled her closer.

Their eyes were on each other, maybe because neither could believe what was happening?

Maybe they were waiting for the other to pull away?

 _It never happened._

Her eyes closed and the kiss deepened.

When their tongues touched it took things to a different level.

Jason ripped off his jacket and let it fall to the floor.

He lifted her with ease and her ankles locked around his waist.

One of her heels hit the floor.

Jason reached back and took the other one off.

His hands moved up under her dress and cupped her rear.

His hands on her skin…. _felt wonderful._

She was so soft and her scent was…intoxicating.

He moved his hands further down until he came in contact with… _her._

Brenda pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and moaned.

He reached down with one hand and unfastened his belt…seconds later…his pants were around his ankles.

She heard and felt him ripping the thin material that covered her.

His skin…against hers.

 _Amazing_

He wasted no time pushing himself inside her warm moist body.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, as he sunk into her.

Brenda grabbed his hair as she felt him stretching her…. _filling her_.

Her mouth…in the shape of an… _O_.

She had never felt anything as amazing as… _ **this.**_

He pressed his lips against hers.

 _So warm._

 _So wet._

 _So lovely_.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving up and down on him.

His hands…caressing her rear…pulling her cheeks apart, sending him deeper inside of her.

She gasped.

He quickly turned, pushed her up against the door… _and took over._

His strokes were long, slow, and deep.

Brenda could feel her body responding to his length, his thickness, his movements.

She felt so full.

 _Fuller than she ever had._

With her eyes closed, his tongue circling hers, his hips grinding, she felt something building deep down in her belly.

She was being led to this wonderful place and she couldn't wait to get there.

She pulled his tongue into her mouth and… _sucked._

Jason could feel her getting tighter around him… _stroking_ him…. _massaging_ him…..making him wish this could last… _forever_.

He moaned and buried himself inside her, which sent her over the edge.

She grabbed a handful of his shirt as a wave of ecstasy swept through her body.

He broke the kiss, looked into her eyes, and poured into her…..

As their breathing steadied, the realization of what just happened sunk in.

Jason placed her down on her feet.

They were both in shock.

Jason pulled his pants up.

Brenda stepped out of her torn panties and stuffed them in her bosom.

She put on her shoes as quickly as possible, grabbed her clutch, and slipped past him, as if she was scared to touch him.

She opened the door and hurried down the hall.

Jason heard the door closing.

He tucked his shirt inside his pants, adjusted his tie, and slipped on his jacket.

He took his handkerchief and wiped the lipstick off his mouth.

He grabbed the knob, paused, and left.

He went back to the party.

He had no idea what he was doing.

He had no idea where he was going.

He was in total disbelief.

 _Brenda_

He looked around for her.

He had no idea where she went.

It was crowded she could have been anywhere.

He was just about to pull his phone out, when Carly walked up.

"Are you ok?"

He looked at her. "Ok?"

"Yes, after that fight with Brenda."

"Yeah…have you seen her?"

Carly shook her head. "Not since you two left. What happened? You look like something is wrong." Carly smiled. "You didn't choke her did you?" She held up her hand and laughed. "I'm just kidding. Let's grab a drink."

She pulled him over to the bar….

Brenda could not believe what happened.

She could not go back to that party.

Not after what happened.

She went to coat check, got her coat, and left.

She had no idea how she made it home safely, but somehow she did.

She ran into her house, closed the door, and leaned up against it.

As soon as she walked in, Jack ran up to her.

She leaned down, scooped him up, and went upstairs.

She placed him on the bed and took off her dress.

Her torn panties fell to the floor.

 _A reminder_

She picked them up and threw them in the trash.

She could not believe she had sex with Jason.

She turned on the water and got into the shower.

She had no idea how it even happened.

They didn't even like each other.

There was no physical attraction.

 _Did she miss something?_

She thought back to the times they were alone.

She didn't miss anything.

They were not attracted to each other.

He hated her and the feelings were returned.

The man saw her half naked and had no reaction.

 _What happened?_

After taking a shower she threw on a t shirt and got into bed.

She just wanted to forget it ever happened, but it wasn't going to be that easy.

Jason was not small which meant she was a little sore.

Not just that….she had _sex…_ with Jason.

She flipped onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh my God."

Jason found out that Brenda went home from his look out.

He left the party soon after.

 _They needed to talk._

Brenda is still in bed.

She is just lying there with Jack pressed up against her.

He was asleep.

At least someone could.

She heard a car pulling into her driveway.

She got up and looked out of the window.

 _It was Jason_


	6. Chapter 6

**From Friends to Strangers….Chapter 6**

Brenda looked out of the window and saw Jason getting out of his car.

She closed the curtains.

 _Why is he here?_

He should go home.

She didn't want to see him.

Not after what happened at the party.

There was no way she was letting him in.

She sat down on the bed and crossed her arms.

 _And then he started ringing the doorbell._

She was not opening that door.

Jack lifted his head and started barking.

"Shh….Jack, maybe he will go away."

The doorbell continued to ring, and Jack started barking louder.

He took off and ran down the stairs, before Brenda could catch him.

Jason alternated between knocking and ringing the doorbell.

So, she is just going to ignore me?

 _What if she wasn't ignoring him?_

He said some awful things to her.

He pulled out his phone and dialed her cell phone number.

Brenda's phone started ringing.

She grabbed it and looked down at it.

 _Jason_

Why won't he just leave?

She just stared at the phone until it stopped ringing.

Her voice mail notification went off.

She pressed the button.

"Brenda, since you are not answering your door, or your phone, I guess it is safe to assume that something has happen to you. If this door has not opened in the next three minutes, I will kick it down. It is up to you."

She pressed end. "He wouldn't do that."

Jason stood outside waiting for her to open the door.

He could hear Jack barking.

He looked at his watch.

She had one minute to open that door.

He heard the locks and the door opening.

Jack stopped barking and started running around in circles.

 _They were face to face._

For the first time in a long time, Brenda was at a loss for words.

She just moved to the side and let him enter.

She closed the door and took a deep breath before turning around.

Jason was still wearing his tuxedo minus the jacket and the tie.

She could hardly look at him.

 _God this was awkward._

He spoke first. "I would like to apologize for everything that happened tonight."

"I should have waited until after the event to speak with you."

"Brenda, I didn't mean what I said."

"It doesn't matter, Jason."

"It does to me, because I don't really believe that."

She pulled her damp hair up into a loose chignon. "It doesn't matter."

"I should not have said it and I shouldn't have kissed you either."

"I kissed you back. I'm not really sure _why_ , but there isn't anything we can do about it now."

*silence*

Jason spoke again. "I've been careful. I have always used protection, just in case you are worried. Are you on some type of birth control?"

"Yes, I won't be pushing anything out in nine months. I have been really careful. Especially, after Stone and Robin. I don't have anything…if you are concerned."

He nodded. "I wasn't. I just wanted to make sure you were not…worried about anything."

Brenda could not believe this.

 _They were talking about STD's and pregnancy prevention._

Brenda sighed. "I can't believe we are even having this conversation. Jason, we don't even like each other."

"I know."

"What on earth happened?"

"I don't have an answer, Brenda."

"I have never looked at you in that way. Did you think you could make me feel better by sticking your penis in my vagina?"

"Brenda, no."

"I was just kidding."

"I don't feel like kidding."

Brenda looked down at her bare feet.

Jason eyes are still on her. "Are you ok?"

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

"If you are asking if my vagina is ok after that pounding? Yes, it is."

Jason shook his head. "Did you have to say it like that?"

"How else should I say it? I am a little sore, but I'll live. Jason, I never knew you had an extra leg."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Jason, I told you, I'll live. I might have to let Monica give me a couple stitches, but outside of that, I'm fine. Maybe she will give me a discount?"

She smiled.

He did not think that was funny. "Brenda, that is not funny."

"Yes, it is. Jason, if we don't laugh, we'll probably start crying. And I have done enough crying today. Trust me, I am just as freaked out as you are."

"I know."

She wasn't fooling him with her jokes.

She was terrified.

He could see it in her eyes.

"And I know you and Sonny are close. I wouldn't dream of telling him anything. I can't even dream of ever talking to him again."

Jason hadn't even thought about Sonny.

 _His friend._

This could ruin their friendship.

 _Loyalty was everything in their world._

He just had sex with the woman Sonny loved.

"Jason, I know how much Sonny means to you. I will not do anything to ruin that. I am not interested in getting back at him. Not like that."

Jason put his hands into his pockets. "So, what now?"

"I guess we just move on. We are adults, we've had sex before. I really do want you and all of your men to leave me alone."

"Brenda, that's not going to happen. Not until we know that there is no danger lurking. We will continue being discreet."

"Jason, everyone has to know by now I am no longer with Sonny."

"When it's safe."

"How long are you going to live down the road?"

"I'm not sure. I like it. It's quiet."

She nodded. "I guess I can't make you move."

"Are you still going to the police? I just want to be prepared."

"Jason, If I have you arrested it would hurt your family. I'm not doing that."

They looked at each other briefly, before looking away.

The awkward silence returned.

"Jason, things are not going to get weird are they? You still hate me don't you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good, because I hate you too."

His eyes roamed over her. "I guess I should leave. Looks like you were in bed."

Brenda was only wearing a t-shirt.

She looked down. "I was trying to get down here before you kicked down the door. I guess I should have thrown on some pants."

 _Too late now._

He walked towards the door and opened it.

She followed him.

He turned. "Bye."

"Bye."

He left and she closed the door.

She looked down at Jack. "Let's go to bed, Jack. What a strange night."

She walked up the stairs with Jack following….

It's Monday and Brenda is sitting in Lucy's office.

Lucy sat down. "What happened to you Saturday?'

"I sent you a text."

"Yes, but why did you leave? I saw you arguing with Jason. That's not why you left is it?"

"Yeah, we had a fight. I didn't really feel like partying after that."

"That's normal for the two of you. What was so different this time?"

 _We had sex in a storage closet._

Brenda started playing with her hair. "It just got a little heated. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Fine, be secretive." Lucy reached down and picked up Jack who was sitting at her feet.

Brenda had taken him with her.

Lucy ran her fingers through his hair. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Lucy, I don't want to model anymore."

Lucy's eyes widen. "What?!"

Brenda repeated herself. "I don't want to model anymore."

"Brenda, you can't quit. You are up under contract."

"I don't want to quit working at Deception. I just want to learn more about the business side of things."

"Why can't you do both? You can't stop modeling, that's not going to happen. Your face is making us millions."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of modeling."

"Brenda, you are only twenty four. You haven't been modeling that long and this discussion is over. You are not quitting. You can't quit! You are just having a moment. If you would like to learn more about the business, I'll teach you. Your first lesson starts now. If you try to quit, I will sue you."

Brenda laughed. "Would you really?"

"Yes, I would." Lucy lifted Jack up in the air and looked at him. "Tell your owner, Jack, that I will sue her for everything she has…you included."

Brenda grinned. "I actually believe you. Lucy, you are a shrewd business woman. I can't believe you would take my dog."

"Yes, I would." She placed Jack down on the floor. "Brenda, I will teach you anything you want to know, but you can't quit."

"Yes, master….."

After leaving Deception, Brenda stopped by the Quartermaine's.

She wanted to introduce Jack to Lila.

Lila had tea and cookies brought out.

Brenda loved visiting with her.

She was such a lady.

She wished she could be more like her.

Lila sipped her tea. "I think he is just splendid, and so well behaved."

Brenda smiled. "I feel like I've had him forever."

"I'm sure he is good company."

"He is, Lila. I don't feel so alone anymore."

"Well, good. You are welcome to come here anytime, dear. Anytime."

"Thank you, Lila."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I noticed you and Jason arguing at the party."

 _Damn, Lila saw them._

She _was_ yelling at the top of her lungs. She shouldn't be surprised.

Brenda apologized. "I'm sorry about that, Lila. It shouldn't have happened."

"I tried not to focus too much on it, but you two were really loud. Did you get everything worked out?"

Brenda shifted in her seat and nodded. "Yes, we are fine."

Lila shook her head. "So, tell me more about Jack…..."

Brenda went home after leaving the Quartermaines.

She was tired and so was Jack.

She picked up some takeout and made the long trip home.

They hadn't been home long when they heard _his_ motorcycle.

 _Jason_

Jack took off running towards the door.

Minutes later the doorbell rung.

Brenda opened the door. "Jason, I wasn't expecting you."

"I know. I just stopped by to see how you were."

He followed her inside.

She plopped down on the sofa. "I'm fine, but you don't look fine. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm still a little freaked out about what happened. I feel like I took advantage of you."

Brenda sighed. "Jason, you did not take advantage of me. Give me some credit. I am not some young girl."

"You were emotional because of something I said and you were vulnerable."

"We had sex, there isn't anything we can do about it. I don't blame you. If I blamed you, don't you think I would tell you? I mean…I'm not the type to hold things in."

"I guess not. I feel really guilty, Brenda."

"I don't want you to feel guilty, so stop. You know who you are acting like?"

"Who?"

"My friend, Jason Quatermaine. I know you are not him and I'm not trying to make you remember or act like something you are not. I think whether you remember or not, sometimes it just comes out. I don't think you are exactly like him, but sometimes…you remind me of him. Not with the lies you have told, that's Jason Morgan."

"He never lied?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm sure everyone has at some point. You just reminded me of him today and that time in the library, but not in the storage closet."

He shook his head. "Brenda, that's not funny."

"No, it's not. I was at your grandmother's today, and she mentioned our fight."

"She saw us?"

"Yes, but she wasn't upset. Just concerned, but I got so uncomfortable. All I could think about was us having sex. The thing is…it can't be undone. Are we going to let it drive us crazy or move on? I think we should move on."

Jason knew she was right.

He just prided himself on being in control.

It didn't matter what was going on, he was always able to control his emotions.

With her it was different.

She had this ability, more than anyone, to make him do things that was totally out of character.

"So, are we going to move on?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure."

She stood up. "Good, I'm hungry. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I think I better go."

"Jason, I'm not going to jump you in the kitchen."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled. "That's the spirit. Come on, I picked up some food on the way home. I have enough for you. I always buy extras, just incase I want more the next day."

He followed her inside the kitchen….

They have finished eating and are now in the living room watching TV.

Jason is sipping on a beer and Brenda…wine.

"Brenda, aren't you still angry with me for what I said in the storage closet?"

"No, I don't think you meant it. Just like I didn't mean what I said when I made the comments about your injury. We were just angry."

"I really didn't mean it. I just lost it for a moment."

"I've had a lot of those moments."

Jack was sitting on the couch next to Jason.

Brenda grinned. "I think Jack likes you."

"It's mutual."

"Jason, why don't you have a dog? You seem like the type that have would one. Almost like you would prefer animals over people."

He looked down at Jack. "I don't know. I guess I never thought about it."

"I think you should adopt one. You must get lonely sometimes. It's the reason I got Jack. He keeps me company."

"A dog wouldn't be so bad."

"One of the best decisions I've made. I love him." Brenda stretched. "I can't believe we are actually having a normal conversation."

"It's because you aren't screaming."

"Ha ha. Do you plan on working for Sonny forever?"

"Forever is long, Brenda. I told you that."

"What do you want to do with your life? Later."

"My life?"

"Yeah. Where do you see yourself in the future?"

"Living on a island. Right by the ocean. You?"

"I wanted to get married and have kids. I have always wanted to have a family. I never really had a real one. I just wanted to fall in love and have a family. Now, I don't think that is ever going to happen. So, I would like to learn the cosmetics business, and be the one calling the shots one day. That is what I am focusing on."

"Brenda, I know I am the last person, who should be giving you advice. If having a family is what you really want, don't lose hope. Maybe it just won't happen with the person you thought it would."

She poured another glass of wine. "Maybe not, well definitely not. Your grandmother told me the exact same thing, but it will be a long time before I fall in love again." She pulled her knees to her chest. "Jason, I think having sex mellowed us out."

He didn't say a word.

He just got up, went into the kitchen, and returned with another beer.

He sat back down.

Jack crawled into his lap.

"Are you still angry that I'm living down the road?"

"No, you were just trying to be close. Subconsciously I knew that. It's like once I get started I can't stop."

"I'm not spying, Brenda. Just making sure you are safe. That's the truth."

She nodded. "You really take your job seriously. I don't know if I'd move way out here."

"It's nice. I might stay…until I find that island."

She smiled and finished off the contents of her glass. "I hope you get your island and I get my family. You know I have a family. A dysfunctional family."

Jason smiled. "Me too."

"No, different from yours. My mom is crazy. My father was never interested in having a relationship with me, and my sister hates me. I don't know why she hates me. She had my father's love, time, his money, everything. She is still so threatened by me. I'm not sure why. I think she hates what I represent. The affair our father had with my mother. I still love her. We fight but I love her. One day things will change. Maybe when we are older."

Jason didn't say anything he just let her talk.

It explained a lot. Why she could act so crazy sometimes. She never really got that attention growing up.

"I am so messed up, Jason. If you don't think I am aware of my shortcomings, you are badly mistaken. I am trying to work through my issues. I want to stop being so mean. I just want….someone to love me so badly. Maybe, I had that someone. Jax was good to me. He was the best, but for some reason he wasn't enough. He deserved better than how I treated him. And Sonny…I fought so hard to be with him, and we both know how that turned out. The person I fall for next is going to be special. It will not be difficult, it is going to be….right."

She started giggling. "How much do I owe you?"

"For what?"

"This therapy session."

"You have paid me." He lifted his bottle. "I think I have wiped you out."

"Are you drunk, Jason?"

"No, I'm not drunk."

She laughed. "You can stay here if you'd like. You can sleep in the spare room."

"I might just take you up on that."

"Good…."

They continued talking until Brenda could hardly keep her eyes open.

Jason was getting ready to clear the bottles, when Brenda stopped him.

"Jason, don't worry about that. Let's go to bed. Not together. You in your room, and me in mine."

He laughed. "Brenda, you and your jokes."

She grinned. "I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

They all headed upstairs.

Brenda went into her room and got undressed.

She slipped on a t-shirt and looked around for Jack.

"Jack?"

She went across the hall to the room Jason was staying in.

The door was open.

She walked in but didn't see him.

He must be in the bathroom.

She looked on the bed and saw Jack.

"Really, Jack? You are just going to abandon me?"

A shirtless Jason walked out of the bathroom. "I think you were right, he likes me."

"I guess so." She looked at Jack. "Come on, boy."

He raised his head then lowered it.

She shook her head. "Jack, you are not loyal. Am I not good to you? I feed you. I give you water. This is how you repay me? Well, I'm going to bed."

Jason kicked off his shoes and unfastened his jeans.

"Jason, I am standing here. Are you just going to get naked in front of me?"

"I'm not getting naked, just taking off my jeans. You've seen it before."

"Ooooh, good one, but I didn't actually see it." She laughed. "Goodnight, Jason."

He smiled. "Goodnight.…..."

It's the next morning and Jason is just waking up.

There was the smell of bacon in the air.

He used the bathroom then headed downstairs.

Brenda was in the kitchen making breakfast when Jason walked in.

"I could smell the bacon upstairs."

"Do you eat bacon?"

"Yes, doesn't everybody?"

She shook her head. "No, not vegetarians, vegans, people who don't eat pork."

"But there is turkey bacon."

She smiled. "No, there is nothing like pork bacon."

"I agree."

He sat down at the counter.

He was wearing only jeans.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was fine. I have never slept in a bed full of flowers. I am not feeling that manly right now."

She laughed. "Do you like your eggs scrambled?"

"I just like eggs, it doesn't matter."

She cracked open a couple of eggs, grabbed a spatula, and started moving them around in the pan.

"I think you were right about getting a dog."

She looked at him. "You are going to get one?"

"Yes, I think so. In fact, I was wondering if you would come with me."

"To the pound?"

"Yes, today."

She shrugged. "Of course, I mean if you want me to."

"It was your idea. I actually think it was a great idea."

She smiled. "I'm telling you, having sex was the best thing that ever happened to us."

He laughed…

Brenda showered and they headed to Jason's.

He needed to freshen up.

She couldn't believe how normal his house looked.

He told her he picked out everything himself.

"I don't know, I pictured a gun range in the middle of your living room, but it is really nice. It is so warm."

'I'll take that as a compliment."

He slipped on his jacket. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go….."

They are at the pound.

Brenda is holding Jack as they looked carefully at all of the dogs.

"So, what kind are you looking for?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know."

"I guess you will know when you see him or her."

 _And he did._

It was a bulldog.

He didn't jump up and down.

He just walked up to them.

His name was Sam and his owner was killed in a car accident.

Brenda got down on her knees. "Hello, Sam. Hi, buddy."

He licked her hand.

She looked up at Jason.

He leaned down. "Nice to meet you, Sam."

Jason knew he'd found his dog…...

After leaving the pound, Brenda went to the pet store with Jason, and helped him get all of the things he was going to need.

They ended up back at his house and now it was Jason's turn to provide the food.

He went out and picked something up from a local restaurant.

They ate and continued to get acquainted with Sam.

"Do you think you are really ready for a dog?"

"Brenda, I hope so. He is here now."

"If you don't want him, I'll take him."

"No, he is mine. I tell you what, if I ever need a dog sitter you are the first person I'll call."

She smiled. "See, before sex, I would be the last one."

He chuckled…..

It's the next day and Brenda is having lunch with Lucy.

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "You hung out with Jason all day?"

"Yes, weird right?"

"I thought I was going to have to call the police, after I couldn't get in touch with you."

"I forgot my phone, but I was fine. You know I am being watched twenty four hours a day."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How did that happen with you and Jason?"

"I'm really not sure. He came over the night before and I mention that he should get a dog. He asked me to go with him and that is pretty much it. At this point, I am just tired of fighting with him."

"It didn't look like it Saturday."

"Lucy, we have to start somewhere."

"Are you two friends now?"

"I don't know. We just had one of the worst fights we ever had. I think it was probably the turning point."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you and Jason fell in love."

"You cannot be serious? We are not even in like."

"I'm serious, Brenda. Love doesn't happen the way you think it will. Sometimes it just happens."

"Lucy, it was one day. We are not in love."

"It hasn't been one day. It has been a lot of days. He has seen you at your worst, weakest, and most vulnerable moments. It is happening already."

"Lucy, no it isn't. He is Sonny's best friend."

"I know, but you two have spent a lot of time together. At first you didn't want him around, and now you are spending the day with him…on purpose. It is only a matter of time. You both are attractive people."

"Jason isn't attractive."

Lucy laughed. "Brenda, stop it. You are not blind."

"Whatever…ok, he is not unattractive."

"No, Jason is more than just _not_ unattractive. He is gorgeous."

"I don't care. We are not in love."

"I'm not saying you are in love right at this moment, but just don't be surprised if it happens. Doc didn't like me at first."

"Jason and I are just….nothing."

"Ok, but please name your first child after me."

Brenda laughed. "Sure…of course…why not, because it will never happen…..."

It's later and Brenda is back at home.

Jason stopped by with Sam.

He had taken him to the groomers.

"Awe, he looks so good."

She got down on her knees and rubbed him. "You look like a new dog but you were always gorgeous."

Jason chuckled.

As usual, Jack was running around in circles.

He did that when he was happy.

Brenda stood up. "He looks good, Jason. How is everything going?"

"Really great."

She nodded. "Good. Jason, what are we?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are we? Are we friends?"

"I don't know. Brenda, we have only been civil for what? One day."

"I agree. It's too soon for labels. Well, person, would you like something to drink?"

"Depends, does it come in a glass bottle?" He looked down at Jack and Sam. "And a bowl for our friends?"

"Yes and yes…."

It's a couple of days later.

Brenda is on her way to see Dr. Collins.

She is on the elevator.

It stopped, the doors opened, and she was face to face with Carly.

Carly rolled her eyes and reluctantly boarded.

Brenda looked at her briefly and then up at the numbers.

They didn't say a word to each other, but there was so much tension between the two of them.

The elevator stopped on Brenda's floor.

The doors opened.

She felt the need to say something. "I apologize."

She exited the elevator and walked down the hall.

Carly was in disbelief. "Wow."

The doors closed…..

"So, you apologized?"

"Yes, can you believe it, Kevin?"

Dr. Collins nodded. "Yes, I can. You are trying, Brenda. You are making a conscious effort to be a better person.. How is everything with Jason?"

"Better, I guess. We aren't fighting right now."

"I'm asking because I saw you at the party."

"I think everyone did. I'm tired of the constant fighting."

"If you are tired, you have to learn to just walk away."

"I know. I know. I just get so angry sometimes."

"Brenda, you are not a child. You are an adult. You have to learn how to handle things better."

She sat down. "I'm trying. Kevin, I need to tell you something. I haven't told anyone."

"Brenda, everything we discuss is confidential."

"I know. I…Jason and…we slept together. The night of the party."

He had no reaction. "How do you feel about that?"

"I can't believe it happened. I don't even know why it happened. We don't like each other. There is no attraction there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You didn't do it to get back at Sonny?"

"No, I wasn't even thinking about him. I don't know why it happened. He doesn't either. I believe him. I have been around enough men, I know when someone is attracted to me. Jason has never looked at me like that."

"How are things now? Are they awkward?"

"No, better. I actually helped him pick out a damn dog."

Dr. Collins was busy writing notes.

Brenda sat up. "Can you tell me why it happened?"

"Brenda, I can't tell you why it happened. I guess only the two of you know that…"

It's six weeks later and Brenda is headed to Mac's. She just got the best news.

Robin was back in town.

Brenda was so excited.

She couldn't wait to see her.

She was only going to be in town for a month, and then she would be leaving again.

Brenda was just happy she was home.

She missed her friend…

They spent time chatting and catching up.

They hadn't really talked in awhile.

Robin told her again how sorry she was about what happened with Sonny.

Brenda didn't get emotional or anything.

She didn't have any tears left.

"Do you see, Jason?"

Brenda laughed. "Occasionally. Yes, I see him. I told you, Sonny assigned him to me. To look after me, until everyone knows we are no longer together."

"Yeah, I remember. I just figured he kept his distance and assigned some men or something. How is that going? I know you two don't get along. I didn't forget that."

"Lately, we have been trying."

"Good, Jason is a nice person. He was nice before the accident, and he still is Brenda. I invited him here, and there he is."

Brenda turned.

Jason was making his way over to them.

Robin stood up and smiled. "Jason, hi!"

He returned her smile. "Hello."

They embraced and then they sat down.

Brenda threw up her hand. "Hey."

Jason nodded. "Hey."

Brenda and Jason saw each other almost everyday.

They didn't call each other friends, but they had gotten closer.

Robin asked Jason if he wanted something to drink.

He declined.

"So, how have you been?"

Jason took off his jacket. "I've been fine. What about you?"

"Great, happy to be back home."

"Glad to have you back."

Brenda listened to them chop it up for awhile.

Jason was different around Robin.

He was nicer.

If she had to be honest, he was the same with her, whenever she let him be.

They all talk and laughed for hours.

Brenda yawned. "Well, I am done. It has been a long day and I have an even longer drive. You will have to visit once you are settled and over your jetlag."

Robin nodded. "Of course, I can't wait to see your house."

"Well, it's a date. We can have a sleepover like the old days."

"Now, that would be great."

Brenda stood up and hugged her. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"No, call me when you make it home."

"I will but I am being…" She looked at Jason. "…protected, so I am fine."

"I don't care, Brenda. Call me."

"Ok. Goodnight. Bye, Jason."

Jason stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'll walk you to your car."

"I'm fine."

"I'm walking you to your car."

"Jason, your people are outside. I'm sure they will make sure I get there safely. Stay, relax, catch up."

She threw up her hand. "See ya, Robin."

She left.

She was walking to her car when she heard footsteps behind her.

She looked over her shoulder. "Jason, I said I was fine."

She unlocked her door and turned. "I asked you not to come. You never listen to me."

"Brenda, get in the car."

She looked up at him. "I told you to stay, and by the way, will you stop treating me like a child?"

"Stop acting like one." He looked into her eyes. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just a couple of drinks, why?"

"Your eyes don't look alert."

"Because I am tired, Jason."

"I'll drive you home."

She frowned. "No, you won't. Go back inside. I don't need you driving me home. I can drive myself."

"No, you can't."

He took her keys.

"Jason!"

"Get in the car."

"No, I can drive myself!"

"Brenda, just get in. It's cold, I don't want to argue with you."

She rolled her eyes, walked on the other side, and got in.

Jason slipped in the driver's side.

"What about Robin? What about your car?"

"I'll have someone pick it up, don't worry about it."

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

He also called Robin to let her know that he would be taking her home.

They agreed to have lunch tomorrow.

Brenda put on her seatbelt. "Is that a date?"

Jason started the car. "None of your business."

"I don't understand, everything I do is yours. That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

She leaned back. "No, I guess it isn't."

Brenda fell asleep on the way home.

She didn't wake up until they pulled up at her house.

Jason walked her to the door.

She told him to keep her car and just bring it in the morning.

He waited till she took Jack out and left after they were safely back in…..

Brenda woke up late the next morning.

She would have gotten up even later but someone was ringing her doorbell.

She knew it was Jason.

She pulled on some sweats and walked down the stairs.

Jack was already waiting by the door.

She opened it. "Do you ever sleep in?"

"Brenda, it is nine thirty."

"Your point?"

Jack shot out of the door.

Jason's eyes followed him. "Poor dog."

"Where is Sam?"

He handed her the keys to her car. "He is in my truck. I am taking him with me."

She smiled. "To meet Robin? That's cute. Thanks for bringing my car and enjoy your date."

"Brenda, it is not a date."

"Whatever, Jason."

Brenda didn't have to ask how her car got there.

She noticed the black car with a couple of men inside.

Jason looked her over. "What are you doing today?"

"Sleeping. I'm tired."

"Ok, well enjoy. I'll see you later."

"Bye, give Robin my love, and tell her I'll call her later."

"I'm not giving her your love. I'll tell her you will call her later."

Brenda shook her head. "Whatever."

"How many times are going to say that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jack!"

Jack ran inside.

She closed the door.

Jason laughed and headed down the short set of stairs.

At least she didn't slam the door in his face, she just closed it.

 _Progress_

Jason and Sam spent the day with Robin.

He really liked her.

She was one of the most level headed people he had ever met.

He really missed talking to her.

She was one of the few people who accepted that he was no longer Jason Quartermaine.

She knew him before, but never pressured him.

She never got frustrated because he didn't remember.

She just really put him at ease.

He could talk to her forever.

If he was to ever have a girlfriend she would be like her.

He was sure of it.

She would be kind, smart, and thoughtful.

Maybe freedom was overrated?

At the end of their day together…. _they kissed_.

It was the first time that ever happened, but there was one problem.

 _It felt like he was kissing a friend._

He regretted it as soon as it happened.

As soon as their lips touched… _he regretted it._

It was brief but definitely a mistake.

They said their goodbyes and he headed back home…

Jason pulled up at Brenda's.

He decided to stop by and check on her.

"How was Robin?"

"Fine."

"You answered the door quick."

"I just took Jack out." She reach down and petted Sam. "Hey, boy."

Jason closed the door. "Are you ok?"

She plopped down on the sofa. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

She was wearing an oversized hoodie and sweats.

Her hair was piled up on the top of her head.

She didn't look like herself.

It wasn't the clothes…. _it was just her._

"I think I am having one of those days."

He sat down next to her. "What kind of day is that?"

"I'm feeling sorry for myself day. I don't care how much you say you are over something, one day it will just pop back up, like remember me?"

"Are you thinking about Sonny?"

"I'm thinking about the whole situation. I don't want him back or anything. I am so over that. I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I get depressed and lonely sometimes, Jason."

"You have Jack. You have Lucy, the Quartermaines. I'm here."

"Yeah, but you don't like me. You are getting paid to be here. How much do you make?"

Jason shot her a look. "Brenda, you get on my nerves, but you can talk to me if you need to. I won't repeat a word."

"I don't want to talk. Would you give me hug?"

He looked confused. "A what?"

"A hug, Jason. I need a hug."

She stood up.

He looked up at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I need a hug."

"But it's me, Brenda."

"I know." She placed her hands on her hips. "You mean to tell me, you can't give me a hug? Jason, we had sex in a storage closet, you can give me a hug!"

He stood up. "Only you would say something like that. If you would like me to give you a hug, don't scream at me. Ask nicely."

"I did!"

He grinned. "If you would like a hug, I guess I can do that. So, do we just do it?"

"Jason, don't make hugging difficult."

She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head against his chest.

Jason just stood there.

"Jason, you are supposed to put your arms around me."

"I know, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to."

"You are just full of jokes."

He wrapped his arms around her.

 _And then it just got quiet._

So quiet she could hear his heart beating.

She closed her eyes.

He could feel her relaxing and melting into him.

They stood there for a couple of minutes.

It wasn't even awkward.

It felt natural.

She felt good in his arms.

This is what that kiss with Robin was suppose to feel like.

Like nothing mattered, but that moment.

But it didn't.

 _This_ … _ **did**_.

Yes, freedom was overrated, but Robin didn't have anything to do with his change of heart.

It was the time he spent with Brenda.

 _Fighting_

 _Laughing_

 _Crying_

 _Talking_

She drove him insane.

She was everything he thought he didn't want.

There was a time when he couldn't wait to be rid of her.

Now, he was standing there holding her…. _and he didn't want to let her go._

Brenda released him. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Yeah, no problem. Did it help?"

"Hugs always do. Jason, you give the best hugs. You should set up a hug booth and charge. Ok, I am done being depressed. Let's take the dogs out. Unless you were going to meet up with Robin later and needed to go home and rest up? How _was_ your date?"

She looked down at Sam. "Did he kiss her, Sam?"

Jason shook his head. "Brenda, put your jacket on. Let's go."

"Ok, daddy!" She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. "I know it is none of my business, but did you kiss her?"

Jason didn't say anything.

She pushed him. "You kissed her!"

She laughed. "I knew you liked her. I knew it! But Robin is a great person. She really is. I don't blame you. I'd kiss her too. How was it? Did the earth move? Did you see fireworks?"

He walked over and snatched the door open. "Just come on."

The dogs ran out of the door.

Brenda walked past him, but paused before leaving. "Way to go, Jason."

She laughed and ran out into the yard.

The dogs started chasing her.

Jason closed the door.

Whatever this _was_ he had to forget about it.

Sonny was his best friend…...


	7. Chapter 7

**From Friends to Strangers…...Chapter 7**

Brenda sat down and placed a bowl of chips and dip on the coffee table next to the pizza. "Dive in!"

Robin grabbed a chip and scooped up some dip. "You don't have to tell me but once."

She popped it into her mouth.

Brenda poured them each a glass of wine.

They were in their pajamas, watching chick flicks, with masks on their faces.

 _They were having a sleep over._

It was something they had a lot of when they were younger.

Brenda picked up her glass and took a sip.

She looked down at Jack, who was busy trying to rip one of his toys to shreds.

He wasn't freaked out at all by the masks.

He was use to them.

Brenda was always giving herself facials.

Her face made her money, so she made sure to take care of it.

Robin reached up and touched her face.

Brenda looked at her. "So, how does it feel?"

"It feels…tight. Tighter than the masks I use."

Brenda grinned. "It's just cleaning out those pores, honey. This one moisturizes too. Your skin is going to feel like butter. Now, tell me about your date with Jason."

"Which one?"

Brenda laughed. "Which one?! You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Not as much time as the two of you. I see Jason sometimes. To be honest, I am not sure if I would even call them dates. Although he kissed me once. Well, we kissed each other."

Brenda pushed her. "Did he give you the tongue?!"

Robin laughed. "Actually, no. It was more like a peck."

"A kiss is still a kiss, my dear."

"Yeah, but I got the feeling he kind of thought it was a mistake after it happened."

"A mistake?"

"Yes, because it hasn't happened since. I am beginning to think that he is not interested, or…"

Brenda could tell something was bothering her. Her smile faded. "Or what?"

"Maybe he is a little freaked out…because I have HIV."

Brenda did not expect her to say that. "Robin, no. He knows you can't get it by kissing."

"Maybe…but people are scared, Brenda. They might not say it."

"Jason is not some people. Robin, please don't think like that."

"I can't help it. I am not upset with him or anything. This is just something I know I'll have to deal with, for as long as I am here. When people find out, they will say they are ok with it, but…I don't know."

Brenda noticed the sadness in her eyes. "Robin, I don't want you to think that way. I don't think like that, and I am almost positive Jason doesn't either."

"But Brenda, there is no possibility of us ever being intimate or anything like that, so you don't count."

"I don't count!"

She sat her glass down and planted a kiss on Robin's lips.

Robin squealed. "Brenda!"

They laughed.

Brenda grabbed her hand. "I do count. I think you are perfect. I am not afraid of you. Don't ever think that. I love you. I would never be afraid of you and I'm sure I can speak for Jason too."

Robin smiled. "Thanks."

They hugged.

She giggled. "Brenda, your lips are so soft."

Brenda laughed. "I exfoliate. I'll show you what I use later."

They burst into laughter.

Robin leaned back on the sofa. "Ok, maybe Jason is not freaked out. Maybe he is just not interested in me like that?"

"I don't believe that. Do me a favor, talk to Jason."

Robin sighed. "I don't know."

Brenda repeated herself. "Talk to Jason. Don't wonder what he is thinking, ask him. He'll tell you the truth."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Maybe he just doesn't like to kiss?"

Brenda thought about what happened in the storage room and the kiss he laid on her.

"No, I doubt that."

"You know, you are right. I will talk to him. It's better to just put it all out there."

Brenda nodded. "I agree.…..."

It's the next morning.

Brenda and Robin are eating breakfast.

They got up early because Brenda had to take Robin back to town.

This was her final week and she was trying to spend as much time with her family as possible.

"I am going to miss you."

Robin smiled. "Me too. I wish we had more time."

The doorbell rung and Jack took off running.

Brenda got up and answered it.

It was Jason.

Sam rushed inside and started chasing Jack around.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I knew it was you."

"Yeah, because I am the only one that visits."

"Jason, you are not funny."

He followed her inside.

She turned and looked at him. "We are in the kitchen. Have you eaten anything?"

He nodded. "Yes."

They walked into the kitchen.

Robin's face lit up. "Jason, hi."

He hugged her. "Hello."

He sat down at the table.

Brenda returned to her seat, which was next to him.

Robin was on the other side of the table.

Brenda picked up her fork. "Jason, you will not believe this, I made pancakes from scratch! I want you to try them. Robin likes them."

"Brenda, I am not hungry."

She turned her body towards him. "I asked if you would _try_ them. I didn't ask you to eat the whole thing. Just a piece."

"Why do I need to taste them? If you say they are good, I believe you."

"Because I plan on cooking them for you, since you _are_ the only one that visits. Remember? So, I need to know if you like them or not."

She cut a piece and held it up for him to eat.

He just stared at it.

"Jason, just eat it!"

"Brenda, ask me nicely."

"You know what, never mind."

He took the fork out of her hand and ate it.

She waited for a reaction.

He nodded. "Not bad."

She took the fork back. "Not bad? They are great. Are they not light and fluffy?"

"Yes, they are light and fluffy."

She turned back around in her seat. "See and you didn't even want to taste them."

Robin thought that exchange was odd.

Brenda looked across the table at Robin, she noticed how quiet she was being.

Then it hit her, maybe Robin wanted to talk to Jason alone?

She placed her fork down. "So, I am pretty much done. I am going to take Jack and Sam out. I don't want them to tear up my living room."

She got up and left.

Robin watched her leave.

She looked over at Jason, who was busy finishing off Brenda's plate.

Robin grinned. "You really liked them."

"I did, I just didn't want her to know it."

She laughed. "Jason, I would like to ask you something."

He looked up. "Ask away."

"I want to make sure that we…are clear about certain things, and neither of us are getting the wrong idea about anything."

He finished off Brenda's juice. "About what?"

"Us."

Jason placed the glass down. "Oh."

"I'm just going to be honest. Is there anything going on between us? I'm not sure if we are just friends or what? We kissed and I thought maybe this was going somewhere, but there hasn't been anything since. I am not trying to pressure you, and I know I am leaving, I just would like to know that's all."

He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to be honest. She deserved that. "I don't want to hurt or disappoint you, because I respect you so much."

Robin chuckled. "Respect." She knew what that meant.

Jason repeated himself. "Yes, I respect you. That kiss shouldn't have happened. I think you are great but-"

Robin interrupted him. "You aren't interested in me romantically."

"I hope this doesn't hurt our friendship."

Robin sighed. "Jason, of course not. I understand totally."

"Good because I would never want to do anything to hurt you."

"I know. I just wasn't sure, but now I know. You should finish those pancakes."

He laughed and pulled the plate over to him.

They finished eating and joined Brenda out in the yard….….

Robin and Brenda are in the car headed back to town.

"I spoke with Jason."

Brenda glanced at her. "You did? What did he say?"

"We are just friends."

"Are you disappointed?"

Robin laughed. "I wasn't in love, Brenda. I am not going to slit my wrists. You can't force what is not there."

"No, I guess not."

Brenda couldn't believe Jason.

She thought he liked Robin.

Why did he kiss her?

She honestly couldn't wait to talk to him.

There had to be some sort of an explanation….

It's later and Jason has just arrived at Brenda's house.

He walked up the stairs and was just about to ring the doorbell, when the door opened.

"Jason, I thought you liked Robin!"

He shrugged. "I do."

"Well, what happened? She said you turned her down."

"I did not turn her down. She asked-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Brenda, this isn't any of your business."

"Yes, it is. She is my friend and you broke her heart!"

 _Ok, maybe that was an exaggeration._

He frowned. "I did not break her heart."

"Ok, maybe not. I just thought you two liked each other."

"We do just not in the way you think. I know you have this picture in your head, but it's not happening. We are just friends."

"Why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know, but it will never happen again. Brenda, you are more disappointed than Robin. Now, can I come in? It's cold."

She blocked the door. "I am not sure yet."

He pushed her forward, walked in, and kicked the door closed with his foot.

"Jason, is this not my house?"

"Your point?"

"I didn't say you could come in! I am mad at you!"

Brenda sat down on the sofa.

Jason sat down next to her. "You didn't tell me to leave either."

She turned towards him. "Robin is perfect Jason."

"She's great, I agree, but that doesn't mean we would be great together."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"Brenda, none of your business."

"We're friends right?"

He smiled. "I don't know."

"You don't know?! I see you everyday and you don't know. That hurts my feelings."

"I doubt that."

Her eyes widen. "I'm serious, Jason."

"Are you really hurt?"

"Yes! I thought we were friends."

Jason asked her a question. "What is your definition of a friendship?"

"My definition of a friendship is _us_. I trust you now. I don't think you are spying on me. I like talking to you. I like spending time with you. Don't you like talking to me?"

"Sometimes."

She was confused. "Why won't you confide in me? I confide in you. Do you still hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you."

She smiled. "So, we are friends."

"You say we are friends so that's that."

"Yep. Why do you come over here everyday?"

He grinned. "Because you feed me."

She rolled her eyes. "Ha ha."

She rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "We are friends. I don't care what you say."

She started watching TV.

Jason was trying to get over whatever it was he felt for her.

He was making an honest effort.

He truly was.

He started seeing someone.

It was a girl he had been seeing casually.

She was a nice girl.

He liked her.

He had to do something to take his mind off what he couldn't have.

 _Brenda belonged to Sonny._

Regardless if they ever got back together, his best friend's ex was off limits.

He'd already crossed that line once.

He wouldn't do it again.

She started laughing at something on TV.

He had no idea what it was, because he wasn't watching it.

He could hardly concentrate with her pressed up against him.

Brenda could be mean when she was upset, but if she liked you, she would just shower you with affection.

It was natural for her.

Having her so close was almost too much to bear.

Jason got up. "Let's eat."

She looked up at him. "Ok."

He helped her up and they went into the kitchen…...

It's a week later and Robin is preparing to leave town.

Mac is throwing her a going away party.

It was only close friends and family in attendance.

Brenda and Jason were apart of the small group that was invited.

It was a nice party, but it was sad, because they were all going to miss her.

Robin was talking to Mac when she noticed Brenda and Jason sitting alone at one of the tables.

They were talking.

Something was very odd about the two of them.

They would talk to each other like they were the only two people in the room.

There was this closeness there…and then it hit her… _they had feelings for each other._

She wondered if they were even aware of it.

She doubted it, unless one of them was harboring feelings for the other, and was hiding it.

She didn't think it was Brenda.

Robin didn't think she had a clue.

In fact she was sure of it.

She would have never supported her and Jason the way she had if she knew.

 _It must be Jason_ ….

It's later and the party has thinned out.

Robin was saying goodbye to the few people that were left.

She said her goodbyes to Jason and then it came time for her to say goodbye to Brenda.

The tears started to flow.

They held onto each other for awhile.

They had been through a lot together.

They had the type of friendship that would last a lifetime.

Robin promised to stay in touch.

Robin grabbed her hand. "Brenda, I need to say something."

"Ok."

"I watched you and Jason tonight. You like him."

"Yeah, I like Jason. I didn't at first but I do now."

"No, you are not hearing me. I mean…you _like_ , Jason."

Brenda's eyes widen. "As in…romantically?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Robin, are you crazy? Do you think I came in between the-"

"Listen, Brenda. Please, just listen. No, this has nothing to do with me. There was never anything between us. There is something between the two of you though. I think you are falling for him. I think you have blocked it out or something. I'm really not sure."

"Robin, we are building a friendship, that's all. Before the accident he was one of my best friends. After the accident we were strangers. We are getting to know each other again. Jason and…that's crazy."

Robin disagreed. "I don't think it is."

"He is Sonny's friend."

"Brenda, I know, and I'm sure he is a great friend to Sonny. I honestly don't think either of you planned it. These things just happen sometimes."

"Robin, I-"

Jason walked up.

They stopped talking.

He looked at them. "Did I interrupt something?"

Brenda looked at Robin. "No, of course not…."

Brenda and Jason are on the way home.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Robin said.

She didn't have feelings for Jason.

 _That was crazy._

Jason looked over at her. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Just thinking about how much I am going to miss Robin."

"She'll be back."

He grabbed her hand.

All of a sudden she felt uncomfortable.

She looked over at him.

He felt her eyes on him.

He looked briefly at her and released her hand. "What?

She shook her head. "Nothing."

She was really letting what Robin said freak her out.

She wasn't interested in Jason and he was definitely not interested in her.….

Brenda tossed and turned the whole night.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Robin said.

She hardly got any sleep.

She didn't know why it bothered her so much.

She woke up early the next day.

She had a long day of meetings.

It was one after the other.

She picked the wrong night to toss and turn, but somehow she made it through.

Her day was finally over.

Brenda decided to stop by Kelly's and grab a cup of coffee.

She had a couple of errands to run before going home and she needed an extra kick.

She was just about to go into Kelly's when she saw Jason sitting at the table with a woman.

 _A blonde._

It was obvious something was going on.

They were not all over each other, because that wasn't Jason's style, but their eyes told her all she needed to know.

Brenda released the handle on the door and hurried down the walk way.

Carly saw her leaving.

She wondered what had gotten into her.

She looked inside and saw Jason sitting at the table with Katrina.

A girl he was friendly with.

She wondered if that's why Brenda left so quickly?

 _Was she interested in Jason?_

They _were_ spending a lot of time together.

Carly already suspected that Jason was interested in Brenda, even though she knew he would never admit it.

She wondered if she should mention this to Jason.

She quickly decided against it.

The one thing Jason hated more than anything was meddlers….…

Brenda hurried to her car.

 _What was wrong with her?_

She practically just ran away from Kelly's like some lovesick school girl.

She was really letting what Robin said affect her.

She didn't have feelings for Jason.

It took them forever to just learn how to be civil.

Now, she was supposed to believe she had feelings for him?

 _Yeah, right._

She started the car and pulled off.

She couldn't help but think about all the time they'd spent together and it didn't begin at the wedding.

He was always at the penthouse.

He was always around.

They never really got along.

They just tolerated each other.

Then the wedding happened.

It was strange that he was the one picking her up off the floor when Sonny left.

He hated her the most, but she couldn't get rid of him.

He helped her find that damn ring so she could sell it.

He held her hair while she threw up.

He did more than that, he took care of her.

In fact, he didn't leave until she was better.

He listened to her when she needed to talk.

He was also her punching bag.

She was terrible to him but he'd forgiven her.

They moved past that.

They were close now.

He was one of her closest friends.

She saw him more than Lucy, but that didn't mean she had feelings for him.

She really should just forget about what Robin said.

She should… _but could she?_

She needed to talk to Jason and find out what he was thinking.

 _But what if he thought she was crazy?_

She knew how to bring it up.

She would tell him what Robin said and just simply wait for his reaction.

She had some errands to run and hopefully by the time she finished he would've made it home…..

It's three hours later and Brenda is just getting home.

She carried her things inside, took Jack out, and headed over to Jason's.

She pulled up and saw his truck, but that didn't necessarily mean he was home.

Jason had more than one car and he didn't keep them all at his house.

Someone was always bringing him vehicles.

She got out and walked up the stairs.

She rung the doorbell and waited.

She was just about to leave when the door opened.

Sam rushed out and jumped up on her.

She leaned down and petted him. "Well, hello there."

She looked up as his owner.

Jason was in the process of putting on a shirt. "Brenda, hey, is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to-"

She noticed movement behind him.

He had company.

It was the girl from Kelly's.

She was walking out of the kitchen.

Brenda looked at Jason. "You know what…never mind."

She turned and walked away.

Jason put Sam back inside, closed the door, and followed her out.

"What did you want?"

She threw up her hand. "It was nothing."

She unlocked her car and was just about to open the door when Jason stopped her.

He placed a hand on the door and prevented her from opening it.

"Brenda, you came here for a reason."

"I was just bored, Jason. Go back to your company. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"It's nothing. What did you want?"

"Jason, I'm telling you it was nothing. Go back to your friend. I will talk to you later."

He stepped back. "Ok."

She got into the car and left…

Brenda felt like a fool.

Jason was not interested in her.

There was another woman in his house.

A woman he was getting ready to do God knows what to.

This was so crazy.

She was glad she dodged that bullet.

She was getting ready to made the biggest fool out of herself.

He wasn't interested in her and she wasn't interested in him.

She unlocked the door and went inside her house.

She closed the door and leaned up against it.

If she didn't care, why did she feel like someone just ripped out her heart.

She walked over to the couch and sat down.

Jack jumped up on the sofa and rested his head on her lap.

She looked down at him. "Jack, what is wrong with me?"

Brenda ended up going to bed early.

She was in bed but she didn't actually go to sleep.

She was just staring at the TV when she heard the doorbell.

She looked at the time.

She knew it was Jason.

She couldn't ignore him because she knew he would never just leave.

She slipped on a robe and went downstairs.

She opened the door.

Jason looked her over. "Are you in bed already?"

"Yes, I'm tired."

"Oh, what did you want earlier?"

"Jason, I was bored. Honestly, I don't even remember. I would have never stopped by if I would have known you were entertaining. I was not trying to cock block."

"What?"

"Stop you from doing whatever it was you were trying to do."

Jason noticed something in her tone. "Are you upset me?"

She looked away. "No."

"Brenda, you are lying. What do you think I did now?"

"Nothing, Jason." She lied. "I am just having one of those days…that's all."

He smiled. "Would you like a hug?"

"No."

His smiled faded. "Ok, well…you obviously want to be alone. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, ok."

She closed the door.

He stood there for a moment then walked down the stairs.…..

Jason had no idea what was wrong with Brenda.

He tried to see her after that night, but she was always busy.

He decided to give her space.

She was mad at him.

He knew it, but had no idea why.

Maybe she was reverting back to her old ways?

He didn't see her, but he thought about her all the time.

He couldn't help himself, they'd spent so much time together.

He had gotten use to having her around.

 _A week passed._

One day he was in town and he saw her.

She saw him too.

She just turned and walked in the opposite direction.

That pissed him off.

He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Brenda, what is your problem?"

She looked down at his hand.

He released her.

"I don't have a problem, Jason."

"I thought we were fine. What happened?"

"Nothing."

He was so frustrated. "Brenda, I will never understand you."

"Jason, no one is asking you to."

"I thought you were done having tantrums. When are you going to grow up and stop acting like this?"

"When you quit organized crime, I will grow up."

"What is your problem?"

"You…just leave me alone, Jason."

She walked off.

He just stood there.

He really didn't know what to say.

He had no idea what was bothering her.

Monica walked up to him. "Jason, are you ok?"

He looked at her. "Just arguing with Brenda."

"I saw that exchange. I thought you two were friends."

"I thought a lot of things, but I'm not really sure what is going on."

"Maybe, she is just going through something? She went through an awful ordeal. Maybe she is just having a bad day?"

Jason wasn't going to tell her it was more than a bad day. "Whatever, I'm not going to worry about it."

Jason watched Brenda until she was out of sight…..

Brenda didn't see Jason at all after their fight and she missed him like crazy.

Robin was right.

She had feelings for him.

She just tried to stay busy and forget about it.

Sonny's men were still following her but he kept his distance.

She didn't really hang out in town anymore.

If she had to do something at Deception, she went there, and that was it.

Lucy knew something was wrong and tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't tell her anything.

She missed her appointments with Kevin too.

She isolated herself from everyone.

Whatever this was she was going to get over it.

She had no idea why she was mad at Jason.

He really had not done anything wrong.

Maybe she was just mad at herself?

She should have been mad at Robin for planting the seed in her head, but she guess if she didn't have any feelings for him, it would not have mattered.

Robin just noticed what she didn't.

About a month after her fight with Jason, she received a call from Lila.

She invited her to dinner.

It really wasn't a surprise, it had a been awhile since she visited with her.

Of course Brenda would never tell her no, so she agreed to come.

She actually arrived on time.

She wore a short nude strapless dress.

Her hair was pulled up into a sleek ponytail.

She knew to dress nice.

There was no casual dinners at the Quartermaine mansion.

Reginald opened the door. "Hello, Brenda."

"Hey, Reginald."

He took her jacket. "You are on time."

She smiled. "I am."

He laughed.

She walked into the great room expecting a large group, but it was just Lila, Edward, Monica, and Alan.

She was so relieved.

She didn't feel like a huge gathering.

She was comfortable with them.

Lila smiled. "I am so happy you are here, dear."

Brenda returned her smile. "Thanks for inviting me."

She leaned down and hugged her.

Lila looked her over. "You look so lovely."

"Thank you and so do you."

"How kind of you to say. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, I can get it."

She walked over to the bar and made herself a drink.

She turned and saw Jason standing there.

Their eyes met.

She looked away.

She had no idea he was going to be here.

 _Shit_

So much for a relaxing evening with people she was comfortable with.

Whatever…she was not going to let it bother her.

She really wished the room was full of people now.

Monica watched them closely.

This dinner was something her and Lila came up with.

They thought that maybe if they got them in the same room they would have to face whatever it was bothering them..

Monica knew it was problem when she ran into Jason last week and asked about Brenda.

He said he hadn't seen her since that time she saw them arguing.

She knew she had to intervene…

Reginald walked in and announced that dinner was ready.

They all went into the dining room.

The conversation was relaxed.

Edward and Alan were talking business.

Lila was chatting with Jason.

Brenda just concentrated on her plate.

Jason would occasionally look across the table at her, but she wouldn't look at him at all.

Monica and Lila looked at each other.

Brenda knew he was looking at her.

She could feel it.

She wanted him to stop.

This was already awkward, but probably not for him, because he had no idea what was going on.

She looked up and he was looking directly at her.

She had to get out of there.

She excused herself and left.

Edward watched her leave. "I hope she isn't still hung up on that thug, Sonny?"

Lila shook her head. "No, I think that's in the past."

Jason tried to sit there and just ignore her.

It was just really bothering him and he wished it didn't.

Why did she have this ability to get to him?

Seconds later, he excused himself, and followed her out.

Edward's eyes followed him. "Where is he going? Is something going on?"

Monica made sure they were out of earshot before responding. "Shhh, just let them handle it."

Edward looked confused. "Handle what?"

Alan rolled his eyes. "Monica, I told you to leave it alone. Are you still trying to play match maker."

"I am not playing anything."

Edward still had no clue what was going on. "Match maker? Brenda and Jason?"

Lila grabbed his hand. "They like each other, dear."

"When did this happen and why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Because I'm not sure if they even know it yet, or maybe they do?"

Edward shook his head. "I think that is preposterous."

Lila smiled and sipped on her soup. "I don't…."

Brenda sat down on top of the desk in the library.

She had no idea what it was about that library, but even when she lived there she liked going in there to think.

 _Jason stood outside the door and wrestled with going in._

Brenda looked down at her feet.

Her heels were lying on the floor.

She couldn't believe she was having issues with a man already.

Especially, after everything that happened with Sonny.

She promised herself that the next person she fell for would be right.

Everything was wrong about this.

First of all, that man was Jason, and he was Sonny's best friend.

She closed her eyes.

She really needed to stop beating herself up.

She had no idea she was falling for Jason.

It was not on purpose.

She didn't plan it.

"Brenda."

She looked up and saw Jason standing there. "Jason, what are you doing in here?"

"We need to talk."

"You just can't stop playing super save Brenda. I don't want to talk, Jason."

"I am trying to find out what is wrong with you. If you think I did something, just tell me what it is."

Brenda closed her eyes briefly. "I don't want to talk!"

"There you go acting like a child."

"Well let me, Jason! Why are you here?"

"Because I want to know what happened. One minute you are saying we are friends, and the next you are mad at me. Brenda, we haven't seen each other in almost month."

"Are we really friends? Because you never said we were. Your words were you didn't know."

He sighed. "Ok, Brenda. I tried. I have no clue what is going on with you. I haven't done a thing to you. You are just…nothing."

He turned to leave.

"Jason, it's not you."

He stopped. "Well, what is it?"

She was just going to lie and be done with this. "I miss Sonny. I still think about him. Sometimes when I see you it makes me angry. I am trying to deal with it."

Jason looked at her.

 _That was a lie._

He knew her well enough to know that.

She was upset with him.

This didn't have anything to do with Sonny…but…whatever.

He just wanted this tension gone.

She would tell him one day.

Brenda couldn't hold anything in for too long.

He decided to just play along. "Ok, I'm sorry. I don't want to remind you of anything. I'll leave you alone."

He left.

Brenda took a deep breath and released it.

She had to learn how to control her emotions.

She should not have skipped her sessions with Kevin.

She needed to talk to someone because this was driving her crazy.

She pulled herself together and returned to the dining room.

She finished her dinner, made an excuse about having to work early, and left.

Jason stayed.

Monica and Lila were not sure if anything got solved, but they were happy that they at least spoke.

After Jason left his family's mansion he headed to the bar.

Carly met him.

She noticed that something was wrong.

He wasn't extremely talkative, but he was definitely quieter than usual.

She wasn't sure if she should say anything, because Jason was a very private person.

She decided to just throw caution to the wind. "Jason, you can talk to me. It's obvious something is bothering you. Is it your family? Work?"

He shook his head.

"Ok, well that means you are having female problems. I never thought you really gave a damn about things like that. Is it Katrina?"

"No, we are just friends."

"I thought you two were trying to go legit?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, but it only lasted a week."

"Oh. Well, who is it?"

He didn't say anything.

He just nursed his drink.

Carly wasn't sure but she had an idea. She decided to throw a name out there. "Brenda."

Jason looked up at her.

She shook her head. "Bingo. Damn, Jason, she is in your blood. I can't say that I am surprised. What did she do?"

Jason kept his business to himself but this was really bothering him. "She is pissed off about something, I'm not sure what it is. One minute we are fine and the next she won't talk to me at all. She is lying and saying it's nothing, but I don't believe her."

Carly thought about the day she saw Brenda at Kelly's. "Jason, one day I saw her getting ready to go into Kelly's, when she saw something, and left quickly. She saw you and Katrina."

"When was this?"

"About a month or so ago."

Jason thought about the day she came to his house.

Ever since that day she wouldn't talk to him.

 _Katrina was there._

He finished his drink. "Carly, don't be upset, I have to go."

She nodded. "I know."

He smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Jason."

He rushed out of the door…

Brenda sat down on the couch with her legs folded underneath her with a pint of ice cream in her lap.

She was still wearing her dress.

Jack was playing with a ball on the floor.

She hadn't been home long. She stopped by Lucy's after leaving the Quatermaines.

She was on her second spoon of ice cream when she heard a vehicle pull into her driveway.

Jack stopped playing and ran over to the door.

Brenda sat the ice cream down.

She got up and opened the door.

She knew it was Jason.

It always was.

They talked at the Quatermaines, what could he possibly want now?

He got out of his truck.

Sam was with him.

He walked up to the house.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

She sighed. "God Jason, I thought we already talked. And I thought you didn't like talking."

"Well, you changed me."

He didn't wait for her to invite him in.

He invited himself.

He walked past her.

Sam as usual was already inside.

Brenda closed the door.

She locked it and turned around. "I don't feel like talking, Jason."

"If you are still thinking about Sonny, I want you to talk about it. It has always helped before."

"Not tonight. I don't feel like it."

"You know why you don't feel like it? Because you are lying."

"Oh my God, Jason! You are driving me insane! Why do you care? I am not bothering you. You should be happy!"

"I want you to act like an adult and tell me the truth. Don't throw tantrums. Just tell me."

She crossed her arms. "I don't know what you want me to say. I told you. You are really getting on my nerves!"

"Good, I'm paying you back for all of the times you have gotten on mine. Just tell me why you are really angry with me. It doesn't have anything to do with Sonny. I know that."

"Jason, I don't really want to do this, whatever this is."

"Actually, I think you do."

She looked over at her ice cream. "My ice cream is melting. Are you done?"

He walked over, picked it up, placed the top on it, and took it into the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and yelled. "I don't understand! I just do not understand!"

Jason walked back inside of the living room. "Understand what?"

"You. Why are you harassing me?"

"Leave it to you to be dramatic."

"You _are_ harassing me! I don't want to talk, but you won't leave! You keep asking me questions! Questions that I don't even want to answer! That is harassing!"

"Ok, don't answer. Just shut up and listen."

"Jason, don't tell me to shut up."

"Be quiet."

She sat down on the sofa. "Just say what you need to say and get out."

Brenda's heart was beating so fast.

She had no idea what this was all about.

Did Robin say something to him too?

Maybe he called her?

"Brenda, I think you saw me with Katrina. The woman who was with me at Kelly's. The woman at my house and for some reason that made you angry."

 _How did he know that?_

She kept her cool.

She didn't say a word.

She just stared straight ahead.

Jason knew that was the reason she was upset.

She didn't have to say a thing.

"Why would that bother you?"

She looked at him briefly, then looked away.

"You can talk. I asked you a question."

"You said be quiet and listen."

She was being difficult as usual.

He shouldn't even be here talking about this.

This was wrong on so many levels but Carly was right, she was in his blood.

"Brenda, I don't think we hate each other anymore."

Brenda looked at him. "Are you done? I would like to finish my ice cream."

"Go, do whatever you feel you have to."

She got up and went into the kitchen.

Jason yelled. "I'm leaving!"

She walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and took out the ice cream.

She heard the door open and close.

She paused then walked up to the counter and sat the ice cream down.

She closed her eyes.

 _What was she supposed to say?_

Tell Sonny's best friend she had feelings for him.

 _How would that end?_

It hadn't even been a year since she was left at the altar.

It was too soon to get involved with anyone, especially Jason.

She was still trying to recover from what Sonny did to her.

Jason knew that.

He was there watching her go through it all.

Lucy's words popped in her head.

 _He has seen you at your worst, weakest, and most vulnerable moments._

His job was to simply protect her.

He did more than that, but what were they supposed to do?

There was no future.

He was Sonny's friend.

She just needed to get over this.

She looked down at the ice cream container.

She was really not in the mood for ice cream anymore.

She picked it up, turned, and almost jumped out of her skin.

Jason was standing there.

He took the ice cream out of her hands and placed it inside the refrigerator.

Without warning, he pulled her to him, and kissed her…lifting her off her feet.

There was a lot of frustration in that kiss but it quickly turned into pure passion.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, held him close, and matched his intensity.

He made his way over to the counter and sat her down on top without leaving her lips.

He slipped his hand up under her dress, but all of a sudden he stopped, and pulled away.

Brenda was flustered and embarrassed.

All it took was a kiss and she was all over him.

 _What was wrong with her?_

Jason spoke first. He ran a thumb across her lips. "If we are going to do this, we have to do it right. I don't want us to wake up tomorrow and say it was a mistake. We should do this with clear heads. Is your head clear?"

"No. Jason, I have no idea what is happening. This is all so confusing."

"I agree. No two people hated each other more than us. I just need for you to be honest, Brenda."

She could hardly look at him. "I don't know if I'm ready. This is crazy, Jason."

"I can't make you do anything. Maybe I was wrong for trying to push you earlier. When you are ready, we will talk. I'll leave."

She grabbed his hand. "Wait."

He looked down at her hand.

She pulled away as if she had gotten burned or caught doing something. "Jason, I didn't plan this, whatever this is. I promise. You are Sonny's friend. As much as I hate him and trust me I do, I know how important that relationship is to you."

He didn't want to talk about Sonny. He wanted to talk about them. "I want you to be honest about why you were upset."

"Ok, I'll be honest. I was upset when I saw you with that girl. I was probably more upset with myself…for caring. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. You didn't deserve it. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Why would it bother you?"

He was not making this easy.

She swallowed hard. "Um…I think…Jason, this really isn't easy to say, because it's you."

"Just say it."

"Jason, I think you know."

"I think but I don't know. Just tell me. Don't you feel comfortable talking to me?"

"You know I do. I have told you a lot of things about me."

"Tell me this."

"Ok, but look away. You are making me nervous."

"Brenda, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am very serious."

"Fine." He turned around. "I don't understand why you just can't tell me."

She yelled. "Because I said I am nervous!"

He smiled. "Ok, just be honest."

"I'm trying. You said you were not going to push me."

He threw his hand up. "I apologize."

She took a deep breath and blew it out. "Ok….see…the thing is…I might have feelings…for you. I had no idea that I even felt anything until Robin mentioned it. She noticed before I did."

He turned around. "You might?"

"Jason, turn around."

He turned back around.

She continued. "Ok, I do have feelings for you, and that is very hard for me to say. I did not plan this. It is just as shocking to me as it might be to you…and that's really it."

"I appreciate your honesty."

"You are welcome." She needed to ask him a question. "Do you have any….feelings for…me?"

He nodded. "Yes, and it wasn't planned."

"Trust me I believe you. I know what you thought of me."

"Brenda, you didn't like me either."

"No, I guess I didn't. How long have you known?"

"The day you asked me for a hug. I felt something. I felt like I could hold you forever."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Oh."

"Brenda, I am not going to pressure you into anything. I can leave until we get this sorted out."

"But I don't want you to go." She couldn't believe she said that. "How weird is that?"

"Brenda, we can't go forward if there is any doubt in your head."

"Would you like to go forward?"

"Brenda, you drive me insane. You are loud, rude, spoiled, self centered, and I can't stop thinking about you."

"I'm going to therapy." She looked down at the floor. "I missed having you around."

He turned around. "Why didn't you call?"

"I don't know, Jason. This is strange…whatever this is happening between us. You don't think so?"

"Maybe a little."

She disagreed. "No, maybe a lot. Maybe it's all the time we have been spending together?"

"I'm sure that has something to do with it. It allowed us to get to know each other."

"Yeah, but Jason, why do you want to do this? We don't get along. We haven't even been around each other lately because we have _not_ been getting along."

"No, this time was different. Overall, I think we have improved. We were doing pretty good, but then you started having a tantrum."

"I wasn't having a tantrum. I was just confused and I took it out on you. My ex fiancé is your best friend. Loyalty is everything in the life you two live. He left me, but his pride would never accept this."

Jason knew she was right. "I don't have an answer for that. He is my friend and I would do anything for him. This has more to do with us than him. As bad as that may sound."

"I agree. I am not thinking about Sonny when I'm with you."

"Brenda, I have tried to ignore this. I really have. I don't want to want you. I think I know how a drug addict feels now. Wanting something so badly. Not caring about anything else. It's like nothing else matters. You asked me to confide in you, well that's me confiding."

She really didn't know what to say after that.

Jason asked a question.

Maybe it was not the right time to ask that question, but he asked anyway. "Am I staying the night?"

"Do you want to?" She buried her face into her hands. "Oh my God, Jason! What are we talking about?!"

She looked up. "And why are you so calm?"

"I am not calm."

"You just seem so sure of yourself. This…us…whatever this is."

"I am not sure. I am just being honest."

"Jason, I don't understand. I have been around you. I know when men are attracted to me. I have never gotten that vibe with you."

"Brenda, I don't know what to tell you, and what is this vibe I am suppose to have?"

"I don't know. The look that men have when they are attracted to a woman."

"I don't think I have a look." He shrugged. "I don't."

"What will happen after tonight?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, whatever we want to happen. If we like it, maybe we'll do it again?"

"Jason, you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widen. "On purpose?"

He nodded. "On purpose."

"I think we have lost our minds."

Brenda realized she was still sitting on top of the counter. "Well, I guess I should get down."

She was getting ready to jump down off the counter, but he picked her up, and carried her out of the kitchen..

She looked at him. "Jason, this is so crazy."

"Let's see if it feels crazy…."

They are upstairs in her room.

Jason kicked the door closed and sat her down on her feet.

He took off his jacket.

Brenda was so nervous, she was trembling.

This was really going to happen.

This was different from the storage closet because they were not thinking.

This time they knew exactly what they were doing.

He took her hands into his. "Are you scared? Because we don't have to-"

She placed a finger on his lips. "I'm nervous. I am excited. I am not scared. I trust you, but this is insane. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He grabbed a hold of her zipper and pulled it down. "I'm sure."

Her dress fell at her feet.

Jason ran a hand down her side, then reached around, and unhooked her bra, while planting kisses on her shoulder and neck.

She closed her eyes and her bra joined her dress on the floor.

He gave her a quick hard deep kiss.

She opened her eyes just as he was taking off his shirt.

He dropped it on the floor.

She looked down at his chest.

He had a beautiful body.

She never really allowed herself to go there…. _until now._

She didn't touch him at first.

She just stared at him.

Lucy was right, he was gorgeous.

She reached over and ran her hand across his chest.

There wasn't an ounce of fat on him.

Her hands moved down and across his torso.

His skin was so smooth.

His abs felt like they were handmade.

She continued on down until she was wrestling with his belt.

Jason kicked off his shoes and helped her remove his pants.

Seconds later he was standing there wearing only his boxers.

She was too nervous to take them off.

 _He wasn't._

He removed them and sprung free.

Although they had sex before she never actually looked at him.

 _It_ was a sight to behold.

She reached over and touched his stomach but didn't stop there.

Her hands traveled down even further, touching _him_ …running her thumb across the part that reminded her of a mushroom.

She couldn't believe _it_ had been inside her once.

He was huge.

He closed his eyes, removed her hand, and kissed her.

They made their way over to the bed and fell back onto it.

He moved his hand down her body.

Her skin….so _soft_.

He could not pretend as if he wasn't attracted to her anymore.

She was perfect and it wasn't just the physical.

It was everything that made her… _her_.

Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, tongues dueling, not hiding their need for the other.

His hands exploring her body teasing her nipples until they were stiff and she was squirming.

His mouth left her lips, moved down to her breasts, and clamped around a nipple….tongue swirling around, pulling it into his mouth, while his hand traveled down her body, and slipped inside her panties.

Brenda's head was swimming as his fingers and lips created a cocktail of pleasure.

He could feel her body reacting to his touch and pressed harder against that spot buried deep…causing her to ache for more and move against his hand.

It was such a turn on for him, but everything was at this point.

He moved her panties to the side and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Tasting where he would be only minutes later.

Brenda gripped the comforter and held on as his tongue took her to a place she didn't even know she was ready to go.

It didn't matter because she going whether she was ready…or not.

Brenda arched her back and let out a sound that she didn't even recognize.

A satisfied Jason moved up her body and kissed her, forcing her to taste what he had the pleasure of enjoying.

After giving her a deep kiss, he left her briefly.

He picked up his pants and pulled out his wallet. He removed a gold packet, ripped it open, and slipped it on the hardest part of him. He returned, removed her panties, and took his place in between her thighs. He reached down and placed himself at her entrance. He kissed her cheek and pushed his hips forward.

She gripped his arms and moaned.

Jason took his time and entered her slowly.

Their eyes…. _on each other_ ….as her body accepted every glorious inch of him.

She reached up and touched his face. "God….Jason."

He kissed her hand. "Do you want me stop?"

She closed her eyes. "No."

Jason moved his hips slowly, allowing her body to get use to him.

The intensity eventually increased and their moans filled the room creating the most beautiful tune.

She clung to him, nails scraping his back, sweat beads on her forehead, chest to chest, lips pressed together, him touching that place buried deep, causing her to explode… _several times._

When it became too much to bear he got wilder, went deeper, kisses more urgent, until he got his own release.

This time…as their breathing steadied…..there was no running away.

Just as he said downstairs, if they liked it, they would do it again.

 _And that's exactly what they did_ ….


	8. Chapter 8

**From Friends to Strangers…Chapter 8**

Brenda opened her eyes and stretched.

She could hear the crackling of thunder coming from outside.

It was raining out and by the sound of things, it was coming down pretty hard.

She flipped over onto her side and noticed _his_ jacket on the chair.

 _Jason_

She sat up and looked around the room.

 _He was gone._

He wasn't in the bathroom because she could see inside.

He wouldn't leave without his jacket, so he was definitely still in the house.

She was kind of relieved he left.

It would have been really awkward if he was still lying next to her, because she had no idea what to say to him.

Especially, after everything that happened the night before.

They actually told each other how they really felt, and not only that, they had sex.

 _Not once…but twice._

She buried her face into her hands.

God, she was so embarrassed.

She was normally not that loud in bed but she'd never experienced what she had last night.

Her previous lovers were not terrible, Jason was just different.

He had great technique combined with amazing passion and he was extremely attentive.

His _equipment_ didn't hurt things either.

Simply put, last night was amazing… _for her._

She lifted her head.

She wondered if he felt the same way.

What if he woke up and regretted everything?

Maybe he was somewhere trying to figure out what to _say_ to her?

How to let _her_ down easy.

She looked down.

She really needed to put a robe on or something.

She didn't want to be in bed naked when he returned.

 _If he returned?_

Maybe he left without his jacket?

Maybe he couldn't get out of there fast enough?

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Brenda, you are losing your mind."

Jason would never just leave.

He would talk to her first.

She looked down on the floor.

His shirt and shoes were still there.

 _Ok, she was definitely losing it._

He wouldn't run away naked.

 _It was obvious he was still there_.

She should just get up and go downstairs.

The bedroom was probably not the best place to talk about anything.

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

She plopped down on the toilet.

She really needed to pull it together.

She took a deep breath, stood up, and flushed the toilet.

 _Just act normal_

She washed her hands, brushed her teeth, slipped on a robe, and headed downstairs.

As soon as she made it to the bottom, Jason walked out of the kitchen.

He smiled. "Morning."

 _Ok, he smiled. Maybe it wasn't a total disaster?_

She still had no idea what to say to him.

He was just standing there looking at her.

 _God, this was awkward._

 _Ok, at least say morning back._

 _You are supposed to be acting normal, remember?_

She looked at him briefly. "Morning."

"I took Jack and Sam out. They are in the room in the back."

She nodded and noticed the smell of bacon in the air. "You're cooking?"

"Yeah, I was going to bring it up to you. I guess I was too slow."

 _He was smiling and he was going to bring her breakfast. Last night was definitely not a total disaster._

"Jason, you didn't have to do that."

He smiled again. "I wanted to."

Jason could tell something was wrong.

She was obviously uncomfortable.

She could hardly look at him.

"Brenda, what's wrong?"

She looked at him briefly then looked away. "Nothing."

"Let's not start this again. Just tell me. Do you feel like last night was a mistake?"

"Jason, I don't know. I don't think….so. Do you?"

"No, not at all. Did I do something wrong?"

Brenda couldn't believe he thought he did something wrong.

He couldn't tell by her reactions last night?

 _He did everything right._

She had no idea sex could be like that.

There were times when he was gentle and then there were times when he literally just fucked her brains out.

 _It was great._

 _Better than great._

"Brenda?"

She looked at him. "No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, what is it?"

She decided to just be honest.

It was after all Jason.

There wasn't anything she could not tell him.

"It's just awkward. After everything that happened last night, I am trying to get use to how different things are now."

"They aren't that different. We have already been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, but we haven't been having sex."

"There was that one time in the storage closet."

She rolled her eyes. "That was different."

"I know. It was a joke. Laugh."

"Oh, ha ha ha."

"What do you have to do today?"

She was confused. "What?"

He repeated himself. "What do you have to do today?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"I don't have anything to do either and if I did, I would cancel it. It's going to be nasty out. I think we should spend this time getting use to this, until hopefully it doesn't feel awkward anymore."

"We'll probably need more than a day."

He shrugged. "Maybe…maybe not."

She noticed he was only wearing pants.

"Are you sure you took the dogs out?"

"Ok, I held the door open."

She smiled.

Jason's face lit up. "Finally, a smile."

He reached for her hand.

She looked down at it then slowly placed her hand in his.

He took her inside the kitchen….

They made small talk while eating breakfast.

Jason could tell she was still a little freaked out by everything.

He didn't push.

He kept it casual.

He understood how strange it had to be for her.

She knew him before the accident, and as far as he knew, nothing ever happened between them, besides a high school kiss.

Outside of that, they had been just friends…

They were sitting next to each other at the table, but he could count on one hand, the number of times she looked at him.

She only really spoke, when he asked her something.

He was not use to seeing her act like this.

Normally, he couldn't get her to shut up.

 _Today was different._

After breakfast, Brenda headed back upstairs.

She needed to take a shower.

Jason followed her up but went inside the guest bedroom.

He walked inside the bathroom and was just about to turn on the water, when all of a sudden he changed his mind.

He turned and walked out.

Brenda was in the process of soaping up when she saw Jason standing in the doorway looking at her.

She jumped. "God, Jason!"

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was wondering if we could shower together? It will help with the awkwardness."

Her eyes widen. "You cannot be serious."

"I am very serious."

" _This_ …is even more awkward! You standing here watching me take a shower. Not only that but asking to join me. Good idea, Jason."

He smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Brenda shook her head. "Jason, this is so crazy."

"Did it feel crazy last night? Because it didn't to me."

She blushed.

 _Now, he was flirting with her._

She could not believe this was happening. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, you haven't answered me."

She laughed. "Oh my God."

He asked her the question again. "Is that a yes?"

She shrugged. "You know, why not? You have seen everything anyway."

"Not in the light."

She grinned.

 _Ok, he was definitely in rare form today._

Jason promised himself that he wouldn't push her.

He just couldn't help himself.

He wanted to be near her.

Last night was amazing…and… _he wanted more._

He removed his pants and joined her in the shower.

Brenda couldn't believe Jason was standing in the shower with her.

She tried to act as normal as possible, but inside she was freaking out.

He seemed to be doing just fine.

He was practically staring at her.

He wasn't even trying to hide it.

His eyes moved down her body. "You have a mole on your hip."

"I'm standing her naked and you point out the mole."

"It is an important mole."

"Jason, why is a mole on my hip important?"

"Because it is on _your_ hip."

She grinned. "I'm not use to you flirting with me. Being annoyed? Yes."

"I'm sure I'll be annoyed with you again."

She laughed and stood up under the water.

She was trying hard not to look at him.

He was right about the light.

She hadn't seen him in the light either.

 _His body was sick._

She tried not to stare but was finding it quite difficult.

Especially, with that baby arm hanging from his body.

 _He was definitely part bull._

She turned her back to him and giggled.

Turns out, nothing happened in the shower, they just talked… 

Jason didn't have any clothes at Brenda's, which was not a big deal.

Brenda had plenty of oversized men sweats, t-shirts, and boxers.

She liked wearing them around the house.

After they got dressed, they headed back downstairs.

 _They are watching TV._

Jason is on one end of the sofa and Brenda is on the other end.

He sat down first and was shocked when she didn't sit next to him.

He thought that maybe the shower had broken the ice… _he was definitely wrong_.

She was still uncomfortable.

He looked over at her. "Brenda, let's talk."

She pulled her legs to her chest. "Ok."

"I know you are still uncomfortable. Do you regret what happened? Be honest."

"No, I told you I didn't. Do you?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. I told you that. I meant it. It is still awkward for you isn't it?"

"Yes, it has to be for you too…at least a little. You can't be use to this already."

"Not completely."

She smiled. "Maybe we should argue?"

"No, maybe we should talk about it? How do you feel?"

"I have to get use to us all over again. We were friends…then strangers… _and enemies_ , but we worked through it. Now we are here. To be honest, I'm really not sure what we are doing."

"We are getting to know each other in a way that we haven't before."

All of a sudden she got really quiet.

He was still not use to seeing this side of her.

She was unsure, nervous, quiet, anxious, and _tense._

He could see it in her demeanor.

She did not know how to act around him anymore.

Maybe she just needed space?

 _Time._

"Brenda, would you like me to leave?"

She was confused. "Why would I want you to leave?"

"You aren't acting like yourself."

"I told you, I have to get use to us."

"We are the same people." He placed his hand on the empty space next to him. "Come closer."

She moved down until they were sitting next to each other.

He grabbed her hand. "Now, rest your head on my shoulder."

She grinned and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Jason asked her a question. "Does it feel different?"

"Different?"

"Yes, than all the times we have spent sitting like this?"

She looked up at him. "Actually, no."

"Brenda, I know how you feel. I felt kind of the same thing you are feeling now. It wasn't quite the same, but very similar. When I started to realize that I felt differently about you, everything was weird. Not for you because you had no clue. When you used to sit close to me, I could hardly stand it. It was very uncomfortable. So, I understand. Let's just watch TV, like we have countless times before. We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

She nodded. "Ok."

They watched TV until they both fell asleep.

Last night was draining and they were both still tired.

They'd been asleep for an hour when Brenda moved and woke Jason up.

He shook her.

She opened her eyes.

He stood up. "Let's go upstairs. We are not watching TV, it is watching us."

They went upstairs and ended up in her bed.

He was on one pillow and she was on the other.

They were facing each other.

Now, all of a sudden they couldn't sleep.

Brenda looked over his shoulder.

The curtains in her room were pulled back. "It is raining so hard."

He nodded. "It is."

He didn't turn around to look.

His blue eyes were on her.

Her stomach started doing flips.

She was starting to feel nervous again.

 _God, she needed to get over this._

She was a grown woman.

She wasn't a schoolgirl.

Why was he having this affect on her?

She decided to ask him a question to get rid of some of the tension.

"Jason, how crazy did you think I was on a scale of one to ten?"

He laughed. "Correction, you _are_ …a ten."

"I'm sorry, I can't believe how I acted sometimes. I was so awful and none of it was your fault."

"Brenda, you have apologized enough. I don't think you did it on purpose. You can't help it. It's who you are."

"Well, why are you always telling to me stop acting like a child?"

"Because you do need to stop acting like a child, but there is a part of your personality I always appreciated. I think you are probably the only person who treated me like you didn't give a damn."

"I gave a damn, Jason."

"No, listen. I mean you didn't treat me like something was wrong with me. Like you had to be careful, because of the accident. It was the reason I left my family's house. My grandfather didn't treat me like something was wrong with me either. I respect him for that, but everyone else did. He told me what he thought…good or bad. I always knew where I stood with him, and you. _You_ …hated my guts."

"I didn't hate you, Jason."

He shook his head. "Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. Ok, well maybe a little. I could never really hate you because my friend was in there somewhere."

"Will you be disappointed if I never remember?"

"No, because you are still you. I didn't see it at first. Your grandmother pointed it out. You are still you, without the memories. You still have that big heart."

He chuckled.

"You have a wonderful heart, Jason. You took care of me when I didn't deserve anything. I know that wasn't apart of your job. You guys are supposed to keep your distance. You made me soup. You held my hair while I threw up. I will never forget that."

"You helped me pick out a dog."

She laughed. "Yeah, but that was easy. What you did for me was not, because I was so horrible to you."

"You did a lot for me too. You fed me. You gave me hugs."

"No, you gave me hugs."

"I benefited from them too. I also benefited from the time we spent together. I haven't really had that. I am friends with Carly and Sonny but it is different. It's odd saying anything about being friends with Sonny given what has happened between us, but that is a different conversation. What I am trying to say is, I haven't really been around anyone like I have you. We do a lot of things together, like a family. It's the reason I have started to give my family a chance, even with all the chaos. Maybe it's because of how we fight sometimes. I'm not sure. And by the way I had no idea you were going to be there last night, but I was happy you were."

"I never knew you felt like we were a family."

He nodded. "I do."

"What about Carly? You two were more than friends, at least I thought so. Was she your girlfriend at some point?"

"Brenda, we started out as two lonely people looking for companionship. We slept together in the beginning and it was just sex. It started to feel weird because were more friends than anything else. So, we stopped."

"What if we start to feel weird? Maybe we are just two lonely people?"

"No, this is different. The things that I do with you, I don't do with anyone. I don't want to either."

"Jason, how is this going to work? No one can know about this."

"I know."

"What do we do when Sonny comes back? Are you just going to drop me?"

He looked into her eyes. "Do I even have you?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't. This is new. We are still trying to get over this awkward period. I don't want to talk about things that don't matter right now. You aren't even comfortable being around me anymore."

"That's not true. I'm comfortable, it's just different now. It hasn't even been twenty four hours since we… _talked_ …among other things."

Jason knew she had a point. "Ok, you have a point."

She smiled. "I know. It was extremely awkward this morning, but it has gotten better." Brenda shook her head and sighed. "I just feel like a schoolgirl that doesn't know what to do. I have all of these butterflies in my stomach."

"You have butterflies?"

She knew she said too much. "Um…"

 _Shit_

"Brenda, it's ok. Just say what you feel. I'm happy you have butterflies in your stomach, it let's me know that you are really interested."

"I want to know how you feel too, because this morning I had no clue. I thought maybe you were disappointed. When I woke up, you were gone."

That was news to him. "You thought I was disappointed?"

"Yes, maybe last night was a bust and you decided to hightail it out of here."

"No, it was hardly a bust. The dogs needed to be let out, that's the only reason I left. Then I decided to cook breakfast for you. Last night was great. In fact, it was better than great. Brenda, I want to know if I'll get to kiss you again?"

 _Ok, where did that come from?_

He didn't mean to say that, but it was too late. He'd already asked the question, and he wasn't going to take it back.

 _He waited for an answer._

"Jason, we showered together."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Of course you will get to kiss me again….if you want."

"I do. Brenda, do you want me to? I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"You are not pressuring me, Jason. And yes…I want you to."

He linked his fingers with hers. "When?"

"Jason, you can kiss me whenever-"

She didn't get to finish that statement, because his lips were on hers.

He must have been waiting to do that all morning because he was feasting on them.

His lips were pulling and tugging at hers. His tongue…dipping in and out of her mouth, making her so hot that she could feel the dampness in between her thighs.

 _God, he was a great kisser._

Things progressed rather quickly.

He wasted no time slipping his hand inside her shorts.

He could feel just how turned on she was, the evidence all over his fingers.

He removed his hand and settled in between her thighs.

 _His lips never leaving hers._

Jason started grinding his body against hers, letting her feel how badly _he_ wanted her too.

She broke the kiss and helped him out of his shirt.

The rest of his clothes followed.

Hers were next.

'

He placed her back on the bed and pulled her feet up.

She closed her eyes as he ran his tongue down the bottoms, alternating between the two.

"Brenda, I want you now."

She opened her eyes. "Ok."

"I don't have any condoms."

"I have some. They are in the nightstand drawer. I keep…them just in case."

He jumped off the bed and walked over to the nightstand.

He opened the drawer and pulled out a box of unopened condoms.

He ripped the box open and pulled one out.

He was just about to open it, when Brenda walked up, and took it out of his hands.

She looked up at him. "Maybe this will help with the awkwardness?"

He nodded. "I think so."

She opened it, reached down, and placed it on him.

If he wasn't turned on, he definitely was now.

He lifted her with ease, just as he had in the storage closet, and guided himself inside her….

Brenda collapsed on top of Jason's chest.

They were both out of breath.

Their chests rising and falling in unison.

His arms…wrapped around her…holding her close.

He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up. "Jason, you must watch a lot of porn."

He laughed. "No, actually I don't."

"It's a compliment."

"Ok….thanks. I guess?"

"I mean it."

"I don't really think it's me. It's us together."

She shook her head. "No, I think it's you."

He shook his head and smiled. "It's us."

She gave in. "Ok, it's us."

He smiled. "Maybe we should always have debates like this."

"Naked debates?"

"Yes, but with our bodies still joined."

Her eyes widen. "Oh…yeah…I guess I should move."

"No, actually you shouldn't, because in a minute I'll be ready again. So, don't even think about it."

She grinned and ran her hand across his chest. "Jason, what are we doing?"

"I don't know, but I like it…"

They spent the rest of the day in bed.

Jason didn't leave until after breakfast the next day.

He really didn't want to leave but he had no choice.

He had business to take care of in town.

Brenda also had to go to Deception for another boring meeting.

She had a big photo shoot coming up.

It's later and Brenda is at Deception.

She is sitting at a huge conference table surrounded by executives.

She had no idea what Lucy and the other executives were talking about.

She couldn't stop thinking about Jason and their day together.

 _Yesterday was great._

She felt downright giddy.

She wanted to write his name down on a sheet of paper and draw hearts all around it.

He had her excited again…. _about everything._

The image of his naked body was implanted in her brain.

His body was perfection and he knew exactly what to do with it.

She could feel that familiar feeling buried deep in her belly…. _building_.

 _Need_

She adjusted in her seat and tried to concentrate on the meeting.

It wasn't just the sex she enjoyed.

 _It was everything._

At that moment Jax walked in and sat down.

He nodded at her.

She smiled.

The meeting continued…..

After the meeting was over, Jax walked over and sat down next to her.

She spun around in her seat. "Jax, I didn't know you were in town."

"I just got in."

"How long are you staying?"

"For awhile. I'm thinking about moving back permanently."

"Well good, I've missed you."

"We should catch up. Let's have dinner tonight."

Her eyes widen. "Tonight?"

"I know it's short notice. I tell you what, just call me and we can set something up. It doesn't have to be tonight."

She nodded. "Ok."

"You look good, Brenda. You look like you are in a better place."

"I am. I feel better, Jax. Life is pretty good right now."

He smiled. "I can tell. So, are you excited about the photo shoot?"

"I am. I could use some time in Hawaii."

"I guess we both could."

She smiled. "Are you going?"

He nodded. "I am."

"Good, at least I know who will be buying the drinks."

He laughed….

It's later and Brenda is at home.

She was in the kitchen cooking when she heard _his_ truck.

She moved the pot off the stove and met him at the door.

Jason walked up the stairs. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey."

She had no idea how she should greet him.

 _Should she hug him?_

 _Kiss him?_

She decided against both.

She just turned and walked towards the kitchen.

He followed her. "How was your day?"

She nodded. "It was fine. I just learned that I will be going to Hawaii in about a month."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have a photo shoot. I'm excited."

"For how long?"

"Just a couple of days."

"Oh."

She placed the pot back on the stove.

Brenda had gotten really good at cooking.

It didn't happen overnight.

She had more failures than successes in the beginning, but she kept trying, and eventually she got better.

Jason leaned up against the counter and looked at her. "I thought I would hear from you today."

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about that. I didn't want you to think I was clingy."

"Brenda, you can call anytime you want."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because you work in a more structured environment. I didn't want to interrupt. So, I waited for you to call."

She looked over at him. "You waited?"

"All day."

She smiled. "I will call next time."

Jason removed his jacket and walked up behind her. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I can handle it."

He leaned down and kissed her neck.

She giggled. "Jason, I am trying to finish."

"That can wait. I've been wanting to do this all day."

He yanked her shorts down, which caught her off guard.

She didn't really have time to say anything, because he latched onto her neck, moved her legs apart with his leg, and pushed his fingers deep inside her.

She dropped the spoon on the counter and moaned loudly.

Jason reached down and turned the stove off.

He continued to suck on her neck while exploring her body with his fingers. He used his free hand to unfasten his belt, place a condom on, and replace his fingers with…. _him_ …

They are sitting at the table eating.

 _Side by side_

Brenda looked over at him. "Jason, you are freak."

He laughed. "What?"

She repeated herself. "You are a freak."

He just laughed and shook his head.

She shrugged. "I just never knew."

"How would you, Brenda? We never had sex before."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point You just don't look like a freak."

"How does a freak look?"

"Not like you."

He smiled.

"Brenda, If you want me to take a step back, I will. If I am coming on too strong for you, just say the word."

"I did not say that. I just think you are a freak and I don't remember saying I mind it."

She leaned over and kissed him.

It caught him off guard, because that was the first time she initiated a kiss.

It meant she was getting use to them.

It was becoming natural for her, which made him happy.

She started back eating. "Jason, when I saw you walking up the stairs earlier, I honestly had no clue how to greet you. I didn't know if we should hug, kiss, or what?"

"Just do what feels natural. I did."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, you definitely did…."

It's later and they are upstairs in bed.

Jason's leg was lying across hers.

Their naked bodies pressed together.

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Jason, you don't have to feel obligated to sleep here. I know you have a house that you love."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just don't want you to feel like you can't go home. It will not hurt my feelings."

"I'm sure I'll sleep there sometimes…. _with you."_

She grinned.

"Brenda, do you want me to go home? I know how much you like your space. It won't hurt my feelings either."

"I do like my space. I like it with you in it. I have for awhile now. Will you come to Hawaii with me?"

He was wondering if she was going to invite him. "Yes, if you want me to."

She looked up at him. "I do."

She moved up his body and kissed him for a second time…..

It's a month later and things were really going great between Brenda and Jason.

No one knew how close things had gotten.

They kept it to themselves.

It was mostly because Jason still worked for Sonny and felt he owed him a lot.

They never really talked about Sonny, but it was an unspoken agreement…..

One day Brenda and Lucy decided to grab drinks after leaving Deception.

They had to go over some final details before leaving for Hawaii, which was only a couple of days away.

After they were done, they headed straight for Mac's.

They picked a booth in the back and in the corner.

They were laughing and whispering about nothing, when Brenda saw Jason walk in.

 _He didn't see her._

She was thinking about going over to his table, when the girl she'd seen at his house walked in.

She headed straight over to Jason's table.

Brenda watched her lean down and hug him.

He smiled, stood up, and pulled out her seat.

Brenda couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

She had no idea he was still seeing other people.

They never discussed it, she just assumed he didn't.

She never even thought he wanted to see anyone else.

She turned her attention back to Lucy, who was rambling on about something.

Brenda had no clue what she was talking about.

She could not believe Jason was here with another woman.

No, they didn't have a title and never said they were exclusive, but she didn't think they needed one.

She just assumed it was _another_ unspoken agreement.

Everything was great between them.

They didn't argue anymore.

They spent all of their free time together.

They had not spent a night apart since they made their feelings known.

They were as close as two people could get.

She thought about all of the things they'd done together.

All of the intimate things.

Things that couples do.

Like the simple things.

For example, grocery shopping together, soaking in the tub, while he listened to her read articles out of a magazine.

Cooking dinner…side by side.

They even started working out together.

They _had_ clothes at each other's house.

And the sex…was amazing.

They had sex everywhere which was not uncommon for people in a new relationship.

She looked over at Jason.

 _But it wasn't a relationship._

He was on a date with another woman.

Brenda couldn't sit still any longer. "Lucy, would you like another drink?"

Lucy looked down at her almost empty glass. "Yeah, sure."

Brenda jumped up and walked towards the bar.

She ordered their drinks and waited.

She turned and looked in Jason's direction..

He still didn't see her.

Sonny's men were not following her anymore, so he had no idea she was there.

They must have been talking about something really interesting, because he still didn't notice her standing just a few feet away.

 _And she was getting angrier by the second._

Then finally he looked up and saw her.

She turned around and faced the bar.

Jason excused himself and made his way over to Brenda. "I didn't know you were here."

She stared straight ahead. "I know. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

She looked up at him. "Are you enjoying yourself, Jason?"

He did not like how she said that. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Whatever you think it suppose to mean."

"Did you have a bad day or something?"

She chuckled. "Did I have a bad day?"

The bartender handed her the drinks.

She thanked him and walked off.

Jason followed her over to the table.

After saying hello to Lucy, he turned his attention back to Brenda. "Brenda, may I have a word with you?"

"I don't think so."

He repeated himself. " _Brenda_ , may I have a word with you?"

She looked over at Lucy whose eyes were moving from her to Jason. She decided to just get up. "Sure."

She got up and followed him.

He took her over to the hallway leading to the bathrooms. He turned and looked at her. "Are you angry with me?"

"What do you think, Jason?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, the reason I'm asking."

Brenda pointed towards his table. "What are you doing here with her?"

"Drinking and talking."

She nodded. "Oh, ok."

"Do you think something is going on?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

He smiled. "Are you jealous?"

She frowned. "You think that's funny?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

She laughed. "Me too. Oh my God, Jason! I am so happy you got my joke!"

Everyone turned and looked in their direction.

His smiled quickly faded. "Brenda, calm down."

She rolled her eyes. "I am calm, Jason! Don't I look calm?!"

"Lower your voice."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You can't possibly think something is going on?"

"You know what? Whatever, Jason. I have to go."

She was just about to walk off, when he grabbed her arm.

"Brenda, you cannot be serious. Are you really upset?"

"Of course, not."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and walked back over to her table.

Lucy sat her glass down. "Are you and Jason fighting again? Well, I guess I know the answer to that. The whole bar knows the answer to that."

Brenda slipped back into to the booth. "No, it's fine."

"Why do you look like you want to kill somebody?"

"It's nothing."

Brenda's cell phone rung.

She looked down at it.

It was Jax.

She answered.

Jason walked back over to his table and sat down.

He knew that things would get really bad if he tried to continue that conversation.

He would talk to her later…...

It's later…..Brenda is at home.

She looked in the mirror one final time and grabbed her purse.

She headed downstairs.

She was on her way to meet Jax for dinner.

He called and invited her.

Turns out, she and Jason were not exclusive, so she could have dinner with Jax if she wanted to.

She heard Jason's truck pull up as she was walking down the stairs.

She opened the door.

He walked up to the house. "Where are you going?"

"I am meeting a friend for dinner. I should have called, but I wasn't sure if you were _done_."

Jason sighed. "Done with what, Brenda?"

Her eyes roamed over him. "Whatever it is you were doing."

He entered the house. "Brenda, we need to talk."

She shook her head. "I don't really have time."

"Who are you going to dinner with? Lucy?"

She looked at him. "No, _Jax_."

"Jax?"

"Yes, he has been asking me forever, but I didn't really know if you would like it. After today, I realized that it was perfectly fine. The thing is I never knew what we were doing. I didn't know if we were exclusive or not. Well, I'm lying. I thought we were, but when you are exclusive you don't do certain things, like hang out with people you used to fuck. We are obviously not exclusive. Trust me, I get it now. So, he called and I accepted."

"Brenda, we were just having drinks. I can't talk to people I used to sleep with anymore?"

"Of course you can."

Jason continued. "I talk to Carly all the time. I had no idea that bothered you."

"I don't think anything is going on between you and Carly. Even though I know you two used to fuck too, but I don't think she is even interested in you like that. The bitch you were with today is different!" She threw up a hand. " _But_ …you are an adult, you can do what you want." She glared at him. "So can I…and I have to go. Are you going to just wait or call your friend and have her make dinner at your house? Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me. _That_ is your business."

She slipped on her jacket and left him standing there.

Jason watched her get into her car and leave…..

Brenda looked in the rearview mirror as she pulled off.

Tears filled her eyes, she couldn't believe he didn't stop her.

 _She was obviously wrong about everything._

Dinner with Jax turned out to be the perfect distraction.

He could tell something was bothering her, but she assured him it was nothing.

He didn't believe her, so he decided to take her dancing after dinner, to cheer her up.

It was not a date, far from it.

They were back to being truly just friends.

They liked it that way…

Brenda got home late.

She pulled up and Jason's truck was still there, parked in the same spot.

 _That surprised her._

She just knew he'd be long gone by now.

She got out and walked into the house.

She was greeted by Jack and Sam.

She rubbed them both and headed up the stairs.

Jason was in bed watching TV when she walked in.

She didn't say anything.

She just went into the bathroom, took off her blouse, and started washing off her makeup…..

Brenda turned off the water, raised her head, and looked in the mirror.

Jason was standing behind her. "Did you have a good time?"

She nodded, dried her face, and placed the towel back on the rack. "I did. We went dancing."

"Dancing?"

She turned. "Yes, dancing. It was nice."

She was just about to unzip her skirt, when he removed her hand, and pulled the zipper down.

Jason looked into her eyes. "Did you kiss him?"

"No, it's not like that, Jason. You aren't jealous are you?"

She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom.

He stood there for a moment before following her out.

Brenda removed her skirt and slipped up under the covers.

Jason walked around and got in on the other side.

He leaned over and kissed her.

She didn't kiss him back which didn't seem to bother him.

He threw back the covers and moved down her body, attacking it with his lips.

Her brain was telling her to push him away, throw him out, but… _she didn't listen_.

Maybe because she was in shock?

She really thought they were building something special.

 _He_ obviously didn't.

He didn't even seem to mind that she had dinner with Jax.

She felt his lips on _her_.

She closed her eyes.

She just had to accept that things between her and Jason was not as serious as she thought.

 _They were just having sex._

Her hips pushed forward and she bit down on her lip.

She didn't understand why he would risk his friendship with Sonny… _for sex._

Maybe she had it wrong?

Maybe he was just like any other man?

She reached down and grabbed a handful of his short blonde hair as an orgasm ripped through her body. "Aaaaaah….."

Jason kissed her inner thighs and moved back to his place in bed.

He pulled the covers back over her.

Neither said a word, not at first.

She was upset, but did she really have a reason to be?

They never discussed being exclusive.

She _assumed_ …but was that fair?

She decided that it was not.

Brenda looked over at him. "Jason, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I understand we don't have a title or any type of commitment. You never said we were exclusive or anything. We have never talked about that. I had no right to get angry. I just don't understand. Why would we go through all of this…just for sex?"

"Brenda, I don't want you having dinner with any other man that's not me. I was insensitive, but I have never been in a relationship. I don't know what I should or shouldn't do. I thought I was just grabbing drinks with a friend. I didn't really think like you, until you went to dinner with Jax."

Jason was really good at hiding his emotions, but he was pissed.

He wanted to find Jax and kick the shit out of him.

Brenda flipped over onto her side. "To be honest, you hurt my feelings."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"What are we, Jason?"

"We are together, which includes no dates with other people. We are exclusive. We have a commitment. You are my girl." He looked over at her. "If it is ok with you?"

She nodded "Of course it is."

He grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry I upset you or made you feel like I wasn't really in this with you. I don't want you to have any doubt when it comes to how I feel about you. It is not just sex for me. Actually, it's the food."

She laughed. "You are using me for food. I should have known."

"Yes, but seriously, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

She looked into his eyes. "I believe you." Brenda propped her head up on her elbow. "What did you eat tonight?"

"None of your business you left."

"Jason, you know there is nothing going on with Jax."

"I still didn't like it."

"You could have stopped me."

"Yes, but I didn't think you were going to actually leave."

"I shouldn't have left, I was just angry."

"Brenda, just so we are clear, I'm not going to play games with you as it pertains to Jax."

"Jason, he called me. I didn't call him. He was moving back and wanted to get together. So, when I saw you, and he called, I thought it didn't matter."

"It does."

"Why do I feel as though you have turned this around on me?"

"Because you should have stayed and talked to me. I didn't know I was hurting you. I thought I was just talking to a friend. You on the other hand knew exactly what you were doing… _but_ we have cleared the air. I think we should move on."

She nodded. "I agree."

She leaned over and kissed him.

He pulled her over and she snuggled up against him. "Jason, you taste like me."

"How do you know what you taste like?"

She looked up at him and laughed. "I am not going to do this tonight. I am emotionally drained. For a short time, I didn't think you wanted me like I wanted you and I was crushed."

"Brenda, I want you more, but did you really have to yell at Mac's?"

"Yes, because on the crazy scale, I am a ten. I can't help myself. It is who I am."

He laughed…...

It's the next morning.

Brenda and Jason are in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Do you think we should ride together?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"Everyone knows we are friends, so I don't think it will be a big deal."

He shrugged. "Ok, so we will go together."

Brenda and Jason were both invited to have dinner with the Quartermaines.

Jason pulled her chair closer and kissed her neck.

She giggled. "I don't really want to go. I want to spend the _day_ and _night_ in bed with you."

"We can just tell them no."

"No, we cannot. It has been awhile since I have seen Lila. We will just have to make the most of the time we have and it's not like we will be there all night."

He stood up. "That's true. I actually think we need to start making the most of the time we _have_ …right now. We need to make up for yesterday."

She nodded. "I agree."

He scooped her up and took her out of the kitchen.

"Jason, last night you said I was your girl."

"Yes, and I meant it."

"Do you have any idea what you are getting into?"

He looked down at her. "Yes, I do."

"Can you believe that we are here? After everything? I mean after… _ **everything**_."

"Sometimes I can't."

"Yeah, me either."

He took the stairs two at a time….

It's later and they are at the Quartermaines.

It was another small family gathering.

Lila, Edward, Alan, and Monica were in attendance, and so were Ned and AJ.

AJ actually stayed throughout the whole dinner.

Apparently, he wasn't drinking anymore and was seeing a therapist.

He looked better.

He seemed happier.

He wasn't avoiding Jason anymore.

They spoke several times throughout the night.

Brenda liked seeing Jason and AJ interacting.

They were still brothers, regardless of what happened…

It turned out to be a really nice evening.

Edward would throw out his occasional insults, but everyone was use to him.

They were enjoying after dinner drinks, when Brenda and Jason decided to steal a moment together.

They met up in her favorite place, the library.

She was sitting on the desk and he was standing in front of her.

Their lips were all over each other.

He removed his jacket and threw it on top of a chair.

He rolled up his sleeve and slipped his hand up under her dress.

She broke the kiss. "Don't do that, Jason. I didn't bring extra panties."

He laughed. "Do you normally?"

She giggled. "You know what I meant." She squirmed. "You can't wait until we get home?"

He started kissing her neck. "I could, but I don't know if I want to."

"Jason, we can't have sex in your grandparents' house."

"You don't think this room has been put to use before?"

She laughed. "Probably, but no, Jason. You can wait."

He kissed her neck. "Ok, I'll wait." He pulled the skin into his mouth and sucked gently.

She closed her eyes. "Jason, stop. That's my spot."

He mumbled into her neck. "I know."

She laughed.

Ned was walking by the library, when he heard Brenda laughing.

He paused and listened for a couple of seconds.

He shook his head and went back into the great room.

Monica stood up. "Did you see them?"

Ned laughed. "I think they are in the library…. _having sex_."

AJ almost choked on his water.

Lila smiled.

Monica sat back down. "Let's give them a couple more minutes."

Ned shook his head. "It will take longer than that. He's a Quartermaine."

Edward held up his drink. "Well, here is to hoping she gets pregnant."

Alan frowned. "Good God, father, shouldn't they get married first? And he is Sonny's best friend. They are probably just talking."

Ned rolled his eyes. He hated Sonny for what he did to Brenda. "I agree with grandfather. I hope she gets pregnant too…"

Brenda fixed her clothes. "How do I look?"

"You look fine."

"Do I look like we've been doing anything?"

Jason chuckled. "We didn't _do_ anything."

"No, but we've been gone for awhile. I don't want them to get suspicious."

"Brenda, they would never think anything was going on between us."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Leave it to me to overreact."

He laughed. "Yes."

She looked in the mirror on the wall and made sure her hair was fine. "I really can't wait till we leave for Hawaii."

"Yeah, me too. I think we should stay a little while longer."

She turned and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, but only if you want to?"

She smiled. "I think that's a great idea. Do you think your family will be ok with Sam and Jack staying a little longer?"

"I already asked them. They said it was fine."

"You thought of everything. Ok, but we really should go."

He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the library.

They almost ran into Reginald.

Brenda let go of Jason's hand, but it was too late, Reginald saw everything.

Reginald sighed. "I am good at keeping secrets. The reason I still have this job."

He continued on his way.

Brenda looked up at Jason. "We have to be more careful."

"It's fine, he isn't going to say anything."

He leaned down and kissed her. "It's fine."

Brenda jerked away. "Don't do that, and that is not being careful."

"I'm sorry, you have become a habit."

"I know, but we have to be careful. No one can know. Not right now. And we really should go. Your family has to be wondering what happened to us."

She grabbed his hand.

Jason looked down.

She realized what she had done and quickly let go.

He looked at her and smiled.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself."

He nodded. "I know the feeling."

They burst into laughter and went back into the great room…..

 _ **In Spain**_

Sonny got out of bed and poured himself a drink.

He picked up the picture on his nightstand.

He ran his thumb across her face.

 _He missed her._

He didn't know how, but he was going to make her understand.

He was going to get her back.

He knew she hated him.

He hated himself for what he had to do.

It was safe now.

All threats had been eliminated.

 _It was time to go home_ …...


	9. Chapter 9

**From Friends to Strangers….Chapter 9**

Brenda turned in her seat. "Jason, I have a question."

"Ok, ask it."

They are on a plane headed to Maui.

"The other night at your grandparents' house, were they acting strange to you? You know…when we returned from the library?"

He grinned. "They are always acting strange."

She smiled. "I'm serious, Jason. Stop joking."

"I'm not joking."

"I think they were acting strange. It was as if they knew what we had been doing."

"Brenda, we were not doing anything."

She winked. "No, nothing at all. You were just trying to suck the skin off my neck."

He laughed. "No, I wasn't. Did I leave any marks?"

"No, and thank God. All I needed was for Lila to see a hickey on my neck."

Jason grinned. "I'm sure my grandfather has given her more than her fair share."

Brenda laughed. "No, Lila has never had sex. She is an angel sent down from heaven, and I don't want to talk about your grandparents' sex life. Seriously, you don't think they know anything?"

"No, I don't."

"You don't think it is strange that we are we always being invited to dinners?"

"My grandmother loves to entertain."

Brenda leaned back in her seat. "Yeah, I suppose. Has Monica said anything about me to you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Maybe I am overreacting, because no one has mentioned you either. At least nothing out of the ordinary. You are invited because you are family. They invite me because they have always treated me like family. End of story."

"Glad I was able to help."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks. Jason, have you heard from Keesha?"

Keesha was Jason's girlfriend before the accident.

She tried to continue their relationship but it didn't work out.

There was no connection, because he didn't remember their life together.

Jason shook his head. "No, not since she moved. I think it was hard for her to be around me. I understand. I just didn't remember our relationship. I didn't have those feelings anymore. I know it hurt her but I couldn't pretend."

"You two were perfect. She was the good girl and you were the good guy."

"That's what they told me."

"Jason, I know you want to eventually move to an island and live, but what about a family? A wife and kids?"

"Do I want them?"

"Yes, I am just wondering that's all."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly have never really thought about it. Have you ever thought about living on an island?"

She laughed. "I don't know. I have honestly never really thought about it."

They burst into laughter.

She grabbed a hold of his hand. "Lucy asked why I wasn't staying in the same hotel as the rest of the crew."

"I'm not shocked. Lucy is nosey."

"I just told her you didn't think it was secure enough." Brenda started giggling. "You know, she asked if she should move to another hotel too."

Jason laughed.

Jason and Brenda decided to stay in a different hotel because they were going to be sharing a room.

It made more sense to stay in a different hotel than the rest of the crew.

It wasn't the crew they were worried about.

 _It was Lucy._

She was least likely to stop by if they stayed in a different hotel.

They didn't need her getting suspicious.

Lucy was very observant. It would not take her long to figure things out, even if they made sure to get a suite with two bedrooms.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Lucy, because she did. She just wasn't sure if she wanted anyone to know yet.

Brenda yawned and rested her head against Jason's shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "Tired?"

"Yes, wake me up when we land."

He laughed. "No, I'll just leave you on the plane."

"You are so funny." She closed her eyes. "Why aren't you tired? We both barely slept last night, getting ready for this trip."

"I don't know. I can't sleep."

"Well, I will sleep for the both of us."

"Ok, you do that."

She yawned again. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Jason couldn't sleep even if he wanted to.

He had a lot on his mind.

Well, there was one thing in particular.

 _Someone_ in particular.

 _Sonny_

He called.

Turns out, he would be returning to Port Charles soon.

He would probably be there when they got back from Hawaii.

He didn't want Brenda to know.

Sonny was afraid she'd disappear.

He knew how impulsive she could be.

Jason knew Brenda _would_ want to know.

He just wasn't sure if he should tell her.

He still felt like he owed Sonny a lot.

He had been nothing but a friend to him, _but_ ….Brenda _deserved_ to know.

He just wasn't sure if he should tell her or keep Sonny's secret.

Sonny knew they left Port Charles.

Jason told him.

He told him Brenda had a photo shoot and he would be going with her.

Sonny didn't really know where, because Jason didn't tell him that.

He didn't ask either.

Maybe because he trusted him?

 _He trusted him._

Jason hated what he was doing to his friend.

He didn't mean to fall for Brenda.

It just happened.

At that moment he made the decision not to tell her, not while they were in Hawaii.

She had to work and needed to be focused.

It would ruin her trip if he told her and he definitely didn't want to do that..

He would make a decision before they got back to Port Charles….

Brenda and Jason's hotel was about twenty minutes away from the one the crew was staying at.

They were staying in a two bedroom suite.

They decided to get two bedrooms just in case.

The suite they were staying in was probably one of the best in the hotel.

It was a suite that was chosen by Jason.

Brenda couldn't believe how nice it was.

It just didn't seem like his style.

Jason was the total opposite of Jax and Sonny, who both liked the finer things in life, and had no problem letting the world know it…

Brenda and Jason didn't do much that first night, besides order room service, and go straight to bed.

Jason couldn't sleep on the plane, but he didn't have that problem when he got to the hotel…..

It's early the next morning.

Brenda still had some time before she had to be at the shoot.

They were still on Port Charles time so they woke up pretty early.

Brenda's back is pressed against Jason's chest.

His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close.

Brenda looked around the room. "Jason, this suite is really nice. I was actually shocked when we walked in."

"Why?"

"Just doesn't seem like your style."

He kissed her shoulder. "It's not. I got it for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to."

"Do you think this is what I need?"

"No, of course not, Brenda. I just wanted to do something nice for you. That's it."

'Oh…well…thanks."

"You are welcome."

*silence*

"Jason, are you telling the truth?"

"About what?"

"Be honest. Do you think I'm that type of girl? The kind you have to buy."

He grinned. "Brenda, I just wanted to do something special. Stop overreacting."

She relaxed in his arms. "Ok. What are you going to do today?"

"What do you mean?"

"While I am at the photo shoot."

"I was thinking I would go with you."

She turned to face him. "No, you are on vacation. You should be on a beach enjoying yourself."

"I'll be looking at you, so don't worry I'll be enjoying myself. I am looking forward to seeing you in your element."

She looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Jason, it will probably be a long shoot, as in all day."

He shrugged. "Ok?"

"Ok, if you really want to go?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "I do."

They spent time lounging in bed before ordering breakfast, showering, and heading to the site for the shoot.

The shoot was taking place on a private beach.

A beach rented out by Deception.

As soon as Brenda arrived she was sent to hair and makeup.

Jason sat down in the seat next to her.

She looked over at him. "Are you sure you don't want to go site seeing or something?"

"Stop trying to get rid of me."

"I'm not. I like having you around. I love it. I just feel guilty that you are stuck here."

"Brenda, I don't mind."

She shrugged. "Ok, if you say so. Jason, do you ever wonder why we didn't get along before?"

He didn't say a word, he just smiled.

"Ok, never mind. It was probably my fault."

"Probably?"

She smiled. "Ok, it was my fault."

He laughed.

Hair and makeup was done two hours later and now they are getting ready to start.

Jason and Brenda were standing off by themselves.

Brenda had already changed into one of the swimsuits.

It was a tiny red bikini.

Jason smiled. "Are you cold?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Freezing." She pushed him. "No, I am not cold."

He looked down. "You should be. You look good."

She blushed. "I don't think you have ever told me that."

"What? That you look good."

"Yes."

"I'm sure you have heard that a million times."

"Not from you. Maybe because you haven't always thought it."

"It was hard to see anything other than your mouth moving."

She laughed. "Oh, you are so funny!"

They burst into laughter.

Jason reached over and touched her hair. "It looks like yours."

"That's the idea. I don't want them frying my hair."

"Me either, I like your hair."

She smiled. "You just like grabbing it."

Jason grinned.

Jax has just arrived on set.

He noticed Brenda and Jason as soon as he got there.

 _Something was different._

Lucy walked up. "What are you looking at? I bet I can guess. Brenda? Thinking about dating her again?"

Jax shook his head. "No, I'm done with being second choice."

Lucy nudged him with her elbow. "Jax, you were never second choice."

"She chose Sonny. I would feel like second choice. I am never going there again. Plus, we are friends. Things are good between us. We are fine with the way things are." Jax didn't want to talk about his relationship with Brenda. There was something else on his mind. "Do you think something is going on between her and Jason?"

Lucy laughed. "I don't think so. Jason is Brenda's security. That's until Sonny's enemies realize they aren't together anymore."

"Yeah, the whole mob thing."

"Yes, that. To be honest, Jason and Brenda fight entirely too much to be an item. So, I doubt there is anything going on."

"They aren't fighting now."

Lucy looked over at them. "No, they are not."

She joined Jax in staring at them.

Lucy would never tell Jax what she really thought.

Of course, she thought there was something going on.

They looked at each other like they were the only two people on the beach.

The photographer, who wasn't standing too far from Jax and Lucy, started snapping photos of them.

Jason and Brenda had no idea they had an audience, they were totally focused on each other.

They talked until it was time to begin.

Jason moved out of the way and watched her go to work hardly ever taking his eyes off her.

The shoot was long but she stayed professional throughout.

He knew she was tired.

He knew, because he knew her.

It lasted for twelve hours.

They took a couple of breaks in between to freshen up her makeup and have a quick lunch.

They decided to turn a two day shoot into a one day shoot.

It was decided as a whole that everyone should have the chance to relax in Hawaii. Not just fly in, work, and fly out.

Brenda didn't want anyone to come to Hawaii and not be able to enjoy it.

So, they worked hard to get the shots they needed in one day….

Brenda was too tired to hang out with the crew afterwards, so her and Jason went back to their hotel room.

She just wanted to shower, eat, and go to sleep.

He ordered their food before joining her in the shower.

They had gotten use to taking showers together.

It was just like blinking and breathing now.

They didn't take them together all of the time, just some.

Jason moved up under the water. "You were great today."

"Thanks, I can't believe you stayed the whole time."

"It is much more grueling than I expected. I'm not sure how you maintained your focus."

"I love it and when you have the right people working with you, it's easy." She winked. "I was also trying to impress a certain guy."

"He was already impressed. He was impressed when he woke up and saw your face this morning."

She grinned. "Stop flirting with me."

Jason grabbed the body wash. "I'm not flirting, I'm being honest. I don't know how to flirt."

"Jason, stop lying! You are always flirting with me and you are so good at it."

He laughed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "You know."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Ok, I know."

She laughed.

They finished their shower just in time for the arrival of their food.

They sipped wine, ate, and talked.

Well, she sipped wine. Jason had a beer.

The wine really relaxed her.

She could hardly keep her eyes open after drinking it.

Jason stood up. "Brenda, let's go to bed."

"You don't mind?"

He reached for her hand. "Not at all…..."

They are in bed.

Brenda snuggled up against him. "You smell good. You also feel good."

She kissed his neck. "I am so glad I am done with work, and now we can officially start having fun."

Jason's cell phone rung.

He grabbed it.

It was Sonny.

He got out of bed and walked out of the room.

He answered. "Jason."

"Hey, how is it going?"

Jason closed the bedroom door. "It's going."

"I called to let you know that I am back in the states. I'm not in Port Charles. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me and alerting her. You know…to be honest, I didn't think I could wait. I wanted to see her as soon as possible, but in the end I didn't think that was a good idea. She's working, it wouldn't be fair. Hell, this whole situation isn't fair. I called to let you know that I am going to spend some time in New York, but I'll be back by the time she returns. How is she?"

Jason looked back at the bedroom door. "She's Brenda."

Sonny laughed. "I know what that means. I hope she isn't still giving you a hard time."

"We are fine."

"I guess that's obvious, she asked you to go with her."

"We are getting along much better these days."

"Good. I'm telling you Jason, I'm really glad I don't know where the shoot is, because I probably would have…I'm just glad I didn't ask and you didn't tell me. I miss her. There hasn't been anyone else. No one. Has she been seeing anyone?"

He lied. "She wouldn't tell me. We aren't really following her anymore so-"

"Yeah, I know. I guess I have no right to ask, especially after everything. How is Hawaii?"

"It's great. Not too much to complain about."

"Good to hear. Well, I will let you get back to it. I'll be in touch."

"Yeah."

Jason disconnected the call.

As much as he cared for Brenda, and he did, he still felt horrible.

He was betraying his friend.

Sonny trusted him and he didn't trust a lot of people.

He was his friend when he didn't have anyone.

He gave him a job and made him independent.

What he was doing was not right on any level, but he didn't plan this.

It was something that just happened.

 _Regardless, it still didn't make it right._

He walked back into the bedroom.

Brenda had fallen asleep.

He turned off his phone and placed it on the nightstand.

He looked down at her.

He felt guilty about hurting his friend. He also felt guilty about not telling her.

He knew he should tell her, but was that fair to Sonny?

He was not in competition with Sonny.

This was not what this was about.

He just fell for the wrong woman.

Not because he thought she was wrong for him, the exact opposite.

She was wrong because she was his best friend's girl.

He knew why Sonny didn't show up.

It didn't make it right, but he knew.

He did it because someone threatened her life.

Jason sighed.

 _What was he doing?_

Sonny would never forgive him for this.

Loyalty was everything to him and if the roles were reversed, Jason knew he would feel the same way.

He hated what he was doing.

He ran his hands down his face.

He just needed to stop thinking about it.

There would be plenty of time for that, when he got back to Port Charles.

Right now he was going to enjoy Hawaii.

 _It was really the calm before the storm._

He got back in bed, pulled Brenda close, and tried to get some sleep….

It's the next morning and Jason is just waking up.

He didn't wake up on his own, he had some help.

Brenda was planting kisses all over his face. "Wake up. Jason, wake up."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm up."

"What time did you go to bed? I feel like I have been waiting for you to wake up forever."

"Pretty late."

"What were you doing?"

He yawned. "I couldn't sleep."

"You should have woke me up."

"No, you were tired."

She straddled him. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I just couldn't."

"It was probably because you were bored. I'm sorry I went to bed so early."

"It's fine."

She kissed him. "What do you want to do today?"

"We are in Maui, I'm sure we will figure it out."

"You're right and it is gorgeous out. Yesterday was long, but it was so worth it. We have an extra day and I am stoked!"

At that moment Brenda's cell phone rung.

She jumped off Jason and sprinted into the kitchen to answer it.

Jason yawned again.

He was still a little tired.

He had a hard time falling asleep last night, because he couldn't stop thinking about Sonny's return and what it meant for him and Brenda.

He promised himself that he wouldn't think about it, but it was easier said than done.

Yes, his relationship with Sonny was at jeopardy, but so was his relationship with Brenda.

He really had to be honest with himself.

There was a big chance she could want Sonny back too.

They had a lot of history.

She really loved him.

They had a history of having terrible breakups and then getting back together.

He had not really thought about any of that before getting involved with her.

 _What if he was just keeping her warm until Sonny returned?_

This wasn't the first time she got involved with someone when she was on the outs with Sonny.

 _Maybe she was using him to get back at Sonny?_

He was betraying his friend for something that might not even be real.

Jason got out of bed, opened the sliding doors, and walked out onto the balcony.

He thought about all of the time they spent together.

The way she looked at him.

How it felt when they were together.

He looked out into the water.

She was not using him.

He would know it.

 _This was real._

 _ **He could feel it.**_

Brenda walked out onto the balcony. "Guess who that was?"

Jason's eyes widen. "I'll bite, who?"

"Lucy. The crew is getting together today. So, I guess we have something to do. They are having a little party on the beach. The one we were supposed to be having the shoot on. It's still ours for the day, so we are getting together. Do you mind? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm fine with it."

"Ok, we are meeting at noon, so we have a little time."

Jason smirked. "A little time?"

She nodded. "A little time. I really want to make up for last night."

"You have nothing to make up for."

She smiled. "Are you sure you don't want me to make up for last night?"

He shook his head. "On second thought, I'm not sure."

She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. "You are going to love how I make up for it."

He kissed her and took her back inside…..

Brenda and Jason were really surprised when they made it to the beach.

Jax really went all out.

There were so many different things going on.

Beach volleyball, hula dancers giving instructions, surfing lessons, massages, plenty of food and drinks.

There was a little bit of everything….

It's later and they have been at the beach for almost three hours.

Jason was surfing.

Brenda and Lucy were lounging on the beach.

"Brenda, why is Jason here?"

Brenda pulled her shades over her eyes. "For protection."

Lucy smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, Lucy. You know it's that whole thing with Sonny and his enemies."

Lucy flipped over onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow. "Is something going on between the two of you? Be honest. Is it happening?"

Brenda stared straight ahead. "No, there is nothing going on."

"Don't play dumb with me, Brenda Barrett. I don't believe that there isn't anything going on. You two aren't fighting anymore and you seem closer."

"Maybe I just got tired of fighting."

"Well, Jax is wondering the same thing."

Brenda looked over at her. "Jax?"

"Yes, he was asking questions about you and Jason."

She looked over at Jax. "Really?"

"Yes, I tried to pretend as if I didn't think there was anything going on, but I noticed it too. I won't tell anyone. Come on…be honest."

Brenda sighed. "You promise?"

Lucy screamed and everyone looked in their direction.

Brenda shoved her. "Lucy, stop."

Lucy started giggling.

Brenda looked around. "Lucy, will you stop? People are looking."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just knew something was going to happen. I just knew it. You really like him don't you?"

"Shhh, will you please lower your voice? Someone is going to hear you."

"Brenda, no one can hear me." Lucy rolled her eyes. "You are just being paranoid. Do you like him?"

"If I didn't like him, there wouldn't be anything to tell. Lucy, I didn't plan this"

Lucy grinned. "Trust me, I believe you. The best things aren't planned."

"You know with Jax, I was trying to get over Sonny. I cared about him. He was great. I loved Jax, but it was…hey…it was what it was. This has nothing at all to do with Sonny. Yes, Sonny left me at the altar. He opened the door for this. I was mad at everybody. I thought I would never get over it. Guess what? I got over it. I survived him." Brenda looked out into the water at Jason. "This is not about Sonny. I don't even think about him. When this thing happened with Jason, I was done with Sonny. I wasn't trying to get over him. I was done."

Lucy grinned. "Are you in love?"

She looked over at Lucy and smiled. "I don't know, Lucy. I am… _good_."

Lucy nodded. "I can tell, but Brenda let's discuss the elephant on the beach. What about Sonny?"

"I told you, he has nothing to do with this."

"I believe you. I haven't seen you pining away after him at all. I believe you, but you know he is going to return. What's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure. He is Jason's best friend. We don't talk about it. I guess we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Hopefully, he doesn't return. I want him to stay away. Not because I want him. I am so done. I was done the day he let me walk down that aisle. Jason is not though. He still considers Sonny his friend."

"He is seeing his _friend's_ woman."

Brenda frowned. "I am not Sonny's anything. Please, don't tell anyone. Kevin doesn't count because he knows."

Lucy's mouth fell open. "He knows? That…sneak!"

"Lucy, he is not a sneak. He is my therapist. He can't tell you."

She laughed. "Oh, yeah that. Well, I'm happy for you. I won't say a word. I promise."

"Thanks…..."

Jason and Brenda didn't make it back to the hotel until late.

They are in bed.

Brenda stretched. "I am so tired."

Jason agreed. "Yeah, me too. It has been a long day."

"Long but fun. Did you have a good time?"

He nodded "I did."

"You and Jax actually got along."

"It was easy, we didn't talk."

Brenda laughed. "Whatever works. Jason, I need to tell you something. I told Lucy about us. She is not going to tell anyone. I trust her."

"I guess I'll have to her trust her too. I have no choice."

"Are you upset?"

He shook his head. "No."

"She won't say a word."

He shrugged. "That's hard to believe, but you know her better than I do."

"I just wanted to be honest with you."

"I appreciate that."

She was being honest with him, but he was keeping something very big from her.

He should tell her about Sonny.

She had every right to know, but he promised Sonny he wouldn't say anything.

"Jason?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you go? Are you worried about Lucy? Because you shouldn't be. I have told her a lot of things, and to my knowledge, she has never repeated a word."

"No, it's not that. Actually it's nothing."

She touched his cheek. "Are you sure?"

He reached up and placed his hand on top of hers. "I am. We should try to get some sleep, we have to get up early."

She smiled. "Yes, I can wait to go snorkeling. I have never been snorkeling."

"Me either, at least I don't think I have."

They both laughed.

She leaned over and kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Night…..."

"Are you ready?"

"Jason, are you sure there aren't any sharks out there?"

He flashed a smile. "I can't be totally sure. How fast can you swim?"

Brenda eyes widen. "That's not funny, Jason."

"We are going to be fine. We are just snorkeling. We have the instructors with us. Relax."

"I'm going to jump in and get attacked. I just know it!"

"Brenda, you are not going to get attacked."

"Yes, I am. I know it. I have the worst luck, and I have this bad feeling."

"The water is safe." He touched her cheek. "I'll never let anything happen to you. Don't you trust me?"

"More than anyone, but-"

"But nothing. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but you are not allowed to carry a weapon in the water." She lowered her voice. "Do you have a weapon?"

He laughed. "No, Brenda, we are going to be fine."

"You should go ahead. I'll just wait until you come back."

"No, you won't. If you don't do this, you will regret it."

She sat down. "At least I'll still be alive. I'll get over it."

"Brenda, we are in Hawaii. Look how beautiful it is. You will be fine."

"Do you really believe that?"

He reached for her hand. "Yeah, I do. You are going to be fine. We have been practicing all morning. We can jump in together."

She took a deep breath, grabbed a hold of his hand, and stood up. "Ok, ok….let's just get it over with."

"No, this is supposed to be fun."

"Right fun, being fish food is not fun."

"I thought you were excited. At least you were last night."

She looked out into the water. "That was before I dreamed that a killer shark was chasing me."

He laughed. "Brenda, come on."

"If I die, it is your fault, and I will never forgive you…"

 ***An hour later***

Brenda could hardly contain herself. "That was so much fun!"

"I told you it would be."

Brenda didn't even want to leave the water.

"Jason, it was so peaceful and beautiful at the same time!"

"I agree, it was really amazing."

"We definitely have to come back and do that again."

Jason grabbed her hand. "We will."

After they were back on shore, they went back to their hotel room to shower and change.

They spent the rest of the day shopping and site seeing.

They closed out the day by having dinner at a nice restaurant.

"Jason, I feel like this is our first date."

"We go places all the time."

"Yeah, but we can't hold hands, or sit this close to one another. This is our first date."

"Since you put it like that, I guess it is. Are you having a good time?"

"I am really enjoying myself. I'm enjoying us."

"Me too."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It feels odd kissing you in public. I like kissing you in public, but I like kissing you in private too."

He chuckled. "How would you rate this first date?"

"I guess I should include the snorkeling too. It has been a great first date."

"I guess it is safe to assume that there will be a second one?"

"You would assume right. In fact, this first date has been so great that I think we are going to have first date sex."

He laughed. "Nice girls don't do that."

"I'm not a nice girl."

He grinned, leaned over, and sucked on her bottom lip…..

After finishing dinner they decided to take a stroll on the beach.

They are walking hand in hand.

"Jason, I can't help but think about Miami."

"Which part? You screaming at me in the middle of the jewelry store? Because that is something I will never forget and also the look on that jeweler's face while you were doing it."

She laughed. "All of it. I think I was temporarily insane. I was on the beach, late at night, looking for a ring that I decided to throw over the balcony."

"You were dealing with a lot."

They found a spot and sat down.

Brenda looked out into the water.

Jason's eyes rested on her. "You look pretty."

She turned her body towards him. "There it is again. I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing you say that."

"Do you really need to hear it?"

"I like hearing it from you. Are you attracted to me, Jason?"

He laughed. "What kind of question is that?"

"I just want to know. I know you like me, but are you physically attracted to me? If you didn't know me would ask me out?"

"I don't think I have ever asked anyone out. They have always asked me. Well…except you, but this is different."

"You have never asked anyone out?"

"Not initially."

"Wow, he is so good looking the women come to him!"

He laughed. "It's not like that. It just not that formal."

"If you didn't know me, would you ask me out? Let me rephrase that, if I asked you out would you accept?"

He shook his head. "No, you are loud."

She pushed him.

"It's the truth. If I didn't know you like I do now, I wouldn't. Brenda, you know you are nice looking. The world knows that. That's not the reason why I was drawn to you. It was the hugs."

She laughed. "You are so funny."

"It's the truth. You give the best hugs. When you let me in, I got to see a different side of you, and I liked it. You have this crazy ability to make people feel like they are the most important person in your world."

At that moment Sonny's words ran through his head.

 _When she loves you, there is nothing better._

He didn't know if Brenda loved him, but if it was anything like what he was experiencing, he would have never given her up.

He wasn't sure how Sonny did it.

He would have at the least been honest.

He would have shown up at that church and faced her.

"Jason, to be honest, I'm surprised you haven't gotten as far away from me as you possible could. You have seen me at my very worst. The messiest side of me, but you are still here. Why?"

"Brenda, I'm not going to lie. In the beginning I hated being around you. You drove me insane, but I had a job to do, and then something happened, I found myself wanting to be around you more and more. Maybe because you stopped screaming and started talking."

She smiled. "I still scream sometimes."

"You used to scream all of the time."

She looked down. "I was just mad at the world, Jason"

"No, not the world just Sonny….and me."

"I'm not mad at you anymore."

He smiled. "I can tell."

She laughed. "Is it because I have been letting you inside my vagina?"

Jason grinned. "I appreciate that."

"You are welcome."

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Jason's smile faded. "Brenda, are you still mad at Sonny?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because he sent me to a packed church and let me walk down that isle like a fool. I will never forgive him for that."

Jason looked out into the water.

Brenda continued. "And no bcause I wouldn't have you if he would have came."

"Are you saying you are happy he didn't show up? Because I don't know if I believe that. You were crazy about Sonny."

"Yes, I was. I'm not anymore. That's done, Jason."

He looked into her eyes. "I don't hate him, Brenda."

"I know."

Jason looked back out into the water.

"Jason, I am not happy he didn't show up, but I like where I am now."

He didn't respond.

Brenda's relationship with Sonny was a non-issue. Jason's friendship with him was different.

He was conflicted, she could see it in his eyes.

She knew how important that relationship was to him.

They had a very strong bond.

 _Maybe even greater than theirs?_

"Jason, are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, sure."

He stood up and helped her up…..

They walked back to the room in silence.

He swiped the card and opened the door for her.

She walked past him and went inside….

It's later and they are in bed.

There was a weird energy in the air now.

He was on one side of the bed and she was on the other.

Her back was facing him.

She felt him move behind her.

His body pressing up against hers.

He reached around and linked his fingers with hers.

She pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

She wanted to ask him if he wanted to end things after they returned.

She knew he hated what he was doing to Sonny.

She always knew it would be an issue, but never really felt it until that night.

She wanted to ask him, but she was scared the answer would be…. _yes._

So, she didn't say anything.

They just lay there in silence, until they both fell asleep….

It's the next morning.

Brenda woke up before Jason.

He woke up to her planting kisses all over his face….again.

"I am up!"

"I know, I can feel it."

He laughed.

"Jason, guess what day it is?"

"Wednesday?"

"Yes, but it is zip lining day! I am so excited! I have never been zip lining."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, I am excited!"

"I'm afraid. What if the line snaps?"

Her eyes got as big as saucers. "Jason, don't say that!"

"I had this terrible dream last night." He laughed. "I am just kidding."

"That's not funny! We can't go now. We are definitely going to end up on the news. Your family will find out about us on the news or in the papers. Secret lovers killed in a horrible accident."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Brenda, I was joking. It was just a joke."

"I don't want to go now. We can't go now."

"You are going. I apologize. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"I don't accept your apology. I definitely don't want to go now. We will just have to find something else to do."

"Brenda, are you serious?"

She smiled. "No."

He laughed and flipped her over onto her back. "You really had me going."

"In addition to be a drama queen, I am an excellent actress, Mr. Quartermaine."

"Morgan."

"Jason, you are a Quartermaine."

He latched onto her neck. "Morgan."

She closed her eyes. "Quartermaine."

He moved down her body. "It's Morgan."

"Jason, you are a-"

She inhaled.

He lifted his head. "A what?"

She reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, pushing his head back down.

He resisted. "A what?"

"Ok, you are a….Morgan."

He laughed and she pushed his head down again, but once again he resisted. "Don't squeeze my head with your thighs. I have to breathe."

She smiled. "No, Mr. Quartermaine, you only have to lick and suck. You can breathe anytime."

He laughed…

Brenda was in the process of getting strapped in when Jason decided to give her a pep talk.

"Brenda, you are going to be fine. This is extremely safe.. I'll be right behind you."

"Jason, I told you I am not scared! Relax!"

He threw up both hands. "Ok."

He stepped back.

She looked at him and yelled. "See you on the other side!"

With her knees pulled to her chest, yelling as loudly as he had ever heard her yell, he watched as she raced away…..

Hawaii turned out to be just what they needed.

They got closer.

They learned how to trust each other more than they did before.

They spent their days doing the things they had never done before.

Their evenings were spent siteseeing and eating at the best restaurants.

Their nights were spent in each others arms.

Hawaii was just what they needed….

Brenda and Jason are on a plane headed back to Port Charles.

Jason was being quieter than normal.

It was obvious that something was on his mind.

She didn't ask, because she had a feeling he would never tell her.

Maybe she didn't want to know?

She sometimes forgot that he was in the mob too.

He was different than Sonny.

Sonny was mob all the time.

Jason never talked about anything.

He didn't even dress like he was in the mob.

She really hoped he would leave one day.

He didn't belong in that world.

She decided to just take a nap to past the time, it was obvious he wasn't interested in talking.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep, she was exhausted.

She felt like she needed a vacation after the vacation.

Jason woke her up when they were close to landing.

She stretched. "Why does it feel like I just closed my eyes?"

She buckled up and yawned. "Will you carry me? I don't think I can walk."

He grinned. "I could but it might look weird."

"So, I am so tired."

"We'll be home in a little while."

"Jason, are you ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you were so quiet when we boarded the plane."

"Was I?"

"Yes, you were."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I apologize."

"Did you have a good time?"

He nodded. "I had the best time."

"Are you lying?"

"Brenda, no. I wish we could've stayed forever."

She smiled. "As you have said on numerous occasions, forever is a long time."

"Sometimes it isn't long enough."

She grinned. "Well, you definitely had a good time."

He laughed…..

When they made it home it was late.

They showered and got into bed.

Brenda snuggled up against him. "I am so tired, but it was so much fun."

"It was great."

"It was the best vacation that I have ever been on. We didn't just shop, eat, and hang out on the beach. We actually did some amazing things."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself. That was the goal."

She closed her eyes. "I did. It was wonderful."

Jason was tired but he couldn't sleep.

He knew more than likely Sonny was in town now.

He was taking a really big chance staying at Brenda's, but maybe not.

Sonny knew Jason and Brenda were on good terms now.

He also knew he went away with her.

She had more than one bedroom, Sonny would never think he was lying next to her.

 _Her head on his chest._

 _His arms holding her close._

 _Sonny's best friend_

 _Sonny's girl._

He kissed the top of her head.

Brenda looked up at him. "I thought you had fallen asleep."

"Why haven't you?"

"In a minute. Jason, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you. Is this too much for you?"

"Brenda, don't be crazy."

"I'm not being crazy. I am being honest. Is it?"

"Let's just go to sleep, because I feel an argument coming."

"Jason, I am asking a question. I just don't want you to feel trapped."

"Trapped?"

"Yes, Jason, trapped. I would never say anything if you are worried. You can walk away."

"Brenda, just be quiet."

"Don't tell me to be quiet."

Jason really didn't feel like arguing. "Ok, whatever."

Ok, Jason, whatever."

She moved off him and onto her own pillow.

He raised his head. "Brenda?"

She closed her eyes. "I am going to sleep."

Jason sighed. "Brenda, I don't want you to be angry."

"I'm not angry, Jason. Go to sleep."

He moved closer. "Not with you angry."

"I am not angry."

"Yes, you are."

She opened her eyes. "What's wrong? Just tell me. I can handle it."

"It's not you."

That was the truth. It wasn't.

"Is it your work?"

Jason knew he had to lie or this was not going to end. "Yes, I just have a couple of things on my mind."

She didn't believe a word he was saying.

She decided to let it go…. _for now._

"How can I help you feel better?"

"Don't be angry."

"I'm not."

"Brenda, you were angry."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I was a little angry. I overacted. I do that a lot."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Let's just go to sleep."

He pulled her closer. "Ok…."

It's the next morning.

Jason is sitting in bed with Brenda straddling him.

She kissed his forehead and moved down to his lips.

 _Her hips moving back and forward._

 _His hands cupping her rear_

 _ **Minutes before…..**_

Jason stretched and open his eyes.

He looked to his right, Brenda was gone.

He heard the water running.

She was in the bathroom.

He got out of bed, walked over, and opened the curtains.

He stepped away from the window, realizing that it was probably not a good idea to be standing in Brenda's bedroom window.

He walked back over to the bed and sat down.

He wondered when Sonny was going to make an appearance.

Maybe he wasn't back in town yet?

Jason's mind was so occupied, he didn't even notice Brenda walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing.

She crawled across the bed and straddled him. "Good morning."

He looked down. "What happen to your clothes?"

"I lost them."

She reached down and slipped her hand inside his boxers. "You should lose yours. Better yet, keep them on. I have what I need."

She pulled _him_ out and kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

 _She came prepared._

She already had a condom in her hand.

She opened it and slipped it on him.

Jason gripped her rear, lifted her briefly, and pushed her down onto him.

Brenda broke the kiss.

Her eyes widen. "Crap, Jason, the condom broke."

She was just about to jump off but Jason tightened his grip.

"Don't move."

"But…Jason."

He kissed her. "But nothing. We are monogamous. We have both been tested." He latched onto her neck. "You feel so good. You are still on birth control right?"

He pushed up inside her.

She moaned and nodded.

He kissed her. "It's fine."

He lifted her briefly, ripped off the condom, and pushed her back down onto him….

It's later and Jason is preparing to leave.

He was going to pick up Jack and Sam from his grandparents' house.

They were both really anxious to see them.

Jason wanted Brenda to come with him, but she was still tired from the trip, and plus she needed to unpack.

Brenda walked him to the door. "Jason, please don't take all day."

He laughed. "I won't, but you know my grandmother is going to want to talk for at least an hour."

"I know, just come back as soon as you can."

Jason grabbed the doorknob, but paused before opening it.

He turned and kissed her.

She giggled and pulled away. "Jason, stop. We have plenty of time for that. Hurry! Go get my babies."

He looked at her.

 _Plenty of time_

She placed her hand on her hips. "Jason?"

"I'm going."

He opened the door and preceded to walk down the stairs.

Brenda yelled. "Don't drive too fast!"

"I won't."

She closed the door.

Jason walked up to his truck, unlocked the door, and looked around.

He could not stop thinking about Sonny.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his number.

 ***no answer***

 _Maybe he was still in New York?_

He looked back at the house.

At that moment he knew he had to tell Brenda.

He didn't want her to be blindsided…. _not again_.

She deserved to know.

He saw first hand what she went through after Sonny didn't show up.

He couldn't keep this from her.

It wasn't right.

He couldn't do that to her.

He would talk to her when he got back..

He got into his truck and left….

 _A couple of hours later…._

Brenda was busy unpacking when she heard someone pull up in the driveway.

She got excited. "Jack! Sam!"

She placed the clothes down and somehow managed to make it out of her room without tripping on all of her things.

She ran down the stairs and snatched opened the door. "What-"

All of the color ran out of her face.

 _It was not Jason with Jack and Sam._

"Hello, Brenda."

 _ **It was Sonny.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**From Friends to Strangers…Chapter 10**

Lucy looked down at her watch.

She was supposed to be meeting Brenda, but she was late.

She tried calling her cell phone, but she didn't pick up.

Brenda called and said she needed to see her.

She sounded like it was urgent.

Lucy was there but Brenda wasn't and she was really getting worried.

 _Why wasn't she answering her phone?_

She looked out into the parking lot, and finally, she spotted Brenda's car whipping into one of the parking spaces.

 _She relaxed_.

A couple of minutes later Brenda walked through the door.

Lucy could tell something was wrong.

It was written all over her face.

She looked liked she had been crying.

Brenda walked up to the table and slipped inside of the booth.

"Oh my God, Brenda. Are you ok?"

She cleared her throat. "No, Lucy. I'm definitely not ok."

Lucy was really scared now. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where to begin."

"Just spit it out! Are you sick?"

Brenda shook her head. "Nothing like that."

"Well, what is it?"

"Yesterday, I was at home unpacking, waiting on Jason to return. He went to pick up Jack and Sam from his grandparents' house. I heard a vehicle pull into my driveway, I assumed it was Jason returning. It was not. You will never guess who showed up at my door."

Lucy honestly had no clue. "Who?"

"Sonny, the bastard who left me at the altar."

Lucy covered her mouth. "Oh…my…God."

"Yes. He was the last person I expected to see, when I opened that door."

Lucy's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "What did he say? What did you say?" She frowned. "I hoped you slapped his face!"

Brenda looked down at the table. "I should have slapped his face. You know…I thought I would only feel anger when I saw him again. I was wrong. I felt pain." She looked up. "Lucy, I thought I had healed and I was over everything, until he was standing there…in front of me."

Tears filled her eyes.

"All of the pain and disappointment rose to the surface again. I was staring at the person who hurt me more than anyone had in my life. I was also looking at the person, who I loved, at one time more than anyone on earth."

Lucy reached over and grabbed her hand. "Brenda, that's expected. You hadn't seen him in months."

"I just feel like a weak fool."

"Honey, it doesn't make you weak. It makes you human. I can't believe he just showed up at your door."

"Yeah, I opened the door and we were face to face…"

"Hello, Brenda."

She was in shock.

She couldn't believe Sonny was standing in front of her.

She didn't say a word at first.

She thought she was seeing things.

She really couldn't believe he was standing there, although she knew he would show up one day.

She just didn't think it would be _that_ day.

She had it all figured out.

If she ever laid eyes on him again, she would really let him have it, but it didn't happen.

 _Not at first_

All the feelings that she thought were gone… _came rushing back_.

 _ **All the love…all the hurt.**_

 _The smell of the flowers in the church._

She could even smell them again.

It all came back to her.

She remembered how happy she was when she put on her wedding dress.

Her future….their future was so bright.

They were going to finally start their journey together as husband and wife.

 _Finally…but he didn't show up_

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You didn't come. You didn't come."

Sonny reached up to touched her face, but stopped before coming in contact with her skin.

Brenda looked into his eyes. "Where were you? Why didn't you come, Sonny?"

"I came, Sweetheart. I came."

She whispered. "Where were you?"

She grabbed a fist full of his shirt. "Where were you?!"

She buried her face into his chest and wept.

He wrapped his arms around her body.

She continued to cry. "I waited for you. You…didn't come. I waited. You…never…came."

Sonny tried to console her. "I am so sorry." He kissed the top of her head. "I never meant to hurt you."

She pulled away and looked up at him. "But you did. You hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me in my life. In my entire life, Sonny."

"I know and I am so sorry. I am so sorry, Sweetheart."

"You sent me to a packed church and didn't bother showing up! I walked down the isle in my wedding dress. I couldn't wait for you to see it. I was so happy. You were supposed to meet me. Sonny, I loved you so much. I would have went anywhere and done anything to be with you! Anything!"

"I loved you too. Hell, I still do."

"How can you stand in front of my face and say that? After doing what you did to me?"

"Everything I did, I did because of how much I loved you."

"Bullshit! You don't send the woman you love to a packed church and not show up!"

"Brenda, you don't understand."

"I understand. You never loved me. Not really. It is my fault, because I should have been done after you married Lily. I should have walked away and never looked back. I had someone who truly cared for me. He… _Jax_ …would have never… _has_ never hurt me the way you have. I left him. I left him only to get stood up by you. I guess I deserved it, for being so dumb."

Sonny touched her face. "Sweetheart, you are not dumb."

She knocked his hand away. "Don't touch me."

He nodded. "Ok, I know I deserve that."

"Sonny, you deserve more! You deserve to be humiliated, just like you humiliated me. I was crushed. I was devastated. I didn't think I would recover."

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, you did. You didn't come. You meant it."

"Brenda, if I could make you understand-"

"Sonny, there isn't anything you can say to make me understand. Nothing."

"Brenda, they threatened your life. They were going to hurt you. I was going to marry you. I wanted to marry you. You are the love of my life. You are everything to me. There is no one I love more. You are the most precious thing on earth to me. I was going to go through with it anyway. My car pulled up to the church. I was there, Sweetheart. I was getting ready to get out of the car, but I couldn't do it. Your life meant more to me. I couldn't do that to you."

"Why didn't you just tell me what was going on?"

"Because you would have talked me into marrying you. You would have talked me into risking your life. I would have looked into your eyes and I would have done it. Do you understand now?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. You could have broken up with me. Anything other than what you did. I _do not_ understand, Sonny. I will _never_ understand."

"Brenda, maybe I didn't handle things the way I should have-"

"That is an understatement!"

She wiped her face with her hands.

"Brenda, I know you are upset with me. You have every right to be. What I did was awful. Maybe it is even unforgivable."

She glared at him. "It is. No maybe in it."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "Brenda, I still love you. I know you hate me and it is killing me to look in your eyes and see it. If you will just give me a chance-"

"A chance for what?! To make it up?"

She laughed. "You have got to be kidding me?! Do you think there is a chance for us to be together?! Don't tell me you really believe that? You cannot believe that."

"Yes, I do. God help me, but yes I do. We were so good together. We were the best. We set the world on fire."

She chuckled. "Yeah, before you left me at the altar."

"You need time."

"Time? You think I need time?! No, I don't need time, Sonny. I am done. I was done at the church, when I was standing there alone, staring at the door you were supposed to walk through."

"I am not done. I will never give up on us. I did what I thought was best. Lily is dead because of me. If anything would have happened to you, because I chose to be selfish and bullheaded, I would have never been able to live with myself. Brenda, I am going to work hard to earn your forgiveness, trust, and love again."

He reached inside his inner jacket pocket and pulled out her engagement ring.

"This belongs on your finger."

"No, you should have left it at the pawn shop. Better yet, save it for the next woman who is crazy enough to accept a proposal from you. Maybe she will get lucky and you will show up?"

Sonny looked into her eyes. "I love you. I love you so much, Sweetheart. I thought about you everyday."

She shrugged. "I don't care."

"I didn't come here to make you upset, Brenda."

She couldn't believe he said that. "Did you think I would be happy?!"

"No, I didn't. Look, I know you need time to process everything."

Brenda shook her head. "No, actually I don't. It's time for you to leave, Sonny, and not because I need time to process everything. You should leave because I want you to."

Sonny didn't want to push too hard so he agreed. "Ok, I'll leave. I'm back in Port Charles for good. There are no threats now, Brenda."

"Good for you, because I don't care. Goodbye, Sonny, and please don't come back."

She went inside and slammed the door.

He stood there for a moment.

He placed his hand on the door.

Brenda leaned up against it and cried.

He took his hand off the door and slowly walked down the stairs.

He knew it was going to be hard, but he was going to get her back.

Brenda didn't move until she heard his car door slam.

She didn't think she would be this emotional after seeing him.

She walked over to the window, just in time to see him pulling out of the driveway…..

Brenda looked up at Lucy. "And he left."

"Brenda, he is going to do everything to get you back."

She nodded. "I know. There isn't anything he could do that would make me go back to him. I will never forget how I felt that day."

"Brenda, you are angry now, but-"

"No, Lucy. There is not a chance in hell I would ever get involved with Sonny Corinthos again. When I was standing in the window watching him leave, in my heart I knew it was finally over. For me, it was the end. There is nothing he can do to erase what he did. I will never forget how I felt standing in that church… _alone_."

Lucy nodded. "I know it's hard, because you still love him. I'm not oblivious to that."

"No, Lucy, actually I don't. You know it's crazy, because I thought I'd die loving that man. I'm not even sure if I like him anymore."

"Well, he definitely doesn't stand a chance. So, where was Jason? Did he ever show up? Did he know Sonny was in town?"

"After Sonny left, I was still trying to recover from the shock of it all. The emotion…just everything. Somehow I made it over to the sofa. I have no idea how long I was sitting there, before I heard Jason's truck pull up…."

Jason got out of the truck and Jack and Sam hopped out.

He grabbed the bag of takeout, he'd picked up on the way home, and headed up to the house.

He unlocked the door.

The dogs rushed inside the house and up to Brenda.

She smiled and rubbed them both.

Jason closed the door. "I'm sorry, my grandmother wanted to… _chat_. That chat lasted over an hour."

He laughed and shook his head. "I brought food. I'll put it in the kitchen."

He took the food into the kitchen and returned a couple of seconds later.

He sat down next to her. "Did you hear me?"

He looked over at her.

She was looking down at the floor.

"Brenda?"

She looked up at him.

Her eyes were red.

Jason's smiled faded. "What's wrong?"

"Sonny was here."

 _Damn it_

Jason looked away. "How long has he been gone?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me? I said, Sonny, my ex fiancé…was here…standing on my front porch."

"I heard you."

Brenda turned her body towards him. "Why aren't you shocked, Jason? I just said, Sonny was here. The man who left me at the altar. The one I haven't seen in months."

Jason didn't respond.

 _What was he supposed to say?_

Her eyes widen. "Of course you aren't shocked. Why would you be? You knew he was in town didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"You didn't know Sonny was back in Port Charles?"

"No, at least I wasn't sure."

"But you knew he was coming back?"

Jason sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wanted to tell you."

"You wanted to tell me? Oh my God! I can't believe this!"

"Brenda, I really wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't, Jason! You didn't say… _one_ word."

"Brenda, I was going to tell you when I got back from picking up Jack and Sam."

"How long have you known? Today? Yesterday? Two weeks ago?"

"Before we went to Hawaii."

"You have known that long?! You didn't think I would want to know?!"

"Brenda, you had to work. I didn't want to ruin your trip."

"What about afterwards? You had the opportunity. You could have told me as soon as we got back." She stood up. "I cannot believe you didn't tell me. You were there! You saw what he did to me and you still didn't tell me!"

"Brenda, I was going to tell you. I made the decision to tell you."

Once again tears filled her eyes. "The decision? You actually had to think about it?" A tear slid down her cheek. "Why did you have to think about it? I thought you cared about me."

"I do care about you."

"No, Jason, you care about Sonny."

He stood up. "Brenda, I do care about you. I wouldn't go through all of this if I didn't. I am risking my friendship with Sonny to be with you."

She shook her head. "Not anymore. You could have told me. You could have said, Brenda, Sonny is coming back to Port Charles. You could have just said those words. It would have meant so much to me… _so much_ …but…it doesn't matter. I'm not going to let you and Sonny break me."

"I'm not trying to break you."

"You sure are not trying to help me. Jason, that was the worst day of my life. _The worst._ There is no close second. I don't think you or Sonny understand what that did to me." She shrugged. "Maybe you just don't care?"

"Brenda, you know that's not true."

"No, I don't. You didn't in the beginning. You were just there to do a job. That's what you said."

"Don't do that."

"Do what? Tell the truth? God, I was so stupid! I believed in you. I believed that we had something."

"We do."

"No, we don't. You and Sonny have something. We have nothing. I want you to get out."

"Brenda, I know you are upset. You have every right to be."

"Shut up, Jason! I want you and Sonny to just shut up! Don't tell me I have every right to be upset. I don't need the two of you telling me anything! I know it! And if you are worried…don't be. I am not going to say a word to your best friend forever. You two deserve each other."

She shook her head. "All you had to do was just say the words. Instead, I was blindsided…yet again…by you and Sonny. You had to pick me up off the floor, Jason! Off the floor!"

She walked over to the door and snatched it open. "Get….out."

Jason stood there for a moment. "Brenda-"

She yelled. "Get out of my house!"

He knew there was no getting through to her. Not right now.

She was angry and there wasn't anything he could say to change that.

He knew her well enough to know that.

He just wish he could make her understand.

Maybe there wasn't anything to understand?

He should have told her.

 _It was as simple as that._

He decided to honor her wishes and leave.

He headed towards the door but stopped before walking out.

He looked at her briefly, but she refused to look at him, so he continued out of the door.

Brenda closed the door and slid down its length and sobbed…

"So, there I was on the floor…crying… _again_."

Lucy got up and sat next to her.

She threw a arm around her.

Brenda rested her head on Lucy's shoulder. "I just can't believe he didn't tell me. I guess I know where things stand. Maybe I have always known?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

A tear slipped down her face. "No, it doesn't."

"So, what now?"

"I am going to move on from the whole situation. I am just so disappointed. I really thought…nothing. It doesn't matter. Jason is Sonny's friend, in spite of everything that happened between us, that relationship means more."

"If Sonny ever finds out-"

Brenda interrupted. "He won't find out. I don't plan on saying a word." She sat up and wiped her face. "Lucy, I can't dwell on this. I have been disappointed so many times in my life. If I can survive Sonny leaving me at the altar, I can survive this. I just didn't think Jason would do that to me."

"He should have told you. So, you two are definitely over?"

"Yes…..."

It's later and Brenda is back home.

She took the dogs out and got into bed.

She didn't get home until after ten.

Lucy didn't really think it was a good idea to let her go home by herself, so they spent the rest of the day together.

It really helped take her mind off things.

Lucy wanted Brenda to spend the night at her house, but she declined.

Jack and Sam had been inside all day.

Brenda assured her that she would be fine…..

Brenda turned on the TV and tried to find something to watch.

She was trying to do anything to get her mind off things, particularly off _him_.

It felt strange being in bed and him not being there.

She was just going to have to get use to it.

She was going to have to find a new normal.

 _They were done….._

It was two in the morning when Jason pulled into the driveway.

He tried to stay away.

He tried to give her space.

He was in bed trying to sleep, but was finding it extremely difficult.

He had to see her.

He got up, threw on some clothes, and headed to her house.

He paused before putting the key into the lock.

He knew she would be upset, but they really needed to talk.

He unlocked the door and went inside…..


	11. Chapter 11

**From Friends to Strangers…Chapter 11**

Brenda yawned and stretched.

She opened her eyes and two blue eyes were looking back at her.

She jumped. "Oh my God, Jason!"

She sat up. "What are you doing here?! How did you…never mind, you used the key I gave you." She shook her head. "I thought I told you to leave."

Jason sat up. "I left. I just came back. We really need to talk."

She ran her fingers through her disheveled hair "How long have you been here?"

"Since two this morning."

"Two?! Jason, it's nine."

"I couldn't sleep, but I slept pretty good here. I usually do, when you are lying next to me."

"Jason, flirting is not going to fix this situation."

"I'm not flirting, Brenda. It's just the truth."

She frowned. "And what do we need to talk about? We said everything yesterday."

" _You_ said everything. Brenda, I really planned on telling you. I just didn't do it soon enough."

"Yeah, after you thought about it. Jason, you should not have to think about it…but…it told me all I needed to know. You are Sonny's friend first."

"After everything that happened between us, you really believe that?"

"Yes. I'm not saying you never cared for me. I know what I said yesterday, but I was just angry. I think on some level you cared."

"Not just on some level, Brenda."

"Whatever level it was, it wasn't strong enough. I am still disappointed, but I'm not angry with you anymore. You have always said that you didn't hate Sonny. You didn't lie about that. I got involved with you anyway. I have no idea where I thought it would go. It could never really go anywhere, but whatever. Right now, I just want peace. I'm not interested in anything or anyone that has anything at all to do with Sonny. I am also not interested in anyone, who has to…. _think about it._ You had to think about it and that hurt."

"Brenda, I wish I would have told you sooner."

"Me too, but you didn't. It's done."

"Do you hate me?"

"Jason, of course I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You picked me up off the floor. You looked after me when you didn't like me and it wasn't in your job description. I will never forget that. If it's ok…I would still love to see Sam sometimes."

 _She was officially ending things._

He tried to put up a brave front. "I didn't think you were going to give him back."

"He's your dog, not mine."

"Felt like the both of ours. We were a family."

She shrugged. "I guess for a little while."

He leaned over and tried to kiss her.

She moved her head. "No, because if you do, I might not be able to let you go, and I have to because-"

Jason finished her statement. "I had to think about it."

She nodded. "Exactly."

Jason got out of the bed and slipped on his shoes. "I am going to leave you alone, Brenda. You want peace, it's what you deserve. I'm sorry I came here."

"It's fine, Jason. Closure is good."

He nodded. "Yeah, right."

He grabbed his keys, took one of them off the key ring, and placed it on her nightstand.

"Take care, Brenda."

"You too, Jason."

Jason walked out of the room and down the stairs, but stopped before reaching the bottom.

Brenda looked out into the hall, wondering if she made the right choice.

Jason looked back up the stairs.

 _It's what she wanted._

He continued on down the stairs, called out to Sam, and left…...

Brenda really needed some time away from everything.

She ended up leaving town for a couple of weeks.

She took Jack with her.

They went to visit Lois and Ned.

It felt great being around people she loved and who really loved her.

It was just what she needed.

By the end of her visit she felt refreshed and ready to move on, at least that's what she kept telling herself…...

Sonny opened the door and Jason walked in.

"She's back." Sonny shook his head. "I was a little worried. I didn't think she was going to return."

"She loves her house, she was coming back."

"Jason, I really have to be smart. Right now, she wants nothing to do with me. Hell, she doesn't even want anything to do with you, but that's my fault. You two were close before I came back. I'm sorry I put you in that position."

Sonny poured himself a drink. "I'm happy she's back. Now, I just have to figure out how to get her to talk to me. She hates me. You know…she was really upset with me, after I married Lily, but she didn't look at me like she did that day outside of her house. Has Jax been hanging around?"

"They work together."

"Have you seen him at her house?"

Jason shook his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

"She was expecting someone the day I showed up. My gut tells me it was a man. You never saw her with anyone?"

Jason hated lying.

He was not this person.

He should just tell him the truth.

He thought about Brenda.

 _She wanted peace._

If he told Sonny the truth, he would disrupt that peace.

"I never saw her with anyone."

 _Technically, that was not a lie._

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Jax."

"They are just friends. There isn't anything going on."

"I wonder who the new guy in her life is, and she _is_ seeing someone. I am convinced of it. I'm telling you, Jason, she was expecting him that day."

Jason thought about all of the time he spent with Brenda.

Sonny sighed. "I should just leave her alone. Let her be happy, but I can't do that. Whoever he is, it won't last. She's upset with me now, but our connection is strong. We always find our way back. I believe we will bounce back from this too. I just have to make her understand."

Jason really had no idea how to respond to that.

He wasn't going to encourage him.

It felt strange listening to another man talk about Brenda, even if that other man was Sonny.

She had been his for the past few months, but her and Sonny had years together.

 _It still didn't feel right._

Sonny sat down. "Have you started seeing anyone yet?"

Jason shook his head. "Only casually."

Sonny raised his glass. "Smart man."

The conversation shifted from Brenda to business…...

Brenda stepped off the elevator and headed down to Lucy's office.

She saw a familiar figure walking towards her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

 _Jason_

She had not seen him since the day they broke up.

What was he doing at Deception?

 _God, he looked good._

Her stomach started doing flips.

She approached him and stopped.

She smiled. "Hi."

He nodded. "Hello. Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Did you enjoy your trip?"

"I did."

"My grandmother told me you went to visit Ned and his wife."

"Yes, I just needed to get away."

"It looked like it helped. You look good, Brenda."

"I feel good. Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Lucy called. She needed me to sign some papers. Apparently, I am in some pictures that were taken before the shoot."

She laughed. "Really?"

He nodded and shrugged. "Yeah"

"You know you would make a great model."

Jason laughed. "No, I would not."

"I'm serious. You have the look. Models make really nice livings."

"I have enough money."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course you do. I guess modeling doesn't pay as well as organized crime."

Jason laughed.

 _God, he missed her._

"If you ever decide to quit…"

Jason shook his head. "No."

She grinned. "Ok, suit yourself, but it's better than dodging bullets."

He smiled. "Is that an insult?"

"Don't you dodge bullets?"

"Not lately."

*silence*

Things got uncomfortable fast.

They were just standing there staring at each other, until Brenda looked away.

"Well, I have to go. Lucy will have a fit…if I'm late."

He nodded. "Ok."

"Bye, Jason."

"See you later."

She headed down to Lucy's office.

Jason walked towards the elevator.

He pressed the button and his eyes followed her, until the bell went off, and he left….

Lucy sat up in her seat. "Did you see Jason?"

"Yes, I did. He said something about papers that he needed to sign?"

"Yes, the photographer took a couple of photos of him. I know he is in the mob, wasn't sure if we could use them."

Brenda was confused. "Use them for what?"

"For anything."

"Why?"

"It's just something we have to do. You know, clearance and all that. If we do anything with them, he'll be compensated. He didn't seem too concerned."

"Yeah, it's just how he is. Have you seen the pictures?"

Lucy's face lit up. "I have and they are good."

Brenda look down on Lucy's desk. "Where are they? I want to see them."

"You will, when they are released. I want you to be surprised."

"How long before the campaign officially launches?"

"Soon, I have been so busy getting ready. How was it seeing Jason?"

"It was fine."

"Are you still mad at him?"

"I thought we were talking about the campaign?"

"We were…but now we are talking about Jason again."

"I have a strange feeling that us running into each other was no coincidence."

Lucy smiled. "No, it wasn't. Look Brenda, I think he should have told you Sonny was coming back, but I don't think he is an awful person. He is nothing like Sonny."

Brenda laughed. "I actually agree. I'm not angry with Jason anymore. He didn't leave me at the altar. I wish he would have told me, but he didn't. My problem is still with Sonny."

"Have you seen him since that day?"

"No, I left town afterwards and no sign of him since I returned. I know I am going to run into him. Port Charles is small and he will make sure it is smaller."

"How are you going to handle seeing him?"

"Maybe he will ignore me?"

Lucy laughed. "No, that isn't going to happen."

"I don't know, Lucy. It will be strange seeing him around town again. God, I used to love that man. Now, I can't stand him."

"Do you think there is a small chance for you and Jason?"

"No. Jason is Sonny's friend, Lucy."

"He won't be if Sonny ever finds out."

"I don't want him to find out."

Lucy smiled. "But wouldn't it be sweet if he did?"

Brenda grinned. "No, because it had nothing at all to do with Sonny and he would think so. It was all about what I felt for Jason, and what he felt for me."

"Do you miss him?"

"Like crazy."

Lucy hit her desk. "Get back together! He misses you too. I can see it in those gorgeous blue eyes."

She smiled. "His eyes are gorgeous, but no. We are over and it's for the best. His loyalties lie with Sonny."

"How can you say that with a straight face, knowing everything that happened between the two of you?"

"I just know it can't continue because of his relationship with Sonny."

"It's not too late. It hasn't been that long since the two of you broke up."

"It's been two weeks and three days, but who's counting?"

"Brenda, if you miss him, tell him."

"Of course, I miss him. He was apart of my everyday, but I am not going to tell him. I did the right thing when I ended it. Sonny is an important part of Jason's life. He was the first person he really trusted after the accident. I am grateful for my time with him, but I'm moving on."

"Brenda Barrett, you say that so easily, but wait until you are home alone at night."

"Lucy, I am fine with being alone."

"That isn't what I meant. I mean when you are home alone and you only have time to think. Think about him and how great you two were together. What if you are throwing away the person you were meant to be with?"

"Lucy, there isn't anything I can do about it. Jason is friends with the man I despise. A man that he thinks hung the moon. A relationship would never work, because he would resent me for ruining his relationship with Sonny. I think that is the most important relationship to him, maybe even above his real family. _Definitely_ …above me."

"I don't believe that, Brenda."

Brenda turned her back, in an attempt at hiding the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Lucy, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Lucy knew Brenda had gotten upset. She could hear it in her voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you talk about it."

Brenda wiped her face. "I don't mind talking about it. I just prefer talking to Kevin on Wednesdays."

Lucy smiled, got up, walked around her desk, and hugged her friend.….

Brenda stayed busy the next few weeks, learning all she could learn from Lucy.

She was determined to run her own company one day, and why not learn from the best?

The best included _Jax_.

One evening after leaving the office, Brenda and Jax decided to grab dinner.

Lucy was meeting Kevin so she couldn't go.

They decided to go to an Italian restaurant in town.

Brenda and Jax were looking over the menu, when she looked up and saw Sonny, Jason, and a couple of other men walking in.

Jax saw them too.

He closed his menu. "We can leave."

Brenda shook her head. "I'm fine. Hopefully, he ignores us."

Jax chuckled. "He won't."

Brenda laughed and picked up her glass. "You're right, here he comes."

Sonny walked up to the table.

He looked down at Brenda. "Hello, Brenda."

"Sonny."

Jax cleared his throat. "Hello, Sonny."

Sonny looked briefly at Jax and his eyes fell back on Brenda. "How have you been?"

She sighed. "Fine. Great. Wonderful."

"You look fine, great, and wonderful."

Jax decided to chime in. "You should have seen her in her wedding dress."

Brenda smiled because he deserved that.

Sonny turned his attention to Jax. "Just thank me for the opportunity."

Jax's eyes narrowed. "So, what you are saying is, if you would have shown up to your wedding ceremony, like you were _suppose_ to, she wouldn't be here with me?"

Sonny was really getting sick of him. "I didn't show up, because I was trying to protect the woman I love."

Jax smiled. "Thanks for being a complete idiot."

Brenda grinned and looked over at the table Jason was sitting at with the two other men.

He was looking directly at her.

They had not seen each other since that day at Deception.

She was really happy to see him.

She smiled and then heard Sonny call her name.

She looked up at him.

"Did you enjoy your time away?"

Jax spoke before she could. "Yes, she did. She was around the people that really love her. People who would never hurt her."

Brenda was really enjoying this, maybe a little too much.

Jax was really letting Sonny have it and there wasn't much he could say because it was the truth.

Brenda knew Sonny wanted to hit Jax, because she knew him.

She also knew he wouldn't, especially if he was trying to win her back.

Hitting Jax would _definitely_ not help things.

They continued to trade insults until Sonny decided to leave.

She couldn't remember a time when Sonny gave up, but he did that night.

Jax watched him walk away. "He should never say two words to you again, after what he pulled."

Brenda raised her glass. "I agree. Well done, Jax."

Jax laughed. "He deserved it."

Brenda told Jax everything that happened, including the excuse Sonny gave for not showing up.

"He could have handled things better."

"Again…I agree."

Jax looked across the table. "Brenda, let's go somewhere else. I want you to be able to relax, and you won't be able to with him here."

Brenda nodded. "Ok."

Jax called the waiter over and paid for their drinks.

He got up, reach for her hand, which she gladly took, and they walked out of the restaurant.

Brenda knew Sonny was pissed.

She could feel his eyes on her.

She hoped he was fuming as she walked out holding Jax's hand.

Sonny turned to Jason after they left. "I wanted to hit that son of a bitch. I think they are seeing each other again, or at the least he is using our situation to try to get her back."

Jason didn't think anything was going on between Jax and Brenda, or maybe he just hoped not….

After finally making it home, Brenda showered, and changed into a t-shirt.

It wasn't just an ordinary t-shirt, it was one of Jason's t-shirts.

He still had a lot of things at her house.

He never came by to get them and she never drop them off.

She also had things at his house too.

After getting comfortable, she settled on the sofa with a pint of ice cream.

She'd just sat down when she heard a familiar sound.

 _Jason's truck_

She had no idea what he could possibly want.

She got up and looked out of the window.

He was getting out of his truck and he had Sam with him.

Brenda placed the ice cream down and opened the door.

"Sam!"

Sam rushed up the stairs and right up to her.

She got down on her knees and hugged him.

He ran around her a couple of times, before Jack appeared.

Brenda laughed and stood up.

Jack and Sam started doing circles around her coffee table.

She held the door open for Jason and he entered.

He looked her over. "I recognize that t-shirt."

She looked down. "You should."

"It looks better on you."

"I think so. Jason, what are you doing here? It's after twelve."

"I came by because I needed to ask you something."

"You came by because you had to ask me something?"

"Yes. Are you seeing Jax?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Tell me Sonny didn't send you over here, and if he did I can't believe you came."

"No, Sonny didn't send me."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Brenda, Sonny didn't send me."

"So, you just came over here, this time of night, to ask if I am seeing Jax?"

"Yes."

"Jason, it doesn't matter if I'm seeing Jax, or any other man. I don't even know where this is coming from. I bet Sonny sent you."

Jason repeated himself. "Brenda, Sonny didn't send me."

"So, he is not curious?"

"Of course, but I'm here because I wanted to know."

"I'm not seeing anyone and I told you, I don't want Sonny knowing anything about me. He lost that privilege when he failed to show up at our wedding."

"He didn't send me, but ok." He looked over at the pint of ice cream. "Well, I'm going to let you finish your ice cream."

"Is that it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that is it."

She looked over at Sam. "Can Sam stay? Just until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great."

Jason opened the door. "Goodnight, Brenda."

"Goodnight."

He left….

Jason is in his truck headed home.

He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with Brenda.

She just would not stop mentioning Sonny's name.

He was asking because he wanted to know and for obvious reasons.

He still cared for her, but she was only focused on Sonny and what he was thinking.

He guess he was right about everything.

It would always be about her and Sonny.

He was just keeping her warm until Sonny came back.

 _Maybe that's why she really ended things?_

Brenda looked down at the pint of ice cream.

She didn't want anymore.

She lost her appetite.

She really wished Sonny would leave her alone, but she knew he wouldn't.

They didn't have a future together.

She didn't have any feelings for him anymore.

She also couldn't believe Jason was just standing by and just watching it all.

He actually came by to get information for that slime ball.

It was like they never meant anything to each other.

She guess she was right, it was all about his relationship with Sonny….

Jason picked Sam up the next day, but didn't really have much to say to her.

Brenda had no idea what his problem was, she is the one who should be upset.

Sonny wouldn't leave her alone and he basically returned to being Sonny's chief flunky by spying.

She was just over it all…..….

Brenda didn't see Jason for awhile after that day… _but she saw Sonny._

He was always popping up.

She knew more than likely she was being followed.

What other explanation could there be?

If she was walking on the pier, she would look up, and he would be standing there.

If she was out shopping, he would suddenly appear.

If she was sitting on a bench in the park, he would just walk up, and sit next to her.

One day she was sitting in Kelly's and he walked in.

She was not surprised.

She just watched him walk over, pull out a chair, and sit down.

He got the waitress's attention.

He was a regular so she hurried around the counter to get his drink.

He crossed his legs and looked over at Brenda. "Did you get the flowers I sent?"

"Everyday. Sonny, I really wish you would stop, or send them to the hospital. I don't want them."

"Why? You love flowers."

"Not from you."

"You used to love it when I gave you flowers."

"Yeah, before the whole wedding thing."

"Brenda, I don't know how many times I can apologize for that. I told you why I did what I did."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make it right."

"I know that."

The waitress walked up and placed Sonny's coffee down.

He thanked her and his eyes returned to Brenda. "Have dinner with me."

"Sonny, no. I don't know why you keep asking me. I also don't know why you are having me followed? And please don't say you are not, because I know you are."

"Brenda, I just want to see you that's all."

"But I don't want to see you and when you try to force it, I resent you even more. What you did was awful, Sonny. It's not something that flowers are going to fix. You can't sweet talk your way back into my heart. I am not the same person I was before."

"Brenda, I can't let you go. Not when there is all of this love still between us."

"You are going to have to. If you would have shown up, and broke up with me before I walked down that isle, maybe we would could have worked things out?"

"I didn't think I could say no."

"So, you thought it was a good idea to just not come at all?"

"No, I didn't think it was a good idea. It was the hardest decision of my life."

"Maybe it was…I just can't, Sonny. I just can't forget what you did or how I felt."

"Sweetheart, if you just try."

"I don't want to."

"Are you seeing Jax?"

Brenda sighed. "No, I'm not seeing Jax. Jason didn't tell you."

"Yes, well…he said he didn't think so."

"I'm not. Jax deserves better than me."

"There is no one better than you."

"Should I tell him that?"

Sonny grinned. "No."

She smiled.

He stared at her. "It's been a long time since I have seen you smile, at least while talking to me. I still love you, Brenda. I still need you. I know you need time. I'll give you all the time you need. I owe you that."

"Sonny, there isn't enough time."

"I'm not giving up, Sweetheart. You didn't give up on me, when I married Lily. I'm not giving up on you now."

He reached across the table and linked his fingers with hers.

The bell went off on the door and Jason walked in, with the girl that was at his house the day she stopped by.

Brenda pulled her hand away.

Jason and his friend walked up to the table.

Sonny stood up and shook Jason's hand, and kissed his friend on the cheek. "Hello, Katrina. Do you know, Brenda?"

Brenda forced a smile and threw up her hand. "Hi."

Katrina smiled. "Hello."

Brenda didn't look at Jason.

She just heard him say something about leaving them alone, and the next thing she knew her and Sonny were alone again.

She couldn't believe he was already involved with someone.

"Brenda, are you ok?"

She looked over at Sonny. "Yes…I'm…fine. You know…actually, I have to go. I have to meet Lucy."

He nodded. "Ok, will I get to see you later?"

"No, and please tell your flunkies to stop following me."

Sonny laughed. "They are not flunkies."

"Whatever, just tell them to stop. You said you would give me time, following me is not doing that. Asking me to dinner every time you see me is not doing that either."

"Ok, you're right. It's done. No one is going to follow you anymore. I'll do whatever I have to, Brenda."

"I'm serious, Sonny, or else I am going to have to tell Mac you are stalking me."

"I'm not afraid of Mac, but ok, hey…it's over."

She stood up, grabbed her purse, and left.

"Bye, Brenda."

She ignored him.

Jason glanced at her.

He couldn't shake the image of her holding hands with Sonny.

He definitely made the right decision in moving on.

He looked at Katrina, who was busy talking about something.

He had no idea what it was, because the only person he could think about was Brenda.

Katrina was a nice girl, but they were not serious.

In fact, this was the first day they hung out, since things ended with Brenda.

He ran into her awhile ago when he was out with Sonny one night.

She was nice but it would never go anywhere.

He wasn't interested in a serious relationship

"Jason, did you hear me?"

He shook his head. "What did you say?"

Katrina laughed. "I asked if you were ready to order?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well…what do you want?"

"You order."

She smiled. "Ok…."

Brenda couldn't get out of there fast enough.

She didn't know why seeing Jason with someone else, bothered her so much.

She broke up with him.

 _Did she expect him to be single forever?_

Jason was a good looking guy.

A good looking guy with needs.

Of course he was going to move on.

Maybe she didn't think it would be so soon?

Hell, it should even matter, he wasn't even talking to her anymore.

It shouldn't matter, _but it did_ …..

Brenda had a hard time sleeping after that.

Just the thought of Jason touching someone else, threaten to drive her insane.

She couldn't help but wonder where he was, what he was doing, and _who_ he was doing it to.

She _wanted_ to stop thinking about him.

She _needed_ to stop thinking about him.

She just couldn't, because her feelings were still so very strong.

It was easy during the day because she stayed busy, but at night, all she could do was think.

 _Lucy was right._

The hardest time was at night.

That was the case even before she saw him at Kelly's.

 _It was worse now._

She felt like a fool, because he wasn't thinking about her.

Hell, he wouldn't even talk to her.

By all accounts he'd moved on and had no problem doing so.

She just needed to do the same….

The weeks past one after the other and the campaign still hadn't launched.

Sonny continued to send her flowers and presents.

He just would not take no for an answer, but she was the same after he married Lily.

She did everything to get him back.

Nothing was off limits.

The only difference was he still loved her, but she didn't still love him.

It really was a waste of his time, because there was no way in hell she was ever getting back with him.

She just would never forget standing in that church… _waiting._

One day after returning from the pet store, she received a text from Jason.

He wanted to know if she was home, because he wanted to bring her things by.

He also asked if she would have his things ready.

She wasn't upset.

 _It was time._

There was no communication between them anymore.

As soon as she placed the phone down, Lois called, and what was supposed to be a quick chat turned into a two hour conversation.

It would have been longer but she heard Jason's truck pull up.

She told Lois that she would have to call her back.

She opened the door and Jason walked in with her things.

Brenda was impressed because he only made one trip.

She had no idea how he got all of her things into that one bag.

She decided to end the tension and at least try to be nice.

"How in the world did you get all of my things into that?"

He ignored her. "Where should I put them?"

 _Ok, he is still being a jackass._

"Just sit them down."

He placed the bag down. "Did you get my things ready?"

"No, Lois called and I lost track of time."

Jack ran up to him.

Jason reached down and petted him.

"Brenda, you couldn't pack while talking on the phone?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Yes, but I forgot. What is your problem?"

"Are you going to get my things or not?"

"No, Jason. Get them yourself!"

"Fine."

Her eyes followed him up the stairs.

Jack ran up the stairs behind him.

She shook her head.

 _What was his problem?_

She had not done a thing to him.

They haven't been around each other longer than a few minutes since they broke up.

He was obviously upset about something and apparently didn't want to talk about it.

Regardless, she was not going to let him treat her badly.

Fifteen minutes later he walked down the stairs.

"I borrowed a suitcase, I'll bring it back."

"I can take my things out of yours."

"I don't really have time. I will bring it back."

"Keep it, Jason."

"I don't want it, Brenda."

"Give it to the goodwill."

"You want me to give your bag away?"

Brenda looked down. It was her Louis Vuitton bag. "Ok, maybe not."

"I'll bring it back."

He opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Brenda yelled "Bye!"

She slammed the door.

Jack jumped up on the chair and watched Jason leave.

Brenda looked at him. "Why didn't you bite him, Jack? Your loyalty is supposed to be to me. He is the enemy now. The next time, attack!"

Brenda walked over and sat down on the last stair.

She didn't understand what was going on.

He was acting like he hated her again.

She felt the sting of tears coming.

She was not going to cry, he didn't deserve her tears.

She got up and called Lois back…...

The days continued to pass.

Sonny was still pursuing her, but she just kept shooting him down.

She saw Jason occasionally, but they didn't talk at all.

They were just ignoring each other now.

One time in particular she was in town walking down the sidewalk when she spotted him walking towards her.

They walked right by each other without saying a word.

It hurt, but that's just the way things were now.

She didn't go to any dinners at the Quartermaine house anymore.

There would be no weird looks across the table, no meetings in the library.

It was his family so she made the decision to stay away.

She managed to avoid the dinners, but she could not avoid the masquerade ball.

It was an event that ELQ was having.

Lila asked her to come and because she hadn't been to dinner in awhile, she accepted.

At least she didn't have to see Jason and he didn't have to see her.

It was being held at a huge event hall.

Who knows, maybe he wouldn't even come?

She would be attending with Jax.

He asked if she would like to be his date and she accepted.

He even sent her ten designer dresses to choose from.

Jax knew her size so she had no problem fitting into anything.

She chose a black strapless floor length fishtail gown.

It looked like it had been painted on her body.

They didn't have to worry about masks, those were given to you when you arrived at the party.

Jax was so thoughtful, because he knew she didn't have time to shop.

The campaign was launching the day after the masquerade ball and all of their time was being spent on that.

Brenda still hadn't seen the pictures.

Lucy kept saying she wanted it to be a surprise.

Jax picked her up the night of the party and he looked impeccable as usual.

He had champagne chilling on ice in the back of his limo, which helped get the party started.

Brenda sipped on her champagne. "Jax, I am so happy we are still friends. I don't know why you still talk to me, but I'm happy you do."

He smirked. "We work together, I have no choice."

"Is that the only reason?"

He laughed. "We have fun. We always have, since the very beginning."

"I know we don't talk about it, but I just want you to know-"

Jax interrupted. "You don't have to say anything."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess I don't."

They laughed and talked until they arrived at the party.

By the time they got there, she was really relaxed, thanks to the champagne and the great conversation..….

Brenda and Jax chose their masks and walked inside of the party.

It was crowded, but that was common for ELQ parties.

They found their table, but didn't sit down.

Jax was a business man through and through, and these parties were all about networking for him.

Brenda just wanted to enjoy the party after working so hard the whole week.

She didn't have to worry about Sonny being there, because Edward would never allow him to step foot into a Quartermaine function.

After making their rounds, Jax decided he wanted to dance.

She took one last sip of her champagne, sat her glass down, and followed him onto the dance floor.

He spun her around and pulled her close.

Jax yelled because it was so loud. "The Quartermaines really outdid themselves with this party!"

Brenda looked up at him. "I agree!"

Jax spun her around again and she giggled.

"Jax!"

"Was that too fast?!"

She shook her head. "No, do it again!"

He spun her around and dipped her.

She laughed.

The DJ started playing popular seventies songs, and they really let loose.

It was the most fun she had in a very long time.

Eventually, the music slowed, and Jax pulled her closer.

She was looking around the huge hall when she saw him.

 _Jason_

He was with Katrina and they were standing by the dance floor.

She guess they were really serious.

He was still hanging out with her and he brought her to this event.

 _His family's event_

He must have felt her eyes on him, because he turned his head, and looked directly at her.

She quickly looked away.

All of a sudden the music stopped and the DJ yelled. "Are you ready?!"

The people on the dance floor yelled back. "Yes!"

Earth Wind & Fire's _Boogie Wonderland_ blasted through the speakers.

Jax and Brenda found their second wind and went wild.

They danced to a couple of more songs, before finally deciding they had enough.

They made a beeline to their table.

It was their first time sitting since they got there.

They were both starving and tired.

After eating, Brenda excused herself and went to the ladies room.

Those glasses of champagne started doing a number on her bladder.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Jason standing in the hall talking to AJ.

She threw her hand up at AJ and continued walking.

AJ couldn't believe she just walked past them. "Brenda, you can't stop and say hello? We are not acquaintances."

She stopped and turned back around.

She walked up to them. "I'm sorry, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm great."

AJ eyes roamed over her. "You look even better."

She smiled. "Stop, AJ."

AJ looked at Jason then back at Brenda. "Aren't you going to say hello to Jason."

She looked at Jason. "Hi."

Jason didn't say a word.

She placed her hand on her hip. "When people say hi, you say hello back."

He still didn't say anything.

He just pulled his glass to his lips.

Brenda turned to AJ. "I will talk to you later, AJ."

She walked off. "Fucking prick."

AJ looked at Jason. "What was that?"

"An insult."

AJ laughed. "What happened? I thought you two had something going on? Now, she avoids you like the plague. She never comes to dinner anymore. You show up here with a date, who is not bad, but she is not Brenda."

"What do you mean you thought we had something going on?"

"Jason, the whole family knows. We have known for awhile. We aren't going to say anything to anyone, in case you are worried. We know you're friends with that scumbag."

Jason couldn't believe it.

Brenda was right, they did know.

He wasn't about to admit it. "There isn't anything going on."

AJ grabbed his shoulder. "Yeah, right. She called you a fucking prick. You two have definitely slept together."

He laughed and walked off.

Brenda ran into Edward and Lila when she returned to the party.

Monica and Alan joined them.

Monica ended up seeing Jason and calling him over.

Katrina had her arm linked around his.

Lila touched Brenda's dress. "That is absolutely divine. Wherever did you get it?"

"Jax, bought it for me. He sent some dresses over to my house and told me to pick one. I chose this."

"Well, that was rather nice of him."

"I agree. I have been so busy. I just didn't have time to shop for anything."

Edward was not one to bite his tongue so he asked what everyone was wondering. "Are you and Jax seeing each other again?"

Brenda laughed. "No, I am single. I am leaving the relationships to everyone else."

She looked briefly at Jason which didn't go unnoticed by anyone including his date.

Monica and Alan exchanged looks.

Lila smiled at Jason and Katrina. "How long have you been dating?"

Jason looked at Katrina. "We are just friends, grandmother."

Katrina pulled her arm away. "Yes, just friends."

Katrina walked off and Jason followed her, but not before giving Brenda the nastiest look.

Brenda rolled her eyes, looked at Monica and smiled. "Monica, I love your dress…."

Brenda didn't see Jason anymore after that.

She left an hour later.

Jax walked her to her door, stayed until she took Jack out, and left.

Brenda kicked off her shoes, went into the kitchen, and grabbed a pint of ice cream out of the fridge.

She just sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV, when she heard a vehicle pull into her driveway.

She rolled her eyes and dipped her spoon into the ice cream

A couple minutes later she heard her doorbell ring.

 _She didn't move._

Jack jumped up into the chair and looked out of the window.

Jason looked inside and saw Brenda sitting on the sofa ignoring him.

"Brenda, open the door!"

She placed the top back on the ice cream, got up, and took it back inside the kitchen.

Jason walked back over to the door and pressed the doorbell.

Brenda went back into the living room, turned off the TV, and headed up the stairs.

Jason pressed the doorbell a couple more times, but he knew she had left, because the TV was off.

Jack was still in the window so he looked inside.

She wasn't on the sofa anymore either.

He eventually gave up and walked down the stairs…..

Jason pulled up to his house and took the keys out of the ignition.

He sat there for a moment before getting out.

He walked up to his house and tried to put the wrong key into the keyhole.

He looked at the key closely.

It was the key to Brenda's house.

Apparently, he had given her the wrong key.

He turned around and walked back to his truck…

Brenda removed the pins from her hair and walked out of the bathroom.

She'd just finished washing her face and was just about to take off her bustier, when all of a sudden she heard Jason's truck again.

She walked over to the window and looked out.

She stood there, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

She didn't know why she was waiting, because there was no way she was letting him in.

Why did he want to talk to her now anyway?

He'd been ignoring her for weeks.

She turned around because she thought she heard something.

It was probably Jack jumping up in the chair.

She looked back out of the window. "He's probably breaking in."

"I used my key."

She turned around and was shocked to see Jason standing there. "What key?! You were supposed to have given it back! Did you make a copy?!"

"No, apparently I gave you the wrong key."

"Probably on purpose and I really should change my alarm code. Why would you just invite yourself in, when you know I don't want to see you?!"

"Well, that's really unfortunate."

"It's unfortunate?! It won't be when I call the police and have your ass arrested!"

Jason ignored her. "Would you like a robe or something?"

"No, I am in my bedroom where you shouldn't be! I didn't invite you in!"

"What was that tonight?"

She crossed her arms. "What was what?!"

"Brenda, don't get amnesia."

She rolled her eyes. "Did I hurt your girlfriend's feelings?"

"Brenda, she is not my girlfriend."

"I guess she thought she was until you said you weren't. _She_ ran off quick. You really have to do better, Jason."

"She ran off because of you."

She touched her chest. "Me? I didn't do anything. And why are you standing in my bedroom, shouldn't you be with your maybe girlfriend? By the way, it sure didn't take you long. Why are you talking to me anyway? Why are you in my house?!"

Jason looked around. "Where is Jax?"

"In the other bedroom, we are getting ready to have sex. Where is Sonny?"

"You don't know? You two were in Kelly's holding hands."

"We were not doing anything. He grabbed my hand and I pulled away. Do me a favor, tell him to leave me alone. Do that for me."

"I'm not doing anything. I think you like the attention and the games you two play. Should I say three play? You, Jax, and Sonny. Seems like old times doesn't it?"

"Jason, Sonny left me at the altar and no I didn't like it. You couldn't tell?"

"I know that hurt you, but now he's back. I'm sure those old feelings have returned. It isn't the first time you two have hurt each other."

"Yeah, he is back, but it means absolutely nothing to me. What we shared is in the past, and yes, we have hurt each other before. This time is different. Don't you think at some point you have to say enough is enough?"

"Are you seeing Jax?"

"No, I am not seeing Jax! And I am sick of everyone asking me that! Why are you standing in my bedroom? Because I still don't know. Shouldn't you be with your maybe girlfriend? Where is _she_?"

"At home, I'm really not sure."

"Go find her."

He ran his hands down his face. "You really get on my nerves."

"If I get on your nerves, why are you here, Jason? You have been ignoring me for weeks. Why didn't you just keep on?!"

"I think maybe I should have."

"I agree. You still haven't told me why you are here. I know you didn't come because of what happened at the ball."

He looked down. "I really don't know why I'm here."

"Neither do I, because you have been treating me like shit lately."

He looked up at her. "I was just frustrated."

"Why? You have every thing you could possibly want. Your best friend forever, Sonny. You have a new maybe girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend and no…I don't have everything."

"What could you possibly be missing?"

"I don't have… _you_."

She wasn't expecting him to say that. It caught her off guard. "I….don't…really know what you want me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything."

"Good, because you haven't been saying anything at all to me."

Whether she was receptive or not, he had to be honest.

Jason couldn't pretend any longer. "I really miss you."

"Good."

She was obviously not interested in talking to him.

Jason nodded. "Ok, I guess there is nothing left to say."

Brenda watched him walk out of the room…

Jason made it downstairs and was just about to unlock the door, when he heard Brenda's voice.

"Jason, wait."

He walked back over to the stairs.

Brenda was standing at the top of them. "I should just let you leave, but I can't. I am just so angry with you."

"I know."

"But you know I miss you too."

"No, I don't."

"You should after everything we shared, but maybe you don't because you haven't been talking to me. Of course, I miss you, Jason. I had a hard time falling asleep in the beginning, because I was use to you being there. Actually, that's a lie…I _still_ have a hard time. It hurt my feelings when you came here to pick up your things, and you were being a douche to me. I didn't do anything to deserve that."

"Again, I was just frustrated. When I came here and asked if you were seeing Jax, all you could talk about was Sonny."

.

"Because I thought you were spying for him. I was paranoid, Jason. Wouldn't you be? I am not interested in Sonny anymore."

"What about Jax? You look like you were having a good time tonight."

"Jax is my friend, Jason."

"All of your friends buy you dresses?"

"He was just trying to be nice. He knew how busy I'd been…with the campaign. I'm not interested in Jax and he is not interested in me. I am interested…in…you, even though you don't deserve it. You walked past me like you didn't even know me. _That hurt_."

"I'm sorry. I was angry and confused. I thought you were back to playing games with Sonny."

"Did Sonny tell you that?"

"No."

"Well, why would you think that?"

"Because it's what you do. Did you forget I had a front row seat?"

"Not anymore. There are no games being played."

"Brenda, it felt like I was just keeping you warm until Sonny returned. You ended it with me and that was it. It angered me because I had… _have_ real feelings for you."

"I was not using you and what I feel for you is real too. I was angry when I ended things. This is my first time admitting this, but I really regretted it."

*silence*

"Jason, would you like to come back up?"

He removed his tie and walked back up the stairs.

Although they were arguing and things were pretty tense between them, he couldn't help but be slightly distracted by what she was wearing.

She looked incredible and he missed her so much.

Jason was trying his best to control himself.

She had on some type of bra that extended all the way down to her abdomen and she was wearing a pair of g-string panties, which left nothing to the imagination _._

He followed her back into the bedroom.

 _His eyes_ …on her bare rear.

This visit wasn't about sex. He came to talk to her, because he missed her, but seeing her half naked was really lighting a fire in him.

Jason removed his dinner jacket and placed it along with his tie on top of her dresser.

Neither said a word.

His eyes were on her and her eyes were on him.

 _The atmosphere had changed._

He pulled his shirt out of his pants and quickly released each button.

Brenda's eyes widen. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"I'm undressing."

His shirt joined his jacket and tie.

She shook her head. "No, you are not. We are not going to do this. I can't do this. I have gotten use to you not being here. I have learned how to deal with it. Sometimes I have trouble falling asleep, but I eventually get there."

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in forever. Brenda, you wanted me to leave. I didn't leave because I wanted to."

"Because I know how devoted you are to Sonny. You didn't even tell me he was coming back, because of that devotion."

"I was going to tell you. I didn't want to ruin your trip. I just waited too long."

"But you still had to think about it."

"Brenda, I had to think about it, because I wanted to make sure I was doing it for the right reasons. I am involved with my best friend's girl."

"I am not _his_ anything."

"Ok, no you are not. I don't really think of you as his anything either. Look Brenda, I can't go back. I should have told you. What now? I don't want anyone else, but you have men beating down your door. I feel like if I don't do anything, you are going to eventually let one of them in."

"No, I'm not. Jax is my friend and Sonny won't leave me alone. You are the one who's dating."

"We have been out a couple of times. That's it."

"Why did she run off at the party?"

"Because she wants more."

"Have you had sex with her?"

"No."

"Why not? She's pretty."

" _You're beautiful_ , but Brenda, it doesn't matter what she looks like she's not you, and plus…we are monogamous."

She burst into laughter. "What? You have been dating someone else, that is not being monogamous. You wouldn't even talk to me."

"Ok, maybe not, but I haven't slept with her. I haven't been with anyone."

"You haven't had sex since we broke up?"

" _Correction_ , since you broke up with me, but no I have not."

"I don't believe that."

"Have you been with anyone?"

Brenda frowned. "Of course, not."

Jason smiled. "I don't know if I believe that."

"Jason has a sense of humor. Wow."

He laughed. "And you are still the queen of insults."

She placed an imaginary crown on her head. "Glad you noticed."

Jason reached down, unbuckled his belt, and unfastened his pants. "Brenda, we can talk in the morning." He kicked off his shoes.

"We can't just have sex, like we haven't been having issues."

"Oh yes, we can. I wasn't lying when I said I missed you, Brenda. I miss having you in my life. I miss waking up next to you everyday. I miss how your skin feels against mine. I miss how you taste. I miss hearing you laugh…seeing you smile. I miss everything about you, even the things that drive me crazy, but if you want me to leave, I'll leave."

She shook her head. "I don't want you to leave, Jason. I just don't know if we should have sex."

"Give me the chance to convince you."

"If I gave you the chance, we would be having sex."

He nodded. "I know. You don't want me anymore?"

Her eyes roamed over him. "No, it is definitely not that."

"Ok, we can talk in the morning, or if we have the energy… _afterwards_."

Brenda just stood there watching him undress, _half excited_ …. _half scared_ …and _very_ confused.

They were just arguing a few minutes ago and now she was watching him get naked.

Jason removed his final article of clothing… _his underwear_.

He was standing there naked in all his glory.

She couldn't help but look down at _him_ , which didn't go unnoticed.

He smiled. "You can even touch it."

She started blushing.

He walked up to her. "What is this?"

She looked down. "It's a bustier."

"How do I take it off?"

She released a couple of the hooks.

He watched her unhook the first couple, before removing her hands, and finishing it up.

The bustier joined his clothes.

She covered her breasts. "Jason, are we really prepared for everything this will bring?"

He leaned down, removed her hands, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, encircling it with his tongue.

She closed her eyes. "Jason…are you…listening to me?"

He moved to her other breast and pulled it into his mouth sucking harder on that one.

She moaned. "Mmmm….Jason…wait."

He stopped and looked up at her.

Brenda continued. "I think we should really think about this."

He nodded and kissed her hard, picking her up off her feet.

He took her over to the bed, placed her down, and slipped his hand inside her panties.

She removed his hand. "Jason, stop. We really need to talk."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Ok, talk."

"Are you really ready for this?"

"Brenda, I was ready before you broke things off."

"I don't know if I believe that or…are you just going to have sex with me tonight, and not talk to me tomorrow?"

"I guess I deserved that, but don't be ridiculous."

"How could you just stand by and watch him pursue me?"

"It hasn't been easy, but you two have years of history."

"I knew you first."

He smiled. "I don't remember any of it."

"I was just joking."

"Brenda, you have years of history. We have months and you asked for peace."

"So what if we have years of history? The only person I could think about was you. I missed you more than I thought was possible."

"All you had to do was just tell me."

"Even if I wanted to tell you, you wouldn't talk to me."

"I was wrong."

She grinned. "You were acting like a child."

He nodded. "Yes, I was. A child whose favorite toy was taken away. Brenda, if you would have said those words, I would have listened. I just thought you were just using me until Sonny returned, honestly that's why I thought you really broke things off."

"I was really upset after you didn't tell me. I thought you valued your friendship with Sonny more. I told you I was not using you, Jason. You know what we have or whatever has nothing at all to do with him."

"Brenda, I don't value anything or anyone more than you. Well, maybe my grandmother."

She grinned. "She is great."

"I'm just kidding, you both mean a lot to me."

He moved in between her legs and kissed her again. "We don't have to have sex if you aren't ready. I can just hold you."

"Jason, if we don't have sex, you are going to get blue balls."

He laughed. "No, I won't. I'll just go in the bathroom and take care of it."

"It feels like you are trying to take care of it now."

He was rubbing himself up against her.

She grinned. "If it were not for these panties, we would probably be having sex now."

She planted a deep kiss on him. "I don't want to want you. I am supposed to be mad at you. You wouldn't even say hi to me."

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, before pulling her top, then her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it. "Hi. I acted like a fool."

"Yes, you did."

Their lips joined again.

Jason broke the kiss. "Brenda, I can just hold you."

"I don't want you to just _hold_ me. I want you just as much as you want me. I don't want to fight this anymore." She kissed him again. "I want you _inside_ me, Jason."

Hearing her say those words turned him on even more.

He reached down, hooked his thumb inside the seat of her panties, and moved them to the side.

Jason guided himself inside her… _slowly_ ….feeding her body.

Brenda closed her eyes and placed her hand on his chest.

She couldn't talk.

She couldn't say a word if she wanted to.

All she could do was…. _feel._

Jason watched the range of emotions run across her face.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Once he was fully inside her, he didn't move…not at first.

He wanted to make sure she was ready.

 _It had been so long._

She lifted her head and started kissing his neck.

 _She was ready._

She locked her ankles around his waist and propelled her hips upward, causing him to sink deeper, while contracting her muscles to make the fit even tighter.

He groaned. "Brenda…"

 _She was definitely ready._

Jason slowly started moving in and out of her.

She grabbed a hold of his forearms and let out a deep throaty moan.

He mumbled. "God, I missed you…."

He continued to work his hips… _slowly_ , stretching her, and stroking those places buried deep.

She had _never_ felt a connection this intense…. _with anyone_.

He eventually increased his pace, moved down to her neck, and slid his tongue against the skin, before moving back up to her lips.

She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and bit it. "I missed you too."

He buried himself inside her and started moving his hips in a circular motion, while reaching down and stroking the most sensitive of spots….using the exact same motion as his hips.

That combination felt amazing.

She broke the kiss and ran her nails down his chest. "Aaaah…"

Jason lifted her legs and quicken the pace.

 _The backs of her thighs beating up against his torso, slapping sounds filling the room…._

Her moans got louder as she grabbed and pulled at the sheets.

She held on tightly as he lifted her rear off the bed, while still driving himself in and out of her.

Brenda felt like she was getting ready to explode.

Sensing that….Jason reached down and pressed his thumb against her pink pleasure spot.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

She felt like she was on a roller coaster going up… _with every stroke_ …and up… _with every flick of his thumb against her clit_ ….and up… _with ever slap against her ass_ …..until finally she reached the top.…and then without warning, it hit her…she was racing towards the bottom… _hair blowing, mouth open, legs shaking_ …. _ **euphoria**_ …...

Jason walked back in the room with a pint of ice cream and a spoon.

Brenda sat up, pulling the sheet over her naked body.

He sat down next to her.

He fed her some ice cream, then himself.

They didn't say anything at first.

Brenda felt like she had to say something. "What next?"

Jason knew what he had to do. "I'll talk to Sonny."

"Jason, I don't know."

"Brenda, I don't want to hide anymore."

"Me either, but he will come after you."

"I know."

Jason decided to change the subject. "You know the day we walked past each other?"

"Yeah, the day you ignored me."

He fed her some more ice cream.

"I have a cofession."

She turned towards him. "What?"

"I saw you. It was not by chance that we walked past each other. I was across the street when I first laid eyes on you, so I made my way over to your side of the street. I intended on saying something, but by the time we reached each other, all the negative things resurfaced. I still remember everything you were wearing that day. You had on a pair of those baggy jeans you like to wear, when you are running errands, your Rolling Stones t-shirt, and your hair was up in one of those ball things."

She smiled. "Bun."

"My point is, I didn't ignore you…not totally. I saw you. I wanted to talk to you, I just didn't."

She smiled. "And I didn't think you liked me anymore."

"I like you. I like you a lot."

Brenda removed the sheet and stradled him.

She looked into his eyes and caressed his cheek. "I missed you so much. I don't think you know how much. I thought about you everyday."

"Don't ever send me away again."

"Never."

She planted a kiss on him which quickly grew in intensity.

Jason pulled away. "Brenda, what about the ice cream?"

"We'll just have to hurry before it melts."

"Have you ever known me to…hurry? Especially, the second time."

She laughed and moved back to her place in the bed. "No, I have not."

Jason got up. "I'll be right back. This ice cream is good, but I'd rather be tasting you."

She grinned and he left.

Brenda fell back onto the pillow.

She was so happy he was back in her life.

 _This felt right._

She flipped over onto her side.

She just had to prepare herself for the things to come.

It was about to get really ugly.

Sonny could be ruthless, when he felt betrayed.

She wasn't worried about herself, she was worried about Jason.

If anything happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

His family would never forgive her either.

They loved him so much.

 _Was she making the right decision?_

She sat up.

She knew the answer to that.

 _No, she was not._

She was being selfish, just like always.

She knew what Sonny was capable of.

This would be the ultimate betrayal to him.

She pulled her knees to her chest.

She couldn't let Jason risk his life for her.

Jason walked back into the room and he could tell something was wrong.

"Brenda."

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "I made a mistake."


	12. Chapter 12

**This Chapter is long. Look over any mistakes, I am sure they are some, Thanks.**

 **From Friends to Strangers…..Chapter 12**

Jason stood there just looking at her.

He didn't say anything at first.

Brenda wrapped the sheet around her body. "Jason-"

He held up his hand. "Tell me what happened between the time I walked out of this room and came back. Tell me what happened in those three minutes."

"I just realized…that I got caught up in….the moment."

"You got caught up in the moment?"

She wiped her face. "Yes, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Brenda, you cannot be serious. Just tell me you are joking."

"No, Jason, I'm not joking and I am so sorry. I thought I could do this, but I can't. I'm just not interested in the big mess this will cause."

Jason really could not believe this. "You aren't interested in the big mess it will cause?"

"I don't want to be responsible for ruining your friendship. I don't need you resenting me. I don't want that hanging over my head. We may not even work out?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Jason. I tried to tell you…that maybe we should think about it first. You just kept pushing, and I guess…because it had been so long I wasn't thinking clearly."

"So long since you had sex?"

"Yes, I made a mistake. I'm human. I feel bad for leading you on. It hit me when you left. This is just not going to work. I can't trust you. You wouldn't even tell me Sonny was coming back."

Jason chuckled. "You are something special. I don't know how Sonny and Jax do it. You live in your own world. Your own selfish world. If you think I am going to be one of these men you toy with, you are badly mistaken. I'm not playing these games with you. You have enough players. I'm not going to beg you to be with me. If it's not what you want, it's not what you want."

He looked around for his underwear.

He located them and slipped them on.

Jason started throwing on his clothes.

"Jason, I really hope you are not angry with me."

"I'm not angry."

After putting on his pants and shoes, he slipped on his shirt.

He grabbed his jacket and paused before leaving. "I learned a lot from this situation. I know what type of woman I want, and she is the total opposite of you. You are so use to men doing whatever you want them to, because of the way you look. That's not why I fell for you. I really hope you get what you want or need, whether it's Sonny or another man."

"It will never be Sonny."

He shrugged. "That is your business. I am sure of one thing, it will never be me."

He reached into his pocket and took out his keys.

He removed her key. "I don't plan on ever stepping foot in this house again. Oh, and it's the right one this time."

He tossed it on the bed.

He didn't say another word, he just left.

A few moments later she heard the door slam.

She got up and walked over to the window.

She watched him get into his truck and pull off.

She didn't move until he was out of sight.

She walked back over and sat down on the bed.

She knew she'd make the right choice.

She just couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him.

If it were anyone else, she would not be afraid of what Sonny might do, but this was different.

 _Jason was his best friend._

She thought about his family and how much they loved him.

She should have never gotten involved with him.

She just wasn't thinking.

She put him in a lot of danger when she made that choice.

Now, he was really upset with her.

She had never seen him look at her like that.

He was more hurt than anything, because he didn't think she cared.

He thought she was playing games.

She cared more than he would ever know.

She had been selfish all her life.

This time was going to be different…..

Jason was so pissed.

He should have never went over there.

She was the same selfish spoiled girl he had always known her to be.

She thought the world revolved around her.

She could find someone else to play games with, because he was done.

He remembered how she strutted out of the restaurant holding Jax's hand in front of Sonny that night they ran into her.

That's just what she does.

She plays games.

Well, she can play them with someone else.

He pulled up in his driveway and spotted a car.

He pulled up beside it and got out.

He walked up to the car and the tinted window rolled down.

"I was waiting on you to come home. I felt like we needed to talk."

Jason looked towards Brenda's house and back down at Katrina.

"Yeah, I agree."

He opened her door and she got out.

He grabbed her hand and they went inside….

Brenda didn't have time to dwell on what happened with Jason because she got a call from Lucy.

She would be going on a promotional tour for the next month.

She knew it was a possibility, they were just not sure if they needed her to go.

 _Turns out they did._

Brenda had to pack and be ready to leave by ten the next morning.

She would be using Jax's private jet and would be flying across the country, hitting every major city, wrapping up in London about a month from now.

Honestly, it couldn't have come at a better time.

She needed the distraction.

She made arrangements for Jack.

He would be staying at the Quartermaine's.

She was going to miss him but she knew he would be taken care of.

She wasn't going alone, there was a small group traveling with her.

A product spokesperson, a makeup artist, a hair stylist, and an assistant.

Jax would be joining her on some stops, which was rare in the case of a CEO.

Her first stop was New York.

She had interviews with a lot of the major fashion magazines.

She didn't have to do the interviews alone.

The product spokesperson would be right by her side, because she knew everything there was to know about the new line.

The interviews would always start off by asking Brenda about modeling for Deception, then they'd discuss the pictures, which would ultimately lead up to the products.

Brenda would spend some time discussing them, before the product spokesperson took over.

It was truly a team effort.

Brenda left New York and ended up in Miami.

From there they went to Nashville, Atlanta, Dallas, and a couple of other cities before ending up in California.

She hit a number of cities in California including San Francisco.

Los Angeles was the last one.

She stayed there for three days.

Lucy managed to book a spot on a home shopping network.

This was major because it would give people the opportunity to see the new products being used.

They even offered a special palette containing all of the new items.

It was the only time it would be offered.

Brenda had never done a live show before, but when they asked if she thought she could do it, she jumped at the chance.

She didn't have to discuss the products.

There were other people who would do that.

They were just going to demonstrate on her.

It was such a big deal that Lucy ended up flying out.

At the last minute they decided to put her on air.

Everyone including Brenda thought she would be perfect, especially with her gift of gab.

They would be on air for an hour.

Brenda was so nervous, but it was nothing like she thought it would be.

There was only a few people on set.

There was a makeup artist from Deception, Lucy, the host, and Brenda.

There were not a lot of people behind the scenes either.

Three cameramen, a producer, director, and a couple of other people.

It was very intimate.

It relaxed her.

It took her no time to get ready.

Brenda's hair was pulled up into a sleek ponytail, her face was bare for the demonstration, and she wore all black.

The producer went over what to expect and finally it was show time…...

Katrina curled up on Jason's couch and grabbed the remote.

She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

She stopped when she saw a familiar face.

She yelled. "Jason! Come here!"

He walked out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She pointed towards the TV. "Isn't that your friend?"

He looked at the TV.

 _It was Brenda._

He nodded. "Sonny's friend."

"She is your friend too."

He shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Are you upset with her?"

He shrugged. "Not really, we are just not friends anymore."

"Oh, I thought you two were close."

"Once."

Katrina turned her attention back towards the TV. "I have always thought she was really pretty."

He didn't want to talk about Brenda. "I've always thought _you_ were really pretty."

She grinned, placed the remote down, and stood up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Is dinner ready?"

He hit her on the rear. "Almost."

"Let me help."

"No, I am cooking you dinner tonight. You have cooked everyday this past week."

"Well, at least let me keep you company."

"I can do that."

She followed him into the kitchen…...

The show was a success.

They sold completely out of the palettes.

Brenda, Lucy, and everyone else from Deception went out to celebrate.

They stayed out until the wee hours of the morning.

Brenda was exhausted when she made it back to the hotel.

She showered and got into bed.

Lucy called and told her that they were currently re-airing their show.

Brenda hung up and turned on the TV.

She turned to the network they were on and there they were.

She felt weird watching herself.

She was use to seeing herself in pictures but not on TV.

"I look horrible."

She laughed and turned the TV off.

She couldn't watch.

She flipped over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.

She started thinking about Jason which was a regular occurrence.

Lucy said she saw him with a girl.

She knew it was Katrina.

She was just happy she didn't have to see it…...

Jason slipped his arm from up under Katrina's head.

He got out of bed and went downstairs to get something to drink.

He went into the kitchen grabbed a bottled water and walked back out into the living room.

He flipped on the TV.

It was on that home shopping network channel.

Lucy was on the screen.

He chuckled.

She could talk a mile a minute and she was so damn convincing.

Hell, he wanted to buy it.

The camera moved to Brenda and zoomed in.

He stood there…. _frozen_.

Before he knew it he was sitting down…

Brenda ended up turning the TV back on.

Her face covered the screen.

"I really need to start drinking more water."

She turned the TV off again.

She knew it was a bad idea to watch it.

She was just going to rip herself apart.

She was really done this time.

She grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

 _She wondered what Jason was doing_ …

Jason didn't move until the show was over.

He turned off the TV and went back upstairs.

Brenda had been gone for almost two weeks.

Things had gotten somewhat serious between him and Katrina.

He said he didn't want a serious relationship, at least not with her, but sometimes things just happen.

It mostly happened because he was angry with Brenda.

He liked having Katrina around.

There were no ex fiancés or boyfriends fighting for her attention.

She was all about him.

He never had to question it.

It was refreshing.

Jason walked back into the room.

Katrina was still asleep.

She had been a regular in his bed, ever since the night of the masquerade ball.

They didn't have sex that night, because he had just left Brenda's.

She didn't know that, but he did.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Brenda, and everything that happened between them.

He really hoped she grew up one day.

Sonny and Jax could wait for it to happen, he was done.

He slipped back in bed and Katrina snuggled up against him…..

Brenda spent the next few weeks oversees.

This time Jax came along.

She knew he would be joining, she just didn't know when.

It really didn't seem like work, especially when Jax showed up, because he knew how to have a good time.

It felt more like a vacation.

He made sure they stayed at the best hotels and ate at the best restaurants.

Jax knew where all the best spots were.

When the crew found out he would be joining, they all got excited.

He had a reputation for knowing how to have fun.

Everyone loved Jax.

He was a shrewd business man, but his employees loved him.

When it was time to leave and head back to the states…no one was happy.

Brenda wished she could stay a another week, but she had to get back to Jack.

She had been gone for a little over a month.

She missed him and she really missed her bed, in addition she was exhausted from all the traveling.

She slept the whole flight back.

Jax thought she needed to see a doctor.

He said she looked pale.

Brenda assured him she was fine.

She was just tired…..…..

When Brenda finally made it home she went straight to bed.

She called Lila and told her she would be picking Jack up the next day….

It's the next day and Brenda is pulling up to the Quartermaine mansion.

Jason's truck was parked outside.

She wondered what he was doing there?

She knew it was his family's house, but it was early afternoon.

She hoped Lila was ok.

She hopped out of the car and rushed up to the house.

She pressed the button and waited.

Reginald answered. "Hello, Brenda."

"Hi, is everything ok?"

"Yes, why do ask?"

She turned and pointed. "Um…I saw Jason's truck."

"He is having tea with Mrs. Quartermaine and a woman. I think her name is Katrina."

"Katrina?"

Reginald nodded.

Brenda walked inside. "Oh. Well, I just came to get Jack."

"You have to say hello to Mrs. Quartermaine."

"I guess it would be rude not to."

Reginald shook his head. "Yes."

Brenda did not want to see Jason.

She looked like hell and felt like it too.

She had on a pair of oversized sweats and her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

She looked in one of the mirrors and touched her hair.

Reginald stood next to her. "You're beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks, Reginald."

"They are in there."

She nodded and headed into the parlor.

Lila's face lit up when she saw Brenda. "Hello."

"Hello, Lila."

Brenda walked up to her and hugged her.

Lila felt awful, because Katrina was not supposed to be there.

She invited Jason because she knew Brenda would be stopping by.

He decided to bring Katrina.

Lila always wanted everyone to feel welcomed so she just put a smile on her face and went with it.

Brenda smiled at Katrina. "Hello."

Katrina returned her smile. "Hello."

She had to speak to Jason because it would make things really awkward if she didn't.

 _Please, don't let him be a jackass._

"Hello, Jason."

"Hey."

His eyes were so cold.

She tried to ignore it.

 _At least he said hi._

She turned her attention back to Lila. "Thank you so much for taking care of Jack. I really appreciate it."

"He was wonderful. Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Just tired." She smoothed out her clothes. "I know I look awful."

"It would take a lot to make you look awful.. Don't be so hard on yourself. You have been traveling for a month straight. You should go home and rest."

"I plan on it."

At that moment Jack ran in.

Brenda dropped to her knees. "Hello, Sweetheart!"

Jack was jumping all over her and licking her face.

"I missed you so much! You look so good! Oh my God, Lila, he looks so good!"

Katrina smiled and looked over at Jason.

His eyes were on Brenda, and to be honest, it made her uncomfortable.

They were all looking at her but there was a hint of something in his eyes.

 _It was different._

She wondered if something happened between them?

Lila looked lovingly at Brenda and Jack.

Brenda picked him up. "Thanks again. I'm going to leave, Lila. I don't want to keep you from your guests."

Lila looked at Jason and back at Brenda. "You could join us?"

Brenda was definitely not going to subject herself to that. "No thanks, I think I'm going to go home and rest."

"Ok, I understand. Take care, dear."

"You too, Lila." She looked briefly at Katrina and Jason. "Bye."

Katrina threw up her hand. "Bye."

Jason didn't say a word.

Brenda left.

Katrina looked over at Jason again.

She could tell he was trying not to look, but she guess he couldn't help himself, because he looked quickly at Brenda before she was out of sight.

 _Yes_ , something definitely happened between them…..…..

Over the next few days Brenda's energy level improved but she still didn't feel great.

She figured it was just taking a little longer to get over the jetlag.

On top of feeling tired she also felt nauseous.

She had only been eating soup and crackers, because they were the only things that didn't make her want to vomit.

One day she was out walking Jack, when out of nowhere Sam ran up to her.

She was so happy to see him.

She reached down and rubbed him. "Sam! What are you doing out here by yourself?"

She looked up and saw Jason and Katrina running after him.

She stood up as they approached her. "Ok, he is not out here by himself."

Katrina smiled. "No, he took off. Glad he ran into you."

Brenda nodded. "Me too."

Jason didn't really think he ran into Brenda…. _he was running to her._

Katrina felt her phone vibrating in her pocket..

She pulled it out. "It's my mother, excuse me."

She walked off.

Brenda really didn't want to be left alone with Jason, at least he wouldn't be a complete asshole in front of Katrina.

She tried to avoid all eye contact.

"How are you feeling?"

Her eyes darted towards him and then away. "I've been better."

"You don't look good."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"It's not like that, Brenda. I am being honest. You look pale and thinner."

"I haven't been feeling well. Maybe I picked up a virus or something?"

"You should go get checked out. Do you have a fever?"

He reached over and felt one of her cheeks.

Brenda moved her head. "No, I…don't have a fever. Jason, you don't have to pretend like you care."

Jason shook his head. "I'm over that. I have moved on."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Good." She looked over at Katrina. "Because I swear I couldn't tell. Jason, it is obvious you have moved on."

"Brenda, you should go see a doctor."

Katrina wrapped up the call with her mother and made her way back over to Jason. She didn't want to leave them alone for too long. "Is everything ok?"

"Brenda, isn't feeling well."

Brenda sighed. "It's probably just a virus. I'll be ok."

Jason was really worried about her. "Brenda, you should see a doctor."

She nodded. "Yeah, ok. Well, enjoy your walk."

She leaned down and petted Sam. "Bye, boy."

Brenda picked up Jack and walked off.

Jason put a leash on Sam.

Katrina grabbed a hold of his hand and they walked in the opposite direction…

As soon as Brenda made it home she ran into the bathroom.

Jason was right, she needed to see a doctor.

She headed straight for the emergency room…..…..

Brenda was in the exam room, when Carly walked in.

Brenda looked behind her. "Are you my nurse?"

"Yes, I am. I thought maybe there was another Brenda Barrett."

"Nope, just me."

"Ok, well let's get this show on the road. The doctor looked over your chart and he would like to run some tests. You've been out of the country?"

"Yes, and I have been feeling like hell lately. I can't really eat anything. I'm tired."

"Let's get a urine sample and some blood work completed….."

Brenda was in the exam room waiting for what felt like forever, but in all actuality it was only really fifteen minutes when the doctor and Carly walked back in.

He introduced himself. "Hello, Brenda, I am Dr. Johnson."

She smiled. "Hello. So tell me, am I dying?"

He shook his head. "No, you are not dying. Congratulations are in order. You are actually pregnant."

She sat up. "I'm what?"

He repeated himself. "Pregnant."

"No, you must have the wrong person. I am on birth control. I'm on the shot."

"Have you been making sure to get it on time?"

Brenda couldn't remember if she went and got the last one. She buried her face into her hands. "I…can't remember."

"Well…Miss Barrett, you are pregnant."

Brenda couldn't believe it.

After that everything was a blur.

The doctor asked Carly to turn off the lights.

Brenda placed her legs into the stirrups.

She just remember looking at the screen and watching the doctor point to something.

The lights were back on and he said something about making an appointment with her gynecologist to start prenatal care.

He said something else but she zoned out.

She was in shock.

The words just kept playing over and over in her head.

 _You are pregnant_

 _Miss Barrett, you are pregnant_

Somehow, she managed to get dressed.

As soon as she was done, there was knock at the door, and Carly walked in.

"Brenda, are you ok?"

"I'm…just…not…sure…how this happened."

"I know it's none of my business, but I have to ask. Is it Jason's?"

Brenda looked up at her. "Um…don't…be ridiculous. Of course, not."

"I don't believe you. It is his. I can see it in your eyes. You have to tell him."

"Jason has a girlfriend, Carly."

"So, it's his child too."

Brenda closed her eyes. "Shut up. Just shut up."

"Brenda, you have to tell him."

She glared at her. "Carly, keep your mouth shut. I mean it."

"Brenda…."

"I'm serious or I promise…you won't have a job anymore."

Brenda walked past her.

Carly grabbed her arm. "Brenda, you have to tell him."

She jerked away. "No, I don't."

She opened the door and left…..

Brenda is on the way home.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

She could still hear the doctor saying those words.

 _Miss Barrett, you are pregnant_

What was she going to do?

Jason had moved on.

He was happy.

He was alive.

Everything was fine.

This would ruin everything.

It would all be out in the open.

She couldn't hide a pregnancy.

Jason would know it was his and he would never lie and say it wasn't.

He just wasn't that type of person.

She pulled the car over and pressed her forehead against the steering wheel.

She sat there for awhile.

She couldn't even cry.

 _You are pregnant._

 _Miss Barrett, you are pregnant._

She just could not believe this was happening.

She finally lifted her head.

She knew what she had to do.

She was not going to tell a soul, not even her best friends.

She didn't need anyone talking her out of it.

She could leave town and have it done.

No one ever had to know.

She could tell Lucy she was going to a spa or something.

 _She was tired from the trip and wanted to pamper herself._

She would ask her to take care of Jack.

She didn't let herself think about what she was doing.

If she did, she would hate herself.

She just tried to stay unattached.

 _It was the best thing for everyone_.…...

Carly and Jason sat in the bar drinking.

It had been a month since she found out about Brenda.

Brenda still hadn't told him.

She was convinced of that, because he never mentioned it, which really didn't mean much, because he was a private person.

 _Brenda could have told him._

She looked over at Jason.

 _She didn't tell him._

Carly decided to ask a few questions just to test the water. "When was the last time you spoke with Brenda?"

Jason sipped his beer. "I don't know. It's been awhile. We don't really talk."

 _She definitely didn't tell him._

"How are things going with you and Katrina?"

Jason looked over at her. "You're nosy."

"It's the beer. I feel like being nosy tonight."

"I see, but we are fine."

"It seems like you really like her."

"Yeah, I like her. She's uncomplicated."

"Unlike Brenda?"

He raised his beer bottle. "You said it."

"Do you miss her?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm not answering that." He laughed. "Nosy."

"Jason, I know you miss her."

"I don't know about that."

"I like Katrina too but I feel like you are just using her to keep your mind off Brenda."

Surprisingly, he didn't deny it.

Carly turned her body towards him. "Jason, I have to tell you something. This may get me fired, so please don't tell anyone where you got this information."

She had his attention now. "What?"

"Brenda, came through the emergency room about a month ago. She wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah, I know. I ran into her one day. She didn't look good."

Carly took a deep breath. "Shit, I shouldn't say anything. We could get sued and I'll lose my job."

"What Carly? Is she ok?"

"Just ask her. I can't say anything. I know you aren't talking to her anymore. I get it but you really need to make an exception. Just ask her and don't let her give you any bullshit answers. If she says she was just sick or she had a virus, don't believe her."

Jason was worried now. "It isn't life threatening is it?"

Carly shook her head. "No."

Jason didn't need to ask Brenda anything, he had a connect at General Hospital.

He'd find out what was wrong with her on his own….

It's the next day and Jason is just waking up.

Katrina was lying next to him.

He heard his phone vibrating.

He grabbed it, got out of bed, and left the room.

It was his General Hospital connect.

He had the information….

Brenda had a light breakfast after taking Jack out, and now she was curled up on the sofa.

She was not going anywhere.

She was just going to veg out on the sofa.

It was supposed to rain and she was going to take that opportunity to rest.

She had a stressful month but everything was over.

She forgave herself and it was time to move on with life.

She heard the rumbling of thunder outside.

She turned the TV on and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

She was going to watch every chick flick she could think of that day.

Pretty Woman was up first.

Brenda sat up when she heard a familiar sound.

 _Jason's truck._

She must be hearing things because he hadn't step foot on her property since that night of the masquerade ball.

She didn't move.

She just waited.

Jack didn't.

He took off running and jumped in the chair.

He didn't bark.

He never barked at Jason.

She heard his truck door slam and seconds later he was ringing her doorbell.

Brenda got up and walked up to the door.

She felt nervous all of sudden.

She turned the lock and opened the door.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

She looked over his shoulder. "Um…would you like me to come outside on the porch? I know you said you would never step foot inside my house again."

"Brenda, I don't really care where we have this conversation."

At that moment it started pouring down.

"We can have it inside. I know it's going against everything you said."

She turned back around and walked back over towards the sofa.

He followed her in and closed the door behind him.

She plopped down and folded her legs underneath her. "What's up, Jason? What on earth brings you by?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

Brenda cocked her head to the side. "Tell…you….what?"

"I'll ask you again. When were you going to tell me, Brenda?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, _Jason_."

"Yes, you do, _Brenda_."

Brenda really didn't know what he was talking about, and then it hit her.

 _He knows_

"Carly told you."

Jason did not want Carly to get in trouble, so he had to do a little acting. "She knows?"

She looked away. "How did you find out?"

"I found out. It doesn't matter how. Were you going to tell me, Brenda? You couldn't possibly hide it forever."

Brenda could not believe this was happening.

"Jason, how did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter."

She looked down at the floor.

"Brenda?"

"I was never going to tell you."

"What were you going to do?! You didn't think I would notice?!"

She didn't say anything.

Jason yelled. "Say something!"

She didn't say a word.

Tears rolled down her face.

He took a deep breath.

He knew that yelling was not going to help this situation. "I'm sorry, I yelled. What are you two months?"

Brenda started rambling. "Jason, you have a girlfriend. You are happy. I want you to be happy and safe."

"Safe from what? What are you talking about?"

"I just wanted you to be safe. I didn't want Sonny to ever find out and do something to you. Your family loves you so much. I love them. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Then I got sick and I thought I had a virus. _A simple virus._ I gave you up so that we would never have to tell Sonny anything. Then…I found out I was pregnant. Can you believe it? I couldn't."

"Brenda, you thought Sonny would hurt me if he found out?"

She looked up. "Yes, he would have."

"You think I would let him? Brenda, I am very capable of protecting myself, from anybody….including Sonny. Is that why you changed your mind?"

"Jason, you don't understand. I was trying to do the right thing. I tried to do the right thing and then….I started getting sick."

Jason walked over to the sofa and got down to eye level with her. "Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?"

"Life is good for you right now. You moved on. I just didn't want to disrupt things and I told you….I just wanted you to be ok."

He touched her cheek. "God…Brenda, I said I would never do this again."

She turned her head away from him. "Don't, Jason."

"I know what I said, every word. I was angry. I just wanted you so much…more than anything on this earth." His eyes moved down her body. "How are you feeling?"

"Jason…stop."

"You are not pushing me away this time. You are not going through this alone. I'm not leaving."

"Oh my God, Jason. There is nothing to go through."

"What do you mean? Yes, there is. There is a lot."

She shook her head and buried her face into her hands and sobbed. "No….there…is…not. You were never supposed to find out."

He stood up.

 _Understanding_

Brenda looked up at him. "Just tell me what….an…awful…selfish…person….I am. Just say everything you need to say and leave."

Jason didn't say anything.

He was in shock.

He just stood there for a moment, just trying to absorb everything.

It was a couple of minutes before he spoke.

"When did you do it?"

Brenda couldn't even look at him. "I don't want to talk about it, Jason."

"Brenda, you _are_ going to talk about it. I deserve to know."

He was right.

"Awhile ago."

"Who went with you?"

"No…one."

"You went by yourself?"

"I didn't…want…to tell…anyone. I didn't…want them to talk me out of it."

"It happened here in Port Charles?"

"I left town…and…had….it…done."

Jason sighed. "My God, Brenda."

"I know it's awful, Jason. I'm sorry…I don't know what else to say. Now, you hate me more than you already did."

"I don't hate you."

Brenda wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You were never supposed to find out. Jason, just go back to your life. There is _nothing_ here. You are _free_ to do whatever."

"Yeah, free. You should not have gone through all of that by yourself."

He knelt back down in front of her.

"Jason, I really want you to be happy. I know you think I'm selfish and I like to play games with men. I can only imagine what else you are thinking now, and you have every right to think it too, but what I am trying to say is…..go back to your new girlfriend. She seems to really care for you. It's just messy here."

"I'm fine with the mess. Did you really send me away because you were worried about Sonny doing something to me?"

"Yes, Jason. You know Sonny. If you were any other man, I wouldn't be worried. You are his friend."

"Brenda, I'm not afraid. I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not afraid."

Brenda shook her head. "I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"I'll be ok. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt that night?"

"I knew you wouldn't leave."

"You are right."

"And then there is your family. They thought they were going to lose you once-"

"Brenda, I'll be fine."

"I know you are, because you are going to go back to your life. There is nothing here anymore. You are free, no obligations."

Jason lowered his head. "There is that word again. _Free_. God, Brenda."

"Jason, is Katrina the total opposite of me?"

He looked up. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said you were going to find someone that was the total opposite of me."

"Brenda, I was angry when I said those things."

"Aren't you happy? I can tell you like her."

He nodded. "I like her."

"Ok, well go. I'm fine."

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand you. I would never push you in the direction of another man. Do you really have feelings for me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Well, you don't act like it. Sonny is my best friend. I know what this could mean, but that still isn't going to make me walk away. It hasn't yet. You are the reason I left. Have I wrestled with things? Yes, but it's mostly about you. I wrestle with you and what you are feeling. If you really want me or are you just using me."

"Jason, I was never using you."

"Stop pushing me away! I can handle Sonny. The question is do you want me? Leave Sonny out of it! Just answer the question."

"Of course, Jason. I was just trying to be unselfish."

"Brenda, I didn't plan on ever coming back here again, but life has a way of happening, and now I am just as invested as I was before. Maybe I never stopped being invested? Maybe I was just trying to convince myself that I was done?" He pointed to his head. "You were always up here. Always."

"You still want to be with me? Jason, after everything you have learned today? I know you are angry with me."

He sighed. "We'll get through it. I'm going to leave. I have something I need to take care of. Brenda, what do you have to do for the next couple of days?"

"Nothing. I don't have to work. They are releasing some more pictures but I don't have anything I have to do."

"We are going to leave for awhile. Just pack some warm clothes. We really need to go somewhere and work our issues out."

"Jason, you have a girlfriend, and I'm not cheating with you."

"Brenda, I'll take care of that. I'll be back."

He walked towards the door but stopped before opening it.

He turned. "Don't leave the country before I get back."

"I see you are still working on that sense of humor."

"I have to have one when dealing with you."

"I am not cheating with you."

"Brenda, shut up."

"Jason, don't tell me to shut up."

"I'll be back."

He left.

Brenda got up and looked out of the window….

After he left Brenda packed and waited.

She didn't hear from him until late that afternoon.

She didn't think he was coming back.

 _But he came back_ ….

He chartered a private jet and they were off to Colorado.

They took Jack and Sam with them.

Brenda really didn't know what to think.

He didn't say much on the way there.

She knew he was probably thinking about what she had done.

She wondered why he didn't scream or yell at her?

She knew he was upset.

He should just do it and get it over with.

 _She wondered how he found out?_

He said Carly didn't tell him, but she didn't really believe that.

 _No one was ever supposed to know._

It wasn't something she was proud of, or thought she would ever do.

She just didn't feel like she had a choice…

The flight was long.

Brenda ended up falling asleep.

Jason woke her up when they landed.

There was a car waiting for them when they arrived..

It didn't take them all the way to their destination. They ended up switching vehicles and Jason drove the rest of the way.

Jason told her they'd be staying at a cabin.

A secluded cabin.

Brenda pictured a small log cabin.

She was surprised when they pulled up.

It was not just some small log cabin.

It was a really nice cabin.

It had four bedrooms, three and a half baths, a hot tub, a two car garage, a gourmet kitchen, which included a fireplace, and an additional fireplace inside of the family room.

Jason gave her a tour.

"This is really nice. Whose house is this?"

"It's mine."

That shocked her. "What?"

"Yeah, I bought it awhile ago. It's where I come when I want to get away. No one knows about this house."

"Are you going to kill me and bury me in the backyard?"

"No, too much snow to dig through. I'll just put you in the fireplace."

She rolled her eyes.

He took their things into their bedrooms.

He gave her the master.

Jason didn't think they should sleep in the same room.

It would be reckless to just jump back in like nothing happened.

He didn't even know how she felt about everything.

They just really needed to talk….

It was late when they arrived.

They were both tired and hungry.

Brenda showered and headed into the kitchen.

Jason had already showered and dressed.

He had on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt.

He'd just finished preparing a quick dinner.

She sat down on one of the stools surrounding the island.

Jason sat a plate down in front of her.

"Thanks. Jack and Sam are out there curled up on the sofa."

He poured her a glass a wine and grabbed a beer. "They are tired. It was a long flight."

"Who stocked?"

"I have people who look after the house and do whatever I need them to before I come."

She nodded. "Do you ever rent it out?"

He sat down next to her. "Sometimes."

"Jason, did you end things with Katrina?"

"I would not be here if I didn't."

Brenda was curious. "What did you say?"

"It was over."

She looked briefly at him. "I know you didn't say it like that, because that is cruel."

"I said, I made a mistake."

She didn't think that was funny. "That isn't funny."

"Tell me about it. I was on cloud nine, until I walked back in two minutes later. Brenda, we discussed everything, all of our insecurities. Was being afraid of Sonny one of them? Was that the one you left off?"

"No, I didn't think about it until after you left. It just hit me."

"You should have been honest. I was so angry with you. Katrina was waiting outside of my house when I got back. I just jumped in without thinking."

"Did she move in?"

"She was over a lot, so I guess."

Brenda nodded.

"Does that bother you?"

"Jason, it doesn't make me feel great. I mean…knowing what you were doing with her."

"Good, because I wanted you. If you would have been honest, we could have discussed your fears. Katrina would not have been at my house…. _in my bed_. I would have been making love to you."

"Ok, Jason, I don't need you telling me what happened! I can kind of figure it out!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just still angry, because I wanted you. I put it all out there and then you said…I made a mistake."

"I told you why I said that."

"Yeah, I know. What do you want, Brenda? Forget about Sonny. What do you want? Am I who you really want? Because if you don't just tell me."

"Jason, I told you I wanted you. You are the first thing on my mind in the morning and the last thing at night. I just really thought I was doing the right thing."

"For whom? Not for us."

"I just wanted you to be ok."

"I'll be fine. Are you still afraid?"

"To be honest, yes."

Jason frowned. "Well, stop! I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me."

"I can't help it, Jason."

"Brenda, I will handle it. Just believe in me."

"I believe in you, I just don't want anything to happen because of me."

He tried to reassure her. "It won't."

They didn't say much after that.

Jason was barely eating.

He was just playing around with the food on his plate.

Brenda could feel the tension.

She knew he was thinking about what he'd learned earlier.

"Jason, I just wish you would tell me how you really feel. I know you are upset."

He placed his fork down. "Yeah, I'm upset. It's a shame you felt that was your only alternative. It's a shame you didn't come to me."

"You were trying to move on with your life. I just didn't want to disrupt things and I was still worried about your safety. Was it the right decision? I don't know. If I would've thought about it longer, maybe I would not have done it?"

"How long did it take between the time you found out and-"

Brenda answered before he could finish. "A week."

Jason got up and left.

Brenda didn't go after him, she decided to give him space.

She cleared the dishes and took the dogs out.

She sat down on the sofa, and waited for Jason to return, but he never came back.

After waiting awhile she decided to go to bed.

She walked past his bedroom.

The door was closed.

She thought about going in but changed her mind.

She continued on into her room.

She tossed and turned for awhile and then all of sudden she sat up.

She was going to see him.

She didn't really know if he wanted to see her but she was going anyway.

She just wished he would yell at her or something and get it over with.

She walked up to the door, placed her hand on the knob, and turned it.

It was unlocked.

She went inside.

Jason was sitting in a chair with a bottle of scotch on the table and a glass in his hand.

Brenda sat down on the bed.

He wasted no time. "It took you one week to decide. Seven days."

"Jason, you make it sound like it was easy."

"I just thought it would have taken awhile to make that kind of decision. It took a week to actually go and have it done. I guess I should ask how long did it take to decide?"

Brenda didn't say anything.

Jason nodded. "It was instant."

"What was I supposed to do? Everything was so messed up."

"I don't know…..contact me."

"You told me you were done with me and you were going to find something better. It looked like you had found it too. You said that you had moved on and you were over it."

"It's my fault?"

"Jason, I didn't say that. I made the decision. Me and me alone. I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone."

*silence*

"What did you do…afterwards? Did you come straight back?"

"No. Before I went, I checked into a hotel. I went back there. I didn't leave my room for a couple of days."

"Were you in a lot of pain?"

"Some, it was more emotional than anything. I felt guilty. I wanted to talk to someone, but no one knew. I just had to deal with it. I'm so sorry, Jason. You deserved to know. I know that really does nothing. I'm still sorry. Just don't hate me…please. I was just trying to do the right thing."

"I don't know if I would call that the right thing. I never even really knew if I wanted a child and then when I found out that you were pregnant, it was all that mattered. I just wish-"

He didn't finish his statement, but he didn't really need to.

"I hope one day you forgive me. I'm not a bad person, Jason."

"Brenda, I think the whole thing is pretty messed up, but I'm not going to hold it over your head. I would never do that. I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are."

"Ok, maybe a little, but I don't want you to feel worse than you already do. Brenda, I haven't had time to really process everything. I just found out this morning."

She nodded. "I know. Well, I'm going to leave. You _wanted_ to be alone and I just _wanted_ to make sure you were ok."

"I don't know about the ok part, but I'm breathing."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

She got up and left…..

Brenda pulled the covers up to her neck.

She wanted to pull them over her head and disappear.

She was just trying to do the right thing.

Looking back, she really should have given herself more time.

 _How did he find out?_

Then it dawned on her.

She sometimes forgot Jason was in the mob, because he didn't act like Sonny, who was Mr. Mob America.

 _They could find out anything._

Brenda heard the door open.

Jason walked in.

She watched him walk around the bed and get in.

They are facing each other.

"I am upset that you didn't tell me, but I am more concerned about you. You went through it all by yourself. Anything could have happened, Brenda."

"I know, Jason. I wasn't thinking."

"I know. I'm just happy you are ok physically. Are you ok physically?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. You look tired."

She stretched. "I am tired. You look tired too."

"It's been a long day."

"Jason, this is not how I thought my day would end. We are actually sharing the same space."

He shook his head. "Me either. We weren't even talking."

"No, we were not."

Jason sat up. "Well, I am going to let you get some sleep."

"Jason, will you stay?"

"Brenda, I'll do whatever you want me to."

"I want you to stay, _please_."

He returned to his place in the bed…

It's the next morning and Brenda is just waking up.

Jason was gone.

She got out of bed and went into the kitchen.

He was busy preparing breakfast.

She sat down.

She didn't really know what to say after last night.

He spoke first. "Yesterday was yesterday. We are here in Colorado, let's try to enjoy it. If you feel like you need to talk, we will."

"What about you?"

"We will talk."

She nodded. "Ok, but I didn't think we were here to have fun."

"We are…like we used to."

He sat a cup of coffee down in front of her then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

 _It was the first time he touched her since they got there._

Brenda sipped her coffee. "The pictures!"

She placed the cup down, jumped up, and ran towards her bedroom.

She picked up her phone and turned it on.

She had a message from Lucy.

She opened it.

She looked through the pictures.

They were great.

There was another message from Lucy.

It was the picture that would be on billboards across the country.

She opened it. "Oh my God!"

It was a picture of her and Jason.

Jason walked into the room. "Do you like them?"

"Jason, look!"

She handed him the phone.

He looked at it. "What-"

"It's us! You are in a major campaign!"

She started laughing. "You are going to need an agent."

"I'm not going to need anything."

"Jason, everyone is going to see this!" She giggled. "I wonder what your family is going to say?" She joined him in looking at the picture. "Now, I know why Lucy didn't want me to see them. But it is a great picture. We are looking at each other like we are in love."

He didn't say anything.

She felt the atmosphere change.

Brenda apologized. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that."

Jason looked down at the picture. "Pictures don't lie, even it does get frustrating at times….but when we end up together, it will be worth it."

Brenda looked over at him. "Do you think we'll end up together?"

His eyes moved from the phone to her. "It would be terrible if we didn't."

He grabbed her hand. "Let's eat, I'm hungry."

She followed him out of the room…

Sonny walked into Kelly's and sat down.

He got the waitress's attention and she nodded.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Brenda's name.

"Hello, Sonny."

He looked up. "Katrina, hi."

He stood up and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I've been better."

He sat back down. "Anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You must be missing Jason. I know he left town."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right after he broke up with me. "

Sonny looked up. "Really? I didn't know…sorry to hear that."

"I should have seen it coming. I don't think he was really invested."

Sonny didn't feel comfortable discussing his friend's love life. "Well…you'll find someone else. Sometimes it's better if you find out before things get really serious."

"Yeah, I guess. We weren't together long. Are you and Brenda back together?"

He thought that was an odd question.

Maybe she was just trying to make small talk?

"No, but we'll see."

He looked back down at his phone, hoping she would leave.

He wanted to call Brenda.

"Sonny, I think you need to…"

She shook her head and mumbled up under her breath.

He looked up at her. "To what?"

"I think the reason Jason broke up with me, is because he is in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry, Katrina, but I don't know anything about that. If there is someone else, he hasn't said anything to me about it, and if he did I wouldn't discuss it."

"I know who it is."

Sonny didn't want to be rude, but he was over this conversation. "Katrina, look-"

"Sonny, he is in love with Brenda. I think they have something going on."

He laughed. "Katrina, I know you are hurt, and trust me I have been there, but that is a lie."

"If it's a lie it is a very good one. I wished he looked at me the way he looked at her. There is just this intimacy there. The kind that lovers have. Have you seen their new billboard?"

Sonny was confused. "What billboard?"

"Downtown." She crossed her arms. "I didn't even know he modeled.'

That was news to Sonny.

"Jason, modeled? What?"

"I don't know….perfume or something. He _is_ on a billboard with her. Go look at it…and when you see it, I doubt you'll be laughing."

She left…..

Sonny shook his head.

He thought that was the most craziest thing he'd heard in a very long time.

 _Jason and Brenda?_

He chuckled.

The waitress sat his drink down.

He stopped her and paid for it.

He took a sip and pressed the call button on the phone.

It went straight to voicemail.

He didn't leave a message, he just hung up.

He smiled.

Katrina really thought Jason and Brenda had something going on.

He knew they had gotten close, but _lovers_?

That was crazy.

Slowly his smile started to fade.

He got up and left…..

Jason ended up taking Brenda skiing.

Last night was heavy and he thought it was the perfect way for them to relax.

After they got back to the cabin, they took the dogs out, because they had been inside all day.

That didn't last long, because they were not too keen on being outside in all of that snow.

Jason and Brenda took them back inside, but they were in no rush to go in.

Brenda was admiring the scenery, when a snowball struck her back.

She didn't say a word.

She just leaned down, and started making her own snowball, _because it was on_ …..

Sonny headed straight for downtown.

It didn't take long to get there.

Port Charles was small.

He didn't even have to look for the billboard.

He just parked and looked up….

Things got really crazy during Jason and Brenda's snowball fight.

So crazy that they ended up wrestling in the snow.

Going away was really what they needed.

It allowed them to reconnect…..

It's later and Jason and Brenda are eating dinner in front of the fire.

Dinner that they prepared together.

"Brenda, what's the plan after we leave here?"

"The plan is to let the world know we are together."

"So, we are together? No, I made a mistake in the morning?"

"No, because this is not a mistake. I was just scared, Jason. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine."

"You better be or I will never forgive you."

He laughed.

Brenda placed her glass down. "Jason, do you even want to be with me? I assumed-"

Jason interrupted. "Brenda, we wouldn't be here if I didn't…."

Sonny paced back and forth in his living room.

He still didn't believe it.

It was a damn picture.

 _A professional picture._

It didn't mean anything.

They were taking direction.

They were modeling.

 _Why was Jason modeling?_

*knock at the door*

He walked over and snatched it open.

Two of his men walked in.

Sonny called them, because they spent the most time following Brenda after the wedding.

Sonny closed the door. "I just need to ask you some questions."

They looked at each other.

"Look, did either of you ever see any men at Brenda's house?"

They shook their heads.

Barry shrugged. "Just Jason."

"How often was he there?"

"A lot."

"Overnight?"

It was Jose's turn to answer. "Yes, sometimes he would give us the night off and stay overnight."

Sonny knew about that. Jason told him. "Did they spend a lot of time together? I mean…during the day?"

Jose nodded. "Yeah."

"Did either of you ever see anything inappropriate?"

They shook their heads "No."

Sonny nodded. "Thanks, you can leave."

They left.

Sonny ran his hands down his face. "This is crazy. Just a bitter broad."

There is nothing going on between Jason and Brenda.

He walked over to the window and looked out.

He could see the billboard from his penthouse.

He focused on their faces.

 _It is a damn picture._

 _A picture._

 _Why was his gut telling him something different?_

Brenda leaned back in the tub, her hair piled up on top of her head, her eyes closed.

The water felt amazing.

After dinner she decided to take a hot bubble bath.

It was just what the doctor ordered after being out in the snow all day.

Jason knew Brenda was soaking in the tub, because she told him that's where she was headed.

He stood outside of her door and contemplated going in.

They were supposed to be taking things slow.

 _She_ didn't ask him to take it slow.

It's what he thought was best.

He reached for the door knob but quickly changed his mind.

He turned to leave but stopped.

He was going in…..…

Brenda sank deeper in the tub.

She felt a hand on her leg.

Her eyes popped open.

Jason was kneeling next to the tub. "How is the water?"

"Perfect."

"I wrestled with coming in."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to take things slow?"

Brenda repeated herself. "Why?"

"I guess to make sure this is what _you_ want."

She grinned. "Not us, but me?"

"Yes." He caressed her thigh. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, I did. It was great. Did you have fun?"

He nodded. "It was nice."

All of sudden it got quiet.

They were just staring at each other, until Brenda spoke.

"Jason, you should really feel how perfect this water is."

"If you want me to?"

She placed her hand on top of his. "I want you to."

He stood up and took off his shirt.…...

As soon as he got into the tub they were all over each other.

It was the first time they'd kissed in months.

They were nibbling and sucking on each other's lips like they were starving….

Sonny couldn't sit still.

He just couldn't shake this horrible feeling he had….

Brenda closed her eyes and rocked her hips back and forth.

Jason planted kisses all over her collarbone and her neck.

He mumbled. "I can't…keep doing…this…Brenda. Letting…you go."

She moaned. "Me…either. I…was…miserable…without…you."

"Stop…pushing…me away."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I won't…ever…again."

He looked up at her and placed his hands on her hips, as she continued to rock back and forth. "You…said that before, Brenda."

"I know. I was just so scared, Jason."

He ran his thumb across her lips. "Don't be. I can handle anything and anyone, but what I can't handle is not having you. God, you have this hold…on me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Stop moving. How do I know that?"

"Take my word for it?"

He laughed.

Brenda continued. "I know that's hard given what happened last time. On top of that, I've made some very bad decisions. Decisions that you should have known about."

He placed a finger against her lips. "We aren't talking about that anymore, unless you need to. You just need to trust me."

She nodded. "I trust you, Jason."

"Act like it and be honest. There isn't anything you can't tell me. If you have fears, share them with me."

"Ok, Jason. You ask for it. Here is a fear….I think one day you are going to wake up and think about everything I have done and not want me anymore."

"Brenda, as long as you are in this with me, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you are hurt by what I did. You don't have to act like it isn't bothering you, or pretend as if you are ok with it. You are more than a little angry."

"I think hurt is the better word because you actually thought you had no choice. You thought you were alone. Brenda, did you think I would just turn my back on you?"

"No, Jason, I didn't. That was not why I made that decision. I told you why I did it. You know I found out the day we ran into each other. The day you and Katrina were chasing Sam. I decided to take your advice and go to the emergency room. _I had no idea_."

"I feel terrible that you went through that alone. I can only imagine what that must have been like."

She looked down. "Jason, you didn't know…don't feel terrible…don't feel sorry for me."

He lifted her chin. "I feel sorry for us."

Her eyes filled with tears.

He reached up and wiped her tears away, as they fell onto her cheeks. "Don't cry."

He planted kisses all over her tear stained face, before joining his lips with hers.

She broke the kiss. "Jason, I missed you so much. I thought about you all the time."

He pulled her arms up and around his neck.

"I need more space."

He managed to stand up with her wrapped around him.

He stepped out of the tub, took her out into the bedroom, and placed her down on the large sheepskin rug…..

Sonny couldn't escape that billboard.

He had an even clearer view in his bedroom.

He couldn't stop staring at Brenda's face.

She was looking at Jason the way she used to look at him…

 _Brenda ran her nails up and down Jason's back._

Sonny thought back to that time in Kelly's, when Jason showed up with Katrina.

All of a sudden Brenda had to leave.

 _Jason flipped Brenda over onto her stomach, moved down her body, and slipped his tongue inside her._

Sonny also wondered why Jason was spending the night at Brenda's even after there were no threats.

 _What was he doing_?

Yeah, they had grown close, but spending the night is a bit much.

Now, all of a sudden he'd disappeared, which to be honest was not uncommon.

Jason had been known to take off.

Brenda was M.I.A too.

He ran into Lucy and asked about her.

Lucy was happy to tell him that she had left, and no she was not going to tell him where she went, because she didn't know, before marching off.

 _ **He wondered if they were together?**_

 _Brenda ran her fingers through the rug as Jason sucked on her neck, ran his tongue up and down her spine….his hips pressed up against her rear…his manhood buried deep inside her…_

Sonny staggered over to the bed and sat down.

Katrina had to be wrong.

Jason was his best friend.

The person he trusted more than anyone.

There was no one he loved more than Brenda.

They were the two most important people in his life.

Sonny took a deep breath.

He was really getting ahead of himself.

Outside of a couple of coincidences, he really had no proof of anything…

Jason and Brenda are lying in bed, with their bodies intertwined.

Her face buried in his neck.

"Brenda, I have a confession."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Did you ever wonder why I was standing outside the bathroom that night at the ball?"

"No."

"I saw you get up and I followed you, but AJ showed up."

Her eyes widen. "Really?"

He kissed her nose. "Yes."

"What were you planning on saying?"

"I have no idea. I wanted to say a lot but I couldn't say anything in front of AJ and by the way my family knows."

"How do you know?"

"AJ mentioned it."

Brenda laughed. "I knew it! I told you they were acting strange. Jason, we have to tell them."

He nodded. "We have to tell a lot of people."

"Yeah."

"Brenda, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. Are you?"

He kissed her. "I have been sure."

"After we tell everyone what's next?"

"We'll be together, but that will happen regardless. It's happening now."

"Jason, would you like to be my roomate?"

"Are you asking me to move in?"

"Yes, I mean…we can't stay at your place. You've been shacking up with another woman there. My bed is pure."

Jason grinned. "You were never going to give up your house anyway and that only happened because I didn't think you wanted me."

"So, it's my fault?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"You didn't waste anytime."

"You didn't either. I was gone a couple of minutes and you hit me with, I made a mistake. At that point I was just over it. Until I realized I wasn't."

"So, are you going to move in?"

"Brenda, are you just asking because there is no pressure here? When we get back you're not going to change your mind?"

"Jason, no. I'm asking because I think it is the right step for us. We were doing great before Sonny came back. I was upset that you didn't tell me, but I don't think we should have ended because of it. It just made me question everything."

"Do you still question it?"

She shook her head. "No, because I don't think you would go through all of this, if you didn't really care."

Jason looked up at the ceiling and yelled. "She finally gets it!"

"Really, Jason?"

"Yes, Brenda, really. Glad you finally realized that. Why would I go through all of this if I didn't care about you? But we should wait before moving in. We should tell everyone first."

"Ok, but you _are_ going to move in?"

He nodded. "If you are ready….yes, I'll move in."

She lifted her head and kissed him. "I'm ready. We were practically living together before anyway."

"Yeah, we were. Brenda, I feel like we should discuss Katrina."

"We don't need to, Jason."

"Just know it was nothing like us. It was not even close. What I feel for you I have never felt for any woman."

"I believe you, it didn't stop me from being jealous though."

"I was not trying to make you jealous. I don't really know what I was doing. I was just so angry."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He kissed the top of her head. "Okay. I guess you aren't scared anymore since you asked me to move in."

"No, I'm still scared."

"We'll be fine…."

They stayed in Colorado for another three days before heading back to Port Charles.

It was late afternoon when they made it back.

Jason pulled up to Brenda's house.

He walked around and opened her door.

She hopped out.

Sam and Jack followed.

Jason grabbed their bags and they all headed up towards the house.

Brenda unlocked the door and held the door open for Jason.

He leaned down and kissed her as he walked by.

Jose looked at Barry. "Wow."

Barry shook his head. "Just keep clicking."

Jose pulled the camera back up and continued snapping…...


	13. Chapter 13

**From Friends to Strangers…Chapter 13**

Sonny answered the door.

Barry and Jose followed him inside.

"So, what did you find out?"

Jose shook his head. "Nothing."

Barry nodded. "Yeah, she was by herself."

Sonny was relieved.

 _He was wrong._

Nothing was going on between Brenda and Jason.

He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

Barry and Jose looked at each other.

They decided to destroy the pictures.

They were both extremely loyal to Jason, because they worked more closely with him than Sonny.

It could mean terrible things for them both, if Sonny found out, but he wouldn't find out.

Even if he ended up finding out about Jason and Brenda, no one could prove they saw a thing….…

Jason and Brenda decided to wait to share the news with everyone.

He was having dinner later on that week with his family and they were going to tell them then.

He would talk to Sonny after that.

It's the next day after they returned and Jason is on his way to see Sonny.

He stepped off the elevator and pressed the button.

The door swung open.

Sonny nodded. "Welcome back."

They shook hands and Jason followed him inside.

Sonny asked if he wanted a drink.

Jason declined.

Sonny didn't think anything was going on between Jason and Brenda anymore.

He was not going to mention what Katrina said because Jason would probably die laughing.

He was also embarrassed that he actually started to believe her.

He _was_ going to ask about the billboard though.

He wanted to know how he ended up on it.

"How was your trip?"

Jason cleared his throat. "It was…just what I needed."

"Good. When did you get back?"

He lied. "Early this morning."

"I saw Katrina. She is really upset. If I were you I would hire security."

Jason shrugged. "She'll be fine. It just didn't work out."

Sonny sat down. "That's life." He flashed a smile. "How in the world did you end up on a billboard?"

Jason sat down. "Ask Lucy."

Sonny laughed. "Brenda didn't talk you into it?"

He shook his head. "No, it was all Lucy."

Sonny knew how persuasive Lucy could be. "Well, that explains it."

Jason hated lying but he needed to tell his family first, because after he told Sonny it was going to get really messy.

 _Just a couple more days_ ….

Brenda was in town shopping when she looked up and saw Katrina.

She started to leave but changed her mind.

Katrina had no clue what was going on between her and Jason.

Brenda continued looking through the racks of lingerie hoping Katrina didn't notice her.

She wanted to get something nice for Jason, but seeing Katrina made things a little awkward.

Katrina looked up and saw Brenda.

She walked over.

"Hello, Brenda."

Brenda pretended like she was shocked to see her. "Katrina…hi."

"So, you and Jason are back?"

"Excuse me?"

Katrina rolled her eyes. "You heard me. I know something is going on between the two of you. You can fool everyone else but I'm not dumb."

"Katrina, I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know. I'm sure you also know he broke up with me before he took off with you."

Brenda shook her head. "I'm sorry but you are mistaken. He didn't take off with me."

"Brenda, cut the shit. I saw the way he looked at you."

"Again, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Bullshit. How does it feel to be screwing your ex's best friend?"

Brenda was trying to keep calm. "I wouldn't know."

"You know."

"Katrina, I am really sorry it didn't work out, but you two were only together for what? Two seconds? Get over it."

 _Shit_

She didn't mean to say that.

"I _am_ over it. I just don't like being led on."

"Your issue is with Jason…not me."

"So, you are admitting it?"

Brenda was not in the mood for this. "Katrina, I'm not admitting anything. I guess it doesn't matter, you seem to already know anyway."

"Yeah, I do. Were you sleeping with him behind my back?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Jeez, where is your pride?"

"I left it in Jason's bed, on his couch, in his shower, on his floor. I left it everywhere."

 _That hit a nerve._

Brenda placed her hand on her hip. "And he still left. Your _pride_ …is that what you called it? Must not have been all that good."

Katrina stormed off and headed straight out of the store.

Brenda mumbled up under her breath. "Bitch."

Brenda was so angry she couldn't think straight.

She left without buying a thing….

Jason has just left Sonny's.

He was on the elevator when a lady and a toddler boarded.

She smiled at him.

He nodded.

The child tried to get to the buttons.

The lady tried to pull him back. "No, Thomas."

He ignored her and continued to stretch out his arm.

She repeated herself. "No, Thomas."

"Me…want!"

Jason smiled.

She shook her head. "They want everything."

The bell went off and they all exited.

Jason got into his truck and paused before putting the key into the ignition.

He couldn't stop thinking about _their_ child.

He thought about it all the time, ever since he found out.

He didn't say anything to Brenda, although he said he would.

He didn't want her to feel bad but he was really having a hard time dealing with it.

He put the key in the ignition, started the truck, and pulled off…

Brenda stopped by Deception to see Lucy.

"So, were you shocked?"

Brenda looked confused. "About what?"

Lucy threw a piece of paper at her. "The billboard!"

"Oh, yes…very. Now, I know why you didn't want me to see the pictures."

"Its great isn't it?"

Brenda nodded. "It is."

Lucy leaned back in her chair. "Ok, Brenda, what's wrong?"

Brenda was still thinking about that run in she had with Katrina but she was not going to tell Lucy about it.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something."

"Jason?"

"No."

Lucy didn't believe her. "You two should make up. This has gone on long enough."

"Maybe one day? But back to the picture. I had no idea the photographer was taking pictures of us."

"I remember him taking pictures of the two of you before the shoot started. I thought he was just warming up or something. I am so glad he did. Your chemistry is amazing. How did Jason react when he saw it?"

"You know, Jason."

"So, he was with you when you saw them?"

Brenda smiled and dropped her head. "Damn, I fucked up."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, you did. You two are back together,"

She looked up. "Don't tell anyone, at least not yet. We are telling his family in a couple of days."

"What about Sonny?"

"Jason is telling him after we talk to his family."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I just don't want anything to happen."

"It will be fine. He'll be upset but he'll get over it and plus I think Jason can handle Sonny."

"I just don't want anything to happen to him. You know loyalty is everything in the mob."

Lucy tried to reassure her. "It will be ok."

"I hope so…..."

Brenda could not stop thinking about that fight she had with Katrina.

She thought about it all the way home.

Brenda walked into the house and slammed the door.

She could smell the food coming out of the kitchen.

Jason was there.

His truck wasn't outside.

 _That was on purpose._

He didn't want anyone to see it.

He was using his motorcycle because it was easy to hide.

Brenda threw her purse on the sofa.

Jason walked out into the living room.

He could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Your ex-girlfriend!"

"What happened?"

"She knows about us!"

He never told Katrina about them. "What?"

"Yeah, she told me. She said she saw how we looked at each other, or you looked at me, I don't remember! But that's not all, she decided to tell me about all of the places you two had sex."

Jason stood there in shock.

He didn't know what to say. "Brenda-"

"Don't Brenda me!"

He walked up to her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Fucking her all over your house?! I doubt it!"

She pushed him. "Move, Jason!"

She stormed up the stairs.

"Brenda, what about dinner?"

"Eat it yourself!"

Jason ran his fingers through his hair and started climbing the stairs…

Brenda pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw it across the room.

She was so angry.

Jason walked in. "Brenda, don't let her get to you."

"Too late! Why did you sleep with her, Jason?!"

"Because you told me you didn't want me, Brenda. I thought we were done."

"But did you really have to fuck her all over your house?!"

"Brenda, you are really letting her get to you. This is what she wants. She knows how I feel about you. How? I don't know. If that billboard serves as a representation of how we look at each other, it's not hard to figure out how she found out. You know how people act when they are hurting. They want everyone else to hurt too."

 _She knew he was right._

She acted that way in the past too.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Would you like some company?"

Brenda looked at him. "No, she told me about your sex-capades in the shower too. I'll pass."

She went into the bathroom, turned on the water, and took off the rest of her clothes…

Brenda is standing up under the water.

She saw Jason stepping in.

"Brenda, there was no sex in the shower. I told you she was just trying to get up under your skin and it worked. It was in the bedroom that's it. I don't understand why you are so upset. I didn't cheat on you."

"Maybe not technically."

Jason threw his hands up. "Is this when you tell me to get out, you made a mistake, and I need to leave?"

"Shut up, Jason."

"Only if you stop pouting. She is hurt, Brenda."

"Was she in love with you?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I don't believe so. No one wants to be rejected. That's what this is about."

She sighed. "I'm done with it. I shouldn't have let her get to me. You're right, she is hurt. I've been there."

He smiled. "I've been there."

"Yes, I know. Look, you were not with me. Just like it shouldn't matter that I was with someone too."

Jason's smile faded. "You were with someone?"

"Yes, it was just while I was in London. I was lonely… _things happened_."

"How long did _things_ happen?"

"Just once before I left."

Jason nodded. "Oh."

She grabbed the shampoo. "What did you cook?"

"Did he spend the night?"

"It doesn't matter, Jason."

He shrugged. "Yeah…I guess not."

She watched him closely.

He was pissed and trying to hide it.

She smiled. "I was just kidding. There was no one else. Even though we weren't together and I had every right, it still didn't feel great did it?"

"Ok, you made your point, but I didn't tell you anything."

"I know what happened between the two of you. I just don't need to hear about it. I'm sure you would be just as upset if someone tried to tell you something about me. Now, what did you cook?"

"Your favorite."

"I have a lot of favorites."

"You'll see when you get downstairs."

She squirted some shampoo in her hands and sat the bottle down.

She stood on her tip toes and to his surprise started massaging his scalp.

"Are you done being angry?"

She nodded. "Yes. I am such a brat."

"My brat. This feels good."

She continued to run her fingers through his hair.

He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some into his hand.

After placing it back down, he started massaging her scalp.

She smiled. "Copycat. Jason, you have a big head."

"You have a big mouth."

She pushed him. "Rinse."

He finished washing her hair then pulled her up under the water with him.

She burst into laughter.

Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and it wasn't long before their lips were locked.

Jason pulled away. "I'll be back."

"I didn't say I wanted to have sex with you."

"You don't?"

Her eyes roamed over him. "Hurry up."

He left and returned seconds later with a condom, ripping it open with his teeth.

He slipped it on and got back into the shower.

They had been extra careful.

Even in the tub the other night. Before things went too far, Jason stopped and grabbed a condom out of his wallet.

Brenda was on birth control.

She had an IUD but Jason had been sleeping with someone else.

He always used a condom with Katrina, but he knew it was safe to get retested before not using anything with Brenda.

Jason wasted no time when he returned.

He picked her up and pushed her down onto him…

It's later and they are in bed.

Brenda is asleep.

Jason tried to sleep but couldn't.

He could not stop thinking about the child he would never get to meet.

He kept replaying things over and over in his head.

 _What if he would have taken her to the hospital that day?_

 _What if he was there when she got the news?_

Their baby would be growing inside of her right now.

How could she make a decision that important so fast?

She knew he would never turn his back on her or his child.

She knew that, but she still did it.

Jason got out of bed.

He walked over to the window and just stood there for a couple of minutes before heading downstairs…..

It's two in the morning.

Brenda opened her eyes and yawned.

That wine she had earlier was doing a number on her bladder.

She got out of bed and noticed that Jason was gone.

She used the bathroom then headed downstairs.

She saw him sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Jason?"

He turned. "Hey, what are you doing up?

"Too much wine. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you ok?"

 _Tell her_

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

She smiled. "Would you like some company?"

"No, go back to bed."

"Jason, if you can't sleep, I don't mind staying-"

"No, Brenda. I'm fine."

She nodded and slowly walked back up the stairs…

Brenda slipped up under the covers but now she couldn't sleep.

 _Something was bothering him._

She could see it in his eyes.

 _ **Was he thinking about Katrina?**_

 _Maybe he realized he has feelings for her?_

 _Maybe he realized he made a mistake?_

 _Maybe he was trying to figure out how to tell her?_

About an hour later Jason walked in.

He got in next to her.

She tried to pretend she was asleep until eventually she didn't have to pretend anymore…

It's the next morning.

Brenda woke up first.

She slipped out of bed and took a quick shower.

Jason was still sleeping when she finished.

She threw on some clothes and went downstairs.

She took the dogs out, made sure they had food and water, and left…

She had no idea where she was going.

She just wanted to get out of there.

She didn't even take her phone with her.

She just left.

Brenda ended up at the spa.

Normally, you would need an appointment but they made an exception for her.

She was a regular client and on top of that Deception did a lot of business with them.

There was no way they were turning her away….

Jason woke up and found Brenda gone.

He had no idea where she went.

She didn't even take her phone with her, which probably meant she didn't go too far.

He showered and got dressed.

He decided to make a quick run.

There was someone he needed to see.

Hopefully, she would be back when he returned….

Brenda ended up requesting the full treatment.

She was going to get a massage, a facial, her hair colored and trimmed, a Brazilian wax, and a manicure and pedicure.

These treatments were going to take all day.

It was just what she needed.

She just wanted to avoid Jason for awhile.

Maybe she was afraid he was going to tell her that he changed his mind?

If he was going to end it…he was going to have to wait to do it…

Jason knocked on the door.

Seconds later the door opened.

She moved to the side and let him enter.

She slammed the door. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For dumping me?"

"Katrina, it just didn't work out. I didn't dump you."

"I thought we were doing fine."

"We were, but-"

Katrina interrupted. "You wanted someone else."

Jason didn't deny it.

"Why did you lead me on, Jason?"

"I didn't lead you on. We made no promises to each other. I don't even remember ever asking you to be my girlfriend. We just sort of happened."

"You were using me that's what happened."

"Katrina, may I ask you something?"

She didn't respond she just looked at him.

"Are you in love with me?"

She looked down at her feet.

Jason nodded. "Exactly. You don't love me."

"So what, Jason."

"This is all about ego. Leave Brenda alone."

"So, that's why you stopped by?"

"Leave her alone. You are upset with me not Brenda. I am sorry that your feelings got hurt. I didn't mean to hurt you, but did you think we were going to last forever?"

"No, but-"

"We had fun. We always have…just leave it at that."

She knew he was right. He never made any promises. She never made any promises. It just sort of happened. "At this point I am just over it. I can't believe I acted like I was in high school. I knew you liked her. I saw it in your eyes and you never looked at me like that, but I never looked at you like that either. Thanks for saying you are sorry."

He nodded. "Is it going to be awkward when I see you around town?"

"No, but it might be with Brenda."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, but as long as you don't say anything to her, it should be fine. That's pretty much all I wanted to say. Take care."

"You too. Hey, Jason, wait. I have something to tell you. I told Sonny about you and Brenda."

"You did what?"

"He didn't believe me. He just laughed. I know that was stupid and juvenile. I just wanted to let you know."

Jason nodded. "Ok."

"Are you seeing her?"

"We are friends again."

She laughed. "Yeah, of course. Bye."

He left…...

It was six that evening when Brenda made it home.

Jason was sitting on the sofa when she walked in.

He stood up. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the spa."

"You couldn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry."

"You are always sorry, Brenda."

"Jason, if you feel like you made a mistake you can leave.'

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I understand. You spent a lot of time with Katrina. You said it yourself, she practically moved in. You thought you wanted me, but now you realize you liked it with her."

"Brenda, I have no idea what you are talking about. This has nothing to do with Katrina. Why did you leave without telling me?"

"Jason, I didn't think you cared. You were so distant last night. It's like you didn't want to be near me. I'll say it again, if you feel like you made a mistake, you can leave. I won't hold it against you."

He shook his head. "It is always what someone is doing to you. Poor, Brenda."

"That's not true. What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? You have been gone all day and I didn't even know where you were!"

"You are always disappearing when you have to do work for mobs are us, I just decided to do the same."

He shook his head. "Sometimes, I wish I could snap your neck."

"Try it, Jason, and you will be in jail."

"And you have the nerve to act annoyed with me. Are you serious?"

"Are _you_ serious, Jason? What is wrong? And don't tell me nothing. You didn't want to be around me last night. Just tell the truth, you won't hurt my feelings. I would rather you just say it!"

Jason looked away. "You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you." He looked at her. "How could you make that decision so quickly? I am not trying to make you feel bad but you are right, I am angry. I can't pass a child in the streets anymore, without wondering what our child would have looked like. Maybe he or she would have looked like you, but acted like me. Maybe looked like me, but acted like you. I am so angry with you! From what you told me you didn't even think about it. Damn it, Brenda! How could you make a decision that big without contacting me?! Who cares what kind of impact it would've had on our lives or anyone else's! It was our child! Don't you understand that?! Ours!"

He stormed past her and left, slamming the door behind him.

He slammed it so hard she jumped.

Brenda didn't move.

She just stood there.

It never dawned on her that he was still trying to come to terms with what she had done.

 _She should have known._

It hadn't been a week since he found out.

She walked over and sat down on the sofa.

 _Damn, she could be an idiot sometimes._

She waited for him to come back but he didn't….well, _not until much later_.

It was after one when Jason returned.

She pretended to be asleep, but she was wide awake, and so relieved, because she wasn't sure if he was coming back.

 _What if he only came back to break up with her?_

She opened her eyes and saw him taking off his clothes.

He went into the bathroom.

She heard the shower.

It was a quick one because minutes later he was walking back out.

He didn't even bother putting on underwear.

He just got into bed. "Brenda?"

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you."

She turned to face him.

He wasted no time. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I know I promised-"

"Jason, don't apologize. I'm happy you told me how you really felt. I knew were upset with me. I want you to tell me how you feel. Don't try to spare me. Everything you said was true. I made the decision too soon and for the wrong reasons. That's just something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. Do you feel better?"

"About what?"

"Telling me how you really felt."

"No, because I don't like yelling at you."

She smiled. "You have yelled before."

"Yeah, because I didn't think you could hear over your own voice."

"Jason, are you going to break up with me?"

"No, of course not."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone… _about us_ …until we work through everything?"

"No, we _are_ telling everyone. Tomorrow, we will be going to my family's house just as we planned."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive. I still want you, Brenda, nothing has changed."

"I am so nervous."

Jason reached over and touched her cheek. "Why? They like you."

"I wonder how much they are going to like me, when they find out I am dating their pride and joy?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to stop. According to AJ, they already knew something was going on."

"Maybe they thought we were just fooling around?"

"Brenda, it doesn't matter. We are telling them."

*silence*

"Jason, I honestly thought you were not coming back."

"I was coming back."

"Where did you go?"

"I walked home and just sat there."

"Why did you walk?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking really. Brenda, I'm not going to keep throwing that up in your face. I just needed-"

She finished his statement. "You just needed to let it out."

He nodded and moved closer to her.

He leaned over and kissed her.

She tasted alcohol. "You've been drinking."

"A little."

She touched his face. "I don't want you to drink because of me."

"Maybe I was drinking because of me? I felt bad for yelling at you."

"It's ok. I'm glad you told me how you really felt. I want to know how you feel…about everything. Your feelings matter too."

He nodded.

Brenda looked down. "What happened to your underwear?"

He shrugged. "I forgot them."

She laughed. "Yeah, right."

"I'm telling the truth. I forgot them. I was really anxious to talk to you."

She looked into his eyes. "I think I actually believe you."

He shrugged. "It's the truth. Come closer."

She moved next to him.

Their noses were almost touching now.

She smiled. "I can go to sleep now."

"You were waiting on me?"

"Yes, I was hoping you would come back."

"I told you, I was coming back." He leaned over and kissed her. "Go to sleep."

It was her turn to kiss him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. Goodnight." She closed her eyes. "I love you."

Brenda's eyes popped back open. "I…didn't mean to say that."

"Are you saying you don't?"

Her heart was beating so fast. "No, I…" She swallowed hard. "No, I'm not saying I don't."

"So, you are saying you do?"

"Jason, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Put me on the spot."

"Ok, I'll stop."

He didn't say anything else.

He just stared at her with those amazing blue eyes.

"Ok…I do love you, Jason. You don't have to say it back."

"How do you think I feel about you?"

"I know you are upset with me."

"Brenda, forget about that for a minute. How do you think I feel about you?"

"I know you care about me."

"I more than care about you. This is deeper than that. I've never been in love before. At least I don't remember it. When I'm upset with you, I might leave for awhile, but I'm always coming back, as long as you want me. I can't really picture my life without you in it. Even when I thought it wasn't a possibility any longer, I never could really let you go. You are spoiled, loud…you are also a drama queen….and I love you."

She linked her fingers with his. "Pictures don't lie."

He grinned. "No, they don't."

She leaned over and planted a deep kiss on him, wrapping her tongue around his.

Jason pulled away. "I thought you were tired."

"All this talk of love has made me horny."

He burst into laughter. "Brenda, nice girls don't say things like that."

"I'm not a nice girl."

She reached over, opened the nightstand drawer, and grabbed a condom.

"Brenda, I didn't say I was horny."

"Jason, nice guys don't deny their girlfriends."

He laughed.

Brenda grinned. "Jason, am I your girlfriend, or we did we just sort of happen?"

"You are so funny. You are my girlfriend."

She slipped the condom up under the pillow, leaned over, and kissed him, before moving down and latching onto his neck.

Jason cupped her rear. "Are you trying to get me in the mood?"

"Mmmm…hmmm."

She continued kissing and sliding her tongue across his neck, and pulling the skin into her mouth.

Jason closed his eyes.

Brenda did something she had never done, _with any man_ , she started making her way down his body.

Jason had the best body she had ever seen.

There wasn't an ounce of fat on him.

She made a pathway down his torso kissing everything in her path, dipping her tongue in his navel before grabbing a hold of him.

It was her first time being that close to _it_.

Of course she touched _it_ , but she was never eye level with _it_.

She moved her hand up and down him.

Jason moaned.

He looked down at her.

She was watching him.

He smiled. "You're not going to bite it are you?"

She grinned. "You are so funny."

She stuck out her tongue and made a circle around the tip.

 _Her eyes_ …still on him.

"Brenda….stop."

"Why?"

She moved her tongue up and down him.

He reached down and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

At that moment she took him fully inside her mouth while moving her tongue around the tip each time she moved up.

Jason groaned.

She never expected to be this turned on from giving him pleasure.

 _It was so empowering._

She gripped the base of him tightly and continued to pump him in and out of her mouth.

Jason was squirming now and she was loving it.

He moaned her name. "Brenda….stop. If…you…don't-"

She didn't stop she kept going until he pushed her away.

She didn't have time to respond, because he pushed her back on the bed, moved her panties to the side, and returned the favor.

He didn't just return the favor _he exceeded it_.

Brenda was out of breath when he lifted his head.

He reached up under the pillow, grabbed the condom, and ripped it open.

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth while easing the condom on…..

Brenda didn't wake up till after one the next day.

Jason was in bed watching TV when she opened her eyes.

"You're finally up."

She stretched. "I guess I was tired. Someone wore me out last night."

Jason corrected her. "This morning. Where you did you learn how to do that thing with your tongue?"

"Popsicles."

He laughed.

"Jason, I'm embarrassed to admit…I have never done that before. Was it-"

"It was fine. You couldn't tell?"

She smiled. "A little."

"It was almost about to be a lot before I pushed you away."

She giggled and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's after one, Jason!"

"I know."

"I need to find something to wear."

"Brenda, dinner isn't until seven."

"I know."

She jumped out of bed and went into her closet.

Jason yelled. "Aren't you going to get dressed?!"

Brenda realized she was still naked.

She walked back out. "Yeah, I guess I should."

"You don't have to."

He got up and looked down. "I forgot to tell you, I like what you did with _her_."

Brenda smiled. "Her? Meaning my vagina?"

"So technical."

"Yeah, I got a Brazilian Wax yesterday. It hurt like hell."

He kissed her. "Good, because you should have told me you were leaving."

"I thought you were going to wake up and break up with me."

"So, you decided to leave and stay gone all day?"

She nodded. "If you were going to do it, you were going to have to wait, or find me."

He laughed. "Brenda, you are so weird. I am never breaking up with you, my life would be so boring."

"Your life would not be boring. You have the mob and those shoot outs and you could just bang chicks all over your house."

"I told you that never happened."

"Jason, I hate that you were with her."

"Brenda, I was with her but thinking about you. You have always had what really mattered."

He pulled her back over to the bed.

"Jason, I have to find something to wear."

"Brenda, we have awhile before dinner.…."

Jason and Brenda pulled up to the Quartermaine mansion.

"Jason, do I look ok?"

"You look great. You always do. Brenda, you have been here before. You used to live here."

"I know, but this time is different. We are getting ready to tell them I'm your girlfriend."

"It's going to be fine."

He got out of the truck, walked around, and opened her door.

He helped her out.

She looked great.

She had on a sleeveless dark navy blue dress.

It was knee length and fitted.

Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore tiny diamond earrings.

He thought she looked beautiful.

"Jason, are you sure I look ok?"

"You look great. So great, I can't wait for this night to be over. That's how great you look."

They walked up to the house.

Jason pressed the button.

He grabbed her hand.

She tried to pull away, but he held on tightly.

Reginald opened the door.

His eyes fell on their joined hands.

He smiled. "Hello, Jason….Brenda."

Jason nodded. "Hey."

Brenda threw up her free hand.

 _Damn, she was so nervous. She couldn't even say hello back._

They walked inside.

Reginald let them know the family was in the great room and disappeared.

They started walking in that direction.

Brenda stopped. "Jason, wait."

"Why?"

"I need a minute."

"No, you don't. Brenda, it's going to be fine."

He kissed her and practically drug her into the great room.

"Jason, will you stop. Jason! Jason, stop. Jason, listen to me."

They were still struggling when they walked in.

Monica was talking to Lila when she looked up and saw them.

Alan and Edward were there too.

AJ was nowhere to be found.

Monica stood up. "Brenda…hi, we were not expecting you."

Jason still had a grip on her hand as she struggled to pull away.

Edward walked towards them with drink in hand. "Are you two quarreling again?"

Jason shook his head. "No, not at all. Actually, we are together."

Brenda couldn't believe he just said that. "Did you have to blurt it out?"

Lila smiled. "Well, isn't that wonderful."

Monica covered her mouth. "I would say so."

Edward nodded. "I agree, but what about that hoodlum you work for? Does he know about this?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm handling it."

"Well, wear a bulletproof vest, because he won't take this lying down. He think he owns her. I can get you some protection…some security."

"I'm fine, grandfather. I can handle it."

Brenda felt like she was going to faint.

Lila made her away over to her. "Dear, are you ok?"

"Yes."

"You look pale."

"I'm…just…nervous."

"Why? We are all happy. We have been wanting this for some time. We think you two are perfect for each other."

Brenda's eyes widen. "You do?"

Lila nodded. "Yes."

That was news to her. "Oh."

Edward sat down. "Are you two going to get married?"

Alan frowned. "They just got together!"

"You don't know that! They are just telling us." Edward turned his attention back to Jason and Brenda. "I'll pay for the wedding."

Monica threw her hand up. "Will you shut up?!"

"No, I will not. In my day we didn't waste a lot of time. If we liked a girl, there were very few dates, and no funny business. We made the commitment. We don't need any great grandchildren born out of wedlock. Jason, you must do the honorable thing."

It was time for Brenda to speak up. "I'm not pregnant."

"It won't be long before you are. Are you on birth control?"

Alan had enough. "Father, shut up!"

Jason just shook his head.

Lila was so happy, and as usual, she just tuned the negativity out. "Well, I'm happy you two have finally decided to tell the world you are together. Just take your time and move at your own pace. You'll know when it's time."

Monica smiled. "Yes, they will."

She walked up and hugged Brenda. "I couldn't be happier…."

They were having dinner when AJ showed up.

He instantly spotted Brenda.

"Brenda, I had no idea you were going to be here."

He grabbed an empty seat.

Edward decided to share the news with him. "She is dating your brother."

AJ clapped. "So, you two have finally decided to tell everybody. Cool. When is the wedding?"

Edward spoke before they could. "I think they should get married as soon as possible."

AJ coughed. "I was just joking. It was a joke."

Edward picked up his glass. "Well, I'm not. I think we should hire a wedding planner."

Alan threw his fork down. "They are not engaged!"

Brenda looked across the table at Jason and smiled.

He just shook his head and started back eating…..

Brenda and Jason are on the way home.

Jason grabbed her hand. "I told you it would be fine."

"Your grandfather wasn't fine. He was trying to get us hitched."

Jason laughed. "I don't pay him any attention."

Brenda giggled. "He is your grandfather. You are not supposed to ignore your grandfather."

"It doesn't matter what I'm supposed to do. I'm doing it…"

Thirty minutes later Jason was pulling up to her house.

He got out and opened her door.

He walked her up to the house.

She unlocked the door.

"Brenda, I'm not coming in."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to talk to Sonny."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I'm not waiting."

"Jason…I don't know. Why can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm telling him tonight. I'm not hiding anymore."

She grabbed a hold of his hand. "Jason…."

"It will be fine. I'll be back."

He kissed her.

He tried to walk away but she held onto his hand.

He smiled. "Now, you don't want to let go."

"Please, be safe."

"I'll be fine. Go inside."

She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Brenda, I'll be back. I promise."

"If you don't, I will never forgive you."

"I know."

He placed her down on her feet. "Go inside."

He kissed her again and walked down the stairs.

Brenda watched him pull off…..

Jason pressed the button.

Sonny opened the door.

They shook hands and Jason followed him inside…...

Brenda just could not sit at home and wonder what was happening.

A couple of minutes after Jason left, she left too.

Jason would probably be upset with her, but if he was going to tell Sonny, she wanted to be there when he did.

She pulled up to Sonny's building and parked….

Brenda got off the elevator and walked up to Sonny's door.

There was a guard outside.

He held up his finger, pulled out his phone, and called Sonny.

Sonny picked up the phone. "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed….really…ok."

He disconnected the call.

He looked over at Jason. "It's Brenda."

Jason gritted his teeth.

Sonny got up and opened the door. "Brenda, I wasn't expecting you, but you are always welcome. Come in." His eyes roamed over her. "You look nice. Jason's here."

She walked in.

Sonny closed the door. "I can't believe you are here. I didn't think you would ever step foot in this penthouse again."

She looked briefly at him. "Me either."

Jason stood up.

He was pissed, she could see it in his eyes.

"Jason, don't be angry with me."

Sonny's eyes moved from Brenda to Jason and back again.

 _Something was up._

"Why would he be angry with you? What's going on?"

Jason didn't want to tell him like this, but there was no going back.

"Sonny, there is something you need to know."

Brenda wasn't even looking at Sonny.

Her eyes were on Jason.

Sonny's eyes… _were on her_.

 _He noticed something._

She was looking at Jason the same way she had on that billboard.

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet.

 _Katrina was right._

Sonny's eyes fell back on Brenda, the person he loved more than anyone. "Tell me, Jason, what do I need to know?"

" _ **I'm seeing Brenda."**_


	14. Chapter 14

**From Friends to Strangers…Chapter 14**

Sonny didn't take his eyes off Brenda. "What do you mean you are seeing Brenda?"

Jason clarified. "We are together."

"You're together? How long?"

"Before you came back to town."

"I thought she hated you."

"She was angry because I didn't tell her you were coming back. She felt betrayed. It ended briefly but we are together now."

Sonny still had yet to look at Jason.

His eyes were planted firmly on Brenda.

She finally looked at him.

He made a quick nod in Jason's direction. "You and Jason?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"He's been touching you?"

Brenda didn't say anything.

"Answer the question, Brenda! Did you let him touch you?!"

She didn't respond.

"Ok, so you don't want to answer."

He turned his attention to Jason. "Have you been touching her?!"

Jason had no problem answering. "We have been doing everything that people do when they are together."

Sonny felt like he had been punched in the gut.

He dropped his head.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

He lifted his head and ran his hands down his face. "Damn, Brenda. I guess you got me back."

She frowned. "What? This didn't happen because I was trying to get you back. This is not about you."

"It isn't about me? You aren't using him to get back at me for not showing up?"

"No, this had nothing at all to do with you."

Sonny took off his jacket and placed it down on one of the chairs. "You have been fucking my best friend, but it has nothing to do with me."

She repeated herself. "It _has_ nothing to do with you. I don't know what else to tell you."

"You don't know what else to tell me? Why are you here if it doesn't have anything to do with me?"

"I'm not here for you. I am here for Jason. I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything to him."

Sonny laughed but his eyes were angry. "I'm not going to do anything. Nothing. Not a thing."

Before she could react he placed his hands on her face holding her head still. "Tell me you are joking! Tell me, Brenda!"

Jason rushed over and pushed him away. "Don't touch her."

Sonny shook his head and laughed. "Don't touch her? You are telling _me_ not to touch _her_?"

Jason moved Brenda behind him.

Brenda grabbed his arm.

Sonny's eyes fell on her hand.

He reached over and pulled her away.

"You are not going to disrespect me!"

She frowned. "I'm not disrespecting you! We are not together!"

Jason pushed Sonny so hard he almost fell. "Don't touch her!"

Sonny unfastened the buttons on his sleeves and rolled them up. "Let's go! Take your jacket off!"

Brenda got in between them.

Sonny looked into her eyes, searching for an explanation. "How could you do this? I know I hurt you, but Jason?"

"When you left me in that church, I was devastated. I don't think you will ever understand how I felt. I was a mess."

"So, you thought why not screw Jason, because it will make me feel better!"

"It didn't happen like that."

"How did it happen, Brenda?!" He looked at Jason. "How did it happen?! Please enlighten me!"

Brenda continued. "I was a mess after you didn't come. I hated everything and everybody. You made him stay with me. He was around all the time. He was there through the worst of it. I hated you and him. I mostly hated you."

Sonny chuckled. "That's apparent."

"We spent a lot of time together and in the beginning we fought constantly. After I let go a lot of the hurt, we became friends. Sonny, he was there through the messiest parts. He took a lot of shit from me."

"So, you decided to repay him?"

"We became friends and then it just happened naturally. I fell for him. We tried to resist it, but when it's real it is hard."

Sonny shook his head. "Bullshit! This is your new Jax."

"Don't bring up Jax."

"Why not? This is all this is! You are just trying to get a rise out of me. Well, Sweetheart, it worked! Shit! It fucking worked! Katrina told me you two were seeing each other. I thought she was crazy. I thought I was crazy for believing her. Damn it, she was right."

Sonny turned his attention to Jason who was just standing there watching…letting them say what needed to be said.

He pointed at Jason. "You knew why I couldn't marry her. You knew better than anyone. You also knew I loved her. I _love_ her. I have a list of people that I know would stab me in the back in a heartbeat. I never in a million years thought you would be the one holding the knife. I don't trust hardly anyone, but I trusted you."

Jason didn't say anything.

Sonny cocked his head to the side. "You're not going to say anything?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Why Brenda? Why her? You know she is everything to me." His eyes moved back to Brenda. "This is all a game to her. She is trying to get me back. She did it with Miguel. She did it with Jax. I can't believe she did it with you. He is my best friend. I thought you loved me."

"I don't love you, Sonny. I stopped a long time ago. I'm not trying to get you back. What I have with Jason, has nothing to do with you. It's about us."

"Is this supposed to be serious?"

Brenda turned and looked at Jason. "I love him."

Sonny pushed her out of the way and struck Jason.

Brenda yelled. "Sonny!"

Blood trickled down Jason's chin.

His lip was bleeding.

Brenda rushed over to him. "Are you ok?"

He just calmly pulled out a handkerchief and blotted his lip with it.

She turned and looked at Sonny. "Are you crazy?!"

Sonny shook out his right hand. "Am I crazy? You are fucking my best friend but asking me if I'm crazy?"

"This is not going to solve anything, Sonny!"

"Maybe not, but it will make me feel a whole lot better when I knock out all of his teeth."

Brenda stood in front of Jason.

Sonny shook his head. "Are you his bodyguard now?" He looked at Jason. "Is she your bodyguard now?!"

 _This was just pissing him off even more._

"Move, Brenda."

"No, I am not moving!"

Jason moved her out of the way.

She stepped back. "Jason, look, we have said what we came to say. Let's go."

"No, he isn't going anywhere."

Sonny drew back again, but this time Jason caught his arm. "I spotted you the first one, because I probably deserved it. That's it. Just one"

Sonny snatched his arm out of his grip.

Deep down Sonny knew he wouldn't last in a fist fight against Jason.

Jason was one of the best in the game.

Jason knew it too.

 _Brenda didn't._

She was terrified. "Jason, let's go."

Sonny pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jason. "Nope, not yet."

Brenda gasped. "Sonny! What are you doing?!"

Jason didn't flinch. "Move out of the way, Brenda."

She moved further back.

She blinked and Jason had a weapon in his hand aimed at Sonny.

She didn't even know where it came from.

 _It happened so fast._

Brenda thought she was going to faint.

"Sonny, this is crazy. This isn't going to solve anything."

He shrugged. "Maybe…maybe not?"

Sonny questioned Jason. "What's loyalty to you, Jason?"

Jason didn't say a word.

"Answer me, you disloyal motherfucker!"

Brenda started to move away from them, while Sonny continued to yell at Jason.

"Answer me! What is loyalty to you?! Fucking your friend's girl?!"

Jason remained silent.

He didn't want to shoot Sonny but he would if he had to.

Brenda's tears were blinding her now. "Please, put the guns down! Please! This is crazy!"

Sonny looked at her briefly. "No, Sweetheart, this isn't crazy." His dark eyes moved back to Jason. "Do you think this is crazy? The fact that you are still breathing, that's crazy."

Brenda slowly moved away from them.

She couldn't just stand there, she had to do something.

Jason saw her move behind Sonny.

 _What was she doing?_

She was looking for something.

And then she pulled it out.

"Sonny, I told you this wouldn't solve anything! Put the gun down, or I promise I will shoot!"

Sonny kept the gun on Jason but quickly turned his head and saw Brenda standing there with one of his guns pointed at him.

"You're going to shoot me?!"

Brenda used to live with Sonny, she knew where he kept his guns.

There were several located throughout the penthouse.

In his line of business that was a necessity.

She had both of her hands on the gun. "No, not as long as you don't hurt Jason! Put the gun down, Sonny! Please! I'm begging you."

"Are you really going to shoot me, Brenda?! Are you really going to shoot me?!"

Jason took that opportunity and knocked the gun out of Sonny's hand.

He kicked it across the room and slipped his firearm back into his waistband.

Brenda lowered the gun.

She was shaking so badly.

Sonny looked away. "Get out."

Jason kept Sonny in his sights as he left the penthouse with Brenda.

Sonny sat down in the first chair he came to.

His guard had ear plugs in his ears and didn't hear the arguing.

He rushed inside after seeing Brenda holding the gun.

Sonny sent him away. "It's fine…"

Jason took the gun from Brenda and slipped it inside his waistband.

He pressed the button on the elevator.

The doors opened and they boarded.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He hit the close button and held her close. "It's ok."

She was sobbing uncontrollably.

He stroked her hair. "Brenda, it's fine. Everything is ok."

They made it to the bottom and left the building.

Jason wanted her to ride with him, but she assured him she could drive herself home.

She was not leaving her car.

So, he followed her back to her house….

They are at home.

Jason took the dogs out and joined her in the kitchen.

Brenda is drinking a glass of wine.

She was trying her best to relax.

Jason walked up, removed the glass from her hand, and took a sip.

He sat the glass down. "Brenda, why did you come?"

"I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"You do realize, you made the situation worse right?"

"How?"

"By being there. He was going to be upset regardless, but him seeing you there, saying that you didn't love him and you loved me, it sent him over the edge. You should have let me handle it."

"Do you think it's over?"

"I don't know. It's going to be awhile before he accepts this. He loves you, Brenda."

"But I love you."

"Brenda, you should not have gotten that gun. Things could have ended badly."

"What was I supposed to do? Let him shoot you?"

"I can handle it." He shook his head. "You really should have stayed home. Yes, he would have been upset. We would have argued, maybe fought, but I don't think it would have escalated beyond that. It was too much to process. He couldn't handle seeing us together."

"Jason, I just didn't want to be stuck here wondering. That would have driven me crazy. Are you upset with me?"

"How can I be upset with you? You saved my life."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him.

He picked her up and sat her down on top of the counter.

"Jason, do you think all of this is worth it?"

He removed her heels. "I do."

"Me too. I don't feel like this is just another relationship."

"I know it's not, because I was against them."

"Not with Katrina."

"Are we still talking about that?"

"No. Do you think you and Sonny will be friends in the future?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I know how much he means to you and I really hate the two of you are at odds because of me."

"Brenda, it's not your fault. We didn't plan this."

"Are you fired?"

Jason smiled. "More than likely, yes."

"I'm sorry you lost your mob job."

"I had to leave sometime. You didn't really like it."

That was news to her. "You were going to leave anyway?"

"Yes, I know you hate the mob. It's not something I need."

"So, you were going to leave for me?"

"For us. If it's not the best thing for us, it has to go."

"So, you would never go back?"

"No."

She smiled. "I'll take care of you. We can live off my earnings. You can be a house husband."

"I can only be a house husband if you married me."

Her eyes widen. "I wasn't…um-"

Jason laughed. "Let's go to bed."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

The bottom part of her dress is up around her waist.

"Jason, do you even want to get married? Has your mind changed? I don't mean to me….just period."

He took her out of the kitchen. "Why does it matter? It's just a contract."

"Because it's telling the world that this is the person I want to spend my life with. Share everything with."

"Brenda, I don't care what the world knows or thinks."

He climbed the stairs with her still wrapped around his waist.

"Well, I still want to get married but this time to the right person."

"Who do you consider the right person?"

"A person who had every intention on quitting a dangerous job, because his girlfriend didn't like it."

Jason didn't say anything.

Brenda could tell he was freaking out because she knew him.

She grinned. "Before you freak out, I'm just kidding. I don't want you to drop me. It is way too soon for us to be discussing marriage, but if we did get married, I bet Sonny would show up."

Jason smiled. "That is a very bad joke."

She nodded. "It is isn't? And it's too soon for jokes, given what just happened."

He took her into the room and placed her down on her feet.

She was getting ready to pull her dress down, when he stopped her.

"Leave it."

He removed the guns from his waistband.

"How did you drive with those?"

"I took them out in the truck."

Brenda looked at the two guns resting on the top of her dresser.

 _Everything came rushing back._

"Jason, what if he would have shot you?"

"I don't think he would have. He wouldn't have hesitated if I was an informant or something, but not this."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know him, but I also realize that sometimes emotions can take over and you can do things you otherwise wouldn't do. The reason you should have stayed home."

"I made a mistake."

He took off his jacket. "I forgive you."

"You were so calm."

"I had my moments. I didn't like him touching you. Not aggressively."

"I wasn't worried about me. I was worried about you. He is not going to do anything to me."

"I can handle Sonny."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Remember when I said I couldn't wait till this night was over? That's still true."

He kissed her and took her over to the bed.

They fell back onto it.

He moved in between her legs.

"Jason, I was so scared."

"Me too, especially when you pulled out that gun. I thought you were going to make a mistake and shoot me."

"Ha ha ha. I thought we agreed it's too soon for jokes."

He laughed…...

It's in the middle of the night.

Brenda's head is resting on Jason's chest.

Out of nowhere the dogs started barking.

She lifted her head.

Then as quickly as they started, they stopped.

She yawned, snuggled back up against Jason, and closed her eyes.

Jason thought it was weird how quickly the dogs stopped barking.

He got out of bed and slipped on his underwear.

Brenda lifted her head. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

She fell back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Jason grabbed his gun and walked down the stairs…

He made it downstairs and noticed the dogs lying on the floor.

He leaned down and touched them.

They were still breathing but they were out.

The door was still closed.

His eyes went to the lock on the door.

It wasn't locked and the alarm was not on.

 _Did they even turn it on?_

He stood up but felt something cold.

His gun was taken…..

Brenda woke up to the sun shining in her face.

She looked to her right and Jason was gone.

She got out of bed and slipped on her robe.

She headed downstairs.

The dogs were itching to get outside.

She opened the door and they went rushing out.

Jason's truck was still parked out front.

She went into the kitchen.

He wasn't there.

She yelled his name. "Jason!"

She went back into the living room, opened the door, and called for the dogs.

They flew back in.

She walked back upstairs.

She checked the other bedroom.

There was still no sign of him.

Maybe he walked to his house?

 _But he would have taken the dogs out._

She sat down on the bed.

His phone was still on her nightstand.

She looked up and noticed one of the guns missing.

 _That didn't mean anything._

He always carried his gun.

She got up, took a quick shower, threw on a pair of sweats, and headed over to his house.

She unlocked the door and went in.

"Jason!"

She searched every room.

He had not been there.

She left and went back home.

She decided to just wait.

She waited for hours.

 _Nothing_

This had Sonny written all over it.

She grabbed her keys and left…

Sonny was sitting at the table eating, when he received a phone call from the guard posted outside of his door.

He got up and unlocked the door.

Brenda walked in. "Where is Jason, Sonny?"

He closed the door and walked back over to the table.

He sat down. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I don't want anything to eat! Where is Jason?!"

"I don't know."

"You are lying!"

"Maybe I am? You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you. I don't care enough about you to lie to you. Where is he, Sonny?"

Her voice was shaking now.

"Did you think I was just _not_ going do anything?"

"Why would you need to do anything? I don't belong to you! I can see whomever I want!"

"It's Jason, Brenda. My friend Jason."

"I want him back, Sonny."

"You are not helping things."

"If you ever cared anything about me-"

He interrupted. "If I ever cared anything about you? I love you more than anyone. _Anyone_."

"But I don't love you. I didn't plan on falling in love with Jason, but I did. If you hurt him, I will hurt you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hurt him and you will find out. I am never going to love you again, Sonny. Never. You have made sure of that."

Sonny leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

Tears moved down her cheeks. "Sonny, don't hurt him. Please, I love him."

"You are standing there telling me you love Jason. You think that's going to help him?"

"It's the truth. It has nothing at all to do with you."

"Why do you keep saying that?! It's Jason! It has everything to do with me!"

"This is about two people who fell in love in the most natural way possible."

"He was my best friend. You were my girl. Nothing natural about it."

"I was nothing to you. I was done. I _am_ done. I just want to move on with my life. Let me."

"With Jason?"

"Yes. He is my future. You are my past. Let him go, Sonny. He didn't set out to hurt you. You know Jason."

"Maybe he didn't, but I believe you did. This is all a game."

"No, it's not! This is not a game. This is real."

"Like Jax?"

"I loved Jax."

"But you left him."

"Yes, and I paid for it. Let Jason go, Sonny."

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"You are such a bastard."

She pulled out his gun, placed it down on the table, and left….

Brenda knew going to the police would be pointless.

She had been around Sonny long enough to know that.

She went back home.

She walked into the house and closed the door.

The house was quiet.

She didn't even see the dogs.

She thought she heard the shower.

She rushed up the stairs, which was probably not the smartest thing to do, but she wasn't thinking.

She ran inside of the bathroom.

It was Jason.

She yelled. "Jason!"

She got into the shower with her clothes on and hugged him.

"Are you ok?!"

Her eyes moved up and down his body.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She touched his cheek. "Did they hurt you? Where have you been?"

"No, they didn't hurt me. I would not have let them. Sonny sent two men last night. They took me to one of our safe houses. Barry and Jose was there. That was a mistake. I'm closest to them. I guess they were supposed to rough me up and hold me. Make you crazy."

"It worked. I just left Sonny's. I wanted to shoot him but I couldn't. I just begged him not to hurt you. How did you get away?"

"I guess Sonny told them to let me go. I could have left sooner, but I didn't want them to get in trouble. We played cards and watched TV. I couldn't call you. That would have messed everything up for them. They found out about us, but they didn't tell Sonny. So, I played along. That's the least I could do. I owe them."

She kissed him. "Baby, I was so scared."

"I was fine."

She looked him over. "Are you sure they didn't hurt you?"

"Yes."

Jason smiled. "You do realize you are standing in a shower fully dressed?"

"Jason, I'm just so happy to see you." She started planting kisses all over his face…..

Jason and Brenda are in bed.

Brenda is having trouble sleeping.

She was still freaked out by what happened.

She wasn't sure if the house was secure.

Jason assured her that they would be fine.

It didn't help because she still refused to go to sleep.

She didn't feel safe there anymore.

She was paranoid. She thought something bad was going to happen to him.

Jason knew he had to pay Sonny a visit….

It's the next day.

Brenda had to attend a short meeting with Lucy.

She wanted to cancel but Jason talked her into going.

He thought she could use the distraction.

While she was meeting Lucy, Jason headed straight for Sonny's.

He walked past the guard and pressed the button.

The door opened.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

Sonny turned and went back inside. "We don't have anything to talk about."

Jason followed him in. "Yeah, we do. Don't send people to Brenda's house again. If you wanted me, all you had to do was say so."

Sonny turned. "I don't take orders from you."

"Just don't send anyone to her house again. Don't send anyone to get me. If there is anything you want to do to me, do it yourself. I could have killed them, but I didn't want to wake Brenda."

"You didn't want to wake Brenda? You are saying that to me?"

"We are together. We sleep together."

Sonny looked Jason over. "Barry and Jose did a terrible job."

"You will have to do better than that. Just don't send anyone to Brenda's house. You have my number. Just call, I'll show up. Are we at war now? I just need to know."

"I trusted you."

"No one planned anything."

"That still doesn't make it right. How did you end up in her bed?"

"Things changed."

"She is just trying to get back at me. It won't last. It didn't with Jax. It won't with you. I'm just going to sit back and watch it implode."

"Just don't send anyone to Brenda's house again. Call, I'll come."

Jason left.

After leaving Sonny's, Jason set out to find Brenda.

She sent him a text.

She was at the Quartermaine's.

He had no idea what she was doing there, but he headed in that direction.

She was having tea with his grandmother when he arrived.

His grandfather was there too.

He stood up when Jason entered.

"Brenda told us that someone broke into her house."

Jason looked at Brenda.

She could see the anger in his eyes.

It was a look that she had become accustomed to.

"Yeah, I told them someone broke in, but they didn't take anything."

Edward continued. "She doesn't feel comfortable in that house anymore. We have invited the two of you to come live here until you can find another house. She said you have been living with her."

Jason shook his head. "No thanks. We are not moving in here."

Brenda stood up. "This house is huge, Jason."

"Brenda, we are not moving in here. I told you, the house is safe."

"I don't feel safe anymore. I feel violated and you should too."

"Do you think I would let anything happen to you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I don't want to stay there anymore."

"We can stay at my house."

"You know that's not an option."

"We'll stay at a hotel."

"Not with our dogs."

Lila spoke. "Jason, this house is rather large. You will still have your privacy. We can make sure of that. You can have the guest house, if that's better."

Jason wanted to strangle Brenda. "Grandmother, thanks for offering, but we can stay at my house."

"Jason, I'm not staying there. I'm staying here."

"Brenda, there is nothing wrong with my house."

"Where would I sleep?"

He shook his head. "God, Brenda."

She walked up to him. "Jason, it's your family. I feel safe here. I always have."

He sighed.

She grabbed his hand. "Just for a little while. Please."

"Ok….we'll stay in the guest house."

Edward buzzed Reginald and asked him to bring the keys…

Brenda and Jason headed out back to take a look at the guest house.

Edward stood in the door and watched them. "We have been trying to get him to come back…seems like forever. She bats her eyelashes and he returns."

Lila smiled. "He loves her."

Edward nodded. "I know…."

Brenda and Jason are looking around the guest house.

She had been in it before, she knew it was nice.

It was just as nice as her house.

She knew Jason was angry with her.

"Jason, if you don't want to move here you don't have to. I can move here by myself. I feel safe here."

 _She was lying._

She would never move there without him, but he didn't know that.

It wasn't that she didn't feel safe there because she did.

The Quartermaine estate was like Fort Knox.

She still wouldn't come if Jason refused.

"Brenda, wherever you are that's where I want to be. I thought you weren't afraid of Sonny."

"I'm not. I don't think he would do anything to hurt me. I just don't like knowing people were in my house. It just doesn't feel like home anymore."

Jason nodded. "I can't believe you are giving up your house. You love that house."

"I do. I don't know, maybe I won't give it up. To be honest, we should probably find a house for us anyway. In the mean time, it will be fun having your family so close."

He chuckled. "It will be nice having my grandmother so close."

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Let's look for a house together. Our house."

"I am calling my realtor today."

She laughed.

At that moment AJ walked in. "Is it true? You two are moving here?"

Brenda nodded.

Jason added. "Temporarily."

AJ walked up and slapped him on the back. "This is going to be so much fun."

Jason shot Brenda a nasty look.

She laughed…

Sonny propped his feet on top of the coffee table and leaned back on the sofa.

He was nursing a bottle of brandy.

He couldn't stop thinking about Brenda and Jason.

He was upset with Brenda but not enough to walk away.

He loved her and he knew she loved him.

There was no stronger connection than theirs.

She would do things like this when she was hurt.

 _And he hurt her._

He hurt her when he married Lily and he hurt her when he failed to show up to their wedding.

She was hurting him now by being with Jason.

He knew if they could just stop hurting each other they could be great together.

They _were_ great together.

 _Better than great._

They could set the world on fire.

Just like they always wanted to do.

He wasn't just going to get her back, he was going to snatch her back….…


	15. Chapter 15

**From Friends to Strangers…...Chapter 15**

Brenda and Jason have been living in the Quartermaine's guest house for a couple of weeks now.

They had not completely move out of their houses yet.

They just brought the things they needed, which included a few clothes and their dogs.

Jason never called his realtor, because he honestly didn't think they would be there long.

Brenda was just freaked out by what happened and once the initial shock wore off, he was confident they would head back home.

She loved her house.

He didn't think for a minute that she would sell it. Although, he really needed to get rid of his. He didn't need it anymore, since he was living with her now.

Jason was still pissed that Sonny would even send people to Brenda's house.

All he had to do was call, he would have shown up.

Jason was not the type to hide.

He also wondered, what if he had not gone downstairs that night, were they planning on snatching him out of bed in front of Brenda?

 _That_ would have gotten them killed.

If not then, definitely later….

Turns out staying in the guest house was not all that bad.

Cook was always sending them food, so they never had to cook.

She even asked for a list of the things they liked and their fridge was stocked with those things and more.

It was sort of a vacation from their real life.

Jason still didn't want to stay there forever, even if life was easier.

He liked doing the ordinary things with Brenda.

It was what bonded them.

He loved grocery shopping, cooking, cleaning, and walking their dogs together.

 _The simple things._

Reginald thought the dogs belonged to him now.

He was always taking them off, and they didn't have to clean, because there were maids that came by multiple times a week.

This lifestyle was fine for now, but it was not how he wanted to live forever…

They are having breakfast at the main house.

Lila mentioned that she would like them to join them sometimes.

She stated that they didn't have to come everyday, she knew they needed their privacy, but a couple times a week would be nice.

Jason could eat there everyday, as long as his grandfather wasn't around.

He thought his grandfather was rude and he was not going to put up with that.

He was just like his parents in that regard.

They are having breakfast.

It was just his grandfather, grandmother, him, and Brenda.

His parents had already left for work.

AJ wasn't there either, but he was hardly ever around.

He apparently had a new girlfriend he was spending most of his time with, but the times that he was home, he always made sure to visit them.

One time in particular, Brenda and Jason were watching a movie, when they heard a knock at the door.

Jason answered and AJ walked right in, asked what they were watching, and sat down next to Brenda on the sofa like he lived there.

Jason stood there for a moment, wondering if he was going to take a hint and leave.

He didn't, so Jason decided to just sit down, because AJ was not going anywhere, at least not anytime soon.

AJ ended up staying until the movie went off, which did not make Jason happy.

Brenda thought it was hilarious and to be honest it really didn't bother her.

She was happy he stayed.

She liked seeing AJ and Jason together, even if he hated it.

It reminded her of the old times when they all lived in the main house, before his accident…..…

Lila was so happy they decided to join them for breakfast. "I am so happy you two decided to join us."

Edward agreed. "It is great to have you both around, but Jason, I have been meaning to talk to you. I just wanted to make sure you know that I will not tolerate any illegal activities on our property."

Jason was caught off guard by that statement. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know you work for that criminal and I also know he is not just importing coffee. I don't want any illegal activities happening on this estate."

Brenda cleared her throat. "Jason doesn't work for Sonny anymore. He quit."

Edward raised his brows. "Is that right? Well, thank God. He was sure to end up in a prison cell if he kept that up. Since you aren't working for that thug anymore, have you thought about coming to work for ELQ? You'll need a job."

Jason shot that down very quickly. "No, I am fine. I have invested my money."

Edward sipped his coffee. "As long as it isn't in drugs or prostitutes."

Brenda giggled.

Jason did not find that funny.…...

After breakfast, Brenda and Jason went their separate ways.

Jason had to handle some business and Brenda ended up meeting Lucy for some retail therapy.

Their first stop was the lingerie shop.

Brenda wanted to get something nice for Jason.

She wanted to finish what she started before that run in with Katrina.

It was her first time back since that day.

She ended up getting a number of things.

Lucy talked her into getting more than she wanted to.

Lucy swore she needed to build up her collection.

She said lingerie was the glue that held relationships together.

Brenda didn't believe that, but she decided it couldn't hurt, and she was sure Jason would love them…...

They stopped by Kelly's to chat over some coffee after leaving the lingerie store.

They were laughing and talking when Sonny walked in.

He walked over and sat down at their table.

Things moved from relaxed to extremely awkward really quickly.

Lucy's eyes moved from Sonny to Brenda then back again.

Neither one of them said a word.

They were just staring at each other.

Lucy decided to say something. "Um….hello…Sonny."

He nodded. "Lucy. Hello, Brenda."

Brenda frowned. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you. We have nothing to talk about. Why would you want to talk to me anyway?"

"You mean after you threaten to shoot me?"

That was news to Lucy. "What?"

Brenda told her some of what happened, but left that part out.

Sonny continued. "Yep, she was going to shoot me with one of my guns. Can you believe that?"

"Only because you were going to shoot Jason. The person you had kidnapped."

Lucy's hand went to her chest. "There were guns drawn? Kidnapped?"

Sonny looked at Lucy. "Lucy, did you know about Jason and Brenda?"

Lucy didn't say anything.

He crossed his legs. "Of course you knew. You are one of her best friends. Did _you_ think that was ok?"

"Sonny, to be honest, she has every right to see whomever she wants. Especially, after you failed to show up to your own wedding."

"So, what you are saying is, you are ok with her screwing my ex best friend?"

"In this case, yes."

"Bullshit, Lucy. I wonder how you would feel if she was screwing Kevin."

"That would never happen. Sonny, it's just time to move on. There really isn't anything you can do about it. They are adults and are free to do whatever they want."

"Something can always be done."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You can do whatever, but this is my life. You should take Lucy's advice and just move on. Find someone else."

"I don't want anyone else."

That statement confused Lucy. "You want someone that threatened to shoot you?"

"She didn't mean it. She would have never pulled that trigger."

Brenda sighed. "Sonny, I don't want you anymore. I don't love you anymore. I don't even like you."

"You have said that before."

"I mean it. I love Jason, you know that. I've told you countless times."

"Just like you said you loved Jax. We've been here before."

"You keep bringing up Jax. I really wish you would stop. For the last time, I loved Jax, and I made a stupid mistake when I left him. I will never make that mistake again, not with Jason."

"You can't really believe you are actually in love with Jason?"

"I am. He is everything that you are not."

"I doubt it, Sweetheart."

Brenda was over this conversation. "Whatever, Sonny. Ok, Lucy, it is time to go. I don't think he is going to leave, so it is on us."

They gathered their things up and left.

Sonny's eyes followed her out. "See you later."

Brenda yelled. "I doubt it!"

They are outside of Kelly's.

Lucy looked inside. "He is so cocky."

"Tell me about it. He actually thinks there is a chance for us. I am not that dumb little girl anymore…and I would never hurt Jason."

"I believe you. Too bad Sonny doesn't. He is not going to give up."

"I know it. I just don't know what he is planning and he is planning something."

Lucy looked inside of Kelly's. "Sonny can't accept rejection. He can't believe you don't want him anymore. If he opened his eyes he would see it. He ruined your relationship."

"He did. It is over. We are not what we once was. I don't feel the same way. I'm not wondering what if anymore. I have seen what he has to offer."

"Well, hopefully he gets it one day. Let's go…."

After leaving Kelly's, they went and got pedicures and manicures, grabbed lunch, and headed to the mall to do some more shopping.

It was after six when she got home.

Jason was not there yet, which gave her time to shower and slip on one of the items she purchased.

Cook had already sent dinner over, so all she had to do was light some candles, and wait for Jason to come home.

He walked in about fifteen minutes after the candles were lit.

She was sitting at the dining room table.

His face lit up. "What is all of this?"

"It's a surprise."

She stood up and walked up to him. "So, surprise."

He looked down. "I'm surprised. You look nice. Why haven't I seen that before?"

"I just bought it. Do you like it?"

His blue eyes were dancing. "Yes. I think love is the better word, but I like you anything."

He leaned down and kissed her.

She helped him remove his jacket. "Sit down."

He sat down and she sat down next to him.

Jason's eyes never left her.

She was wearing a white see through nightie with a pair of g-string panties underneath.

He thought she would look good in a trash bag, she was that type of beautiful, but she looked absolutely stunning that night.

He touched her hair. "You look beautiful."

"You look handsome."

He shook his head. "We aren't talking about me."

She poured him a glass of wine.

She had already been sipping on hers.

She could still feel his eyes on her.

She reached over and ran her fingers through his short blonde hair.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded. "I would feel better if you were closer."

She got up and straddled him. "Is this better?"

He pulled his shirt over his head, tossed it, and pulled her down into a deep kiss.

She broke the kiss. "Dinner is going to get cold."

"So."

He reached around and pushed the plates and glasses out of the way.

He stood up and placed her on top of the table.

She ran her hand across his chest and straight down his torso. "I don't think your grandfather would be ok with us fornicating on his table."

"All the more reason to do it."

She grinned and quickly went to work on his belt.

As soon as it was undone, she unfastened his pants, and they dropped to the floor.

She leaned back on the table.

Jason took her panties off and pulled her to the edge of the table.

Brenda closed her eyes and inhaled….

They are eating dinner.

Brenda decided to tell Jason about her run in with Sonny. "I ran into Sonny today."

Jason stopped eating. "How did that go?"

"He was being the asshole that he always is. He still thinks we are going to be together."

"Of course, he believes you two belong together. He always told me that."

"I don't."

"Are you sure?"

Brenda looked at him. "Where did that come from?"

"Brenda, I have to ask. You two have a lot of history. A history of breaking up and making up."

"Jason, I can't believe you would ask me that. I don't love Sonny anymore. I love you."

"Did you tell Jax that?"

"Really, Jason? You sound like Sonny now. Do you think I would leave you for Sonny?"

"I hope not, but I'd be lying if I felt completely confident."

Brenda placed her fork down. "Wow."

"I'm human, Brenda."

"I know, Jason."

She moved her chair back and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I lost my appetite."

Jason didn't mean to upset her.

That was not his intention.

He was just being honest.

He got up, blew out the candles, and followed her up the stairs.

She was sitting on the bed.

He sat down next to her. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You don't trust me."

"I didn't say that. Brenda, I know you said you would never go back to him, but-"

"Jason, whether we stay together or not, it will never be Sonny. I meant that. I know I have a terrible history when it comes to him. I guess anyone in their right mind would have doubts. I created this by going back as often as I did. I'll say this one final time, I don't love him. I don't want him. I don't miss him. I don't think about him. I need for you to believe me. Hell, he needs to believe me."

"I won't mention it again."

"Good, because I love you. I _want_ only you."

He nodded. "It's over and done with. I don't want to ruin this evening. Let's go back down and finish dinner."

"No, you go. I really lost my appetite."

Jason stood up. "No, you haven't."

He pulled her to her feet. "We are going to go back downstairs and we are going to finish our dinner. We deserve it after that wonderful dessert."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

He smacked her on the rear. "Where are your panties?"

She laughed. "I'm not sure. You took them."

"I hope you never find them."

She burst into laughter as he carried her out of the room…...

Jason woke up to Brenda planting kisses all over his face.

He smiled and opened his eyes. "I'm up."

"Are you tired of my kisses?"

"No."

She laughed. "You are a liar."

Jason grinned. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of them. They wake me up every morning."

She hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom. "I wonder if you will say that when we are old? You'll probably hate them by then."

Jason propped his head up on his elbow. "I doubt it."

Brenda peeked her head out of the bathroom. "What do you have to do today?"

"I have a couple of things to take care of, then after that nothing."

"I think we should agree to meet back here by noon and spend the rest of the day in bed. We haven't done that since we left our house."

He nodded. "Works for me."

"Good, now get up. We are having breakfast with your grandmother."

Jason fell back on the pillow. "Are you sure you are not ready to go home yet?!"

"I can't believe you don't want to have breakfast with your grandmother!"

"Actually, I wish it was just her. My grandfather is on a mission to drive me insane. I wonder what will be the topic of discussion today?"

Brenda laughed. "I'm sure it will be nothing or ELQ business…"

Edward cleared his throat. "Jason, I am really happy you agreed to move into the guest house. It is yours as long as you need it. I'm just wondering how long you two are going to fornicate?"

Jason looked at Brenda.

Alan frowned. "Father, will you shut up."

Monica shook her head. "He doesn't know how to do that. I'll break it down for him. Put your lips together, Edward."

Brenda looked down at her food.

She was trying her best not to laugh.

Jason was trying his best to be respectful, because his grandmother was sitting next to him. "Grandfather, we are fine with the way things are. It works for us."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is working for _you_ just fine. Brenda is a nice young lady. She deserves a commitment. I told you, I'll pay for the wedding."

"We don't even know if we want to get married."

"I think Brenda would like to marry. Isn't that right, Brenda?"

Brenda answered. "One day…to the right person."

"See, Jason. Brenda, you should refrain from giving him any cake until he is ready. He'll make up his mind then."

Brenda almost choked.

Alan threw his head back in disbelief. "Really, Father!"

Monica had enough. "I guess you have never had premarital sex?"

Jason was getting pissed.

Lila looked around. "Where are those delightful dogs?"

Brenda answered. "Reginald has taken them walking."

Edward frowned. "He has been paying too much attention to those animals! If he keeps it up he is going to be looking for another job!"

Lila was a pro at shutting down Edward and she did it without yelling or screaming…...

Brenda wanted to get something special for Jason.

So, while he was out, she headed into town to do a little shopping.

She ended up at the jewelry store.

She wanted to get something that he would actually wear and often.

She knew that a watch would be ideal and after searching for a couple of minutes she found the perfect one.

It was gun metal in color.

It didn't have a lot of bling because that was not his style.

It was sleek and understated.

It was perfect for Jason.

She had it engraved with a special message.

She really hoped he liked it.

She thanked the jewelry store owner and left.

Brenda looked at the time, it was almost eleven thirty.

She finished just in time because she was supposed to be meeting Jason at twelve.

She was in the parking deck, walking to her car, when she felt her cell phone vibrating.

She answered. "I am on the way and I know you are already there, Mister always early never late."

Jason laughed. "Where are you?"

"Shopping."

"Of course. Did you get anything for me?"

She grinned. "Of course, not."

He laughed.

She continued. "You don't like anything. Well, besides guns and motorcycles."

"I like you. I liked what you had on last night. I also liked you on top of the table."

She giggled. "I _liked_ me on top of the table. I like what _you_ did to me on top of the table."

He laughed. "When you get here, I'll put you on top of the table again. Hurry, but drive safe, I love you."

Brenda smiled. "Say that again."

"No."

She laughed. "I don't know how long I can take this abuse. I love you too. See you soon."

She disconnected the call.

She grinned and hurried to her car.

She couldn't wait for him to see his gift.

At that moment Brenda heard screeching tires.

She looked up.

A black van stopped and the doors opened.

Once she realized what was getting ready to happen, she tried to run, but was overpowered, and pulled inside…..

Jason stretched and opened his eyes.

He looked at the time.

It was after two.

He had fallen asleep.

He got up and searched the house for Brenda but she wasn't there.

He didn't even see her car.

He called the main house and Reginald told him that he hadn't seen her.

He called gate security and they stated that she had not returned.

He called her phone, it went straight to voicemail.

 _Maybe she met up with Lucy?_

He called Lucy.

She had not seen Brenda either.

He looked at the time.

Maybe she was just running late?

It wouldn't be the first time.

He'd give her a little while longer…..

He waited for another couple of hours.

He was not going to wait any longer.

His gut was telling him that something was wrong.

He knew she went shopping.

He needed to find out what stores she visited.

He could use his connections to find that out.

He didn't say anything to his grandparents, because he didn't want to worry them.

He did touch base with the security at the estate, and asked them to call if she showed up.

He left the Quartermaine estate and went to her house to look for credit card statements.

He found a box full of them.

He called a guy that he worked with on several occasions and asked him to track her purchases.

He had the information within minutes.

Her last purchase was at a jewelry store in town.

Thank God, Brenda didn't have a lot of credit cards.

She only used one.

She once told him, that one was all she needed.

This made things a lot easier.

He went to the jewelry store and they told him that she left around eleven thirty.

Jason checked the parking deck.

He didn't see her car.

He got the parking deck security to check the video.

They saw Brenda park and get out.

The security guard said around eleven the video camera system started acting up.

It didn't start back working until after twelve.

Jason asked if he saw anything out of the ordinary.

He stated that he was inside the video room trying to get the system back up.

He wasn't patrolling during that time.

Jason didn't think he was lying.

He was good at reading people.

He thanked him and left.

He needed to talk Sonny.

He hoped it wasn't one of his enemies.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his number.

He didn't receive an answer.

He decided to drop by his penthouse.

Sonny wasn't there.

He called Barry.

He said Sonny went out of town.

Jason asked for how long.

Barry said Sonny told him that he would be gone for a couple of days.

Maybe longer?

Jason asked when did he leave.

Barry replied. "Today…..….."

Brenda opened her eyes and jumped.

She looked around.

She was in a bedroom.

She looked down.

To her relief, she still had on her clothes.

 _Where in the hell was she?_

She remembered walking to her car, before being pulled into some sort of a vehicle.

She kicked, yelled, screamed, and fought like hell, but then she felt a pinch and that was all she remembered.

It was obvious she had been drugged.

She had no idea how long she had been out, but her head was swimming.

She eased out of the bed, walked towards the door, and placed her ear to it.

She didn't hear anything, so she took a chance and turned the knob.

 _It was unlocked._

She opened the door and looked out.

She didn't see anyone.

She looked around.

She was in a cabin of some sort and it was not very big.

There was a fire in the fireplace.

Her eyes darted around the room but she still didn't see anyone.

She spotted the door.

 _This was her moment._

She had no idea who took her, but if she wanted to live, she needed to get out of there.

She left the room, walking slowly, looking around, making sure no one had returned.

She got closer to the door, quietly removed the chain, unlocked the bolt, and a couple of other locks, and opened the door.

 _She was free._

She ran out without looking, fell down the stairs, and into a pile of snow.

She took in her surroundings.

There was not another house in sight… _just woods_ …and it was so dark.

She also realized she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Oh, God. I am going to die."

"Brenda!"

She knew that voice.

She turned and looked up.

 **It was Sonny.**


	16. Chapter 16

**From Friends to Strangers….Chapter 16**

"Sonny Corinthos!"

He rushed down the stairs, scooped her up, and carried her back inside the cabin.

She jumped down and pushed him. "Are you crazy?!"

He closed and locked the door. "No, I am not crazy."

"I thought I was going to die! I thought someone was going to kill me!"

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't mean to scare me?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm fighting for us."

"Sonny, you kidnapped me!"

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping. I'm going to take you back after we've had a chance to talk."

"You son of a bitch! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Slightly, but only slightly. I swear."

"Oh my God, Jason has to be looking for me! He probably thinks I've been taken by someone else!"

"I doubt it. He's smart. I'm gone, you're gone…I'm sure he knows."

"I need to call him."

"No."

"Where is my phone, Sonny?!"

"I have it."

"Give me my phone!"

"No."

"Sonny, I need to call Jason. He needs to know that I am ok. I don't want him to think I left with you."

"I don't really care what he thinks. He didn't give a damn about me!"

"You can't hold me here. I can have you arrested."

He walked up to her. "You wouldn't do that."

She stepped back. "Don't touch me."

He held up his hands. "I wasn't going to, but you really should get out of those clothes. They are wet and you are going to get sick. I have some clothes for you. They are in the bathroom."

"Clothes? How long have you been planning this?"

"That doesn't matter, I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed."

"Am I suppose to thank you?"

"No, just please get out of those clothes. I don't want you to get sick."

"I can't believe you did this. I want to go home."

"As soon as we talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about!"

"We have a lot to talk about. Brenda, you are shivering."

"Because I am mad!"

"You _are_ cold. Please, go and get out of those clothes."

"Sonny, I want to go home."

"As soon as we talk."

She was angry, but she was also freezing.

She reluctantly went into the bathroom.

Sonny took a deep breath and blew it out.

He knew she would put up a fight.

He was prepared, because he knew her.

She could be stubborn, but so could he…

Sonny decided to let someone know Brenda was ok.

He didn't need anyone calling the police.

Not that he was afraid.

He just didn't want anyone panicking and Brenda's picture splashed across the television.

There was no way he was calling Jason, but he would call Lucy.

He opened the closet door, moved some things out of the way, typed in a code, and opened a small safe.

His phone and her phone was inside.

He grabbed her phone and scrolled down to Lucy's name.

She answered on the first ring. "Brenda Barrett! Where are you?!"

"Lucy, this is Sonny. Brenda is fine, she is with me, she'll be back in a couple of days."

"What?! Does Jason know?! I want to talk to her!"

"She is in the bathroom. Just wanted to make sure you knew she was fine. Goodbye."

He disconnected the call.

He turned the phone off and placed it back inside the safe…

Lucy called Jason as soon as Sonny hung up.

"He said she would be back in a couple of days. What is going on?!"

"Did you hear her voice?"

"No, I asked to speak with her, but he hung up. I can't believe he kidnapped her."

"Lucy, don't say a word to anyone. Brenda is fine, I'm sure of it. I'm not happy about this, but he won't hurt her."

"I really should call Mac."

"Lucy, don't. I'll handle it. Just give me time, I'll find her."

"Jason, if she is not back soon, I'm calling Mac."

"I'll be in touch."

He hung up.

Jason was relieved because at least he knew she was not in any danger but relief quickly passed and now he was just pissed.

He was going to find them and deal with Sonny but he needed help.

He needed to find out how they traveled.

He didn't really picture Brenda going willingly, so she was probably taken and drugged.

That would make it easier to move her.

Once he figured out how they traveled he could figure out where they were.

They had a number of safe houses.

Safe houses that _he_ knew about.

Sonny wouldn't use those.

He must have taken her to a place Jason didn't know about.

Maybe a recent purchase?

Maybe not even a purchase?

He knew what realtors Sonny dealt with.

He didn't really picture him using anyone new, because of how much trust he had in them.

 _Trust was everything in the mob._

Maybe he could get someone do a little hacking to find out about any recent purchases or rentals.

Sonny didn't always use his name to make purchases, so this could be tricky.

Jason knew exactly who to call to help him. He called and they agreed to meet immediately….

Brenda ended up taking a hot shower because she was cold.

Sonny not only brought clothes, but toiletries too.

He brought all the things he knew she used.

 _She was not impressed._

She wanted to go home.

She threw on some sweats and walked out of the bathroom.

He questioned her. "Do you feel better?"

"No, I want to go home."

"Brenda, I'll take you home as soon as we talk. We have never really talked about everything. You owe me at least that."

She frowned. "I don't owe you anything."

He held up his hand. "Ok, you don't. Wrong choice of words."

"Why would you do this, Sonny?"

"Why did you follow me on vacation with Lily? Because you loved me."

"This is different. I didn't kidnap you."

"You fought for me. You fought for us. I'm just doing the same thing."

"Sonny, it is over. I told you, I am done."

"I told you that too. I said I was done too, when I married Lily. You never gave up."

Brenda closed her eyes. "I knew you loved me…then."

"I still do."

"I don't still love you, Sonny."

"You don't love me at all? I don't believe that. You are just angry. Brenda, I know you. Our kind of love doesn't just go away."

She looked away.

He decided to change the subject. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm not eating anything. I'll eat when I get home."

"When did you eat last? Probably, this morning?"

"I won't die. Take me home, Sonny."

"If you want to go home, be honest with me."

"I have been! You won't listen! There is no future for us!"

"I don't believe that."

She threw her hands up. "I am over this. When you get ready to take me home, let me know!"

She went inside of the bedroom and slammed the door.

He didn't see her anymore that night…..…

It was early morning when Jason received a call from Dennis, the guy who was assisting in helping find Brenda.

"I think I have it. There was a cabin purchased. It was purchased just before the wedding ceremony was supposed to take place."

"Where is it?"

"It's actually here in New York and it's secluded. I'll send you the address."

Jason's phone beeped. "I got it. Are you sure?"

"Yes, and by the way, it was purchased in her name."

"Yeah, that is probably it."

"I was also able to track the plane that was used. It landed in the town closest to it. It has to be it."

"Thanks. I owe you…."

There was only one bedroom, so Sonny slept on the let out sofa, which was the plan anyway.

He got up early, took a shower, and prepared breakfast.

He knocked on the bedroom door. "Brenda, you need to eat! I know you are hungry!"

He waited for a response, but got nothing.

He went over and sat down at the table.

A couple of minutes later the door opened.

She walked out.

Without saying a word she walked over and sat down at the table.

He had already fixed her plate, so she just started eating.

He didn't say a thing, they just ate in silence.

After she finished, he cleared their plates while she showered.

She didn't really say anything the rest of the day.

She just sat quietly.

He brought some reading materials for them both, because the cabin didn't have a TV.

She didn't touch any of it but he did.

He needed something to help pass the time.

He was determined to wait this out.

He knew she would come around eventually…..

The hours passed quickly.

It was night before they knew it.

He prepared dinner, but she didn't eat.

He guess she wasn't hungry.

He poured himself a glass of wine.

He didn't dare offer her any, but he didn't have to, because she got up and poured herself some….

Jason thought this was the day from hell, he should have been there, but there was a flight delay.

They were delayed for seven hours.

After he got there, he had to rent a vehicle, and drive another three hours.

At this rate he didn't think he would ever get there…

Sonny could tell Brenda had relaxed a little, thanks to those three glasses of wine she drank.

He decided to take a chance and start up a conversation. "I purchased this cabin for us. It was supposed to be a wedding present."

She looked around. "The wedding that never happened."

"Brenda, I don't know how many times I can apologize."

"You can't apologize enough. When are you taking me home?"

"Soon."

"I want to go home, Sonny. It is over between us. I can never forgive you for what you did."

"Sweetheart, you could if you wanted to."

She shook her head. "I don't want to. Why would I want to?"

"Because we love each other."

She didn't say anything.

She just shook her head. "Our wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of my life….our lives. Who knew it would end up the way it did?"

Sonny closed the book.

"Damn it, Sonny, I was so excited. I was so in love with you. I thought finally, we were going to be together. We were going to commit ourselves to each other. After all of the obstacles, we were finally going to do it. I was so nervous. I don't even know why…I guess most brides are…I don't know. Everything was perfect. It never crossed my mind that you wouldn't show up. I was worried about everything except that."

Sonny got up and walked towards her.

She held up her hand. "Don't….don't touch me. I keep saying this, because it's true, but you have hurt me more than anyone in my life. The first time was when you married Lily. That broke my heart. When you didn't show up to our wedding, that almost ended me….."

Jason turned off the jeep.

He decided not to drive up to the cabin.

He didn't want Sonny to hear him, although at this point it didn't matter.

He just wasn't sure if he had guards watching.

Right now, he had one mission…to get Brenda and leave, but not before breaking Sonny's nose.

He pulled the black skull cap over his head, zipped up his jacket, and exited the vehicle….

"Brenda, I did not mean to hurt you. I was just trying to do what was best. I didn't want anything to happen to you. The threat was real, Sweetheart. If I made you my wife, they would have killed you. You may hate me, but I had to be unselfish because your life meant more. I should have told you sooner. I know that now. You would have been upset, but you would not have walked down that aisle expecting me to be there."

"Yes, you should have told me. I would have been angry, but I would not have suffered the humiliation I did on our wedding day."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I am so sorry. I did not want to hurt you. I love you and have since the first time I saw you carrying your suitcase on the docks that day. You are the only woman I have ever loved, that wasn't my mother."

"I loved you too, Sonny. I didn't think I was capable of loving anyone the way I loved you. You were everything to me."

He reached up and touched her cheek.

To his surprise, she didn't pull away.

She just closed her eyes briefly before reopening them.

"Brenda, I want you back. I need you back. I love you so much. I know you still love me."

"Yes, Sonny, I do love you. I probably always will."

He smiled. "I knew it."

He kissed her.

It was a deep passionate quick kiss.

He looked into her eyes. "I knew it. I knew you were just angry."

"Sonny, I will always love you, because you were my first real love….but I'm in love with Jason. I'm in love with him. Our time has passed. When I told you, it had nothing to do with you, it didn't. I really love him. Yes, I loved Jax, but I was always wondering if we ever had a real shot. It was always in the back of my mind but now I know we did. There is nothing left. We are not supposed to be together."

He kissed her hand. "Yes, we are Sweetheart." He kissed her again. "We can make it this time. I know it."

"No, Sonny. Jason is my future. You have to let me go and find yours. He has my heart. He makes me happy."

Jason walked away from the window.

He couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

 _She lied to him._

It was always about Sonny.

 _Everything she told him was a lie._

He felt like a fool.

He was up all night trying to find her.

He couldn't sleep if he wanted to.

He went through hell trying to get here, only to find her kissing Sonny.

He hurried back down the hill.

 _Furious_

 _Crushed_

 _Broken Hearted_

Brenda removed her hand from Sonny's grasp. "I want to go home."

He looked into her eyes.

As much as it hurt him to admit it, he didn't see love in them anymore.

That look was reserved for Jason now.

 _He saw it on the billboard._

 _He saw it that day in his apt_.

If she still loved him, he would fight for her forever… _but she didn't_.

Not like that.

He stood up. "Ok, I'll take you home first thing in the morning."

Sonny put on a jacket and went outside on the porch….

It's the next day and Jason has made it back to the guest house.

He stayed at a hotel and took the first flight out.

He walked in and sat down on the sofa.

He felt like the biggest idiot on the planet.

He let some woman make a fool out of him.

It was his own fault.

He was there for some of their make ups and break ups.

He watched her tell Sonny how much she loved Jax over and over.

That didn't stop her from leaving Jax and going back.

It was just what they did.

He couldn't get the image of her kissing Sonny out of his head.

He worked tirelessly on finding out where Sonny had taken her.

Only to find them in a lip lock.

He got up and started packing his things…..

Brenda was so happy to be back in Port Charles.

She couldn't wait to see Jason.

She knew he had to be looking for her.

She had no idea where they hid her car but it was waiting for her when the plane landed in Port Charles.

Sonny returned all of her belongings, including the bag with the watch inside.

It was unharmed.

Sonny promised that he would never bother her again.

He realized that he couldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do…. _like love him again._

Brenda parked her car and rushed inside of the guest house.

Jason was sitting on the sofa.

"Jason!"

She ran over and jumped into his lap wrapping her arms around him.

He had no reaction.

 _She didn't notice at first._

"Jason, you have no idea what I have been through! After I hung up with you the other day, a van drove up, and a couple of guys grabbed me! I fought but they were too strong. I woke up in a cabin. I tried to escape but there was not a house in sight. I'm sure you know by now Sonny took me."

"I know."

"I wanted to call you, but he wouldn't let me use the phone!"

"He called Lucy."

"He did? I didn't know that. Anyway, I finally convinced him to let me go, so here I am."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby, I missed you so much! I don't know what got into him!"

Jason stood up.

She almost fell on the floor.

Her eyes followed him. "Jason, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing…anymore."

She got up slowly. "What does that suppose to mean? You don't think I wanted to go with Sonny do you?"

"No, maybe not at first."

"Maybe not at first? Are you serious?! He had his flunkies to kidnap me! I didn't ask for that to happen!"

"Maybe not, but I'm sure in the end you didn't mind."

"What?! You cannot be serious!"

"Yes, very."

Brenda ran her fingers through her hair. "Jason, I couldn't wait to see you. You are all I could think about. I just had to convince Sonny that I didn't want him anymore."

"How did that work out?"

"I'm here! And I don't really like your tone. Why are you acting as if I did something wrong, because I didn't."

"Of course, you didn't. Poor helpless Brenda."

Brenda was confused. "Why are you being so mean? What is wrong with you?"

He didn't look at her. He looked at everything but her. "Look, I have decided that this isn't going to work out."

Her mouth fell open. "What?"

"Yeah, we aren't a good fit."

"You have got to be kidding me?!"

"No, I'm not. I'm leaving. I'm going back to my house. I think you should stay here if you are still afraid. There is plenty of security here, but if you decide to go home, you should be ok there too."

"Jason, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm taking Sam with me. My truck is already loaded up. I was just waiting on you to get back. I wasn't sure when that was going to be. I just took a chance that it would be today."

"You….bastard."

"Yeah…well…on that note…goodbye."

He left, leaving her standing there.

Brenda could not believe this was happening.

Jason just broke up with her.

He wasn't interested in what really happened, he had already made up his mind.

It just all boiled down to him not ever really trusting her.

She had no idea what she should do.

She was in shock.

Should she go after him?

No, she was not going to go after him.

She was done chasing men…..…

Jason stepped off the elevator and knocked on the door.

Seconds later it opened.

"I knew you were-"

Sonny didn't get a chance to finish, because Jason decked him, and he hit the floor.

"You son of a bitch! You broke my nose! Damn it!"

Jason turned and walked calmly to the elevator, boarded, and left.

Sonny's guard didn't know what to do.

 _It was Jason._

He pulled out his gun.

Sonny told him not to worry about it.

He got up. "I need a doctor."

His guard whipped out his phone…..

Lucy sat down next to Brenda with a glass of wine in hand. "I'm just happy you are back. You should have Sonny arrested."

"I really should."

"But you won't."

"No, of course not. He was just doing what we have always done. I did everything I could think of to get him back from Lily. I'm not calling the police. I think he finally gets it though. He knows we are over. I still can't believe Jason broke up with me. He acted like it was my fault."

"I can't believe that either. I think you are right, he never trusted you."

"I don't want to be with anyone that doesn't trust me. He just walked out, Lucy."

"It's all Sonny's fault."

"Partly, but our relationship was doomed. We have nothing without trust."

"Are you going to just let him go?"

.

"I'm not fighting for anyone else. He'll have to come to me…"

He didn't come to her.

In fact, it was a week before she laid eyes on him again and it was by accident.

Lucy talked her into going to Mac's one night for happy hour, because she had been sulking ever since Jason had broken up with her.

They walked in and Jason was there with Carly and some guy.

The guy was obviously someone Carly was seeing because they saw them kissing a couple of times.

Jason didn't even acknowledge her.

So, she ignored him too.

Lucy felt horrible. "I had no idea they were going to be here."

"Lucy, it is not your fault. You don't know his schedule. He didn't even look at me."

"Brenda, let's leave."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Just keep the drinks coming. We are going to have fun."

Lucy raised her hand and the waitress walked over…

Carly could tell Jason was affected by seeing Brenda.

He tried to pretend like he didn't care but he did, she could tell.

She didn't say anything because she knew he wasn't interested in talking about it.

She didn't even know why they broke up.

One day she asked about Brenda and he told her they were done and he didn't want to talk about it.

At that moment a woman walked up to the table and sat down.

She smiled at Carly and looked at Jason.

"I noticed you were kind of a third wheel. I decided to come over and balance things out. That's if you don't have a girlfriend?"

Jason looked over at her. "No, I don't have a girlfriend." He finished off his drink.

The woman smiled. "Let me buy you another one."

"No, but I'll buy you one."

He got the attention of the waitress and she hurried over.

Lucy looked over at Jason's table. "Just ignore him, Brenda."

"I don't care, Lucy. He can do whatever."

Lucy tried to keep Brenda's mind off of what was happening by discussing anything she could think of.

It was not working.

She couldn't believe Jason was being so insensitive.

She never thought he would treat Brenda like this or she would have never encouraged her to see him…..

Jason learned the woman's name was Delia during their hour long conversation.

He couldn't even remember what they talked about. He found it hard to concentrate with Brenda being so close.

Carly and her date prepared to leave, so Jason thought it was time to go as well.

"Well, Delia, it has been a pleasure, but is time for me to call it a night."

Her eyes roamed over him. "Do you have to work in the morning?"

"No."

She smiled. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Because you don't know me."

"I know, I'm trying to fix that. My place is close."

He picked up his drink and took one last sip.

He flashed back to that night he saw Sonny and Brenda kissing. "Fine, lead the way."

"I took a cab, because I knew I was going to be drinking."

"Ok, just point me in the right direction."

She smiled, grabbed her purse, and stood up.

She moved her red hair to the side and linked her arm with his.

Carly had no idea what Jason was doing.

She shot a quick glance in Brenda's direction and yes, she was looking.

They all preceded to leave the bar.

Brenda couldn't believe Jason.

She stood up.

Lucy grabbed her arm. "Brenda, no."

She yanked her arm out of her grasp. "Jason!"

He turned and looked at her but kept walking.

Delia was confused. "Who is that? I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend."

"I don't. That's just my crazy ex."

He opened the door for her and they left.

Brenda followed them out into the parking lot with Lucy hot on her heels.

Lucy was yelling her name. "Brenda!"

"Leave me alone, Lucy. Jason!"

He kept walking to his vehicle with Delia glancing back at Brenda.

Carly and her date stopped and looked.

Carly wanted to intervene, but she didn't feel like arguing with Brenda.

To be honest, she didn't really agree with Jason either.

She was shocked that he would do something like this, it was not his style.

Yes, he dated Katrina, but he was not using her to hurt Brenda.

He was only trying to forget her.

 _He was trying to hurt her tonight._

Jason unlocked the passenger side door and opened it for Delia, who cautiously got in.

He closed the door and walked around the truck.

Brenda ran up to the driver's side and prevented him from getting in.

"What is wrong with you?!" She yelled..

"Brenda, move."

"No! Why are you acting like a complete asshole?!"

"We aren't together. Move."

"No, Jason, I will not move! Why are you doing this?! I love you."

"You don't want to move? Fine."

He walked around the truck and unlocked the passenger's side door.

He reached down and pushed Delia's seat back.

He climbed in and of course it was a tight fit.

He gave Delia a quick hard kiss, and made his way over to the driver's seat.

He told Delia to close the door.

He looked briefly at Brenda and started the truck.

His blue eyes were so cold.

She stepped back and he pulled off.

Lucy, Carly, and Carly's date were just standing there.

Brenda turned around and started walking back to Mac's.

Lucy followed.

Carly and her date got into her car and left….

Brenda sat back down at their table.

Lucy sat across from her. "Brenda-"

"I'm done. I am done with men that treat me badly. He kissed her in front of me. That son of a bitch…"

Jason pulled up to Delia's house.

As soon as the truck stopped, Delia leaned over and tried to kiss him.

He moved his head.

She looked confused. "Hey?"

"Another time."

She nodded.

 _There would not be another time._

She thanked him for the ride and got out.

He waited until she was inside and left….

Brenda unlocked the door and went inside the house.

She stayed at Mac's for another hour before heading back to the Quartermaine estate.

Lucy wanted to come home with her, but she told her that wasn't necessary.

She assured her that she was not going to die of heartbreak, she survived being left at the altar, and she would survive this.

Lucy did not find that funny.

Jack ran up to her as soon as she entered the house.

She let him out.

Within minutes he was back.

She locked the door and slowly walked up the stairs.

She was emotionally drained.

Her cell phone rang.

She answered. "Hello, Jax…"

"Brenda, why do you want to leave?"

"I'm sick of this town."

"No, you are not. You are sick of a couple of the men, but not the town."

"I need a change, Lucy."

"I think you are just jumping the gun because of what happened yesterday."

"Maybe I am? I just need a break."

"Take a break, but don't leave forever."

"I'm going to go to Paris. I love that city. Good food, great people."

"As long as you come back."

"I will. I just need this break and I'm taking it. I am going to go crazy if I don't get it."

"Have you heard from that jerk?"

"No, and I hope I never will again. When I come back, I am going back home. I can't stay here. I'll run into him if I do. This is his family's estate."

"I just have no idea what got into him. It just doesn't seem like something he would ever do."

"I don't care, Lucy. I don't care. I'm over it."

Lucy helped Brenda zip up one of her bags. "Off to Paris with Jax."

"Yes, it is so crazy that he even called last night. He knew something was wrong immediately. I told him what happened and he said I should come with him. I really appreciate you taking care of Jack."

"Of course, he is not a problem. Kevin adores him."

"You are so lucky. Kevin is a good guy. He really loves you. Don't ever take him for granted. It's not many good ones left out here."

"You'll find your good guy, just hang in there. Sometimes you have to kiss a couple of frogs before you land your prince. I've kissed plenty."

Brenda grinned. "And I'm sure you didn't have any fun at all."

Lucy smiled. "It was torture."

They laughed.

Brenda started grabbing her luggage. "Well, let's go. I don't want to be late."

Lucy frowned. "As if Jax would ever leave you."

Brenda grinned. "You never know."

"I know."

They burst into laughter….

Brenda sat down in her seat.

Jax sat down next to her.

They were on his private jet.

"I'm so happy you invited me to come."

"You need to get out of this town."

She leaned back in her seat. "Paris for a month."

He looked over at her. "You're not going to get homesick?"

"No, too bad I couldn't bring Jack."

"Maybe next time?"

The flight attendant left briefly and returned with non other than Jack.

Brenda squealed. "Jack!"

He ran and jumped into Brenda's lap.

"Jax, how are we going to get him in the country!"

"He is fine. I have his papers. He's clean, he will get in."

Brenda felt better.

She did not want to leave Jack for that long.

 _Now, it really didn't matter when she returned._

"Jax, you are always so good to me. I don't deserve it."

He smiled. "I disagree…..."

 **Two months later**

Brenda pressed the button over and over.

The door swung open. "Brenda Barrett!"

Lucy and Brenda embraced. "I didn't think you were ever coming back!"

Brenda laughed. "I almost didn't want to, but Jax…had to."

"What does Jax have to do with anything? Unless you are referring to the free ride."

She grinned.

Lucy looked Brenda over.

She looked so sophisticated.

"Brenda, you look great!"

Brenda reached up and ran her fingers slowly through her hair. "Do you like my jewelry?"

Lucy's eyes got as big as saucers. "What is that?!" She grabbed her left hand. "That is an engagement ring and a…..wedding band! Brenda Barrett, don't tell you got married!"

"Ok, I won't."

"You did! Who did you marry?! Is it someone you met in Paris?! Do I know him?! Brenda, why would you want to do that?! I know you were mad at Jason, but don't run off and get married! How long have you known him?!"

"I've known him for awhile. You know him well."

"Do I? I have no-" Lucy covered her mouth. "Oh my God! Did you marry Jax? Don't tell me you married Jax?!"

Brenda smiled. "I guess I won't then."

Lucy started jumping up and down. "Brenda Barrett! Holy shit!"


	17. Chapter 17

**From Friends to Strangers…..Chapter 17**

Lucy ushered Brenda inside.

She slammed the door. "You have to tell me everything! How did it happen?! When did it happen?!"

They sat down on the sofa.

Brenda shrugged. "It just sort of… _happened_."

"You don't just sort of get married!"

"I don't know. We didn't plan any of it. We went to Paris as friends."

"You are still not telling me how you ended up married! I thought you were just _riding_ to Paris with him."

"Jax leased an apartment, so I stayed there. I had my own room and he had his. We ended up spending a lot of time together. We toured the landmarks, went to as many museums as we could find. Some nights we went dancing. We were together all of the time."

"So, how did you end up _married_ to him? I didn't even think that was a possibility any longer. Especially, with-"

Brenda interrupted. "Yeah, with me leaving him for Sonny. Not one of my finest decisions." Brenda rolled her eyes. "But one night we went to the Eiffel Tower. We were reminiscing about our time together and the things we used to do. It was light hearted at first. For some reason, I felt the need to tell him that he was never second choice or the fallback guy. I told him that I really loved him and no one had ever treated me better. And then he kissed me. From there things just took off. It was like we never broke up. He told me he didn't think he would ever get involved with me again. I honestly believe that. We were in Paris for a month and a half before that kiss happened."

"How did you _end_ up married?"

"I'm getting to that part. One morning we were having breakfast and he asked me to be his wife. He said he never loved anyone the way he loved me. No one has ever treated me better than Jax. So, I said yes…and we flew to Vegas."

"A cheap chapel wedding?"

Brenda grinned. "No, it wasn't cheap. You have been watching too much TV. It was nice. I didn't wear a wedding dress or anything. I wore a nice simple slip dress. He had on a regular suit."

Lucy grinned. "Jax doesn't own a regular suit. All of his suits are nice, but continue."

"After we were married we left Vegas and flew to Australia. He wanted to tell his parents and let me tell you, they were just as shocked as you. They were not happy at first and I can't blame them. I left their son for another man. I could never blame them for not being happy….but we talked…and now we are good."

"Brenda, are you happy?"

"Yes, I am."

"Where are you going to be living?"

"We are going to be living in his penthouse. I have no idea what I'm going to do with my house. I'll figure something out. I knew we couldn't live there. I spent too much time…with….you know-"

Lucy interrupted. "Jason. Brenda, what are you going to do about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two were living together. I thought you were going to get married one day. You loved him and he loved you . In spite of what happened at the bar, you loved him."

"That is in the past, Lucy. I'm married to Jax. I am devoted to Jax. I am going to try and make him the best wife because I know he will be the best husband. I don't want to talk about any of that old stuff."

"I'm just confused. Two months ago Jason was your everything."

"I wasn't his. Did you see him kiss that girl in front of me?"

"Yeah, but something must have happened. He was acting out of character. It was so unlike him."

"I don't care. I have a ring on my finger that says I _don't_ care."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, you know I will always support you. I love you and you know I adore Jax." Lucy smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

They hugged.

Lucy looked at her rings again. "They are gorgeous."

"Jax picked them out."

"I love them…and I must admit, you look great."

"I'm trying to dress better. I can't walk around looking like a college student forever. To be honest, Jax doesn't care. He likes me either way."

"I know. I want to invite you two to dinner. I'll let you know when. Where _is_ your husband?"

"He is at the penthouse with Jack. I was anxious to talk to you, so I came right over. I have to call Lois and tell her. Robin already knows. I spent some time with her in Paris. She was the only one who knew we got engaged and that we were leaving for Vegas. She actually tried to talk me out of it."

"Really?"

"Yes, because of Jason. She thought I was just upset with him and that's why I was marrying Jax. This is not about Jason."

Lucy nodded but she didn't really believe her.

Brenda had a history of making impulsive decisions, and this was one of them.

And everything in her heart said she was going to end up regretting it…...

AJ was at General Hospital for his weekly therapy session.

He was flirting with a nurse when Kevin stepped outside of his office and called his name.

He was already late and he could tell Kevin was annoyed.

He was annoyed too because he almost had the nurse's phone number.

AJ hurried into Kevin's office.

Kevin's phone started ringing and he hurried around the desk to answer it.

AJ sat down.

Kevin answered. "Dr. Collins….Lucy, I'll have to call you back. I have a patient. Lucy, I have a patient. Ok, make it quick. What do you have to tell me?" Kevin nodded. "Really? When did they get married? Wow…yeah, that is shocking…but I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I'm done. Ok, love you too."

Kevin apologized to AJ and sat down.

"Who got married?"

"Brenda and Jax."

AJ leaned forward. "What?"

"Yes, they went to Vegas. I'm just as shocked as you."

"I wonder if Jason knows?"

"That I can't answer."

"I know, just thinking out loud."

Kevin grabbed his pad. "Let's get started….."

AJ went straight home after leaving the hospital.

He rushed inside the house.

His parents and grandparents were all inside the great room.

"I am so happy you all are here. You won't believe this."

Edward frowned. "What?"

"Brenda married Jax."

Monica walked up to AJ. "What?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she married him."

Alan joined them. "Where did you hear that?"

"At GH. I was in Kevin's office when Lucy called. She told him and he told me."

Lila pressed the button on her electric wheelchair and turned towards AJ. "Oh my…Jason is going to be devastated."

Edward shook his head. "Serves him right! I told him to marry her when he had the chance!"

Lila disagreed. "No, you never should marry before you are ready."

Monica covered her mouth. "I wonder if Jason knows. I bet he doesn't. Lila, you are right, this won't be easy for him. I know they broke up, but this will still hurt. I am going to call and ask him to come over. I don't want him hearing it from someone else..…"

Jason pulled up to his family's mansion.

He received a call from his mother.

She said she needed to see him.

She also said it was urgent.

He dropped everything and rushed over.

He just hoped everyone was ok.

His family drove him crazy, but they were still his family.

He parked his truck and got out.

The door swung open as he approached the house.

 _Something was definitely wrong._

It was written all over his mother's face.

He walked inside. "What's wrong? It's not grandmother is it?"

"No, everyone is fine. It's nothing like that. I just would like to talk to you. There is something I need to tell you."

He nodded. "Ok."

She took him inside the library…

Brenda made it back to the penthouse.

Jax was busy looking over paperwork.

He smiled when she walked in.

"I have to get use to seeing you walk through that door."

She walked over and plopped down next to him.

She kissed him on the cheek.

He placed the papers down and pulled her into his lap.

He started nibbling on her neck.

She giggled. "Jax!"

"You shouldn't be so irresistible."

She intertwined her fingers with his. "How long are we going to be in Port Charles?"

"We?"

"Yes, I plan on traveling with you. I'm not staying here. Jax, I don't want us to spend a lot of time apart. I don't have anything to do for Deception right now."

"Brenda, traveling can be exhausting."

"I want to be wherever you are. I can deal with it."

"I would love to have you with me. If you want to come, I am not going to stop you."

"Well, it's settled."

He grinned. "I guess it is, Mrs. Jasper Jacks."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I love it when you call me that."

He kissed her…...

Brenda and Jax left Port Charles a couple of days later.

They headed to New York where they stayed for a couple of weeks.

Jax worked during the day but always found time for her at night.

He even took her to a couple of Broadway shows.

Brenda had no idea how he got tickets because the shows were sold out.

 _They were sold out for months._

Maybe it helped that he was insanely wealthy.

When you are that rich there is no such thing as impossible.

Jax didn't want her to think of it as him being wealthy.

He wanted her to think of it as _them_ being wealthy.

What was his was hers.

She was his wife.

He made sure she knew that.

They spent the next few months flying all over the world.

Some of it was for business and some was for pleasure.

Jax called it their extended honeymoon.

They were hardly ever in Port Charles, which was expected.

Jax was _hardly_ ever in Port Charles before he married her.

They got even closer being on the road together.

Jack also came along.

They were the perfect little family.

And Brenda was having the time of her life.

She understood why a lot of people spent their lives traveling.

 _There was nothing like it_ …

She stayed in touch with Lucy during this time.

They spoke often…..

Lucy was impressed with how devoted she was to Jax.

She always thought Jax was a great person, she just wasn't sure if Brenda made the right decision for herself…but they seemed happy.

Maybe because they stayed far away from Port Charles?

More importantly… _Jason_.

She never told Brenda but she ran into him several times.

They didn't discuss her or anything for that matter.

She would say hi and he would say hi back.

That was Jason though.

He was not Sonny, who let her know what he thought of Brenda's marriage to Jax.

Sonny thought Brenda made a mistake in marrying that pansy.

 _His words._

He also said she will never be happy.

According to him, Jax was a choirboy who was going to end up boring her to death.

Lucy just told him to shut up, because if he would have shown up to his wedding, it never would have happened.

He didn't say anything else.

She really disliked Sonny.

She never knew what Brenda saw in him.

He was cocky and self centered.

He was a man in love with power. He loved it more than anything and anyone.

Jason was the total opposite.

That's why she liked him.

She still had no idea what happened that caused Brenda and Jason's fall out.

They were so in love.

 _Something had to have happened_ …..…..

Brenda paddled out into the water. "Jax, I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can! We have been practicing! Just pop up! That's all you have to do!"

"I don't think I can do it!"

"You can! Here it comes! Get ready!" Jax started paddling faster. "Go!"

Brenda jumped up as quickly as she could. "Jax! Jax! I am doing it! I am doing it!"

Jax yelled. "Keep going! You got it!"

She jumped off the board as soon as she made it closer to the shore.

Jax swam over to her.

They embraced and kissed.

"I am so proud of you! I told you could do it!"

"It was so much fun! My legs are burning!"

"That's expected. Are you ready to do it again?"

"Yes!"

Brenda hopped on the board and paddled as fast as she could, with Jax following close behind….

It's later on that night.

They have just finished having dinner on the beach.

Jax stood up and pulled her to her feet.

There was a violinist playing.

He pulled Brenda close and they started swaying back and forth.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She looked up. "I love you too."

"Brenda, I love traveling, but I think it is time for us to really make a home somewhere. I want us to have a family one day. As in soon."

"Jax, are you sure? You are never anywhere longer than a couple of months tops."

"I was ready as soon as I slipped this ring on your finger. I have only been traveling so much because I was single."

"I kind of like the way our life is now. Look at us, we are in Belize! Right now, we can go wherever we want. A baby would change that."

"I'm fine with that. We can still travel, we would just be home more often than not."

"I need to think about it."

"No rush. You still want kids right?"

"Of course."

"Well, we don't have to have any tomorrow. As long as it is in our future we can wait."

He leaned down and kissed her…

Brenda and Jax were back in Port Charles a couple of months later.

They were always in and out of Port Charles.

Never staying more than a couple of days.

This time they were staying longer.

Brenda didn't leave the penthouse for a couple of days after they returned.

She just wanted to relax.

She was so tired.

They had been traveling for months.

By the third day, she was dying for some of Kelly's coffee, and Jax wasn't around to get it.

He was at Deception.

Kelly's was in walking distance of her penthouse building, so she threw on some sweats and headed there.

It was crowded but she managed to grab a table.

Most people were getting their coffee and leaving which was the reason she had no problem getting a seat.

She blew on her coffee and sipped it, burning her tongue in the process.

It was still so very good, scorched tongue and all….

Jason could not believe his eyes.

Brenda just walked into Kelly's and she was sitting right there.

Just a few feet away.

He hadn't seen her in months.

Not since that night at Mac's.

He told himself to ignore her.

Pretend he didn't even see her.

That was apart of his past.

A past he wanted to forget.

He knew he should look at everything but her.

 _He just couldn't look away._

She didn't even see him.

Mostly because she was preoccupied with her coffee.

Her hands were wrapped tightly around her cup.

He could see her rings from his seat.

 _Her wedding rings_.

 _ **What was he doing?**_

This was ridiculous.

He should just get up and leave.

Brenda took another sip.

It was finally cool enough to drink.

She took more than a sip and sighed.

God, they had the best coffee.

She sat her cup down and looked up.

Familiar blue eyes were looking back at her.

 _Eyes_ …she used to wake up to.

 _Eyes…_ she thought she would be looking into for the rest of her life.

The last time she saw them, they were cold.

 _And he was riding off with another girl._

She pulled her left hand up under the table.

 _Her ring hand._

She had no idea why she did that.

She was sure he knew she was married.

Everyone knew at this point.

She married Jax months ago.

They were almost six months in.

It had been almost eight months since she laid eyes on him.

He didn't say a word, he just stared at her.

She looked away.

 _He didn't._

His eyes never left her.

She looked up and he was still staring.

He was looking at her like she was a science project.

She was officially annoyed and had enough. "Why are you staring at me?"

He didn't say a word but he didn't look away either.

She couldn't take it any longer.

She got up and left, leaving her coffee behind.

Jason stood up, walked over, picked the cup up, and followed her out.

He yelled. "You forgot your coffee!"

She stopped and turned. "I don't want it."

"Why not? You seemed to be enjoying it. At least it looked like it."

"I don't want it anymore."

"Yeah, it figures."

He slammed the cup of coffee against the side of the building and walked off.

She watched him for a couple of seconds, before walking over and picking up the cup.

She tossed it in the trashcan and walked back to her building…..

Brenda had a hard time sleeping that night.

Jax had his arms wrapped around her and his body pressed against hers.

She wanted to get up but she didn't want to wake him.

She couldn't stop thinking about Jason.

She could still see his blue eyes staring at her.

He was angry but he broke up with her.

He made it clear that he was done when he kissed that girl in front of her.

She was not going to let him disrupt her life.

 _She was happy._

She moved closer to Jax and closed her eyes…

Brenda and Jax finally made it over to Lucy and Kevin's for dinner.

It was their first time going over as a married couple. Mostly because they were rarely in Port Charles.

They were looking forward to having a home cooked meal.

Brenda couldn't remember the last time she cooked anything.

They either ate at restaurants or had food delivered.

She used to cook all the time but for some reason she didn't feel like it anymore….

As it turns out, they were not getting a home cooked meal that night either.

Lucy didn't cook.

She ordered out.

Kevin wanted to cook, but Lucy wanted it to be perfect.

She said perfect would be ordering take out.

Jax and Brenda thought that was funny and so Lucy.

They still enjoyed the food and the great conversation.

There wasn't a moment that they were not laughing.

They laughed throughout the whole dinner.

Lucy and Kevin were so different, but Brenda thought that's why it worked.

They complimented each other.

It almost reminded her of the relationship she had with Jason.

She never completely stopped thinking about him, but now she was thinking about him all the time…..….

Kevin and Brenda had a moment, while Jax and Lucy were in the kitchen getting more wine.

"You seem to be really happy, Brenda."

"I am. Jax is everything I could ever want."

"I had my reservations in the beginning. Not saying Jax is not a good man, because we all know that. I just wasn't sure if you married him for the right reasons, but you seem to be doing well."

"We are and I don't take offense to you saying that. Of course you would think that. I was in a whole other relationship two months before we married."

Kevin nodded. "Have you seen Jason?"

"Once, it was very quick though."

Kevin could sense the tension. "Well, if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here."

She nodded.

Jax and Lucy walked back out…..

"Jax, I will be fine. You are only going to be gone for the weekend."

"I just hate leaving you."

"Jax, you planned this over a year ago. Your friends will be so disappointed if you bailed on them. Go to Florida. Enjoy yourself. I'll be right here waiting on you when you get back. Now, hurry you don't want to be late."

He picked her up and kissed her. "I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too."

He started kissing on her neck. "How long do we have left?"

She squirmed. "One more week. We have been doing so good too."

"I really feel closer to you. I just want to get closer."

She laughed.

Jax and Brenda were attempting to go one month without sex.

They attended couple's counseling and the therapist suggested it.

She said it was optional but mentioned that a lot of couples ended up being closer afterwards.

 _They decided to do it._

"Call me when you get there."

He placed her back down on her feet. "I will."

He grabbed his bag, leaned down, and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He opened the door, turned, and kissed her again.

She giggled. "Jax, go! Or we won't make it to thirty days."

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving."

Jax walked towards the elevator.

He pressed the button and waved one last time before boarding.

Brenda looked down at Jack. "Ok, Jack, it's just you and me."

Jack started jumping up on her leg.

She reached down, scooped him up, and went back inside…..

Later that evening, Lucy called and talked her into going out with her.

It had been awhile since they had a girl's night out, so she said yes.

They went to dinner first.

It was a very nice six course dinner.

They went to a restaurant that her and Jax had been to several times.

Brenda thought once they were done with dinner they would just head home.

Lucy decided that it was too early to go in and she drove straight to Mac's.

"Lucy, I don't know. The last time I went to Mac's, that person that shall remain nameless, kissed another girl in front of me."

"Brenda, you are married now. Aren't you happily married?"

"Yes, I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"Ok, then. None of that matters now."

"Yeah, but what if he is inside? It's Friday. Everyone goes to Mac's on the weekends."

"The reason we are going!" Lucy shoved her. "Now, get out."

Brenda looked at the building.

She had a feeling that this was a bad idea, but she agreed. "Ok…..."

Brenda and Lucy walked in.

It was so crowded.

There was not one available table.

Mac spotted them, held up his finger, and disappeared.

He brought out another table, especially for them.

They thanked him.

Brenda relaxed once she realized Jason wasn't there.

He could have been there, but she didn't see him, which was fine too.

Up until that night, she made it a point not to go to any place he frequented.

She hardly went to Kelly's because of him.

If she wanted coffee, Jax would pick it up.

If he ran into Jason, he didn't mention it.

Brenda hadn't even seen Lila since marrying Jax.

She spoke to her on the phone but that was it.

She didn't think Lila would treat her differently, but she couldn't say the same about the rest of his family.

Especially, since she married Jax a couple months after Jason broke up with her.

She managed to avoid them all up until that point.

She could only imagine what they were thinking.

What she did was crazy, even she could admit it now, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She made a commitment to Jax….…..

Brenda pulled the bottle to her lips and took more than a sip.

Lucy laughed. "You look like fine wine, but you are drinking beer from a bottle."

She grinned. "And it is so good too."

Lucy stirred her martini and laughed.

Brenda leaned forward. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Don't say anything to anyone because I don't want to jinx anything. I'm going to surprise Jax when he gets back, by letting him know that I am ready to start a family."

Lucy fell back against her chair. "Brenda Barrett! A baby?!"

"Lucy, I'm not pregnant yet."

Lucy squealed. "I've always wanted to be a godmother!"

"You'll have to fight Robin and Lois for those honors."

"They can bring it!"

Brenda giggled and raised her bottle. "But yeah, I'm officially off birth control."

"You better stop drinking, you could already be pregnant!"

"No, we haven't had sex since I removed my IUD."

Lucy shook her head. "Oh, yeah…that. I don't understand why you would voluntarily stop having sex. You are married, you aren't fornicating. Have all the sex you want!"

Brenda laughed. "Our relationship is not based on sex but Jax is going to be so happy. He really wants a family."

"How about you? Are you ready?" 

"I'm ready. I have the perfect partner. I know he will make a great father."

"Of course, he will. You two are going to have the most beautiful baby. Two gorgeous human beings having a baby!"

Brenda laughed but that smile faded when she looked up.

Jason was standing there with Carly and he heard every word Lucy said.

Mac was getting them a table, and because life was cruel, he was placing it right by theirs.

A busboy brought out a couple of chairs.

They sat down.

Carly felt so uncomfortable for Jason.

Brenda was sitting right behind him.

"Jason, if you want to leave, or go sit at the bar, we can. I'm sure we can get a couple of spots if we are fast enough."

"I'm not moving."

"Ok."

Jason and Carly ordered drinks.

Lucy glanced over at Jason's table. "I'm sorry. Why do I always mess things up?"

"It's fine. I was bound to run into him at some point, can't avoid it forever."

Although, she felt like it was too soon, especially after that coffee incident.

Carly sipped on her drink. "Well, she looks good."

Carly's eyes roamed over Brenda.

She had on a fitted red pantsuit with the sharpest high heels she had ever seen…..….

One of Lucy's coworkers ended up asking her to dance.

She jumped up and they hurried over to the small packed dance floor.

Brenda was left alone.

A guy, who had been watching her for awhile, took that opportunity to approach her. "Hello, I'm Michael."

She smiled. "Hi, I'm Brenda."

"Hello, Brenda. I just want to say you are so beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"May I?"

He gestured towards the empty seat.

Brenda shook her head and held up her left hand. "I'm sorry, I'm married."

"My luck."

Jason turned in his seat. "No, trust me, you should be happy.."

Brenda turned around. "Who is talking to you?!"

"No one."

"Ok, so why are you talking to him?!"

"I'm sorry, have you found the next guy you are leaving Jax for?"

"Fuck you, Jason!"

"You did… _royally._ I'm still sore."

The guy slowly walked away.

He didn't want any parts of that conversation.

"I didn't do anything to you! I recall you kissing a girl in front of me, or have you forgotten? Probably all of that gun powder you have been sniffing."

"And here come the insults. I thought…maybe…you had grown up a little. I didn't think too much, but just a little. I'm curious…since you want to bring up what I did. What did _you_ do?"

"Oh, you mean the kidnapping? Yes, I got kidnapped. Who asked to be kidnapped?" She raised her hand. "Me!"

She shook her head and turned back around.

Jason wasn't done.

He got up and sat down in Lucy's empty seat. "I'm shocked, I thought you were going back to Sonny?"

"Jason, I'm not about to discuss your insecurities. I just don't understand why you would get involve with someone you didn't trust?"

"Oh, I trusted. I was a fool too."

She clapped. "Well, congrats, at least you aren't anymore."

"We should drink to that."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not drinking to anything with you."

"Tell me, how long did it take for you to marry Jax?"

"None of your business. It should have taken three minutes. Three minutes after you kissed that girl."

"You like making life changing decisions without really thinking don't you?"

"Oh, now you are hitting below the belt. I thought we were not discussing that anymore."

"I feel the need to."

She frowned. "Discuss it by yourself. Why are you over here? I'm sure there are quite a few women in here…that would be more than willing to kiss you and take you home tonight. You should be working on that."

Jason could not believe her.

She was giving him a hard time about that kiss, but she had no idea he saw her with Sonny.

"You are harping on what I did wrong, but you did nothing?"

"Yes, I told you, I got kidnapped. I apologize. Get up, I am done talking to you!"

"You don't own this table."

"Jason, you are acting like a child."

"Coming from you."

"Why are you here? You have moved on, I moved on. This is pointless. I'll keep my distance. You keep yours." She threw up a hand. "Bye!"

"I'm just trying to figure out how do you marry someone, seconds after telling someone else how much you loved them?"

"Easy, just by saying I do! Jason, you kissed a girl in front of me. It was real easy. Thank you for helping me move on. Are you turning into Sonny now? This is so like him. This whole setup."

"No, I'm not turning into Sonny, because I don't want you back. You are spoiled and selfish."

"Yes, I am. Why are you here?!"

Carly was just sitting there watching them.

They had the most entertaining fights.

Lucy walked up out of breath.

Jason stood up. "I borrowed your seat. Your friend is delusional. Thank God, she is attractive, some man will always be there to rescue her. I don't know what she is going to do after that fades."

"Fuck you, Jason."

He walked back over and sat down at his table.

Lucy was about to sit down when Brenda stood up. "I want to go home."

Lucy nodded and grabbed her purse.

They left.

Jason watched them leave. "She is so full of shit."

"Yeah, but you still love her."

"No, I don't. I feel sorry for Jax."

Carly didn't know if she believed that.

He should have ignored her.

He had no problem ignoring the other women he used to be involved with.

Granted, none of those relationships were as serious as Brenda.

The closest one was that brief thing he had with Katrina but they had seen her numerous times and he never said a word…about her or to her.

Hardly looked in her direction.

Brenda was different.

 _She made him crazy._

He was always in control of his emotions, except when it involved her.

He still loved her.

He didn't have to say it.

Carly felt sorry for Jax, because Brenda still loved Jason too.…..

Brenda threw her purse across the room as soon as she walked in.

Jason had some nerve.

He is the one that ended their relationship, he had no right to say a word to her about anything.

"Son of a bitch."

Brenda's cell phone started ringing.

She reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled it out.

It was Jax.

She answered. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

She kicked her shoes off. "Are you having fun?"

"It would be better if you were here. Take a flight."

"Jax, no. This is your time with your surf buddies."

"I still wish you were here."

"I'll be here when you get back."

She started walking up the stairs.

"What do you have on?"

"Jax, are you trying to have phone sex with me?"

"Yes."

"Is that against the rules?"

"No, it's not actual sex."

She giggled. "In that case, nothing…"

Brenda was on the phone with Jax for almost two hours before they hung up.

Jax had to get up early.

He promised to call in the morning before he went surfing….

As soon as Brenda hung up, she started thinking about that run in with Jason.

Jason was so unpredictable now.

From that incident outside of Kelly's to what just happened at Mac's, he was all over the place.

She didn't understand him.

He broke up with her, and made sure she knew he was done, when he kissed that girl in front of her.

He probably took her home and had sex with her too.

In fact, she was sure of it.

That night after she got home, she cried herself to sleep.

She never would have thought he would have done something like that….

Jason unlocked the door and entered the alarm code.

He went into the kitchen.

To his surprise, all of the liquor was still there.

He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink.

He walked back out into the living room and sat down.

He placed the bottle down in front of him.

He looked around.

It had been awhile since he'd been there.

Everything looked the same.

It didn't feel the same, because she was not there anymore.

She was living across town in a penthouse with another guy…..…..…..

Brenda had no idea what Jason could possibly be doing at her house.

She received a call from a neighbor who had been keeping an eye out on her property.

The neighbor started not to call, because she recognized his truck, and she knew they had been involved once, but she also knew Brenda was married to someone else now.

So, she decided to phone her.

Brenda jumped out of bed, got dressed, and headed straight over there…..

She pulled up to the house about forty five minutes after receiving the phone call.

She was so angry.

 _What was he doing at her house?_

If he brought another girl there she was going to flip.

At this point she didn't know what he would or wouldn't do.

His truck was parked out front.

She parked and rushed up the stairs.

She unlocked the door and went in.

She entered the alarm code.

Jason was alone and asleep on the sofa.

He'd obviously been drinking.

She could smell it.

The half empty bottle was on the coffee table in front of him.

"Jason!"

He jumped and his eyes opened.

He sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my house!"

He looked at his watch. "It's two in the morning."

"I got a phone call that you were here. What are you doing?"

"I made a wrong turn."

"Shut up! Did you bring a girl here?!"

"Brenda, I always thought you were crazy. Now, I really know you are."

She looked around. "Well, you kissed one in front of me. I don't know what you'll do."

"It wasn't in your house. Are you alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"I can't believe your new husband let you come out this late by yourself."

"He's out of town."

"Oh, that explains it."

She crossed her arms. "You still haven't told me why you are here?"

He shrugged. "I don't even know."

"Jason, you are drunk. You really shouldn't drink and drive."

"I didn't. I didn't get this way until I got here." He stood up. "I'm leaving. I'll come back for my truck in the morning."

Brenda shook her head. "Since you are obviously plastered, I guess you can stay here. As long as you promise not to trash the place. You are so unpredictable these days."

He struggled to walk. "I didn't run off and get married. But no thanks. I'm going home. It's just a short walk."

"You can hardly stand." She rolled her eyes. "I can drop you off."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't think you will make it."

He shrugged. "Fine."

He didn't really feel like walking anyway.

They left…

Brenda was happy he didn't live that far.

She felt really uncomfortable in the car with him.

The tension was so thick.

Yes, he was drunk, but she knew he felt it too.

She pulled up to his house a couple minutes after leaving hers.

He unlocked the car door and was just about to open it when he paused. "I saw you kissing Sonny. I came to the cabin to get you. I saw you through the window."

He got out, slammed the door, and walked up the stairs.

Brenda sat there stunned.

She turned off the car, got out, and followed him.

"Jason!"

"Brenda, go home!"

He unlocked the door and went inside.

He tried to close it, but she blocked it with her foot.

He let the door go and she followed him in.

She closed the door. "What do you mean you saw me kiss Sonny?"

He removed his jacket. "I saw you kiss Sonny. I was outside the cabin that night."

Sam ran into the living room.

He started jumping up and down on Brenda.

She leaned down and rubbed him. "Jason, I don't know what you think you-"

"Brenda, don't lie. Just don't. I know what I saw."

She stood up. "I'm not going to. I didn't kiss Sonny. He kissed me."

"Yeah, whatever. It happened."

"Sonny was trying to convince me to give him another shot. He kissed me a couple of times. They were so quick that I hardly remember them! I told him that it was over. I didn't love him, I loved you. If you would have stayed you would have seen him leave. He didn't actually leave, he just went outside…once he realized I didn't love him anymore. I can't believe you just left."

"Honestly, I figured you were just doing what you have always done, going back to Sonny."

"I didn't want him. I didn't love him. I loved you. You broke my heart, Jason."

"You broke mine."

Her eyes widen. "But I didn't. I just wanted to get home. When Sonny kissed me it was out of desperation, because I was telling him that I didn't want him. I told him I wanted to go home because I loved you. I _came_ home to you and you broke up with me."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "And then you kissed that girl and went off to do God knows what with her."

"I didn't do anything. I dropped her off. I went home."

"You should have told me you came to the cabin. You should have broken down the door!"

"I was angry."

"Things could have been so different, Jason, if you had."

His eyes moved down to the rings on her left hand.

She put her hand into her pocket.

He nodded. "Maybe. How did you end up married to Jax?"

"It just…happened."

"How soon after you left?"

"About a month and a half. That was when things changed."

"It didn't take you long."

"Jason, you broke up with me. You said you were done. You _showed_ me that you were done."

"Yeah, I guess I did." It was his turn to put his hands into his pockets. "Did you really love me?"

"Yes, I really did."

"How could you marry, Jax? I would have never ran off and married someone else."

"I thought we were done."

"Brenda, you ran off and got married two seconds after we broke up! Your decision making skills need work. Are you prepared to spend the rest of your life with Jax?"

"Yes, I am."

"I don't believe that."

"I am committed to Jax. Why do you care anyway? You don't want me."

"No, I don't."

"Ok, well that's that. I'm leaving."

"Ok, good luck with your new life."

Brenda walked towards the door trying her best not to cry, at least not until she made it back to her car.

She opened the door, but it closed back with a bang.

She turned and looked up into Jason's eyes.

He was standing there with his hand pressed against the door.

His body almost touching hers.

He didn't want her, _he needed her_.

"Jason, I need to leave."

"Brenda, you shouldn't have married Jax."

"You didn't want me anymore."

"I was angry. If you would have waited, we would have eventually talked. You just up and left. So, I decided to give you space, because I needed it too. I was just going to wait until you returned, whenever that was. I thought we would talk then, but you returned… _with a husband_. Brenda, why would you marry him?"

"I thought we were done, Jason."

"You married him a month after we broke up. I would just love to know what goes through your head when you make decisions. Do you love him?"

"I love Jax."

"Is it like us?"

"Jason, I can't answer that. It would be wrong to."

"Are you going to stay married to him?"

"Yes. I'm not leaving him, Jason. I can't do that. That would destroy him. I can't hurt him. He has been too good to me."

"But you can hurt me? The person you claimed to love with all of your heart."

"You hurt me too."

"I know I was wrong for kissing that girl in front of you, regardless of what happened…but what about us?

"There is no us. I am married. I have been married for almost seven months."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"Jason, don't do that. You know I can't answer these questions."

"I just want to know."

"I can't answer that. I'm not going to answer that and you are drunk. You would never ask me these things sober."

"I haven't really seen you…except at Kelly's that day."

"The day you threw my cup at the wall?"

"You bring out the worst in me."

"I believe that. Maybe it's a good thing I married Jax. I want you to be the best you can be and if I bring out the worst in you, that really isn't good."

"Stop being sarcastic. You don't ever think about me?"

"Jason, you are drunk. I'm leaving. You should go to sleep."

"Come with me."

"Jason, no. I'm married."

"That marriage should have never happened. It's just happened because you don't know how to think before you make decisions. You just jump right in."

"I'm _still_ married."

"So, you are fine with this being it for us?"

"You don't even want me anymore. Those were your words a few hours ago. A few minutes ago!"

"I was angry, Brenda. I'm still angry. Do you still love me? Did you make a mistake? No one is here but us. Do you miss me like I miss you?"

"I can't undo this, Jason. None of it matters. I can't hurt Jax. We are starting a family."

"We should already have one."

"Jason, that's not fair."

"You marrying Jax isn't fair."

"You kissing that girl wasn't fair."

"You should not have let Sonny kiss you."

"You should have made your presence known."

"I guess we should have done a lot of things. I think you love Jax. I think you love him like you love Jack, my grandmother, and Lucy. You don't love him like you love me."

"Now, you sound like your ex boss."

"I don't care. I'm not him. I'm just being honest."

"You are _being_ drunk, Jason."

 _Out of the blue he kissed her._

She jerked away. "Don't do that!"

"I'm desperate."

He kissed her again.

This time it was softer.

She pulled away. "I can't, Jason."

He repeated himself. "I'm desperate."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No, Brenda. I'm being serious."

"You are so drunk."

"I am a little drunk." He looked into her eyes. "I don't know why I still want you. I shouldn't. I really shouldn't but love is a powerful thing. It will make you forgive things you should never forgive. Why did you do it?"

He kissed her again.

She tried to push him away, but he kept moving his lips against hers.

Her defenses were crumbling with every second that passed.

His lips continued to move slowly against hers.

Brenda knew this was wrong.

She needed to get out of there.

That's what her mind was telling her.

 _But her heart wanted to stay_ ….

Jason's tongue dipped inside of her mouth..

Her keys hit the floor…and her hands moved up to touch his face.

She hadn't touched him in so long.

She felt like crying because she missed him so much.

 _ **It was her own fault.**_

The kiss… _deepened_.

He took his hand off the door and moved it down to the lock.

 _It clicked._

Jason lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He started taking the stairs two at a time.

They made it to the bed, their lips still joined.

He slipped his hand inside her sweat pants.

She did a sharp intake.

He broke the kiss, withdrew his hand, and started the task of undressing her.

He took off her shoes, then pulled both her pants and panties off in one quick aggressive motion.

Jason could hardly contain himself.

He planted kisses all over her legs, sucking on her inner thighs, not caring if he left marks, making a pathway to the very heart of her.

He stopped, flipped her over onto her stomach, and ran his tongue down her spine.

He slapped her backside and started palming both cheeks.

He then leaned down and started sucking on the plumpest parts.

She felt him spread her cheeks apart and sweep his tongue against her rear entrance, while slipping two fingers inside her, and moving his thumb against her pink button.

It was an insane combination.

Brenda pulled and grabbed at the sheets as she moaned and pushed back against his face.

She couldn't stop if she wanted to.

Her body wanted more….

When Jason lifted his head she was dripping wet.

He started undressing as quickly as he could.

His shoes, shirt, and pants lay in a heap on the floor.

Brenda flipped over and sat up. "Jason-"

He groaned and clamped his mouth over hers… _silencing_ _her_.

He pushed her back onto the bed and positioned himself in between her legs.

He grabbed her left hand and snatched her rings off, tossing them on the floor, while joining his body with hers…...

Brenda woke up the next morning with her head on Jason's chest.

She sat up and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

 _Oh God_

 _What did she just do?_

She messed up.

 _What was wrong with her?_

If Jax found out, it would crush him.

He didn't deserve this.

 _Why didn't she stay at home?_

 _Why didn't she let Jason walk?_

Jason sat up.

She shook her head. "Jason, what did I do?"

"You didn't do it by yourself."

"You were drunk, but…I wasn't."

She buried her face into her hands. "Oh my God. Am I serial cheater?"

"Did you cheat on me?"

She looked over at him. "Of course not."

"Brenda, we just had a lot of unresolved feelings."

She touched his face. "They are still unresolved, but Jason they are just going to have to stay that way." She removed her hand. "I can't hurt Jax. Not again. Although…I just did.. If Jax found out….I don't even know what I'd do. I really need to go. Is it ok if I shower first?"

"Yeah, sure."

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom….

Brenda stood up under the water.

She couldn't believe she had sex with Jason.

She thought all of those feelings were gone.

They were not gone they were just tucked away.

It was only easy because she had avoided him for so long.

She looked down and saw numerous marks on her legs.

 _Love Bites_

"Oh shit. Oh shit!"

She started rubbing hard.

She grabbed a bottle of body wash, squirted some in her hand, and started rubbing her legs again.

After only a couple seconds, she stopped.

It was pointless and she was losing her mind.

She knew they were not coming off.

That just didn't happen like that.

She closed her eyes.

 _How in the world did she end up here?_

She felt lips on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"Brenda, we have already made love. It can't get any worse."

"Jason, we can't do this again."

He moved up to her neck and whispered in her ear. "Is this it for us?"

She nodded. "It has to be. I made the decision to marry Jax. I can't leave him."

"I still love you."

That caught her by surprise.

He just blurted it out.

She turned with tears in her eyes. "I thought you hated me."

"Did I act like I hated you last night? Or this morning?"

She wiped her tears away and smiled. "Sometimes."

"That was just excitement." He ran a thumb across her cheek. "You didn't hear anything I said last night?"

"Yeah, but you were wasted."

"I'm not now. Is this it for us? Did you make a mistake? Be honest."

"Jason, it doesn't matter. I can't do anything about it."

"Yes, you can. Did you make a mistake? Just say it."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Brenda, just tell the truth!"

She sighed. "I don't want to hurt Jax. I really don't."

He asked her again. "Did you make a mistake?"

"God, Jason." She lowered her head. "I am trying to do right by him. I don't know why I do the things I do. I don't. I get myself in situations that could have honestly been avoided." She looked up at him and nodded. "Yes….I made a mistake."

"I know. You need to undo it."

"I can't hurt him."

"What about us? If you really love me, you would end things with Jax. As soon as he gets back."

"Jason, I can't do that. I don't want to hurt him again. He has been so good to me."

"Brenda, do you love me?"

"Yes. I know I made a stupid decision. One that I regret. I just can't take it back."

"I'll admit, I am really angry that you married Jax, but right now I'm choosing to forgive you, because I love you so much. I miss you so much. Brenda, I want us back. I'm sorry he has to be the one to get hurt, but somebody has to. He shouldn't have married you so soon. If you really love me, you'll fix this. If you don't…you won't."

"Jason, I do love you. I just don't know how to get out of this without hurting a person that doesn't deserve it."

"You say, Jax it's over." He repeated himself. "It's over."

He kissed her…...

Brenda cried the whole ride home.

It was easy pretending she was over him, because she wasn't faced with it, but she still loved Jason.

She made a stupid decision.

A decision that she regretted.

She didn't want to hurt Jax.

She loved him, just not like she loved Jason.

She had to be honest.

She wanted Jason.

They made love two more times that morning.

She flashed back to the conversation they had in the shower.

Jason was buried deep inside of her when he looked into her eyes and said, "End it. If you choose not to, this is it. I mean it. I can't put into words, what it felt like to hear you married Jax. If you don't end it, I will move on. All this time, I never really truly attempted to. If you don't tell Jax it is over, there will never be anything between us again….."

She believed him.

She just didn't know how she was going to tell Jax…..

Brenda finally made it back to the penthouse.

She knew Jack was itching to get out.

She walked in and was shocked to see Jax sitting on the sofa.

She touched her still damp hair. "Jax."

He dropped his head. "Where have you been?"

Brenda was trying to come up with something but nothing came out.

 _Not even the truth._

"You've been with Jason. I know it's not Sonny, because I know that's done."

She just stood there, not sure how to tell him…. _once again_ …that she didn't want to be with him.

"Answer me!"

"Jax…I am so sorry."

"How long has it been going on?"

"It was just this one time. I received a call that someone… _Jason_ was at my house. I went…over there to put him out. I thought maybe he took another girl there. He was just drunk."

"How did you end up in his bed? Or was it your bed?"

"I took him home…because he was too drunk to drive….and…Jax…I didn't mean for any of it to happen."

"Tell me how you ended up in his bed, Brenda!"

"I am so sorry."

"You are always sorry! You were not happy?"

"Yes, Jax, everything was great. I don't know why I did it."

 _She knew._

 _It was because she loved Jason._

"You didn't think about me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stop?! I don't understand you! I would never do anything to hurt you! I never have! But you just keep ripping out my heart. I have given you everything."

He started sobbing.

She had never seen him cry.

She covered her mouth.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Jax…I'm sorry."

"You are always sorry, Brenda. There must me something wrong with you. There must be something wrong with me for loving you so much."

He continued to cry.

She wanted to touch him, but she knew that wasn't a good idea, so she just stood there.

 _Feeling like shit._

Jax wiped his face. "I have only myself to blame. I knew you still loved him. Not sure why I decided to ask you to be my wife knowing that. It had only been a month since you broke up with him. I just loved you so much. You just don't love me."

"Jax…I do love you."

"Why did you do it? Why? Be honest with me."

"It just happened. We had all of these unresolved feelings. We hadn't really talked since that day he broke up with me. It was a mistake. I am so sorry."

"Do you want him back?"

She lied. "No."

"Do you love me? Really love me."

"Yes. I told him that. I told him I wanted my life with you."

 _Another lie._

"Brenda, I thought we were happy."

"We were. _We are_."

He looked at her. "Well, why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I made a stupid mistake."

They went back and forth for what seemed like an eternity.

 _He would cry, she would cry, he would yell, she would beg for forgiveness._

"Jax, if you want me to leave, I'll leave."

He didn't say anything.

She started walking towards the stairs.

"I don't want you to leave."

She stopped.

She walked slowly over to the sofa and sat down.

"Do you want to be here, Brenda?"

"Yes, Jax, I do."

"Don't hurt me again."

"I won't. I promise."

 _She couldn't do it._

 _She couldn't do it to him again._

Jax eventually went upstairs.

Brenda took that moment to send Jason a text:

 _ **Jax was here. He knows about us. I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. I can't hurt him again. I made this decision and I'm just going to have to live with it. I'll love you forever. Don't hate me.**_

She didn't receive a reply.

Before last night she had accepted that it was over.

She had accepted her life with Jax, even though deep down she knew she made a stupid decision.

Last night changed everything.

It wasn't over between them.

They had a shot.

She just had to do one thing…and that was to hurt Jax.

She couldn't do it.

 _Not again_.

She knew more than likely that was it for her and Jason.

She tried not to cry.

She tried to hold it in but she couldn't help herself.

 _She burst into tears while Jax stood at the top of the stairs_ _and watched_ …

 **Six weeks later** …..

Brenda pulled up to his house.

She knew he was there because she saw him go inside.

It was her first day back at her house.

The delivery guys brought all of her things earlier that morning.

It didn't work out with Jax.

He couldn't forget what she did.

He said he could if she really wanted to be with him, but she didn't.

There was nothing there anymore.

Jax was in and out of town.

They didn't sleep in the same room when he was there.

 _It was over._

After six weeks of living in tension, he called it quits.

She didn't try to talk him out of it.

There were things that were done that couldn't be undone.

Things that he didn't even know about.

She agreed and moved out the next day….

She thought about Jason everyday.

She hadn't heard a word from him, not that she expected to.

She had no idea how he would feel about seeing her.

She got out of the car and walked up to the door.

She thought about turning around and leaving…but she couldn't.

 _She had no choice._

 _She had to talk to him._

She took a deep breath and pressed the button…..

Jason had just made it home when he heard his doorbell ringing.

He looked out of the window.

He was shocked to see Brenda.

He opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi…I….needed to talk to you."

Jason was confused. "About what?"

"About everything."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"It's over between me and Jax. He asked for a divorce."

"I don't know what that has to do with me?"

"It has a lot, Jason."

"No, Brenda, it does not. I don't care. I am done."

"How can you be done when you just told me that you still loved me?"

"I got over it."

Her eyes widen. "In a month?"

He nodded. "Yes, about the same time it took for you to get married. I don't even know why I wanted you back after you ran off and married Jax. I don't know why but I did. I should feel fortunate that didn't want me."

"Yes, I did. I just didn't want to hurt Jax."

"You had no problem hurting me when you married him."

"You broke up with me."

"Brenda, stop. I didn't run off and marry anyone. I kissed that girl and I was wrong. I admit that. It was stupid and juvenile but you ran off with another man and got married. I don't understand you. I don't think I ever will. I am done trying to, because I think this is all just a game to you."

"That's not true, Jason."

"Yes, it is. But whatever…it's your life. The point is…I don't want to talk to you about anything that has to do with us. That is over. It's been over for the last seven or eight months."

"Jason…"

"I'm serious, Brenda. I'm not angry with you. I am just over this. I should have been over it when I found out you married Jax and maybe I was…until that night. For some reason, I wanted to try one last time. That was a lesson learned."

"So, you don't love me anymore?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't really matter."

"It matters to me."

"It didn't when you married Jax. I'm done with this, Brenda. I mean it."

Tears filled her eyes. "If you don't want to be with me that's fine."

"I don't."

The tears were moving down her face now. "Ok, but Jason, I need-"

He cut her off. "I don't care, Brenda. I just don't care….and stop crying. No need to be dramatic. You'll be ok. You've been fine for almost a year. I'm sure you have a line of guys just waiting to rescue you, for however long you will allow them."

She wiped her face. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything. This is just how I really feel. You ran off and got married, when you claimed to love me. You have been in another man's bed for I don't know how many months…and like a fool I still wanted you back. You didn't want me."

"I did, I just-"

"Yeah, I know. You didn't want to hurt Jax. You should have never married him in the first place! You should have never married him because you didn't want to hurt _me_ , but you did anyway! I don't really understand how your brain processes things. I don't know, and at this point…I don't care. I'm done, Brenda. I don't care anymore. You need therapy and plenty of it. Maybe it's your daddy issues that have you all messed up. I honestly don't have a clue. I'm just done. Please do not come here again trying to convince me of anything. I know how desperate you can get. I saw it with Sonny."

That pissed her off.

She tried to slap him but he caught her arm.

"You son of a bitch."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before she spoke. "I really made a mistake in coming here."

He released her arm. "Yeah, you did. You make a lot of them. I've made my share too. Getting involved with you was one of the biggest. You are so damn selfish. You think only of yourself. You used Jax to get back at me, but whatever I just want to be done. I need to be done with you. I want to go back to when things were simple. My life was easier. Good luck with yours, Brenda. I really mean it. Please don't come here again."

"You don't have to worry about that, Jason. I'm not that desperate!"

He shrugged. "Go ahead and have your tantrum. I'm going back inside."

He left her standing outside.

Brenda stared at the door, before turning, and walking calmly down the stairs.

 _He really said that maybe it was her daddy issues._

Jason had really nice landscaping, which consisted of boulders.

She picked up a medium sized one and walked towards his truck…

Jason was on his way into the kitchen when he heard a loud noise.

He paused because he knew what that sound was.

He turned and walked back towards the door and looked out the window.

Brenda had thrown a boulder through his windshield.

He watched her get into her car and pull off.

He pulled his cell phone out and dialed information. "Port Charles, New York. I need the number to an emergency glass repair company…."

Brenda knew she made some mistakes but she didn't deserve to be insulted.

"My daddy issues. Fuck him."

He didn't even let her get a word out.

She had so much to tell him, but he wasn't interested.

 _Fine_

Brenda pulled up to her house and turned the car off.

She leaned back against the seat.

She could see Jason's house in the rearview mirror.

He had every right to feel the way he felt.

She couldn't deny that but he took things too far.

She made some questionable decisions but he didn't have to say the things he said.

She stared at his house.

She would never go there or to him again for anything.

 _For any reason_

She was going to figure this out on her own.

From this moment on, it had nothing to do with him…...


	18. Chapter 18

**From Friends to Strangers…Chapter 18**

Lucy sat down in the seat next to Brenda.

They are at the spa.

"Let me get this straight. You slept with Jason the night we saw him at Mac's, Jax found out, and now you are getting a divorce?"

"Yes."

"I thought you and Jason hated each other?"

"We did and we definitely do now."

"I highly doubt that."

"No, I hate him. He said I had daddy issues, that's why I play with men."

Lucy didn't say anything.

Brenda sat up. "Lucy, did you hear me? He said I had daddy issues."

Lucy placed her feet into the water. "I heard you."

"Do you think I have daddy issues?"

"Brenda, I don't know. I don't think you should have married Jax."

"You never told me that?"

"It was too late. I don't even know why Jax asked you to marry him so soon after you broke up with Jason? Especially, with your history."

"Well thanks, Lucy!"

"It's the truth. You were upset with Jason, that's why you married him. Just please don't run off and marry Sonny. That would kill me."

Brenda smiled. "He wouldn't show up."

They burst into laughter.

Lucy shook her head. "I am so happy you moved on from him and what happened. You are actually joking about it now. I never thought I would see that day."

"Yeah, I am over that. I just hate that I hurt Jax again. I really care for Jax."

"You have an odd way of showing it."

"I deserved that. I want to be able to fix this. We were friends, Lucy. Why did I go to Paris? Why did I ruin everything? Why did I say yes? To be honest, it wasn't a bad marriage. Everything was great until that night. Why did I take Jason home?"

"Brenda, it was never going to work out. It was doomed."

"Maybe…maybe not. If I would have just left Jason's we would still be married. I made a commitment to Jax and I should have kept it. Regardless of the circumstances. We were still married."

"Have you heard from him?"

"Not since I left the penthouse. I'll probably be hearing from his lawyers before I hear from him. I'll sign and do whatever he wants. Just to make it easier."

"If he wanted to remain married would you have stayed?"

"He would have eventually asked for a divorce. That night changed a lot."

"Yeah, I guess so. Once trust is broken it's hard to get it back."

Brenda nodded. "I agree. Lucy, I have this overwhelming urge to leave Port Charles. Just leave everything behind."

Lucy looked in her direction. "What?"

"I do. Jax hates me, Jason hates me, and I hate Sonny."

Lucy laughed. "You can't leave."

"Why not? I can leave all of this behind and start over. I wouldn't have to deal with any of them."

"But I would miss you."

"You could visit me."

"Brenda Barrett, you are not leaving. You are going to have to face everything head on. Everything including Jax and Jason…or you will be running for the rest of your life. Just own everything and move on."

"Lucy, I would love to move on, but you just don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

Brenda wasn't ready to tell her yet. So, she lied. "I just don't know if they'll forgive me."

"As long as your apology is from the heart, that is all that matters. You have no control over what they will or won't do….."

Jason is sitting in Kelly's waiting on AJ.

AJ came in five minutes after he arrived. "I thought you were running late. Where is your truck?"

"My truck is in the shop."

AJ sat down. "Is something wrong with it?"

"Yes, the windshield has a huge hole in it. I called a glass repair company but cancelled. I decided to take it to the shop instead."

"What happened?"

"Brenda threw a boulder through it."

AJ started laughing. "Stop lying. What really happened?"

"I'm not lying. Brenda did it."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she acts like a child and throws fits."

"Why would she be throwing a fit? She is married to Jax."

"They are getting a divorce."

AJ's eyes got big. "They haven't been married a year! Is it your fault?"

Jason sipped on his coffee. "Mostly hers. She should have never married him."

"I agree with that. Even I know you shouldn't rush into marriage after breaking up with someone else. That is called a rebound. Why would she vandalize your truck?"

"Long story."

"Since her and Jax are over, are you two getting back together?"

"Did you not hear me? She threw a boulder threw my windshield. That's after she married someone else…and let's not get into the other bad decisions she has made."

"I heard you but we are talking about Brenda."

"So."

AJ threw a packet of sugar at him. "So?! Man, Brenda is hot. You should forgive her. She didn't mean it."

Jason shook his head. "No, that's done. She has issues. She might end up butchering me to death."

"She is too beautiful to be a murderer."

"What do murderers look like?"

"Not like that. Brenda is a little high strung but she wouldn't hurt a flea."

"Maybe not a flea but she hurt my truck."

AJ laughed. "Did you call the police?"

Jason frowned. "Of course not."

"Why not? You are so afraid."

Jason laughed and AJ joined him…...

Lucy's freshly manicured hand went to her chest. "Oh my God, Brenda, why would you do that?"

Brenda removed the cucumbers from her eyes. "I was angry."

"You don't break someone's windshield because you are angry. He could've had you arrested!"

"Jason doesn't operate like that. He would never involve the police."

"I would have called the police on you, just to teach you a lesson."

"Lucy, are you my friend?"

"Yes, but that is crazy. You have to learn to think before you act. That's what Kevin always says."

"I thought about it. It took me a couple of minutes to find the correct size."

Lucy grinned. "You really should pay for his windshield."

"Why? He said that I was _desperate_ and I had _daddy_ issues."

"Brenda, you aren't twelve. Who cares?"

"How old are you when you throw fits, when Kevin doesn't let you have your way?"

"We aren't talking about me."

They laugh.

Brenda sighed. "Ok, maybe I was wrong? I did run off and get married."

"Yes, you did. He was just upset. You ran off and got married. You also decided to stay with Jax even after he forgave you."

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to hurt Jax again…and it happened anyway. Do you really think I should pay for his windshield?"

"Yes, what if he would have broken your windshield or vandalized your house after he found out you married Jax?"

"Ok, you have a point."

"And how many times have you insulted him?"

"Ok, Lucy! I'll pay for it."

Lucy smiled. "That's so adult of you."

Brenda started pouting. "I don't really want to…but I'm going to do it anyway."

"I think you are maturing before my eyes."

Brenda smiled. "I didn't see his truck this morning and his motorcycle was gone. I think his truck must be at a body shop."

"Go there and pay for it. You don't even have to interact with him."

"I don't know which one."

"He didn't mention any shops while you two were together? Men are creatures of habit. If they find a good shop they will always go there."

"He took his truck to a shop in town to have it repainted."

"If you can remember the name, call information, and get the number."

"I remember the name."

Brenda called and got the number.

 _It was there._

After leaving the spa shestopped by and paid for the damages.

They asked if she wanted to leave a name.

She declined.….

When Brenda got back to her house, Jax's car was parked out front.

She had no idea what he was doing there.

She didn't think he would ever talk to her again.

Well, at least not this soon.

She parked and got out.

He exited his vehicle.

She walked up to him. "Jax…hi."

"I need to talk to you."

She nodded. "Ok. Would you like to come inside?"

"That's fine."

They preceded to go inside of the house.

Brenda placed her purse down.

Jack walked up and plopped down at her feet.

"Jax, how long have you been waiting?"

"For awhile. I didn't know when you were coming home, I was prepared to wait."

"What's wrong? And why didn't you call?"

"I don't know." He cleared his throat. "I'll just get to why I'm here. I was in our… _my_ bedroom…the bathroom to be exact, when I made a mistake and knocked something into the trashcan."

Brenda dropped her head.

 _How could she be so dumb?_

She knew what he had found.

He didn't even have to say anything else.

She forgot to empty the trashcan.

 _Damn it, Brenda._

She heard Jax speak.

"Is it mine?"

She couldn't even look at him. "Oh my God, Jax."

"Is there a chance its mine?"

Brenda buried her face into her hands. "Oh my God."

"Brenda, answer me."

She shook her head. "I don't…think so." 

"How can you be sure?"

She looked up. "I'm six weeks pregnant, Jax. It can't be yours."

Jax sat down. "I thought you were on birth control."

"I had it removed. It was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to tell you when you got back from Florida."

"I want a DNA test."

"Jax, there is no way-"

"I want a DNA test, Brenda."

"Ok, if that's what you want."

"Does Jason know?"

"No, I haven't told anyone. Not even Lucy."

He stood up. "Call your doctor and see how soon we can get that test."

She nodded. "Ok."

"Send me the information."

He left….

Jason is at the body shop waiting on the guy to come back with his keys and paperwork.

He walked back out. "Jason, I actually forgot, the balance has already been taken care of."

Jason was confused. "I don't remember paying for anything. You might want to double check that."

"No, it has been paid. A brunette came in earlier and paid for it."

"A brunette?"

"Yes, very pretty. The one you are on the billboard with."

"Really?"

"Yep, she didn't want to leave a name, but I recognized her."

Jason ran his fingers through his hair.

 _Brenda paid for his windshield._

That was a shock.

Jason shrugged. "She must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Is she the one that put the hole in it?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"You must have made her mad."

"It doesn't take much."

The guy laughed. "The beautiful ones are the craziest."

"Definitely, in her case."

Jason signed the paperwork and headed out to look at his truck…..

Brenda's doctor said that she could get a DNA test as soon as next week and it wouldn't harm the baby.

His office made the appointment for her and she sent Jax the information.

Brenda didn't plan on telling anyone she was pregnant, not until she figured out what she was going to do.

 _How could she forget to throw the test out?_

And now Jax knew and wanted a DNA test… _but it wasn't his baby_.

There was no way.

She wasn't going to try to convince him, not after what she put him through.

So, she just went along with it.

He would find out as soon as the results came back.

She wished she had someone to talk to, but she wasn't ready to tell Lucy, Lois, or Robin.

Maybe because she was ashamed?

Brenda decided to schedule an appointment with Kevin.

She was anxious to talk to someone and he was the perfect person…..

Kevin sat down. "I heard about you and Jax."

"Yeah, he is divorcing me. Did Lucy tell you why?"

"No."

"I cheated with Jason."

"I didn't even think you were on speaking terms."

"We were not. He went to my house, I went there to throw him out, and things happened."

"Are you two getting back together?"

"No, I hate him."

"You hate him?"

"Yes, he said I had daddy issues. He also said I like to play games with men. Do you think I like to play games with men, Kevin?"

"Brenda, why did you marry Jax?"

"I love him."

"Were you _in love_ with him? Or were you just angry with Jason?"

"I really cared for Jax. Ok, maybe I shouldn't have married him so soon."

"There is no maybe in it. You have to think before you act. You have to stop having this…I'll show you attitude. You are an adult not a child. At the same time, I have to place some of the blame on Jax. Why would he marry you so soon after you broke up with Jason? He had to know you were not thinking clearly."

"It's not his fault, Kevin. I could never blame him. He was so good to me."

"I could see that. That still doesn't mean it was right and it was going to last."

She started rambling. "I don't know how to fix this. Everything is so crazy. I don't know what to do. Kevin, I haven't told anyone what I am about to tell you. Jax knows, but I didn't tell him. The thing is….I….I'm pregnant."

Kevin sat up. "Wow….I wasn't expecting that. Congratulations. How do feel about that? How does Jax feel?"

"It's not Jax's. We were doing the thirty days without sex….when I got pregnant."

"It's Jason's?"

She nodded. "I don't even know if I am going to tell him. I just want to….leave."

"Brenda, you have to think before you act."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me. He said so. I don't want him to think I'm using this baby to stay in his life."

"So, you wanted to be with him?"

"It doesn't matter. He told me he didn't want me anymore."

"You still need to tell him. If it's his child-"

" _It is_. It will be verified soon. Jax found the pregnancy test and asked for a DNA test."

"That's how he found out."

She nodded. "I guess once the results come back, Jax will really be done." She stood up and walked over to the window. "I don't want to have to deal with Jason."

"You are about to be parents. You are going to have to deal with each other. First, you need to tell him. Don't you think he would want to know?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I just don't want to talk to him."

"Brenda, you have to tell him."

"I know. God, I know. I don't want to see him. I hate him. I guess…I could send him a letter?"

Kevin shrugged. "As long as you tell him."

She turned. "I tried to tell him, Kevin. Even after he said he didn't want anything to do with me. He wouldn't listen."

"He was angry, Brenda."

"No, he meant it."

"I don't think he did, but Brenda, at this point it is not about you and Jason. It's about your unborn child."

"I know. That's the reason I know I can't leave."

Kevin nodded. "Exactly…."

 ***Two weeks later***

Jax is sitting in Kelly's.

He was getting ready to leave town again.

He just received the news that the baby wasn't his and he was crushed.

If he was the father he would have fought for his marriage, but he wasn't.

He should have been happy, because it meant he didn't have any ties to Brenda…but he wasn't happy.

He wanted the baby to be his.….

Jason walked into Kelly's and sat down.

He locked eyes with Jax who wasn't too pleased to see him.

It was their first time seeing each other since everything went down.

Jason didn't really feel like getting into it with him.

Hopefully, Jax would just ignore him.

He ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

He started flipping through a discarded newspaper left on the table.

He could feel Jax's eyes on him.

As long as he kept his distance, they wouldn't have an issue.

He didn't want to have to hit him.

He already owed him one.

The waitress sat his food down and left.

He took a bite of his sandwich and heard Jax speak.

"Congratulations, you not only ruined my marriage-"

Jason interrupted "I didn't ruin your marriage. It was ruined the day you married her."

"She was my wife. What gave you the right to interfere with that?"

"No one, but why would you marry her so quickly after we broke up? You know she is impulsive. You know more than anybody."

Jax got up and walked over to his table. "It doesn't matter. We were married. How do you feel knowing you are the cause of our marriage ending?"

"I don't care. Jax, if I had my way she would have left you, but in the end she chose you. Not me."

"Out of pity. I guess I should say congratulations."

"We aren't together."

"For getting her pregnant. The DNA test came back and its not mine." Jax shoved his hands into his pockets. "It was a stretch anyways."

Jason stopped eating. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you yet? Well, it seems you knocked up my wife."

"Who told you that?"

"She didn't. I found a pregnancy test. I asked her about it and she told me it wasn't mine. I demanded a DNA test and guess what? I am excluded from being the father. So congratulations, you bastard."

"How long have you known this?"

"It doesn't matter. I know."

Jason got up, pulled some money out of his pocket, and threw it on the table.

He left.

Jax yelled. "You didn't say you are welcome! Son of a bitch…."

Brenda is at Deception.

She just found out that she would be shooting some additional photos for the new line.

She just hoped the shoot happened before she got big.

She really needed to tell Lucy… _and soon._

Brenda also needed to get serious about learning the ins and outs of running a cosmetic company.

Especially, if she wanted her own one day.

She couldn't model forever.

She had to plan for the future.

She was surprised Jax didn't fire her but he was a much better man than most.

She had been thinking about him all morning.

The test results came back, which meant he knew the baby wasn't his.

She wanted to call him but that would just make things worse.

She didn't mean to hurt him.

It was the last thing she wanted to do.

Jax was a great person.

 _She just wasn't_ …..

Brenda was in the conference room when her cell phone started vibrating.

She looked down at it.

 _It was Jason._

She sent him to voicemail.

 _Why would he be calling her?_

That had to be a mistake.

It started vibrating again.

It was him calling back.

 _Ok, it was not a mistake._

Once again she sent him to voicemail.

He called again…and again…and again.

She shot him a quick text:

 _ **Stop calling me, I am in a meeting.**_

She turned off her phone.

Jason shoved his phone into his pocket. "She is at Deception. Great."

He made a U-Turn and headed in that direction…..

The meeting has just wrapped up and Brenda is in the conference room talking to Lucy.

The door swung open and Jason walked in.

"Brenda, I need to talk to you."

"You can't just barge in here demanding to speak to me. I'm at work.…and we don't have anything to talk about. I paid for your stupid windshield."

"I don't care about that, I need to talk to you."

"Jason, I don't want to talk to you. You are interrupting. I'm trying to talk to Lucy about my daddy issues. See, I'm trying to get help. Now, get out."

"Brenda, I want to talk to you alone, but I don't mind discussing it in front of Lucy. She probably already knows anyway."

Lucy had no idea what was going on. "What do I know?"

Brenda didn't even know what he was talking about. "What do you think I have done to you now? You asked me to leave you alone, that's what I'm doing. Now, you are coming to my place of business getting on my nerves… _acting desperate._ You are supposed to be off enjoying your life again. Especially, since I made you so miserable."

"Ok, Brenda, have it your way. We'll discuss it now. I need to ask you a question and don't lie. I ran into Jax. He told me that you were pregnant and it was mine. Is that true?"

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Brenda wasn't expecting him to say that.

 _ **She froze.**_

Lucy looked at her. "Is that true? Are you pregnant?"

Brenda didn't know what to say.

Lucy touched her shoulder. "Brenda, are you pregnant?"

Brenda looked down at the floor.

She just wanted to disappear.

She didn't think Jax would say anything.

 _Why would he tell Jason?_

Lucy yelled. "Brenda Barrett, don't ignore me!"

Brenda raised her head.

It was time to face the music.

They were not going anywhere.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"What?!" Lucy looked down at her stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Almost nine weeks."

"Nine weeks? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to get use to the idea myself. I didn't even tell Jax. He found the pregnancy test after I moved out."

"Is it…Jason's?"

Brenda nodded.

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _It was true._

He ran his hands down his face.

Lucy didn't understand. "How do you know its his?"

"Remember we were doing the thirty days without sex and during that time…I took out-"

Lucy finished her statement. "You took out your birth control…." She looked briefly at Jason. "…and slept with him. Oh my God, Brenda." Lucy hugged her. "You should have told me."

"I was trying to figure out what I was going to do."

"That explains why you haven't been drinking any alcohol lately. It also explains why you wanted to leave Port Charles."

Jason walked up to the table. "You wanted to leave? Without telling me?"

Lucy grabbed Brenda's hand. "We have to talk, but now is not the time. I'll leave you two alone."

She got up and left.

Jason walked over and sat down in Lucy's seat. "Were you going to tell me? First, let me ask this, are you keeping it?"

"Jason, I don't have abortions every week. No, I am not getting rid of it."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to write you a letter. I was going to respect your wishes and not talk to you again."

"Brenda, stop acting like a child."

"I'm not acting like anything. You made it clear that you didn't want to see me again."

"I didn't say that."

"You told me not to come to your house again. If I told you that, what would you think?" She didn't give him time to answer. "Look Jason, I'm sorry I'm pregnant and it is yours. I didn't plan for this to happen. I know how you feel about me. You made that very clear. I feel the same about you. Just so you know, I don't want or need anything from you. So, don't feel like you are obligated or anything."

Jason looked confused. "But I am."

"I'm saying you are not."

"Brenda, I'm not going to argue with you."

"Jason, I don't even want to talk to you but unfortunately I have to. If you want to be involved, I'm not going to stop you. If it's what you want?"

Jason frowned. "What do you mean if it's what I want?"

"Just what I said. I'm not going to chase you or force you to do anything. If you want to walk away you can."

He shook his head. "I can't believe you. I don't think you really know me. I know I don't know you."

"We don't know each other."

"I guess not. In fact I'm sure of it."

Brenda was ready to end this conversation. "Look, when the baby is born I will let you know."

Jason corrected her. "I will be there."

"Ok, Jason."

"I want a DNA test, Brenda."

"Fine."

"I want to come to the doctor's appointments. Will you tell me when they are?"

"Yes, Jason, whatever."

"Are you going to make things difficult?"

"No, if you want to be involved I'm not going to stand in your way. If you didn't want to be involved, I was not going to stand in your way."

"What would make you think I wouldn't want to be involved?"

She changed the subject. "I'll call my doctor about the DNA test, hopefully you can just go right in and submit a sample."

"The baby is not harmed during this procedure is it?"

"No, I might not even have to give a second sample."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"How I'm feeling is irrelevant. I'll let you know if there is anything wrong with the baby and we will leave it at that. You wanted a simple life that didn't have anything to do with me. Let's just stick to the baby. I'll call my doctor and set up the DNA test."

Jason noticed that at no point did she ever look at him. Not during this whole conversation. She looked down at her hands the entire time.

He stared at the side of her face. "Will you do that now?"

"Yeah, sure."

She pulled out her phone and made the call.

She gave him the information.

Brenda stood up. "Is that it?"

"No, are you still planning on leaving?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Jason."

"Ok."

She looked down at the floor. "Are we done?"

He nodded. "For now."

She left.

He sat there for a couple of minutes trying to process everything.

He could not believe it.

He was going to be a father.

He collapsed against the seat. "Oh shit…"

Brenda walked into Lucy's office.

Lucy stood up. "What happened?"

Brenda burst into tears.

Lucy rushed around the desk to comfort her.

She wrapped her arms around her. "What's wrong? Did you fight?"

Brenda shook her head. "No."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm…just….tired. There…is…so…much going on. Jax…Jason…I'm pregnant. I'm overwhelmed, Lucy. And…I…am so scared. I…don't…know…anything…about being a mother."

Lucy tried to reassure her. "You are going to be fine. You are going to be great."

"No…I'm…not. I'm bad at everything."

She continued to sob.

Lucy placed her hands on both sides of her face. "Look at me, you are going to be fine. The best ever."

"I don't know anything about babies."

"Jason is going to help you. You won't be doing it by yourself. Just don't shut him out. You will also have me and Kevin."

"I feel like I'm drowning. I'm going to lose it and it's all my fault. _Everything_. I have no one to blame but myself. I don't know what I was thinking marrying Jax and then cheating with Jason, who by the way hates me. They both do."

"Brenda, you are going to have to pull it together. Jax is not important. Not even the things Jason said. Your number one priority is your unborn child. Focus on that. You can't change any of the things that happened. Stop beating yourself up. Your baby is feeling all of this. Do you want a sad baby? I know I don't want a sad goddaughter."

She sniffled. "It might be a boy."

"Well, I don't want a sad godson either."

Brenda smiled through blinding tears. "I didn't say you could be the godmother."

"There is no one better than me. We can discuss that later. Pull yourself together. None of that other stuff matters. You can't let it stress you out."

Brenda nodded. "You are right and I know all of this. I just can't stop thinking about everything." She wiped her face. "But I have to. I have to pull it together. I don't want to be like my parents. I was never first in their lives. I am going to be different. I have to be different."

Lucy smiled. "That's the spirit. Now, let me get some tissue. Your face is a mess. I hate to see beautiful makeup ruined."

They both started laughing…...

After Brenda left Deception she stopped by a local bookstore.

She decided to pick up a couple of parenting books.

Lucy was right, she had to push everything to the side and focus on the baby.

It was too bad she couldn't call her mother.

She wish she could to talk to her, but she was not all there mentally.

She couldn't even call her sister, Julia, because she hated her.

This was the time in a woman's life when she needed her mother and sister.

She knew Lucy would be there for her, but it was really too bad she wasn't close to her family.

She bought a couple of books and headed home.

On the way home, she thought about Lois and Robin.

She really needed to call and tell them.

Lois was a wonderful mother to Brook Lynn and Brenda knew she would be a great source of support.

Robin was the most level headed person she knew, outside of Kevin and Lila.

 _Lila_

She really wished she could talk to her.

She had the most calming spirit.

That wouldn't happen until Jason made up his mind to tell them.

Knowing Jason, it would be after the baby was born.

He was so private.

As much as she wished she could talk to Lila, she was not ready to face his family.

She was too embarrassed.

Maybe that's why she hadn't told Robin and Lois yet?

She didn't even tell Lucy, Jason did.

"Who runs off and gets married, cheats, and gets knocked up?" She sighed. "God, Brenda, you are such an awesome person."

She had to make better decisions.

She didn't want to be an embarrassment to her child.

She wanted to be different from her parents.

She wanted her child to be proud of her.

If she wanted that…she had to make some changes.

First, she had to grow up…..

Jason pulled out his phone, scrolled down to Brenda's name, and stared at it.

He wanted to call her.

He didn't want to wait until the doctor's appointments to see her.

He realized that they were not in a good place, but they were going to have a baby.

He was just about to press call when he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

He hadn't even taken the DNA test.

He didn't even know if it was his or not.

 _ **Jax had taken one though**_.

 _It was his._

He felt it.

He went outside on the porch.

Sam shot past him and ran out into the yard.

He sat down.

He looked over at her house and saw her pulling up.

 _How ironic was that?_

He watched her go inside only to come out moments later with Jack.

He could only see them faintly.

He stood up and locked his door…..

Brenda was sitting on the porch, thumbing through one of the books she picked up, when she saw Jack take off like lightning.

She yelled. "Jack!"

She was about to stand when she saw Sam and Jason approaching.

Sam and Jack started chasing each other.

Jason walked up to her. "I didn't mean to interrupt your reading."

"I just picked it up."

She closed the book.

Jason read the title. "Getting ready?"

"I have no choice. I don't know anything about babies."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

"You won't have to go through this alone."

"Jason, I think every man says that. Especially, when they aren't with the woman that's knocked up."

"I don't care what every man says. I am saying it because it's true. I know you said you'd let me know when you had a doctor's appointment-"

"It was the truth, I will. I have a check up in three weeks."

"I don't know if that's enough."

"I don't understand, Jason."

"How often do you go?"

"Right now, once a month. When I'm twenty eight weeks, I'll start going every two weeks."

"So, I'll only see you once a month?"

Brenda looked out at Jack and Sam. "You should be happy. A couple of weeks ago you didn't ever want to see me again."

"I don't want to be a spectator to this pregnancy."

She looked at him and smiled. "Are you offering to carry it half the time?"

"If I could I would, but I don't have the right equipment."

"Jason, I don't know how you can be more involved."

"I can be around you more. I don't want to miss the baby kicking or moving. I want to experience as much as I can. I want the baby to know my voice too. I'm not saying I want to move in. I just want to be able to come by more than once a month. I'll respect your privacy and space."

"It's your baby too. If you want to be more involved, I'm not going to stop you. I told you that. Would I like to be around you? No. I don't even like you that much and I'm sure the feeling is mutual, but it's not about us anymore. It doesn't even have to be awkward. We know where we stand."

"You could hardly look at me earlier. What changed?."

"It was my first time seeing you after that run in at your house. Jason, I actually came to your house to tell you I was pregnant. That's why I stopped by that day. Even after you said you didn't love me anymore, I still tried to tell you."

"I apologize. I was angry and I didn't let you get a word out. And Brenda, I did not say I didn't love you anymore, I said it didn't matter."

"Whatever, same thing. It doesn't matter though. I just wanted you to know that I did try to tell you. I also want to let you know, that I am going to do what's best for the baby from here on out. My feelings don't matter anymore."

Jason nodded. "So, you are going to be fine with being around me?"

"If you can handle it, I can."

*silence*

They watched Sam and Jack for awhile before Brenda spoke.

"I have a couple of ultrasound pictures if you'd like to see them. You can't really see much right now."

"Yeah, I would love to see them."

She stood up. "You can come inside."

He called out to the dogs and they all went inside…

Jason stared at the pictures.

Brenda knew he didn't know what he was looking at, so she sat down next to him, and told him what was what. "I told you that you couldn't see anything yet. It will be different at the next appointment."

He nodded.

"Jason, you asked how I felt earlier….I feel fine. I'm not sick….like the first time."

"Have you been eating the right foods?"

"Yes, I have been following the diet the doctor recommended. I have a small bump, but you can hardly tell."

She stood up and pulled up her shirt.

He grinned. "I can tell."

He knew her body well, he definitely could tell.

Without thinking, he touched her stomach. "It's small." He looked up at her. "I am trying to picture you bigger."

"I have been trying to picture that for the last few weeks."

Jason ran his hand across her stomach, before removing it.

She lowered her shirt. "Jason, do you feel trapped?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Because you didn't want anything to do with me and now….we have to deal with this."

He stood up. "I don't feel trapped. Do you? You don't really like me anymore."

"We don't like each other. At first I did feel trapped, because I didn't want to ever talk to you again, and then I had to. I was making it about me. That won't happen again. We can't make this about us."

"I agree."

"I won't lie, I am scared. I just don't want to mess this up. I don't want to be like my parents."

"We just have to work together."

"Yeah, we do. Jason, are you scared?"

"More than I have ever been in my entire life. At least the part I can remember."

She laughed. "That's not funny."

"Yes, it is."

"Ok, it is. When are you going to tell your family?"

"I need to get use to this first. I also need to take that DNA test."

"It's yours."

"I know. I don't know it would be nice to see it in black and white."

"Jason, I won't try to keep the baby from you. It's just as much yours as mine. I am just carrying it."

"Brenda, you have been known to throw tantrums. I have to establish my rights legally. The DNA test is a start. You were going to leave. I know there isn't much that can be done until the baby is born, but it's nice to have something."

"I wasn't thinking clearly when I considered leaving."

"Do you ever think clearly?"

She didn't even take offense to that. "I want to start. I understand why you need that DNA test. I _have_ been unpredictable. There really isn't anything I can say. I ran off and got married. I threw a boulder through your windshield."

"You should have never picked it up in your condition.."

"Jason, I'm sorry I damaged your truck."

"It has been repaired. What would make you think I wouldn't want to be involved?"

"I don't think that. I was just still thinking about the things you said. I was still hurt. I know what kind of person you are. And I'm done with all of that. It's not important."

*silence*

"We'll, I guess I should leave. I don't want to keep you. I'll call you tomorrow, please answer. If you need anything, just call…anytime of the night."

She nodded.

"Before I go, may I?"

He wanted to touch her stomach.

"Yeah, sure."

He slipped his hand up under her shirt and placed his hand against her skin. "When I woke up, I thought it would be just an ordinary day."

She looked into his eyes. "Jason, can you believe this?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't."

He looked down. "It's amazing. It's simply amazing. I mean you were married."

"Jason, don't bring that up."

He laughed. "I have to ask. Thirty days without sex? Why?"

"We were trying to get closer. A therapist suggested it."

"And this ended up happening. It's weird how the universe works."

"I don't want to talk about it, Jason. I feel like shit for hurting Jax."

"You know how I feel about that, but we won't discuss it." He smirked. "I am trying _not_ to make this about me."

"It's not Jax's fault. It's mine. Everything."

He removed his hand. "I disagree. Jax knew exactly what he was doing, but we will leave that alone. Call me if you need anything or you just want to talk. I am serious, Brenda. I don't really care what I said or what you said. That doesn't matter."

She nodded.

He called out to Sam and they left…...

After Jason left, Brenda showered and curled up on the sofa with one of her books.

She was about an hour in when she heard a car pull into her driveway.

She closed the book and got up.

She looked out of the window.

It was Jax.

She opened the door just as he was getting out of his car.

He walked up the stairs.

"Jax."

"Hi, do you have a minute?"

"Of course."

She moved to the side and he entered.

She closed the door.

He removed his jacket and placed it on the sofa. "I'm supposed to be in New York right now. The problem is…I just couldn't get on the plane. I am really upset about everything that happened and I hate that you are pregnant with Jason's child."

"Jax, I know and I am so sorry. I don't know how many times I can apologize. I know it does nothing-"

"The thing is….I've decided that even though it isn't my child, I still want to fight for our marriage. I still love you. Brenda, I don't want a divorce. We had a good marriage. I know we were happy. I want that back. We made a commitment. For better or worse. We can get past this worse….and get back to better. If you want to?"

For the second time that day… _Brenda was caught off guard._


	19. Chapter 19

**From Friends to Strangers….Chapter 19**

Brenda stood there.

She didn't know what to say.

Jax was standing there waiting for a response. "I know you are shocked. I realize you thought we were done. Brenda, I was angry and hurt when I asked for that divorce. I've had time to think. I'm not ready to give up on us. We were great together. I'm not going to let one night end us. I want you to come back home."

"Jax, do you know how easy it would be to just…go back with you? It would be so easy."

"Nothing's stopping you. Come back."

"You take such good care of me. You always have and I know if I went back…you would probably be even better…because it's who you are. But I would be so selfish if I went back."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Jax, yes I would. I love you but I have done a poor job of showing it… _until now_. You deserve better than me. You know it and I know it too."

"Brenda, I want you to come back."

She shook her head. "That's easy for you to say, because I'm not showing right now. What is going to happen when I get bigger? Have you thought about that?"

"I'll be fine, Brenda."

"No, you won't. It will be torture. Everywhere we go, people will be congratulating us and hurting you each and every time they do. I'm not doing that to you."

"I would never treat the baby differently because of what happened."

"I know you would be good to me and this child. I don't doubt that at all. Jax, you just deserve more."

He dropped his head. "Are you getting back with Jason? Is that it?"

"No, I am not getting back with Jason. Jax, this is not about him. I just can't hurt you anymore. I want you to be happy. Being with me is not right. You know it."

"All I know is I love you."

"You wouldn't be happy, Jax. You wouldn't be happy knowing that the baby I'm carrying is not yours. Seeing me all of the time would make you miserable. It would not work. Be honest with yourself."

"Brenda, we were happy. I know it. That's me being honest."

"Yes, we were…and I ruined it. _I_ ruined it. It wouldn't work, Jax. It wouldn't."

*silence*

He sighed. "Maybe you're right?"

"I am. I just hope you know that I did love you."

"Just not enough."

"I think we had a good marriage, it just happened too soon. There was too much unfinished business with Jason. We had a fight and I ran off and got married. It happened with Sonny too. He told me that he had to stay with Lily, because she was pregnant, and we started our relationship not even twenty four hours later. Rushing things was our problem."

Jax nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it was."

Even he couldn't deny that.

"Jax, regardless…it's still my fault, because we took vows and I broke them."

"Brenda, you know if you need anything…I will be there for you…and the baby."

"I know. Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you. I just hate that we ended up like this. Like you said we should have never rushed it. Are you going to stay at Deception?"

"If you are fine with it, I would like to."

"I'm fine with it. It shouldn't be awkward, I'm hardly ever in town."

"You are going to start back traveling?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm single."

She nodded. "Right."

He grabbed his jacket. "I guess that's that. I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers. I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

He walked up to her, picked her up off her feet, and kissed her.

He placed her down and she walked him to the door.

He kissed her one last time before walking down the stairs.

She watched him get into his car and drive off.

She didn't close the door until he was out of sight.

She was proud of herself.

She walked back over to the sofa, picked up her book, and started back reading…..

Brenda woke up early the next morning.

She took Jack out, showered, and prepared breakfast.

She really needed to work on unpacking her clothes.

They were still in boxes.

They were stacked in the hall, guest bedroom, and in her room too.

She'd been rambling through them for weeks.

She decided that she would work on it after breakfast.

As soon as she sat down, she heard the doorbell.

Jack took off and she followed him…..

She had the curtains pulled back and saw Jason standing on the porch.

She opened the door and Sam wasted no time running in. "You must have walked."

"How did you guess?"

"I didn't hear that loud truck."

He followed her inside. "I hope you don't mind me stopping by. I know I said I'd call, but we live so close to each other, so I thought what the hell."

"It's fine. I was just about to eat breakfast."

They went into the kitchen.

Brenda sat down. "Would you like some? I have extras."

"When have you ever known me to turn down a meal?"

He grabbed a plate and loaded it up.

He sat down across from her.

"How did you sleep?"

She nodded. "Fine. Jax stopped by after you left."

"Really?"

"Yes, he…wanted to work on our marriage."

Jason stopped eating. "So, you are moving back to the penthouse?"

"Actually, no."

"He's moving here?"

"No. Jason, we are not getting back together. I'm pregnant with your child, that would be torture for him. We are getting a divorce. It's the right thing to do."

"What if he refuses?"

"We agreed it was for the best. We rushed into things."

"You think?"

"Jason, I know how you feel about it. No need to rub it in."

He threw up a hand. "Ok, my lips are sealed. I don't want to fight."

Brenda placed her fork down. "I need to ask you a question. How in the world, did Jax end up telling you I was pregnant?"

"We ran into each other at Kelly's. I tried to ignore him but he wouldn't do the same. He wanted me to know that I ruined his marriage. Not only that, he told me that he took a DNA test and he was not the father. I had no idea what he was talking about. He assumed you told me."

She started back eating. "Oh."

"Yeah, he also called me a bastard. If I wasn't so shocked by the news, I would have punched him."

Brenda's eyes widen. "Jason…"

"I would have. I owe him, Brenda. Jax is…nothing. It doesn't matter. If you would have gotten back with him, we would've had an issue. He would not have wanted us around each other. I was going to be apart of this pregnancy."

"Honestly, I didn't even think about that….but it doesn't matter because we are not getting back together."

"Brenda, how did you find out you were pregnant?"

"I was out shopping with Lucy. We walked down the feminine hygiene isle and I realize I hadn't gotten my period. It was as simple as that. I didn't want Lucy to know. So after we separated, I stopped by a drugstore, and purchased a pregnancy test. I took it and it came back positive. I didn't believe it, so I called my doctor. Turns out, they had a cancellation for the next day. I went in and it was confirmed. Jax only found out because I forgot to empty the trash. He found the test after I moved out. I just placed the box at the bottom of the trashcan…with a couple of tissues on top. Dumb right? I don't even think I ripped up the box."

"Why didn't the maids empty the trash?"

"We didn't let them clean our bedroom."

Jason nodded. "Oh."

"I knew eventually I would have to tell Jax, but he asked for a divorce before I got the chance. I moved out the same day. The day I left, I stopped by your house to tell you, and that's when you chewed me out."

"I did not."

"Yes, Jason, you did. You really told me what you thought of me. I was so angry when I left. I wanted to just leave, not tell you, and handle it myself."

"Trust me, I knew you were angry. So did my truck."

She cocked her head to the side. "Ha ha ha."

"Why didn't you leave town? You are normally so impulsive."

"I couldn't do it. I knew it wouldn't be right. It was your child too. This was bigger than my hurt my feelings."

"I'm happy you didn't leave. I know you didn't tell me, but at least I know you were going to. You were going to… _write_ me a letter."

She laughed. "It sounds crazy when you say it."

"It is crazy. Why write a letter? You could have just sent a text. A simple, I'm pregnant would have worked."

"I didn't think you would read it."

"Curiosity would have gotten the better of me. I would have read it."

"How do you feel? I mean since you've had a night to sleep on it."

He grabbed a paper towel. "I feel the same. I'm nervous. There will be a piece of me on this earth in a few short months. Depending on me for everything. Just like you said, I don't want to mess it up."

"Jason, I feel so young. Even after everything I have been through… _and I have been through a lot_ …I still feel young."

He wiped his mouth. "You are young. We both are."

"I'm still trying to figure things out."

"I think that happens no matter what age you are. Just life."

She smiled. "Jason Quartermaine has made an appearance. He comes out every now and then. Jason Morgan chewed me out."

He smiled. "I didn't chew you out. What are your plans for today?"

"I need to unpack my clothes."

"You've been here for awhile. Did they just arrive?"

She shrugged. "No, I just haven't felt like unpacking."

"I can help."

"Jason, no. Isn't this too much too soon? We are already sitting here having breakfast like this past year didn't happen. Like you didn't tell me you didn't want me to come to your house again."

"How often are you going to bring that up? I would like to be prepared."

"Isn't this awkward?"

He shrugged. "Just like you said, we know where we stand. I think we should be around each other. We should start as soon as possible. Waiting until the baby is born would be a disaster. We need to get over it and move on. Is it hard being around me?"

She shrugged. "Not really. It feels like before. I mean….before we got together."

"Before the storage room?"

"We weren't together then. You know what I mean."

He laughed. "I know what you mean. When we became friends."

She smiled. "I don't think you have ever admitted that we were friends….until now. Jason, you don't have to help me unpack. I can do it."

"Brenda, I want to help because I don't want you doing too much."

"Jason, I'm just pregnant. There is still a lot I can do. Women work until it is time to give birth. I'm sure I can unpack."

"Yeah, I know, but I'd like to help. You need my help. You have a lot of clothes."

"Well….yeah, and Jax-"

She stopped mid sentence.

Jason stood up and walked over to the sink. He finished her statement. "And Jax bought you plenty more."

He washed his plate and sat it in the dish rack.

He walked back over to the table. "Are you done?"

"Yes."

He took her plate and washed the rest of the dishes.

He dried his hands. "Let's unpack."

"Jason, are you sure?"

"Yes, now get up….."

Jason knew how Brenda liked her closet, so she didn't have to give him any instructions.

Each type of clothing had its on section.

Jeans, slacks, jackets, t-shirts, blouses, sweatpants, etc.

Everything was still on the hangers, so he was just putting them up.

Brenda was busy working on her lingerie.

Jason walked out of the closet and opened up another box.

It had a jewelry box inside.

He pulled it out and it fell open.

A small box and a couple of other things fell out.

He sat the jewelry box down and preceded to place everything back inside.

The small box popped open during the fall.

It had a watch inside.

 _A man's watch._

He guess it belonged to Jax.

He picked the box up and took the watch out.

It was really nice and very expensive.

But it was Jax's which meant it was… _trash_.

He flipped it over.

It was engraved.

He read it: _No Greater Love than You_

She must have bought it for him.

Now, he felt like tossing it into the trash.

 _But he didn't._

He placed it back inside of its box, snapped it close, and returned it to the jewelry box.

He walked back into the closet and placed the box on the shelf.

Those words stayed in his head.

 _No Greater Love than You_

Yes, it bothered him.

He couldn't lie.

She was in some other man's bed…professing her love to him.

He hardly slept after finding out she married Jax.

Hell, he hardly slept when he thought she was just taking a break.

He had no idea she was off getting married to another man.

And he was still willing to forgive her.

He felt so dumb.

His eyes were open now.

It would never happen again.

 _Love makes you weak._

It makes you do crazy things.

 _Accept things that you wouldn't ordinarily accept._

That's why he was done with it.

He was done with her.

If she wasn't pregnant he wouldn't be breathing the same air as her….not this soon….because he was still really angry.

 _The wound was too fresh._

He needed more time.

Time to get over everything.

 _But she was pregnant._

He knew it benefited the baby if they were able to get along.

So, here he was….helping her unpack.

He believed they would have eventually returned to being friends, even if she wasn't pregnant, just not this soon.

One thing he knew…without a doubt…was that their romantic relationship…was…. _over_.

She hurt him when she married Jax.

It was as if she stabbed him in the heart.

When she refused to leave him, she just turned the knife…..

 _ **Brenda is sixteen weeks pregnant.**_

She and Jason are sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office.

It's time for her monthly check up.

Jason and Brenda had practically spent everyday together since coming to an agreement that night at her house.

They returned to being the friends they were before they started a relationship.

It wasn't forced, it was something that happened naturally.

Brenda is flipping through a magazine. "Oooh, these are pretty."

She was gawking at a pair of shoes.

She held the magazine up. "Do you like these?"

"No. Brenda, I need to tell you something."

She started pouting. "Why don't you like them?"

"Because I don't. Listen, I have decided to tell my family tonight…and I want you to come."

She closed the magazine. "Tonight? As in later today?"

"Yeah, you are showing now. You hide it well, but in a month that is going to be impossible. You are tiny. People are going to start to notice. If they haven't already."

"Not yet, Jason."

"Brenda, I'm telling them. I'm not waiting any longer."

She touched her stomach. "I feel the butterflies again. I think the baby agrees with me. You should wait."

"I doubt it and I'm not waiting. I'm telling them."

"Well, I don't know if I want to be there when you do."

"Brenda, no one is going to be angry with you."

"You don't know that."

"I don't…but I still want you to come."

"I don't know, Jason. I'll have to think about it."

"Ok."

The door opened and the nurse walked out.

"Hello, Brenda, we are ready for you."

They got up and headed to the back…

Jason pulled up to Brenda's house.

He got out, walked up the stairs, and unlocked the door.

He yelled her name.

She walked down the stairs wearing sweats.

"Brenda, did you forget? We are supposed to be going to my grandparents' house."

"No, I didn't forget. I'm not going."

"Why? You told me that you decided to go."

"I changed my mind. I can't face them after what I did. I'm too embarrassed. I would rather you told them first. Let them get out all of their emotions. I think it would be awkward if I was there….for them and for me."

"Brenda, I think you are wrong."

"Jason, I don't want to go."

"Ok, I can't make you. I'll stop back by after I leave."

She nodded.

He left….

After Jason left, Brenda called Lucy.

She needed to talk to someone because she was so nervous.

"Brenda, it will be fine. I think they are going to be happy."

"I doubt that. They probably all hate me. At least everyone excluding Lila. I'm sure she'll be disappointed." She placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm a coward. I sent Jason by himself."

"He is the perfect person to handle it. He doesn't care how anyone feels."

Brenda laughed. "I think that's just a façade. I think he cares. I have to find something to do or I am going to go crazy."

"Let's change the subject. Have you and Jason decided to find out what you are having?"

"No, we almost gave in today, but we are going to wait until the baby is born."

Lucy squealed. "When the baby is born. That sounds amazing and I can't wait! I'm going to be a godmother! When can I start buying presents? I know you said you didn't want to jinx anything by buying things too soon."

"We are going to start around month seven and Lucy I haven't decided on the godmother yet. I'm too worried about being a mother."

"Stop, you are going to be the best mother. I also know you are going to pick me because there is simply no one better."

Brenda looked at the clock. "Jason should be arriving in a little while."

"Brenda Barrett, we are not supposed to be talking about that."

"Yeah…right."

"We are supposed to be talking about me being the godmother. Remember?"

Brenda laughed…...

Jason has just finished having dinner with his family.

They are in the great room nursing their after dinner drinks.

He was trying to pick the best time to share the news.

He decided to wait until after dinner.

His parents, grandparents, and AJ were all there.

The atmosphere was really relaxed.

He wasn't going to drag this out, so he stood up. "I need to tell you all something."

It was not loud, so they all stopped what they were doing.

Monica walked up to him. "Jason, is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Brenda is four months pregnant."

They all looked at each other but didn't say a word, not even Edward.

Monica questioned him. "Are you ok?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Well, as long as you are ok, then we are too. I wish her and Jax well. I hope they can find a way to co-parent."

"The thing is…it's not Jax's. I'm the father and before you ask, we had a DNA test done. I am the father. It came out to be about 99.8 percent. Jax took the test before me and he was excluded."

Monica's hand went to her chest. "What?"

Jason continued. "I've known for awhile."

AJ laughed. "Now, I know why Jax divorced her. Congratulations! Just call me Uncle AJ!"

Edward looked at AJ and rolled his eyes. "Are you two back together now?"

Jason shook his head. "We are just going to be co-parents. We are friendly though. There is no animosity."

Edward frowned. "I don't know if I believe that. She did run off and marry someone else."

Alan stood up. "I'm happy you two are working together. I'm proud of you son and congratulations."

Jason thanked him.

Monica was in tears. "This is the best news. Why didn't she come with you?"

"She didn't think anyone would want her here."

Edward stood up. "Why not?! This room is full of failures. She hasn't done anything that remotely compares."

Lila didn't say a word she just smiled.

She thought it was the best news too…..

Brenda was sitting on the couch when she heard Jason's truck.

She jumped up and opened the door.

She watched him get out and walk up the stairs.

"So, what happened?"

"Everything went fine. They are not upset with you . They are happy and was wondering why you didn't come."

"Jason, tell me the truth."

"That's the truth. Brenda, my family is not full of Saints, something you already know. This is minor compared to the things they have done."

He placed his hands on her hips and guided her back into the house, since she wouldn't move.

He closed and locked the door. "Brenda, I told you everything would be fine. They want you to come to dinner as soon as possible."

"I'm too embarrassed, Jason."

"I suggest you get over it."

"That's mean."

"Brenda, we are having a baby. That's more important than you being embarrassed. Grandfather thinks we should get married, as soon as your divorce is final."

"You did tell them…we aren't together…right?"

"Yes, I told them. Grandfather said we were together long enough for you to get knocked up. So, we can be together long enough to say I do."

"He has always had a way with words. We don't have to get married to be great parents. I don't want to get married because I'm pregnant."

"It's better than getting married because you are angry."

"I see you have a way with words too."

Jason changed the subject. "What did you eat?"

"I couldn't, I was too nervous."

"Brenda, you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"The baby might be. I'll make you a sandwich."

He went into the kitchen and she sat down on the sofa.

He returned about ten minutes later with a sandwich and juice.

Brenda was sitting on the sofa with her legs folded underneath her.

Jason sat down and handed her the sandwich.

She thanked him and started eating.

She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. "The butterflies are back."

Jason reached over and touched her stomach. "You were starving the poor baby."

"Jason, I was not."

She looked down at her stomach. "Tell him, I was not starving you. You were not hungry. We had a big breakfast and a healthy lunch. We were not hungry. Your father is trying to make me fat. We need to remind him, that you are going to only weigh about seven pounds, and I'll be left with the rest."

"Brenda, you are not going to get fat. You are doing just fine."

She looked briefly at him then back down at her stomach. "Tell your father that I still have several months to go."

"Brenda, I know. I just want you and the baby to be healthy. I don't want you to overeat. I just want you to eat enough."

She looked up at him. "Ok."

She finished her sandwich and he handed her the glass of juice…

Brenda sat down in front of Kevin's desk.

"Brenda, you are getting big. How far along are you now?"

"I'm twenty eight weeks."

"It won't be long."

"Nope."

"How have you been feeling?"

"I feel fine. I'm anxious." She looked down at her stomach and placed a hand on top. "I'm ready to meet my angel."

"Still don't know what you are having?"

"No, we are still waiting."

"You and Jason still getting along fine?"

"Yes, we are great. We are committed to being the best parents."

"Still spending a lot of time together?"

"Yes, I see him everyday. He stays over most nights. Nothing romantic."

Kevin nodded. "I'm proud of the both of you. Not too many people are able to do what you two are doing."

"Every now and then he'll make a comment about what happen with Jax. I don't think he can help himself."

"He is still hurt."

"I know. I just let him say whatever. He'll say it and we move on. I don't want to argue, so I just let him get it out."

"You've changed."

She laughed.

"Do you think there is a chance for the two of you?"

She paused. "No. I don't think he will ever forgive me for marrying Jax or not choosing him when he wanted me back. I have accepted it. I'm just concentrating on the baby."

"What happens after the baby is born and one of you starts dating, if it hasn't happen already? That will be the true test because you two are together all of the time."

"I'm not sure what Jason is doing. We don't discuss it and I don't know if you have noticed, no one wants me right now."

"Brenda, you are still beautiful. Even more."

"Thanks, Kevin. You know how to make a pregnant woman feel good. Oh, and by the way, I'll also be divorced soon. Jax insisted on giving me a settlement. I'm not sure why…but…he insisted."

"Jax is a good man."

"He is. I tried to talk him out of it. I don't deserve it. It's his money. I don't want any of it."

"That isn't going to stop him from giving it to you."

"Yeah, I'll put whatever he gives me in a trust for the baby. Is that tacky?"

Kevin laughed. "No comment."

"He said he wanted to make sure we were taken care of."

"Well, it isn't tacky."

She laughed.

"Brenda, I want you to be careful…with Jason. You two are spending a lot of time together. It's almost like you two are back together."

"He just wanted to be apart of this pregnancy."

"I know but be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not. We are fine. We both know what it is and what it is not."

He nodded "Great…"

Brenda left Kevin's office and decided to stop by Kelly's.

She didn't drink coffee anymore, but she still liked smelling it.

She was also a little hungry.

She parked and got out.

She saw Sonny walking towards her.

"Hello, Brenda."

"Sonny."

His eyes roamed over her. "You look good."

"No, I don't."

He smiled. "Yes, you do. In fact, better than good…perfect. Is everything going fine?"

She nodded. "Yes, we are fine."

"Good. I won't keep you. Just saying hello. Take care."

"You too."

She walked away.

That was pretty much how all of their conversations went…once he found out she was pregnant.

She knew he wanted to say more, but he was trying his best not to aggravate her.

He would make up for it once the baby was born.

She was sure of it.

Right now, she was just grateful she didn't have to hear any of his slick comments…..

Brenda walked into Kelly's and saw Jason sitting at the table talking to a pretty redhead.

She was leaning in whispering something, while he ate.

Brenda didn't want to interrupt, so she sat down at another table.

Jason looked up and saw her.

It was like he sensed her or something.

"Brenda, what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting down."

"But I'm right here."

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"You're not. Get up."

She got up and walked over to his table.

He stood up and pulled out her chair.

She sat down.

The lady smiled at her. "Hello."

Brenda returned her smile "Hi."

Jason introduced them. "Brenda, this is Melissa."

"Nice to meet you."

Melissa leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. "When are you due?"

"In a couple of months."

"Do you know what you are having?"

"No, I'm waiting until the baby is born."

Brenda was so tired of answering those two questions.

She felt like she answered them a hundred times a day.

The only time she didn't, is when she chose to stay in.

"You are so tiny and even more beautiful in person. I remember seeing you on the billboard with Jason. Not only with him but by yourself too."

"Thanks…but I _used_ to be tiny. I'm huge now."

"You are all baby. I hope I'm the same when I decide to have children."

Jason called the waitress over and ordered for Brenda.

Melissa thought that was odd, because Brenda didn't even ask him to.

Jason questioned Brenda. "You just left Kevin's?"

"Yep, and we were talking about you."

He laughed. "Why? Everything is fine with us."

"On the surface."

He rolled his eyes.

Melissa eyes moved from Brenda to Jason.

She had no idea what was going on, so she decided to ask. "You two are friends?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes, the best of friends. I'm his baby's momma."

Jason looked briefly at her and started back eating.

Melissa uncrossed her legs. "What?"

"Yes, he knocked me up. We are just friends though. There is nothing going on. Not since that one night."

Melissa wasn't sure if Brenda was kidding or what. "Congrats, I had no idea. It's really…nice that you two get along."

Jason didn't say a word.

He didn't even know why Brenda said anything.

 _Well, yes he did._

She was just being Brenda.

He wasn't trying to hide the pregnancy.

He just felt like it wasn't her business.

To be honest, he only knew Melissa casually.

They had seen each other in the past but they were not close.

They just slept together a handful of times.

He just happen to run into her at Kelly's.

Brenda's bladder felt like it was going to explode. "Excuse me."

Jason stood up and helped her get to her feet.

She left.

Melissa leaned forward. "She's pretty….and funny. Did you really get her pregnant?"

"Didn't she just tell you that?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe she was kidding. She sounded like she was joking."

"No, she was serious. Its mine."

"And nothing is going on between the two of you?"

"Trust me, if something was going on, she would have torn you and this place up into little pieces."

Melissa grinned. "I don't blame her. If you were mine, I'd do the same." She grabbed her purse. "Well, I'm going to let you two talk. You have my number, give me a call sometimes."

He nodded.

She left.

Brenda returned and Jason helped her sit down. "Jason, I can sit down…and I also can get up. It just looks strange."

He laughed.

She looked around. "Your friend left. I didn't mean to be a pregnant cock blocker."

"Brenda, stop saying that. I have never liked that word."

"Cock or blocker?"

"You are being annoying."

"Are you mad at me? It is actually your fault. You should have never insisted that I come over. My feelings would not have been hurt. We are just friendly co-parents. You are free to do whatever you want."

The waitress brought Brenda's food and sat it down in front of her.

She thanked her.

"Brenda, you didn't interrupt anything. We just ran into each other."

"Someone you used to date?"

He corrected her. "See."

She nodded. "Jason, do you date?"

"I see people."

"I just wasn't sure. That's the difference between men and women. We can't see anyone while pregnant. No one wants to date a pregnant woman."

"You don't need to date."

"Why don't I _need_ to date, Jason?"

"Because you are pregnant."

"You shouldn't either. You are pregnant too."

"I'm not dating. I- 

"See people…..right. Maybe I should _see_ people too." She spotted a cute guy sitting at the counter. "I wonder what that guy would say if I asked him out on a date? He isn't wearing a ring."

"I don't know, you should ask him."

Brenda knew Jason was being sarcastic. "You know what, I will."

She struggled to get up and Jason watched her make her way over to the counter.

He just shook his head.

He ate and watched them talk.

They talked for about ten minutes, which seemed like five hours to him, before she returned.

He helped her sit down. "So, what happened?"

She started giggling. "Can you believe he said yes?"

Jason looked in the guy's direction. "You are not meeting him."

"Of course, not. He was nice…I just wouldn't feel comfortable. He wasn't even freaked out that I was pregnant. He asked about the baby's father. I told him about you and that we were friends. He thought it was great. He told me that he was the result of a one night stand and his parents never got together. They just became the best of friends."

"You learned a lot in ten minutes."

"Jason Quartermaine, were you timing us?"

"No, that is an estimation."

She laughed. "Yeah, right."

He grinned. "Eat."

"Yes, daddy…..."

Brenda and Jason are back at her house.

She is sitting on the sofa with her legs stretched out.

Her feet were so sore.

Jason was upstairs working on the baby's room.

He was also working on one at his house.

Hers was the priority, because the baby would be there in the beginning, but he was confident that he could finish them both.

Brenda reached over and picked up a book off the table.

She placed her hand on her stomach. "Are you sleeping? It's time for a story. I look forward to story time. Do you look forward to story time?"

She read the title. "The Poky Little Puppy."

She opened the book and started reading.

Jason stopped what he was doing and listened.

She read to the baby everyday.

She would sing sometimes too.

He listened for a couple of minutes and started back hammering…..

After he cleaned up, he went downstairs.

He lifted her legs and sat down on the sofa.

He started massaging her feet which was a regular occurrence.

She had fallen asleep but woke up when she felt him.

She placed her hand on her stomach. "He's kicking."

"How do you know it's a he?"

"I feel it. I think it is a boy."

"You change every week."

She laughed and moaned. "I think he is trying to come out."

She lifted her shirt and they watched her stomach move.

Jason reached over and touched it. "Are you trying to come out? You are going to rip your mother's skin open."

He moved down the sofa and started kissing her stomach. "Are you trying to get out?"

Brenda leaned back. "It feels like it."

All of a sudden the baby stopped.

She took a deep breath. "That is so uncomfortable."

Jason kissed her stomach again. "Just stretching."

"I wish you could feel this… _stretching_."

He laughed and ran his hand across her skin.

"Jason, do you see any stretch marks?"

"No, the same as yesterday. You put so much lotion and oil on your stomach. I doubt you'll get any."

"And I don't scratch."

"Well, it must be working. Even if you get them, who cares?"

"Jason, only a man would say that. A man who doesn't have to carry a baby."

He shrugged.

Brenda's cell phone started ringing.

She answered it. "Hello, Sandy. It is…..great….he what….oh my god….no, he didn't tell me….I'm not sure why he did that…I know…I'm just as shocked….is there anything I need to do….ok….I'll call and set that up…thanks…talk to you later."

Jason looked at her. "What?"

"I'm officially divorced."

He nodded. "That's good, right?"

"That's not it. Jax has given me half of Deception. I am part owner. He also gave me one million in cash."

"Wow."

"I know. I don't deserve that. He said he was going to give me a settlement. I didn't ask for anything, Jason. I should call him. This is not right."

She got up and went into the kitchen…..

She returned thirty minutes later.

"What did he say?"

She sat down. "It's mine. He wants me to have it. He said that it was security for me and the baby. I knew he wanted me to have something but this is crazy."

Jason ran his fingers through his hair. "I am going to hit him one day. Our baby will be fine."

"He was just trying to be nice, Jason."

"That's Jax. I guess he was just being nice, when he married you too?"

Brenda didn't say anything else, because Jason was getting angry.

She couldn't believe she was part owner of Deception.

Jax must be out of his mind…...

The next few weeks flew by.

Jason was able to finish both nurseries.

They picked out every piece of furniture themselves.

They carefully chose all the art on the walls too.

The nursery at her house was yellow.

They chose a light green for his.

Those colors were chosen because they were considered gender neutral.

Both rooms had dark wood furniture.

Jason did all of the painting and even made custom shelves for both rooms.

He put in a lot of time making sure the nurseries were great.

The both looked liked they belonged in a magazine.

Jason had really outdone himself….

When Brenda was eight months pregnant, Monica, Lila, Lucy, and Lois threw her a huge baby shower.

It was held at the Quartermaine estate.

Robin couldn't make it because she was in Paris.

The baby shower was not a surprise.

Brenda knew they were going to throw it, because they asked her about the guest list.

Most of the people that came were from Deception.

She also invited Carly.

They were not at each other throats anymore.

She was also one of Jason's closest friends.

It wouldn't be right if she wasn't there….

Edward and Lila gifted her a Mercedes.

They said she needed a bigger vehicle for the baby's car seat.

She thought that was too extravagant but they insisted.

Brenda was showered with gifts.

She basically got everything that a baby would need, for the first year of its life.

There were so many things that she decided to leave some at the Quartermaine's, since there was a nursery there too.

Monica had one of the rooms next to hers turned into one…..

Robin sent her the most beautiful blankets from Paris.

Carly gave her a really nice gift too.

It was a silver necklace with two little feet.

She could put the baby's name and birth date on them.

It was really pretty and she liked it a lot.

Although, Brenda still wished she was close to her family, Monica, Lucy, Lila, Robin, and Lois had all been exceptional.

They made sure she knew she was loved and supported.

She could call any of them anytime of the day or night.

At no point in time did she ever feel alone…..….

Jason and AJ went to Mac's while the baby shower was taking place.

Jason was expecting a quiet night out, until AJ decided they needed companionship.

He invited a girl he was seeing and she brought her friend.

AJ apologized and swore he was not trying to set him up.

He didn't even know she was bringing anyone.

Jason believed him, because he knew AJ wanted him to work things out with Brenda.

AJ ran off to dance with his date, leaving Jason alone with her friend.

He didn't say a word, he just sipped his beer.

He said hello, when they first got there, but that was it.

After about ten minutes, he heard her speak.

"You know you can talk if you like. I'm not looking for a date. I thought we were having a girl's night out, until we weren't."

"I guess we are in the same boat. I wasn't trying to be rude….I just-"

She smiled. "Trust me, I get it. It was not what you were expecting."

Jason looked at her for the first time.

She had short blonde hair and the kindest blue eyes.

He extended his hand. "I'm Jason Morgan."

She shook it. "I'm Emma. Emma Smith."

"Nice to meet you…..."

It's later that night and Brenda is at home sitting on the sofa.

Jason just walked in.

He plopped down on the sofa next to her.

"How was your night?"

He nodded. "It was fine. How was the shower?"

"It was great."

"Did you like my grandparents' gift?"

She nodded. "Of course, but don't you think it is a bit much?"

"It made them happy. So, no."

She noticed how relaxed he looked.

"You look relaxed."

"I had a…nice time."

"Good, you deserve it. Did you meet any hot women?"

He laughed. "Maybe…maybe not."

"Well, I can't wait until I can meet some hot men, but that is all dependent upon my vagina surviving."

He burst into laughter.

Brenda started telling him about the baby shower and all of the gifts she had gotten.

She was on the car seats, when his mind drifted, and he started thinking about Emma.

The girl he met at Mac's.

Jason spent hours talking to her.

He learned she was a nurse and she worked at GH.

She was originally from New York City and had only been in Port Charles for three months.

She said it was actually her first time at Mac's, because she worked long hours and hardly ever got out.

She was different than the other women he spent time with.

She seemed genuine.

He picked that up fairly quickly.

She was also really nice.

He really enjoyed talking to her and ended up having a great time.

They even exchanged numbers at the end of the night.

He definitely planned on seeing her again.

"Did you hear me, Jason?"

"What did you say?"

Brenda pushed him. "Don't be rude. I said Carly gave me a really nice necklace. I can get the baby's name and birth date engraved on it."

"I know. She asked me what I thought about it. Glad you like it."

"I do. We have come a long way."

"Yes, _you_ have."

"Ha…ha…ha." She rolled her eyes. "I caught that."

She rubbed her stomach. "Jason, it is almost time. Are you still nervous?"

He placed his hand on top of hers. "Yes."

"Me too…..."

Brenda is thirty six weeks pregnant and she is absolutely miserable.

She is on bed rest because she started having premature labor pains.

She hated having to stay in all day.

She was either in her room or downstairs stretched out on the sofa.

Jason tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

Not only comfortable but entertained.

He bought tons of magazines and movies for her to watch.

He also stopped by the bookstore and purchased more books for her.

All of that helped during the day but it couldn't help her at night.

Sleeping was the worst now.

She could hardly sleep, because of how uncomfortable she felt.

Jason didn't have a problem.

She knew because he slept in the same bed as her.

This started around month eight.

He said he wanted to be there in case she needed him.

She guess being across the hall was not close enough.

She tried to remain as still as possible when he was sleeping.

She wanted him to rest because he was doing so much.

If she moved an inch he would wake up.

He practically organized the baby's room by himself.

He sorted through all of the gifts after they were delivered.

She tried to help but he wouldn't allow it…..…..

It's raining out and Brenda is in bed reading a magazine.

Jason is sitting next to her.

His back is resting against the headboard and he is nibbling on an apple.

Brenda is reading Cosmo. "Jason, am I the best sex you ever had?"

"Brenda, I honestly don't know why you read that."

He reached over and placed the apple in front of her mouth.

She bit into it. "It's entertaining. Now, answer me."

"I don't know."

She nudged him. "You know. It's ok. Your non answer told me…that I'm _not_ the best sex you ever had. It doesn't hurt my feelings. I know you've been involved with a lot of sluts." She looked over at him. "Do you want to know who was the best I ever had?"

"No."

"Fine." She flipped the page. "Jason, what do you like in bed? This article says that couples should talk about what they like in bed. We never did."

"We aren't having sex, therefore it doesn't matter anymore."

"I know. I'm just curious. Look, I'm bored."

He sighed. "I'm not discussing it."

"Fine. You suck."

He nodded. "I know."

He put the apple in front of her mouth again.

She just looked at him for a couple of seconds, then bit it.

He grinned.

She continued to flip through the magazine.

She stopped and stared at the page. "Did you know that all vaginas don't look alike?"

He just looked at her.

She grinned. "Of course, you do. This magazine has various pictures of vaginas. Which one looks like mine? I think G or F. What do you think?"

Jason laughed. "I'm not answering that either."

She rubbed her stomach. "Jason, I haven't seen my vagina in months. I don't even remember what it looks like. I should take a picture before I give birth because it will never looked the same again."

He laughed. "Yes, it will."

"You think?"

He grinned. "Yes."

"I am so ready for this baby to come. I can't breathe. I have heartburn all of the time and I'm sick of this house."

He grabbed her hand. "I know. It won't be much longer."

She closed the magazine and tossed it on the nightstand. "You want to watch a movie?"

"As long as it isn't one of those chick flicks."

"No, it's just Beauty and the Beast."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You watch. I'm going downstairs."

"Suit yourself…..."

Jason went outside and sat down on the porch.

It was still raining.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Emma's number.

They talked almost everyday since they met.

He used to see her a couple of times a week, before Brenda went on bed rest.

She knew about Brenda and the baby.

Jason really liked her and once he realized that he wanted something with her…he told her.

She was not a woman he just wanted to _see_.

He wanted to date her.

When he first told her about Brenda, she thought he was joking.

Once she realized he was serious, she really didn't know what to say.

 _Her words._

He explained the situation to her and she said she needed time.

It took two days before she called him back.

She told him, she understood that things happen and she believed him when he said there wasn't anything going on.

She also knew he was living with Brenda and that he planned on staying until the baby was at least three months old.

Jason didn't tell her they slept in the same bed.

There were certain things she didn't need to know.

He didn't feel guilty because there wasn't anything going on.

He was only sleeping with Brenda, because he was literally waking up every hour on the hour, to check on her.

So, he decided that it would be much easier if he just slept with her.

Her bed was huge.

It wasn't like they were cuddling every night….

This was all new to Jason, because he wasn't normally this open with anyone, but he really liked Emma.

She was one of the kindest people he had ever met.

She was so different than the other women he used to be involved with.

His mother and AJ knew about her.

His mother had seen him at the hospital with her on several occasions.

She questioned him and he was honest with her.

He told her they were dating.

AJ knew because her friend was still seeing him.

He didn't really like it.

In fact, he tried to talk him out of it.

AJ really wanted him to get back with Brenda.

Jason made it clear that there would never be anything between him and Brenda again.

He told AJ point blank to let it go…and he did.

He didn't mention it anymore after that…

Before Jason met Emma, he was not looking for a relationship.

He had every intention of going back to his old life.

Not being serious about anyone, but that changed when he met her.

She was too exceptional to ignore.

Just a really great person.

 _A breath of fresh air._

They were not official yet, but if things kept going the way they were going, it wouldn't be long….….

The rain was coming down harder.

Jason was just about to hang up, when he heard her voice on the other end.

"Jason?"

"For a minute, I didn't think you were going to answer."

"I had the phone on vibrate. I'm so happy to hear from you. I miss you."

He smiled. "I miss you too."

"How is Brenda?"

"Ready to pop."

"I can only imagine. The last month is the worst. I really can't wait to meet her….."

 **Three weeks later.**

Brenda and Jason are in bed sleeping, when all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain.

She took a couple of deep breaths and looked over at Jason.

He was still sleeping.

She knew it was a contraction, because she had experienced them before.

She looked at the clock and started timing them.

They were far apart so there was no need to wake Jason…..

She ended up having contractions the whole night.

She tried to stay as still as possible, and use the breathing exercises she learned in the childbirth class she took at the hospital.

She didn't think they really helped, but she did them anyway.

At least it was something she could concentrate on…..

It's the next morning, Jason has just gotten up.

He always showered first and made her breakfast afterwards.

He walked out of the bathroom, draped in a towel.

He went into her closet and started getting dressed.

After dressing, he walked back out into the room.

He had already asked her how she was feeling when he first got up, after rubbing and kissing her stomach.

She didn't say anything about the contractions.

She just told him she was fine.

She got out of bed and preceded to go into the bathroom when she felt liquid running down her legs.

"Jason."

He was sitting in the chair putting on his shoes. "Yeah?"

"My water broke."

He jumped up. "What?!"

"Yes, it just broke. I have been having contractions all night. They were so far apart, I didn't want to bother you. I know they are going to come a little faster now."

Jason was trying to remain calm. "Are you hurting?"

She smiled. "Is that a trick question?"

"I'm sorry, of course you are. I'll help you shower."

He helped her out of her nightgown and underwear.

He turned on the water and helped her get in the shower.

She let him wash her.

She was trying to focus on breathing through the pain.

The contractions were coming quicker now which was expected.

Jason was angry because she didn't wake him, but he was not going to aggravate her by bringing that up.

He washed her as quickly as he could and helped her get dressed.

She brushed her teeth while Jason pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

They had already packed their bags.

They were sitting by the door.

The dogs were at the Quartermaine's.

They had been there for the last couple of weeks.

They didn't want to have to worry about them when she went into labor.

Jason helped her down the stairs, stopping when a contraction hit, and continuing as soon as it passed…..

They are in his truck on the way to the hospital.

Jason managed to call her doctor and also Monica while on the way.

Monica said she'd call everyone else.

It had already been decided that Monica and Jason would be the only two in the delivery room.

Brenda chose Monica because she was a doctor and she wouldn't stress her out.

She loved Lucy, but she would drive her crazy, and she didn't want to be hurting and dealing with her too.

That would have been a bit much.

They arrived at the hospital in record time.

At least, it seemed like record time.

She didn't really know how long it took, she was just trying to get through each contraction…

They checked her as soon as she got into her room.

She had dilated seven centimeters.

She was in so much pain now.

They offered her pain medication but she refused.

Jason wished she would have taken it.

It was driving him crazy to see her in so much pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

He just tried to be there for her. Whether it was providing a hand for her to squeeze, a shirt for her to grab and twist, basically whatever she needed to get through each contraction, he tried to provide.

Monica sat quietly.

If she needed water or ice she would get it.

To be honest, Jason had it covered, and she was so proud of him.

He really loved Brenda and she loved him.

It was so apparent by the way they related to one another.

She hoped one day they would find their way back to each other.

She knew there was no guarantee that would happen.

Sometimes in life, things don't happen the way you want them to…..

After being in labor the whole night and with the contractions coming back to back now, Brenda was wearing down.

At one point she started to cry.

"I'm so tired, Jason. I'm so tired."

He stroked her hair and tried to encourage her.

Their foreheads were almost touching now because he had gotten down to eye level with her.

"You are doing such a good job. You don't have much longer."

"I'm so tired."

He kissed her forehead. "I know."

"I'm running out of energy. I don't think I can do this."

He caressed her face. "You can do it. Just take deep breaths. Look at me, take deep breaths."

He felt so helpless.

Monica stroked her hair and tried to encourage her too. "Just one at a time. You can do it, Brenda. Concentrate on breathing."

A little while later, her doctor came in and checked her.

It was time…..

"Ok, Brenda, when I say push….push as hard as you can. Keep pushing until I get to ten."

Monica was standing on one side and Jason the other.

The doctor nodded. "Push."

And Brenda pushed as hard as she could.

As soon as the doctor made it to ten she relaxed.

Monica wiped her forehead. "You are doing good, Brenda."

The doctor started again. "Ok, Brenda, push."

And the counting started again.

Brenda was exhausted but she pushed as hard as she could.

Jason's hand wrapped firmly around hers.

His words ringing in her ear.

"You can do it….you are doing great….you are almost there, Baby."

Brenda had been pushing for almost an hour and she was so tired. Finally, the doctor said. "I can see the head."

Monica started crying and Jason was in total shock.

Brenda just wanted it out.

The doctor asked her to push as hard as she could…and she did.

 _The head was out._

Jason could not believe his eyes.

It was their baby.

Brenda pushed again and the doctor guided the shoulders out.

The doctor looked up. "One more push. You can do it. You are doing great."

\

She took a deep breath and pushed one last time and collapsed against the bed.

 _She felt empty._

The doctor yelled. "Good Job, Brenda! Congratulations, you have a son!"

Monica could hardly contain herself.

She hugged and kissed Brenda.

The doctor cleaned out the baby's nose and mouth and finally…they heard the loudest cry.

Brenda started crying.

She couldn't breathe until she heard him cry.

Jason kissed her all over her face.

Monica was crying and still hugging her.

She reached across Brenda and hugged Jason.

The doctor let Jason cut the cord.

Brenda held the baby briefly and then they took him off to get cleaned up.

Jason followed and watched.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

 _He had a son._

Monica wrapped her arm around him. "He looks like you."

Jason smiled. "He does doesn't he?"

They cleaned him up and gave him to Jason.

He looked down at his baby. "Welcome to the world little man. We have been wanting to meet you…for a very long time."

He took him over to Brenda and placed him in her arms.

She kissed his forehead. "Hello, Sweetheart. Are you the one that's been kicking me? God, you are so beautiful."

She looked up at Jason. "He looks like you."

Jason agreed.

She looked back down. "Perfect."

Monica wiped her tears away. "What are you naming him?"

They had already picked out a name for each gender.

Jason answered. "Jacob Eli Barrett Quartermaine…"

A little while later…Lucy, Edward, Alan, Lila, and AJ came rushing in.

There were even more tears and hugs.

They couldn't get over how much he looked like Jason.

Lucy could hardly control herself.

She was sobbing.

Edward and Lila were so happy and so proud.

They had a great grandchild.

It meant so much to them.

Edward was holding Lila's hand and looking at Jacob. "Just to think, it all started with you agreeing to be my wife."

Lila smiled with tears in her eyes as she looked at their great grandchild.

AJ handed Jason a box of cigars. "He looks just like me."

Edward corrected him. "The baby looks like his father."

"His father looks like me too."

Alan hugged Jason and congratulated him.

He tried to hold back the tears but they came anyway.

It was a room filled with happiness and joy…

They only stayed for a little while because Brenda was exhausted.

They all left leaving Jason and Brenda alone.

Lila and Monica knew how exhausting giving birth was and knew she needed rest.

Jason is sitting in a chair holding the baby.

Brenda was looking at them.

Her eyes barely open. "He's perfect, Jason."

"He is. Brenda, you were great."

"So, were you. Jason, I want to thank you for everything you did throughout the pregnancy. I know that doesn't normally happen, especially when the parents aren't together."

"Thanks for letting me be there. You didn't have to. I know that. I was able to experience it all because of you. Thanks. And you should try to take a nap, before you have to nurse him again."

"I'm surprised it was as easy as it was, because it isn't always. At least that's what I read and was told."

"He's perfect, what did you expect?"

She smiled and closed her eyes…...


	20. Chapter 20

**From friends to Strangers….Chapter 20**

After Brenda left the hospital she went to the Quartermaine's.

She didn't plan on it, but Monica suggested it.

This was their first child and she thought they could use the help.

Especially, in the beginning.

To her surprise, Jason agreed.

They had everything ready when she arrived.

It was as if they knew she was coming, which was weird, because she didn't make her decision until the last minute….

Brenda was staying in one of the larger bedrooms.

It had its own bathroom, huge walk in closet, fireplace, and a balcony overlooking the garden.

The room also had a seating area, which included a sofa, a couple of chairs, and a rocking chair.

Brenda and Jason didn't plan on staying long, only for a few weeks…

Brenda is nursing the baby.

Jason is sitting on the side of the bed.

"Jason, I am so happy to be out of that hospital. This bed feels like heaven, and this room…I don't know what to say."

He looked around. "They thought of everything."

"Reginald is the best. I'm sure Lila and Monica gave him instructions, but he always goes above and beyond."

Jason nodded. "After the accident, he made sure I had everything I needed. He has done the same for Jacob. That closet is filled with things for him."

Brenda looked down.

Jacob had fallen asleep.

Jason took him and placed him in the bassinet.

He just stood there staring at him.

Brenda leaned back. "I'm so tired. I am always tired."

"You just had a baby and you haven't really been getting any sleep."

She yawned. "Jason, I was under the impression that newborns slept all day."

"They do. They just wake up every hour."

She laughed. "We really should get on some type of schedule, so that we both can get some sleep. You haven't been sleeping much either."

He sat down on the bed. "I agree. If you pump, then I'll be able to feed him."

"That would help. I guess I could pump now." She closed her eyes. "I will in a minute."

Jason just smiled and looked over at Jacob….

Monica ended up taking off the first week Brenda came home.

She wanted them to feel supported.

Especially, since they were first time parents.

She also wanted to make sure they knew what to do and what not to do.

She wasn't a pediatrician but she was still aware of some common things that parents could do to prevent a lot of issues. For example:

 _Not letting Jacob sleep in the bed with them, keeping his crib free from clutter, how to care for his skin, preventing cradle crap and the colic, holding his head high enough during feedings….just a bunch of simple things, that she didn't want to turn into real problems._

Lila was also a big help.

She wanted to make sure Brenda took it easy and took care of herself too, which meant giving her body time to heal.

She didn't want her neglecting herself.

Lila also thought they should start Jacob off with cloth diapers.

Monica agreed.

They thought it would be better for the baby.

It was a lot more work but better in the long run.

This was just a suggestion, like everything else.

In the end, they made it clear that it was ultimately Brenda and Jason's decision.

They didn't want them to feel like they were trying to take over.

Brenda and Jason wanted to do whatever was best for Jacob, so they took their advice.

Brenda was extremely grateful for all of the things that were being done to help them.

She hoped Jason knew how lucky he was to have a family that supported him.

A mother and father he could depend on.

Even though things were not perfect and they had their issues, they were still there for one another.

 _Her family didn't even know she had a baby_ …

After Monica went back to work, Lois came down.

She was there for almost a week.

Brenda had no idea she was even coming.

She just showed up…with Brook Lynn by her side.

Lois is holding Jacob. "I can't get over how cute he is. He looks so much like Jason, Bren."

Brenda nodded. "It's as if he carried him."

Lois laughed. "You two are going to be excellent parents. I like how you work together. You don't do anything without consulting him. He's the same. I've watched you. I think it's great."

"I can still remember when I first found out I was pregnant. I was terrified. Jason hated me for marrying Jax. Jax hated me for cheating…and they both had every right. I was a mess. It turned out ok though. Jacob makes everything better."

Brenda looked out of the double doors. "I can't believe I have to stay inside for three months. Lila said it will give my body time to heal. I feel better already."

"Yeah, but you just had a baby. Take your time. Listen to her. I did. Some women _have_ to go back to work, they don't have a choice."

She nodded. "You're right. I will just take this time and bond with Jacob."

Lois smiled. "Exactly. I know you are not staying here forever, so enjoy this time while you are here, because when you go home, it will be different. Here you have people waiting on you hand and foot. You don't have to do laundry, cook, clean, or take care of the dogs. It will be so different when you go back home."

"I know. The only thing I have to do is concentrate on Jacob. Everything else is taken care of."

"The life of the super rich."

Brenda laughed. "I'll enjoy it while I can, because Jason could declare at any moment, he has had enough."

Lois laughed…...

Brenda not only had the help of Monica and Lois, Lucy was around a lot too.

Jason had taken Jacob downstairs, leaving Lucy and Brenda alone in the bedroom.

"Brenda, you look so good."

"I feel good, thanks to all of you."

"That was the plan. We wanted to make sure you and Jason had help. What time did Lois and Brook Lynn leave?"

"They left this morning and I miss them already."

"I wanted to see them before they left." Lucy picked up one of Jacob's monogrammed blankets. "You know….I thought the baby's last name was going to be Morgan."

Brenda laughed. "No, that is Jason's made up name. He is a Quartermaine."

Lucy laughed. "He didn't get upset?"

"No, he knew it was the right thing to do. Our child was not going to have a made up name. That was a name he chose after the accident, when he was trying to distance himself from his old life. Jacob is a Quartermaine, just like his father."

"Brenda, have you and Jason talked about getting back together?"

"I think we are fine with the way things are. Jason is still upset about Jax. If I mention Jax, his mood sours. I just try not to mention him."

"It's going to be kind of hard with you owning half of Deception."

"I just won't discuss it around him. Lucy, I've been thinking. I don't think I am going to model anymore. I want to transition to the office….full time."

Lucy placed her hand on her hip. "Brenda Barrett, are you taking my job?"

"Of course, not. No one can run the company like you. You are staying put. I just need to be in the office, learning more."

"I was just kidding. I think that is a good idea. You've been learning a little…here in there for awhile. It's time, especially since you own half. I don't think you should quit modeling. You could do both…but we can discuss that later." Lucy looked around. "Where does Jason sleep?"

Brenda laughed. "Where did that come from?"

"I was just curious."

"Lucy, there are plenty of empty rooms in this house."

"I bet he isn't sleeping in any of them."

Brenda was sitting on the sofa. "He is sleeping…right here….on…this sofa."

"Bullshit."

Brenda laughed. "He is up with the baby during the night, so that I can get some sleep. When Jacob takes a nap, he will get in the bed…sometimes."

"Are you two having sex?"

"Lucy, the baby is in here."

"He is a newborn. He doesn't know."

" _I_ would know. We are not having sex. I don't know if you remember or not, but I had a eight pound baby about three weeks ago. I don't want a penis coming near me."

Lucy grinned. "Are you doing your kegels?"

"About a hundred a day."

Lucy laughed. "Oh, you are definitely getting ready for some penis."

"Lucy! I am not!"

She burst into laughter…...

Brenda didn't stay in her room all day.

She spent a lot of time outside of it.

Especially, during the day.

She spent most of that time with Lila.

Jason would leave sometimes but never staying gone for too long.

Edward, Alan, and AJ worked during the day, but every evening they would come home and fuss over Jacob.

Edward was convinced that he was going to grow up and run ELQ.

Alan's only wish is that he grew up to be as fine a man as his father.

AJ was grooming him to be the next ladies man.

Brenda thought it was funny.

Jason and Edward did not.

AJ actually surprised everyone because he was exceptional with Jacob.

He was a natural.

He didn't really want anyone to hold him when he was around, which did not sit well with the rest of the Q's.

Brenda was just happy that Jacob was surrounded by so much love.

It was very important that he had a family that he could depend on.

 _Something she didn't have_ …..

Jason and Brenda are alone in her room.

Brenda was sitting in the rocking chair nursing Jacob. "He has gotten so big, Jason."

"I know."

"It's amazing how different he looks already."

"I can see you in him now."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, but he still looks mostly like me."

She grinned.

She rubbed Jacob's head and started singing.

Jason just watched and listened.

After she finished, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, little one. Yes, I do. You are my everything. My everything. Yes, you are."

Jacob just looked at her and continued nursing.

She looked up at Jason. "Are we taking the dogs back with us?"

"I think we should. We can handle it."

"There is no Reginald or Cook there. No maids to do the laundry."

"I know. Brenda, I think this is all great for a while, but I'm ready to go back to our normal life. To our house." He corrected himself. " _Your_ …house."

"Jason, I know you are going to stay with me until Jacob is three months, but we should really come up with a plan for after that."

"We are sharing custody. You still agree to that?"

"Yes, he is yours just as much as mine. I also agree that we should get it in writing. Just in case you make me mad."

He laughed. "Ok, we'll come up with something that works for the both of us. We don't have to discuss it right now."

She nodded…...

Brenda and Jason are back at her house.

They have been there for a couple of weeks now.

Let's just say things were not going as smoothly as they went at the Quartermaine's.

They could just concentrate on the baby there.

They didn't have to worry about laundry, dogs, food, or keeping the house clean.

Now, they were back in the real world.

They had to make sure the dogs had food, water, exercise, and baths a couple of times a week.

It felt like they were doing laundry all the time, because Jacob wore cloth diapers, and they definitely were not going to leave those sitting in a pile.

So, they washed…and a lot.

They took turns cooking and tried to clean as they went along.

One day Brenda was changing the baby and Jason walked in.

She didn't hear or see him enter.

He laughed. "Brenda, what are you doing?"

She jumped. "Um…changing Jacob."

"That's not a cloth diaper."

"No, it's a disposable one. He should be fine. We have so many boxes. I think it's time we put them to use."

"You are just tired of washing a hundred times a day."

She picked Jacob up and cradled him. "I just…wanted to try them out."

He laughed.

"Jason, do you think I'm a bad parent?"

"Of course, not. I was actually thinking about using them myself."

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Tell the truth."

He nodded. "Yes, I never thought about it."

"Look, if we don't like them, we'll go back."

He nodded. "Did you put Vaseline on his bottom."

"Always…"

Jason was downstairs trying to clean when Brenda came down with Jacob.

He noticed that he was wearing a cloth diaper. "What happened?"

"Jason, I should have talked to you first. I'm sorry. We can use the disposable ones when he gets older. He hasn't had any issues with these diapers. I don't want to cause problems because I am lazy."

"You are not lazy."

They heard a car pull up.

Jason went to the door. "It's Clarissa and Mary."

They worked at the Quartermaine mansion.

He opened the door.

They said their hellos and welcomed them in.

Mary looked around. "We are here to help out."

Brenda smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, Lila sent us."

Jason couldn't lie, he was happy to see them. "We really appreciate it and we are not turning you down."

Clarissa grinned. "We'll just get started."

Clarissa and Mary did an exceptional job and they couldn't thank them enough.

The house was in decent order before, now it was spotless….

Later that evening, they received another surprise.

Monica and AJ stopped by.

They not only stopped by, they brought dinner.

Cook sent a feast.

Up until that point, Brenda had been eating healthy, because he was still trying to lose the rest of the baby weight, but she decided to take the night off.

She felt like she earned it….

It's after dinner, Monica and Brenda are upstairs.

Jason and AJ were left alone with Jacob.

AJ is holding him. "When was the last time you seen Emma?"

"I haven't had the time…not since we left the mansion. I was able to see her while we were staying there, if I had an errand to run. Now, we just talk on the phone as much as we can."

"Does Brenda know about the two of you?"

"No, we don't talk about our personal lives."

"I think her personal life consists of you and Jacob."

Jason shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you. She doesn't know."

"Are you hiding it from her?"

"Of course, not. I don't discuss my personal life with anyone. I realize that things are different now, because we have Jacob. So, I know I'll have to tell her one day."

"That means you want Emma to meet Jacob?"

"One day. No time soon. She has to meet Brenda first. Again, no time soon."

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. She's different. She means what she says and I like that. She's not a drama queen either, which is also a plus."

AJ sighed. "It really hurts me to admit this, especially since I am partial to Brenda, but she really is a nice girl. Are you two together now? Is it official? I mean…if you want her to meet Jacob it has to be, right?"

"You have a lot of questions. I thought I just said I don't discuss my personal life."

"I'm your brother and I want to know. What's the big deal? Just tell me. Is she your girlfriend?"

Jason just looked off.

He started thinking about how much had changed.

He wasn't sleeping with Brenda anymore.

He wasn't worried about her going into labor, so it wasn't necessary.

On top of that, he was serious about Emma, so it was extremely inappropriate.

They were not able to see each other, but they were still in contact.

They spoke everyday.

He would talk to her whenever he got the chance, which was mostly at night when Brenda and Jacob were sleeping.

They would talk for hours.

Jacob was sleeping longer now and waking up only once at night.

Emma was so understanding.

She didn't whine and ask him why he was doing this or that.

She just supported him, which meant she trusted him.

He really liked that.

 _He really liked her_.

AJ shrugged. "Don't answer, I'll just ask her."

Jason looked at AJ. "Don't ask her anything. Yes, she's my girl."

They heard Monica and Brenda coming down the stairs.

"Jason, that nursery is gorgeous."

Jason thanked her. "I didn't do it by myself. Brenda helped. Too bad Jacob barely sleeps in there."

Jacob mostly slept in the bassinet in Brenda's room.

"Well, it is still wonderful. He'll start sleeping in there after while."

Monica walked over to AJ. "Give me my grandson. You have been hogging him since we got here."

AJ reluctantly handed him over….

It's later.

Jason and Brenda are sitting on the sofa watching TV.

Monica and AJ have left.

Jacob is in his bassinet sleeping.

He had two bassinets.

One upstairs in Brenda's room and one downstairs in the living room.

Sam and Jack were lying next to it.

They were great with him which was a worry in the beginning..

Brenda pulled her knees to her chest. "Jason, we really have to do something nice for your family…and their staff. They have been exceptional. Lois and Lucy too."

He nodded. "I agree."

"I also think you need to get out of this house. You barely leave. Look, I'm fine. You don't have to stay here all day."

"I'm not leaving you and Jacob."

"Jason, we'll be fine. It's been almost two months. I'm just trying to do what Lila told me to do by staying in. You don't have to. You didn't give birth. I'm not saying stay gone all day. I'm saying you can leave for an hour or two. You only leave when we need something. Aren't you sick of me?"

"No. Why would I be sick of you? I'm only sick of you when you run off and get married."

"Very funny. You haven't gotten over that yet?"

Brenda knew she shouldn't have said that as soon as it came out…. _but it was too late_.

His eyes turned cold. "No, I have not."

She tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, I was just…I shouldn't have said that."

Jacob started crying.

Jason stood up. "I'll get him."

He picked him up. "That was a short nap. Kings need longer naps."

He grabbed a diaper and sat down.

He started changing Jacob. "Brenda, eventually I will start going places. We both will, but right now I'm more interested in bonding with this little one. I don't want to leave him. I might miss something. Even if it's just sleeping, eating, and pooping. I also want to be here for you. I left when we were sat my grandparents, because there was plenty of people there. Even then it was only for an hour or so. This is where I want to be. Stop trying to get rid of me."

"I wasn't trying to get rid of you, Jason."

"Do you feel like I'm smothering you…by being here all of the time?"

"No, of course not. I just thought maybe you wanted to get out some."

"I'm fine, Brenda. I go to the market when we need something, that's good enough….."

It's three weeks later.

Brenda has started back working out.

She managed to work out forty five minutes each day.

She had a treadmill in her room, so she would spend thirty minutes walking briskly, and she would follow it up with sit-ups, squats, lunges, and light weights.

Breastfeeding had taken much of the weight off, but she still had some pounds she needed to shed.

Jason is in her room sitting in the rocking chair holding Jacob.

Jacob is awake and looking around.

Brenda has just finished working out.

She was standing there in a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants. "Jason, be honest. Do I look awful?"

"Brenda, no. You just had a baby."

"How long do you think it will take for me to get back in shape? I have ten more pounds to go."

"Most of that is your breasts."

"If you didn't have Jacob, I would hit you."

"Brenda, you look fine."

"You just don't want to hurt my feelings."

"It's the truth. You were ok looking before Jacob…and you are still ok looking."

She rolled her eyes.

He continued. "And you have the best set of breasts I have ever seen."

"Jason, you sound like AJ." She smiled. "But I feel better."

"That was the goal."

She looked in the mirror. "My breasts are great, too bad they aren't here to stay. As soon as I stop breast feeding…say goodbye."

She turned and looked at him. "Do you think they are going to start sagging?"

Jason didn't say a word, he just shook his head.

She knew what that meant, he was done talking about it.

She turned back around and faced the mirror. "If they do, I'm getting implants."

"Brenda, do you plan on having more children?"

"Yes, I want at least two more. Nothing's change. I'm going to wait until I get married though. No more kids out of wedlock. Although, I was married when I got pregnant, but we won't talk about that."

Jason agreed. "No, we won't."

She walked over to where Jason was sitting.

Jacob was watching her.

She rubbed the top of his head. "Why are those beautiful blue eyes watching me? Why are they watching me? You know what they remind me of? The water in Hawaii. Yes, they do. I miss Hawaii…and you know what? I am going to take you there one day. We are going to sit on the beach and I'll let you put your feet in the water. Yes, I will." She kissed the top of his head. "God, you are so precious. Mommy loves you too. So very much."

Jacob smiled.

Brenda grinned. "Jason, did you see that?"

"Yes, I did."

"He has changed so much in this small amount of time. He still looks like you."

Jason was confused. "Who else is he going to look like?"

"Me."

He grinned. "Maybe the next one?"

"Jason, if I don't get married again, would you give me some more of your sperm?"

He laughed. "What if I get married?"

"I don't ever see that happening."

"Anything is possible, if I found the right person. I planned on staying with you until you ran off and married someone else."

"You would have married me?"

He shrugged. "We'll never know."

 _That hurt._

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'm sweaty."

She kissed Jacob on his forehead and went into the bathroom.

His little blue eyes followed her until she was out of sight…

Jacob is almost four months and everything has gotten so much better.

They felt like they had a handle on things.

A great routine going.

They were taking him out now.

Not only that, they both were getting out themselves.

Brenda is at Lucy's.

Jacob is with her.

Lucy is holding him. "He has gotten so big."

"Lucy, you just seen him the other day."

"I know, but he looks bigger."

Brenda laughed. "He does not."

"Maybe not to you, but you see him everyday." Lucy squealed. "And he is so cute. He looks like Jason's twin. Where is your baby's father? At home?"

Brenda shrugged. "I'm not sure. He's not at my house. That I'm sure of."

"You think he is with a….girl?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We don't talk about it. He wouldn't tell me anyway."

"Why is he still living with you?"

"I think we are just use to the setup. We both get to see Jacob anytime we want."

"Brenda, may I ask you something?"

Brenda smiled. "You are going to ask anyway. So, yes."

"Do you still love him?"

"I'm going to always love Jason."

"Like Sonny and Jax?"

"I love them. Even that bastard Sonny…but I'm not in love with them. I will always care about them. Jax more than Sonny." She smiled. "Jason….I still love. I still get butterflies when he walks in a room."

"Why aren't you doing anything about it? Maybe I should ask you this…do you still want to be with him? Because I understand there is a difference. You can still love someone and not want to be with them."

"It's not up to me. I don't know if Jason…wants _me_. He is still angry, Lucy"

"That whole Jax thing."

"Yes."

"If he wanted you back-"

"We would be together. It is all on him. I'm not coming on to him or anything. I wouldn't do that and plus it wouldn't work. When I tell you we are platonic….we are platonic. Nothing has happened between us. We have spent months alone and nothing. He is over it, Lucy."

"I don't think he is. He still loves you. I can tell."

Brenda shrugged. "I don't know if that's true."

"You are crazy if you think he doesn't love you. He might be still angry, but that doesn't mean he does not love you. I think you should talk to him. Just see where his head is at."

Brenda looked down. "I don't know."

"He is not seeing anyone. He is always with you. He is living in your house. No one would accept that…."

Jason was sitting on the floor with his back resting against the sofa.

Emma was sitting next to him.

They just finished eating and then started wrestling.

Somehow they ended up on the floor.

They were both out of breath.

She kissed his cheek. "It feels so good seeing you all the time now."

She linked her fingers with his.

He kissed her. "Did I tell you how good you smell?"

"Yes, about two or three times."

"I'm going to tell you again. You smell great."

He put her short blonde hair behind her ears and kissed her again.

She moved to his lap. "Are you full?"

He nodded. "I am."

"You know what goes great with a full stomach?"

She started unbuttoning his shirt.

He smiled. "I'm not sure."

"Great sex."

"It does?"

She giggled. "It does."

He slipped his tongue into her mouth…..

Jason and Emma are lying in her bed.

Her head is resting on his chest. "Jacob has gotten so big."

"He has…it's amazing how much he has changed…since last month even."

She looked up at him. "He looks exactly like you. Thanks for the pictures. I really look forward to seeing them. I can't wait until I meet him. Can you believe, it's been six months since we met?"

"Has it been that long?"

"Yes. Jason, I never thought I would ever meet anyone like you."

"I never thought I would meet anyone like you. There is some good left in this world. I know it now."

He kissed her forehead.

She moved up and is now at eye level with him. "I love you, Jason."

He kissed her and flipped her over onto her back…

Carly is having dinner with Brenda and Jason.

She came over to see Jacob.

Jacob was six months now.

They have just finished eating.

Brenda was in the kitchen preparing dessert.

Carly was holding Jacob until he started reaching for Jason.

Jason took him.

"He is so cute, Jason. You and Brenda are doing a wonderful job with him."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

"But I'm curious. How long are you planning on living here?"

"I don't know. It works."

"But what about Emma? She doesn't….mind?"

Carly knew about Emma, had even hung out with them on numerous occasions.

"No, she isn't the jealous type."

"Forget being the jealous type. This is crazy. I wouldn't like it, but then again…we are talking about Emma. She is sweet, trusting, and understanding. I didn't think people like her existed. For a minute, I thought she was faking, but nope. She really is a nice person."

Jason nodded. "She is rare. I don't know how long I am going to stay here. I haven't really thought about it."

"Jason, this is crazy. You have a girlfriend. Brenda, still doesn't know about Emma?"

"No, I haven't told her yet. She knows I see people."

"You are not just seeing someone. You and Emma are serious. She doesn't know that."

Carly looked over his shoulder to make sure Brenda wasn't coming back.

"I don't think Brenda cares, Carly."

"I disagree with that. She still loves you."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does. You love her too, you just haven't forgiven her for marrying Jax. I don't care what you say. You are not just living here for Jacob. You want to be around her too."

"It's over between us. I'm with Emma. This is strictly about Jacob."

"I don't believe that."

Brenda walked out. "I have pie!"

She handed Carly a saucer.

Carly thanked her. "It's not poisoned is it?"

Brenda sat hers down.

Jason didn't want any.

She took Carly's fork and ate some of her pie. "See…not poisoned."

She handed the fork back to her.

Carly laughed. "Real classy, Brenda."

"I know right!"

They burst into laughter….

It's later on that night.

Jason has just gotten off the phone with Emma and made it upstairs.

Brenda is sitting in the rocking chair holding Jacob.

He had one hand on the bottle and the other was holding onto a lock of her hair.

She was reading to him.

Jason just stood in the doorway and listened.

The bottle slipped out of Jacob's hand and hit her lap.

 _He was asleep._

She took the bottle and placed it on the nightstand, along with the book.

She kept rocking.

Jason walked in and sat down on the bed. "I was thinking…that maybe it was time I went back to my house."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can't stay here forever. I'm not really sure how we are going to do things, because we both are used to seeing Jacob all the time."

"Well, don't leave."

"Brenda, I can't stay here forever. You are going to want your privacy and so will I."

"I don't plan on dating anyone right now and I like having you around."

"It's been great, but we can't do this forever. I've made my decision. I'm going back home. Maybe in a week or so? Hopefully, by then we will have something worked out."

"Did I do something?"

"Brenda, no. It's just time."

"I just don't know where this is coming from?"

"I have a house. I should be living in it."

She continued to question him. "You are not comfortable here?"

"Brenda, it's not that. It's simply just time."

"Am I smothering you?"

"Don't use my words against me. But no, it is nothing like that. You haven't done a thing. It's just time."

She stood up. "I guess…if it's what you want?"

He got up and took Jacob. "It's for the best. I'll put him down."

He walked out of the room.

Brenda sat back down.

She didn't want him to leave…

It's a couple of days later.

Brenda is talking to AJ.

He stopped by to see Jacob before going bowling with Jason and Emma.

He wasn't seeing Emma's friend anymore.

He was seeing a new girl.

She was meeting him at the bowling alley.

AJ is holding Jacob.

Jason is upstairs getting ready.

Brenda is sitting on the sofa. "AJ, you know Jason is moving back to his house?"

"He mentioned it."

"Did he tell you why?"

He shook his head. "No, just that it was time."

"I don't want him to go."

"Tell him."

"I tried. He said that we couldn't do this forever. The thing is…I want to do this forever."

He smiled. "You want him back?"

"Yes. I have been thinking about it ever since he mentioned he was going to move out. Maybe I didn't think he would ever move out? Until he told me. I can hardly sleep." She ran her fingers through her hair. "….and I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

"I've been knowing you since you were trying to pass algebra. That's why you are telling me."

She smiled.

"Brenda, tell him how you feel. And…..I wouldn't wait."

AJ knew things were getting serious between Jason and Emma.

He couldn't tell Brenda, but he could warn her, even if she didn't realize it.

"Maybe I'll talk to him…when he gets back?"

"Why not tell him now?"

She looked confused. "Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Why now? He'll be back."

"Why not now? You have been living together for how many months? And you have never said a word. You've known for a long time that you wanted him back. If you are serious, do it now. If you don't do it now, you probably will never do it. I'll go wait in the car, so you can talk."

He handed her Jacob.

She placed him inside of his playpen.

AJ left….

Brenda was so nervous.

 _What was she supposed to say?_

 _I love you and I want you back?_

 _Maybe she should just ask him to stay one more time?_

It might work this time.

She didn't have time to decide because she looked up and Jason was walking down the stairs.

He looked around. "What happened to AJ?"

"He is waiting in the car."

"Oh, ok. I knew he was coming to see Jacob, but that doesn't mean I want to ride with him. I want to come back in one piece."

"Jason, that is not funny."

"Yes, it is. I'll just follow him and plus it is out of his way to bring me back."

He reached down in the playpen and picked up Jacob.

He kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good night. Don't drink all the milk."

He placed him back in the playpen.

"Jason, I need to talk to you…before you go."

He looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No…well…yes. It's…about…you…moving out."

"What about it?"

"I…well…you…know, I think you should stay."

"Brenda, I can't. You know that. This is not a long term solution for us. I get that you don't want to lose any time with Jacob. I don't want to either."

"Well, stay."

"It wouldn't work."

"It might. It's working now."

"It wouldn't work, Brenda. Trust me. Look, we'll work something out, so that we both have enough time."

"Jason, it's not just that."

He had no idea what else it could possibly be. "I don't understand. What else is there?"

Her heart was beating so fast. "See…the thing is…"

She had no idea how to tell him and she was so scared.

He stood there staring at her. "The thing is what?"

"I…um…I.."

"Brenda, just say what you want to say."

She looked down at her feet. "I don't know how to."

"Just say it."

"Jason, this is so hard."

"Brenda, just tell me, because now you are freaking me out."

"I'm not trying to freak you out."

"Well you are. Just say it."

"Ok…ok." She took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I want us back."

Jason wasn't expecting that.

 _He wasn't expecting that…at all._

It caught him off guard.

"Jason, did you hear me?"

"I heard you."

 _He couldn't believe she had the nerve._

 _After everything that happened._

He looked over at Jacob.

He heard Brenda speak again. "Say something, Jason."

"I plan on it. Just making sure I remembered Jacob is present." He looked at her. "Why Brenda? Why do you want me back?"

"Because I like us…when we are together. I think…we are great."

"Is that it?"

"I also…I…I still love you, Jason."

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, I know that means nothing. You married Jax when you claimed that before, and also decided to stay with him, while…. _still_ claiming that."

"I know you are still angry. I was wrong, Jason. I made a mess of things. You said it yourself, I'm impulsive. I have been working on that. I'm trying to make better decisions."

"That's good and to be honest, you have grown a lot."

She smiled.

He held up his hand. "That doesn't mean I want you back."

Her smile faded. "Why won't you forgive me? I don't know what I can do."

"You can't do anything. Not a thing. Not one thing. Your I love yous don't really mean anything to me anymore. Just something you like to say."

Tears filled her eyes. "But I do love you. I love you so much."

He shrugged. "I don't believe you. And I don't think you do. Not really. You married another man, Brenda. And I would have still taken you back. I would have but you didn't want me."

"I did, Jason. I just didn't want to hurt Jax."

He shook his head. "You are still telling me that bullshit, like it makes it ok."

"I was just trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing? You should have never married him in the first place and once you realized you made a mistake, the right thing was to end it. You never ended it. He did. So, I don't want to hear about how much you love me now. You were willing to live the rest of your life with Jax. I missed you so much, I was willing to forgive everything. You apparently didn't miss me as much, because you decided to stay with Jax. You don't love me, Brenda. You can't possibly."

"But I do. You are everything to me. I make dumb decisions. I do. Listen when I say this, there is no greater love than what I feel for you."

Jason shook his head.

He thought about the words on that watch.

 _ **Jax's watch.**_

 _No Greater Love than You_

He still remembered them.

"Jason."

He looked at her.

She walked up to him. "Just tell me how to fix this." She touched his face. "I'll do whatever."

He removed her hand. "Move on with your life."

"What?"

"Move on with your life. I don't want you back. I'm not interested. Your words are empty. Useless."

"Jason, no they are not. I know I ruined us. I know that. Give me a chance to make it right. Do you honestly want this to be it? Forever?"

"You wanted to stay with Jax, Brenda. You wanted us to be done… _forever_. Right?"

"I just had a situation I didn't know how to get out of. I thought I deserved to have a lifetime without you, because I was so impulsive and married Jax. I thought I had to stay and live with it because I made that decision."

"Yeah, you did. You made it."

"Jason, we have another chance at getting it right. If we…just try."

"I don't want to try. Not with you. I can't trust you." He looked off. "Brenda, maybe I should have told you sooner. I don't know, but I have been seeing someone. I guess the correct word would be dating." His eyes met hers. "It's serious."

All of the color left her face. "I knew…well I figured…you were seeing people. You told me that….but it's serious?"

"Yes."

A lump formed in her throat. "How long?"

"Before you had Jacob. I met her the night of your baby shower. I've been seeing her ever since."

"Wow, that was about eight months ago."

He nodded.

She stepped back. "Oh, I had no idea. Well, this just got….awkward. I'm sorry…I would have never mentioned anything…if I knew. Now, I wish I could crawl up under a rock. Would you happen to have a rock I can crawl up under?"

He didn't say anything.

Brenda felt so embarrassed. "Now, I understand why you have to leave. Yeah, this definitely wouldn't work. Not with you having a girlfriend. Is that what she is?"

"Yes, that's what she is."

For some reason, she asked a question that she didn't even want to know the answer to. "Are you…in love with her?"

He looked her in the eyes and without the slightest hesitation answered. "Yes, I love her."

A single tear fell. "Well, yeah…you leaving is for the best." She pulled her long hair up into a chignon. "Look, if you are happy, I'm happy for you. And I'll take your advice…and move on. I will never mention any of this again. In fact, just please forget I said anything. Let's rewind and go back to before you walked down those stairs."

He nodded. "Yeah, sure."

She turned her back. "You should go, AJ must be getting restless."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I should."

He stared at the back of her head for a couple of seconds before leaving.

She sat down on the sofa as soon as the door closed.

She looked over at Jacob.

He was just looking at her.

It was like he knew what was going on or sensed that something was wrong.

He hadn't made a sound.

She was not going to cry, not with him watching.

To be honest, she didn't feel like she had a right to cry.

She caused all of this.

He was in love with another woman, because she married Jax.

This was her fault, but she was not the same person who chased after Sonny for months, when he was married to Lily.

She was not that person anymore, and she was not going to do any of that.

She was not going to fight for him.

She was going to accept that Jason didn't love her anymore and move on with her life.

 _Just as he suggested._

She stood up and took Jacob out of his playpen. "Ok, I think we should read you a bedtime story. What should it be tonight?"

They headed up the stairs….


	21. Chapter 21

**From Friends to Strangers…Chapter 21**

Jason didn't go home with Emma after leaving the bowling alley.

He went back to Brenda's.

He actually should have went to his house.

He was sure Brenda needed space, but there he was, standing in her kitchen…drinking a glass of water.

He couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier.

He really needed to talk to her…..

Brenda was still up.

She couldn't sleep.

Not after what happened.

She didn't cry, even though she really wanted to.

The last thing she wanted was to wake up with puffy eyes.

That would have made things even more awkward.

A little while ago, she heard Jason's truck pull up.

She didn't think he would be coming back to her house.

She figured he would just stay at his girlfriend's place, especially since she knew about them now.

If not her place… _his_.

That didn't happen and now he was walking up the stairs.

Her door was open, so she quickly turned her back.

She could hear him approaching.

She prayed he went into the other room.

"Brenda?"

 _Her prayer was not answered._

She didn't move.

She didn't say one word.

She heard him speak.

"I know you are not asleep. I know, because you usually sleep with your body facing towards the door. I know you don't want to talk right now, but I feel like there are some things I need to get off my chest."

She still didn't move.

Jason nodded. "Ok, we will do it like this. I didn't say any of that to hurt you. Regardless of the situation, I wouldn't do that. I should have told you earlier. Looking back, I wish I would have. I just hope this doesn't mess up anything. We have been doing a wonderful job with Jacob…being co-parents. Not only that but friends. I just don't want anything to change. That's really all I wanted to say."

Brenda heard him walk across the hall.

She was not going to let anything interfere with Jacob's happiness or wellbeing.

He was most important.

 _Not her little hurt feelings._

Jason had a girlfriend, he didn't want her anymore, and that was all to it.

She just needed to accept it and move on…..…...

It's the next morning.

Brenda got up early and prepared breakfast.

She was in the kitchen feeding Jacob when Jason walked in.

He kissed the top of Jacob's head.

Jacob tried to give him something to eat.

Jason leaned down and pretended to eat it. "Mmmm….good."

"Jason, we really should go ahead and work this schedule out."

He sat down. "I have decided that this should be Jacob's home. I just would like to see him whenever I want, and for him to stay at my house sometimes. I don't want him going back and forth all of the time. Since, he is most important, I think that's better."

She wasn't expecting that. "Are you sure? You are not just saying that because-"

"No, it's what I feel is best for Jacob."

"Ok, if…that's what you want. One more thing, I realize you are in a relationship, and I'm assuming she would like to meet Jacob at some point. I would just like to meet her first, before that happens."

"Of course. Brenda, I would never introduce anyone to Jacob, without meeting you first. I hope you'll do the same. Unless, it's Sonny or Jax."

She rolled her eyes. "You aren't funny. Shouldn't you be packing?"

"You are kicking me out?"

"I think as soon as we get this over…the better. You wanted to leave anyway. I'm fine with it now. I know things that I didn't know before."

"Ok, I'll start packing as soon as I finish eating. If that's what you want?"

"It's what _you_ wanted remember? And I think it's for the best. No need to delay it."

Jason fixed his plate and sat down. "Brenda, I don't want anything to be different between us. We have been getting along so great. I know we are not supposed to bring up last night, but I just want to make sure we are fine. That's why I stopped by your room last night."

"Jason, nothing has changed. It's not like we were dating. There was nothing going on between us. It has been that way for some time now. Pretty much ever since Sonny kidnapped me. We had one night and that's how we got Jacob. It's fine."

"Good…"

Jason moved out that morning.

He didn't have much to take.

Just his clothes and Sam.

He took Jacob with him because Brenda was meeting Lucy at the spa.

Brenda decided to tell Lucy what happened.

She didn't need Lucy encouraging her to talk to Jason anymore.

They were getting manicures and pedicures when she filled her in.

"So, he has a girlfriend?"

"Yes, he has been seeing her since the night of my baby shower."

Lucy was confused. "But he has been living with you?"

"Yeah, but that was strictly for Jacob. Lucy, I told you there wasn't anything going on between us. There were no close calls…nothing."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. So, what are you going to do?"

Brenda shook her head. "Nothing. I'm going to move on. I going to concentrate on Jacob and Deception. I'll be fine. I will get over it. He's over it and I don't want anyone that doesn't want me."

"I don't understand. I know he loves you. I'm not saying this because I am trying to make you feel better or get you to fight for him. I'm just saying it because I believe it to be true."

Brenda shook her head. "No, Lucy, he doesn't."

"Brenda, remember when I told you that you can love someone and not want to be with them? Jason is still angry with you. You said it yourself. He is so angry that he doesn't want you right now. You hurt him and he is not over it yet. He's going to get over it one day. What's weird is that he still wants to be around you. All the time. It's not only because of Jacob. I don't believe that. Maybe he is just scared you will disappoint him again?"

"I don't care, Lucy. I do not care. I can't care. I'm tired. Can we just forget about it and wish Jason well? I have to move on. I need to move on and I want you to move on with me."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks….."

Kevin smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Brenda leaned back on the sofa. "Me too, because the old me would find that girl and scratch her eyes out. I don't want to be poor in love Brenda anymore. I survived Sonny leaving me at the altar, I will survive this. I still love Jason. I probably always will or maybe I won't, but I _am_ going to move on. I'm not going to let it ruin my life or make me depressed."

"And you shouldn't. You have Jacob to think about. It's not just about you anymore."

Brenda nodded. "No, it's not. I want my son to be proud of his mother. I'm going to focus on making Deception great. I want to build something spectacular for Jacob. He is my priority."

Kevin nodded. "I'm going to say it again. I am so proud of you…"

Brenda spent the next couple of months focusing on her son and her company.

She had her own office now.

Her office had a room attached to it.

She got a nanny for Jacob and took him to work with her sometimes.

It was a nanny that Lila recommended.

Brenda made sure the room was comfortable for them both.

It had a TV, a crib, a play area with a playpen, and plenty of toys.

It looked like a daycare which gave Brenda her first idea.

She decided that Deception needed its own daycare.

She was able to do this for her child, because she owned half the company.

She wanted to do something for the rest of the employees, to make life easier for the parents that worked for them.

She consulted with Jax and Lucy and surprisingly, they thought it was a good idea.

They conducted an anonymous survey, to see how the employees felt, and it wasn't even close.

Eighty percent were in favor.

It wouldn't happen overnight, but they would try to get it up and running as soon as possible…..

Brenda is at home.

Jason is also there.

Jacob spent the day with him, while she was working.

Jacob didn't go to work with her everyday, just a couple of times a week.

He stayed with Jason most days.

Brenda is holding Jacob. "So, it looks like we are getting a daycare."

Jason smiled. "That's great, Brenda. It will make things a lot easier for the people that work for you."

"I wish it could be free. Maybe one day? At least it will be a lot less than the regular daycares."

"I'm proud of you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Jason. I really wanted this. I wasn't sure how Lucy and Jax would feel about it, since it wasn't something that would make them any money."

"But it improves the company."

"I think so. I would like Deception to be successful, but also be the type of company that thinks about their employees."

"I like the way you think. I think you are going to make Deception even better."

Brenda grinned. "I am going to try…"

Brenda and Jason still saw each other everyday.

He still ate dinner with her all of the time.

Jason would stay over at Emma's every now and then, but he mostly slept at his house.

He wanted to be close to Jacob.

There were no plans for them to move in together either.

Emma didn't want to make that move until she was married and Jason was simply fine with the way things were.

Emma worked long hours at the hospital.

She was also on nights, which meant she slept all day.

The majority of the time they spent together was on her days off….….….

Brenda, Jason, and Jacob are in the kitchen eating dinner.

Jacob is in his highchair.

Jason is feeding him. "Brenda, Emma is really anxious to meet Jacob, which means-"

She finished his statement. "You want us to meet."

"It's time, don't you think? She is not only anxious to meet him but you too."

Brenda wasn't ready to meet her.

She accepted that Jason moved on, she just wasn't ready to see it yet.

 _But….she knew she had to._

It was the final step, in truly accepting it.

She smiled. "Ok, set something up."

"I want it to be as casual as possible. Mac's? Friday?"

"Sure. That's fine. I'll get Monica or Lucy to watch Jacob."

"Great…"

The week flew by and it was Friday before she knew it.

Monica would be watching Jacob.

He was actually going to spend the night.

Monica didn't want Brenda coming to get him late.

Brenda had no issues with that, so she agreed….

Brenda decided to dress as casual as possible.

She didn't want Jason's girlfriend to think she was trying to compete or anything.

She was not the Brenda who gave Lily hell.

She was not that person anymore.

She wore jeans, heels, and a simple shirt.

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Her makeup was almost non existent.

She was a little late, but that was because she had to drop Jacob off, and Lila wanted to talk.

She walked into Mac's and saw Jason waving at her.

She took a deep breath and headed over to the table.

She walked up and a cute blonde stood up. "Brenda?"

Brenda smiled. "Yes. Emma?"

Emma nodded and smiled. "Yes, it is so nice to finally meet you."

Brenda extended her hand, but felt Emma's arms wrapped around her, squeezing her tightly.

She hugged her back.

Emma released her and looked her over. "I knew you were pretty from your billboards, but you are absolutely stunning in person."

"Oh, that is so nice of you to say. You are really pretty too."

Emma thanked her.

Brenda wasn't just saying that. She really thought she was pretty.

She had short blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, and a sincere smile.

She was slightly taller than Brenda, which meant she was short too, since Brenda was only five two.

To Brenda's surprise, Emma didn't sit next to Jason.

She sat right next to her.

Jason was on the opposite side of the table.

Emma asked her what she would like to drink.

Brenda looked down at Emma's drink. "I'll have what you are having."

Emma smiled. "Ok, great."

Jason signaled the waitress and she ordered Brenda a Sex on the Beach.

"Brenda, I just wanted to let you know that Jacob is absolutely beautiful. Jason showed me some pictures of him."

"Awe, thanks."

"He looks like Jason, but he has your smile."

Brenda's face lit up. "You really think so?"

"Yes, especially seeing you here now."

"I'm glad something is like me."

Emma laughed. "I have been dying to meet you. I've only heard great things."

"From whom?"

They laughed…...

It's later.

Brenda is back at home.

She is on the phone talking to Lucy.

She just made it in.

"So, how was it?"

"It was great. I wasn't expecting her to be that nice. I thought I was going to hate her, but Lucy, she really is a great girl."

"What does she look like?"

"She's cute. A blonde, slightly taller than me. Not too skinny. She is different than the other women I've seen him with. She sat next to me instead of Jason. His last girlfriend stayed glued to him. She wanted me to know he was hers."

"So, you like her?"

"I like her. I can see why Jason likes her too. I can read women. I can tell if they are being fake. She wasn't. Jason is dating the exact opposite of me. She is really nice and so bubbly. Damn, I must have been awful."

"You were not awful. Well, except that time you ran off and married Jax and threw a boulder through his truck. I think marrying Jax was the worst thing you ever did though."

"Lucy!"

"Well, it was awful."

"We are not talking about that. Focus. Back to Emma, we are going to spend some more time together… _without Jason_. She has my number and I have hers."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, if she is going to be around Jacob, I want to make sure my first impression is the correct one."

"Yes, that makes sense. Maybe we can go out for drinks?"

"Ok, I would love to see her around someone other than Jason.…..…"

About an hour after Brenda got home, she heard Jason's truck.

She met him at the door.

He followed her in. "I was hoping you were not asleep."

"Nope, not yet."

"Just finished talking to Lucy?"

She giggled. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you."

They sat down on the sofa.

"Do you like her?"

"I do, Jason. She really is nice."

"I'm glad you like her. I was worried."

"You knew she was great."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you were going to like her."

"So far, I do. I had a good time. She reminds me of your ex, Keesha. She was really nice too. Both are the complete opposite of me."

Brenda placed her feet in Jason's lap.

He started massaging them.

She leaned her head back. "I didn't ask you do that, but I appreciate it."

He grinned. "You didn't have to ask, I knew what you wanted."

She looked up at the ceiling. "What do you think Jacob is doing?"

"Sleeping."

She giggled. "What do you think he is dreaming about?"

"His favorite person in the world. Me."

"You are so funny."

"I'm also hungry. What do you have to eat?"

She removed her feet and got up. "The real reason you came by. Come on."

He followed her into the kitchen.…

A couple of weeks later, Brenda met up with Emma again.

Lucy was with her.

They spent the second half of the day together.

First they went shopping, then to dinner, before finally stopping at a bar for drinks.

Lucy was quiet at first, but within no time, she forgot about _not wanting_ to like Emma, and ended up really enjoying herself.

They had such a good time.

There were plenty of laughs.

Emma was a girl's girl and Brenda liked that, because she was too.

She loved her girlfriends and Emma seemed to be the same way.

Brenda and Lucy learned that her really close friends lived in New York.

She had one friend who lived in Port Charles.

She worked so much, she hadn't found the time to meet anymore, besides her coworkers.

At the end of the night, they all decided to do it again, and ended the night with hugs.….

Brenda decided that it was perfectly fine for Emma to be around Jacob.

This resulted in them all being around each other more.

Brenda even invited her to dinner a few times.

She would also see her at the Quartermaine mansion during their weekly family dinners.

Brenda wouldn't go every week, only a couple of times a month.

Jason would take Jacob every week because everyone was looking forward to seeing him.

Emma would go with him if her schedule allowed it.

At this point, everyone had accepted that Jason and Brenda were over.

They all liked Emma and thought she was really sweet, even Edward.

It helped that they were able to see her and Brenda interacting.

There was no animosity.

They were actually becoming friends….

Brenda was on her way to Deception, when she decided to stop by Kelly's to get some coffee.

Jacob was with Jason.

She had just ordered, when she heard someone speak.

"Was it a boy or girl?"

She turned and grinned. "Hey."

A tall, dark, and handsome guy was standing there.

A guy she instantly recognized.

He nodded. "Hello. So, was it a boy or a girl?"

"It was a boy. A boy who is about to actually turn one."

"It has been that long. By that reaction, I guess it is safe to assume you remember me?"

Brenda smiled. "Yes, the guy who agreed to go out on a date with me, when I was pregnant."

"Yes, and the girl who ignored my phone calls."

"I'm sorry…I-"

"I know. You thought I was crazy. I wasn't. I thought you were beautiful then and I still do. I also have a confession."

"A confession?"

"Yes. I overheard your conversation with your child's father. My parents did not have a one night stand. They have been married for almost thirty years."

She laughed. "I deserved that."

He shrugged. "Maybe….maybe not? But I really wanted to see you. That was not a lie. Make my life and tell me you remember my name."

"If it's really your name, I think it was Phillip."

He clapped. "Not only beautiful, but she has a great memory too."

"Do you remember my name?"

"Beautiful Brenda."

She smiled. "Ok, he is not only handsome, but he also has a great memory. Too bad he is a liar."

The smile left his face.

She held up her hand. "I am just kidding."

His smile returned. "So, what do you do besides take the most wonderful pictures? Your billboard is hard to miss. I didn't notice it until after I met you that day. Now, I notice them all the time."

"I work for Deception. What do you do?"

"I am an artist. Well, that's what I love to do. That's what I wish I was doing. Maybe one day? I'm an accountant, Monday through Friday. I paint whenever I can. I've sold some pieces."

"That's great."

Brenda's order was ready.

She grabbed her coffee. "I…really have…to go. I have this meeting I have to get to."

 _Please ask for my number_

He nodded. "Before you go,. if I called you again, would you answer?"

 _Yes!_

She calmly answered. "Yes, I would."

He took out his phone.

She gave him her phone number and they agreed to talk later.

They said their goodbyes and she left with the biggest smile on her face….

Brenda and Phillip talked for a couple of weeks before he officially asked her out.

She knew it was coming, she just didn't know when….

Brenda is getting ready to go to dinner with Phillip.

They were meeting at a restaurant in town.

Jason is sitting on her bed watching her get ready.

Jacob is sitting on the floor playing.

Brenda walked out of the bathroom. "Is this makeup too much?"

"No, you look fine."

Her hair, which was loosely curled, fell down her back.

She went into the closet and slipped on a bracelet.

She chose a necklace and a pair of small diamond studs.

She put them on and stood in the doorway of the closet.

"How does this look?"

"It looks fine."

"Jason, you need a new word."

She went into her closet, took off her robe, and slipped on her dress.

Jason got up and zipped it up. "Where are you and Lucy going?"

"I'm not meeting Lucy. I….have a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, do you remember the guy from Kelly's? The one who agreed to go out with me, when I was pregnant?"

"Are you going out with him?"

"Yes, we ran into each other at Kelly's. How crazy is that?"

"When was this?"

"A couple of weeks ago. We have been talking ever since. Jason, I am so nervous. I haven't been on a date in so long."

"Brenda, what do you know about this guy?"

"His name is Phillip Turner. He is an accountant. He loves to paint. It's his passion. He is also very cute and extremely funny."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a date? I thought you were just meeting Lucy."

"I don't know. I'm already nervous, Jason. I didn't really want to talk about it." She turned and looked at him. "Are you sure I look ok?"

"Brenda, you always look great. Where are you meeting him?"

"At Alexander's."

"Make sure you take your phone. Is it charged?"

"Yes, Jason, it's charged."

"If you feel weird or have a bad vibe, send me a text, call, or whatever. You should have told me. I would have checked him out first. I'm still going to check him out."

"He's fine."

She looked at herself in the mirror.

Jacob crawled over to her.

He could stand, as long as he had something to hold onto.

She reached down and picked him up.

She looked at him. "How do I look, Jacob?"

He just grinned and pointed at himself in the mirror.

"Brenda, you really should have told me."

"Jason, I didn't really think you cared to be honest. You didn't tell me about Emma until you had to."

"I know but-"

"I appreciate you worrying about me. I really do. I will call you when I get back. I'll even text you to let you know I'm fine."

"I need to give you a word."

Brenda frowned. "A what?"

"A code word, so that I'll know that it's really you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

She laughed but he didn't.

"Ok, Jason, what's the word?"

"Ring."

"Ok, I'll text you. I'll also call when I get back. Is Emma staying over tonight?"

He shook his head. "She has to work."

"Ok, I'll definitely call."

"You could have called anyway."

"Jason, I don't want her to think-"

"Emma doesn't think anything. She is not like that. You know that. She cares a great deal about you. She would want you to call."

"I care a great deal about her too. Don't ruin that relationship. I really like her."

"I didn't ruin the last one."

"Ooooh, now that was a low blow."

He disagreed. "No, it was just the truth."

Brenda went into the closet. "Ok, Jacob, which purse?"

Jacob tried to grab one of them.

"Ok, I'm going to choose this one since you like it so much."

Brenda handed Jacob to Jason.

She put her things into her purse.

She looked in the mirror one last time.

Jason was standing behind her.

"Jason, are you sure I look ok?"

"Now, that I know you are not meeting Lucy, I actually think your dress is too short."

"It is not! It's almost touching my knees." She looked up at the clock on the wall. "I have to go, I'm going to be late."

"Brenda, don't forget to text me and make sure to call when you get back. You don't want me to come and find you. That clown doesn't either."

"He is not a clown. I don't have time to argue with you, Jason. I have to go."

They left…

Brenda pulled up to Alexander's and saw Phillip waiting outside for her.

She got out.

Valet took her keys and handed her a number.

Phillip greeted her. "Do you have any idea what you look like?"

She grinned. "No, tell me what I look like, Phillip?"

"You look like the most perfect creature I have ever seen."

He kissed her cheek.

She thanked him. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He was wearing a black suit with a skinny tie.

The suit fit him perfectly.

He took her hand and they went inside….

Jason is sitting on his sofa talking to Emma on the phone.

Jacob was asleep.

"I didn't know Brenda was dating."

"Apparently, this is their first date. I just wish she would have told me before she decided to go on a date with him. I would have checked him out first."

"She should be fine. I don't think she would date a creep."

"Yeah, maybe not. I'm still having him investigated."

"That's why I love you. You two are not together, but you still look after her."

Jason had Emma on speakerphone.

He was watching his phone like a hawk.

He was waiting on Brenda to text him.

Emma was going on and on about how great his relationship with Brenda was, and he was just staring at his phone.

Finally, it lit up.

He had a text.

It was from Brenda.

He opened it:

 _ **I'm not dead. Ring.**_

Jason did not find that funny.

"Jason?"

Emma was calling his name.

"Yes?"

"I was asking about Jacob's birthday party. Is it at her house or-"

"My grandparents."

"It's going to be great."

Jason picked up his phone. "It is going to be over the top, that's what it is going to be. I'm sure he won't remember any of it."

"I'm in charge of the balloons. I know they have party planners but I wanted to contribute something."

He sent Brenda a reply, letting her know that he did not think that was funny.

Emma was still talking. "…..I am going to need a lot of balloons."

"No, you won't. Shouldn't you be going to sleep?"

"Yes, I really should." She yawned. "I have a long day tomorrow. I'll call you before my shift starts."

"Ok."

"I love you, Jason."

"Me too. Goodnight."

Jason disconnected the call….

Brenda was on cloud nine when she got home.

Her date went really well.

It was after one when she made it in.

She kicked off her heels and sat down on the sofa.

Her phone started ringing.

She answered. "Jason, I'm home."

"I know, no thanks to you. I saw your car pull up."

"You were not waiting up were you?"

*silence*

She laughed. "You were! Awe, that is so sweet. You wanted to make sure I was ok. That is really nice of you…but I'm fine. I had a good time too."

"Why are you just getting back?"

"We went back to his place and had sex."

"What?"

"Jason, I'm just kidding. We stayed until the restaurant closed and then we stopped for drinks. We spent a lot of time talking. It was a great first date."

"Are you planning on seeing him again?"

"We are going to go see a movie next week. Probably Friday, because Jacob's party is Saturday. Can you believe he is about to turn one?"

"No, I still remember when you were pregnant."

"Me too, I was huge. That last month was a nightmare, but it was so worth it. I love my Jacob Poo. I started to stop by and look in on him."

"You could have. You knew I'd be up."

"Yeah, but I decided against it. Jason, I need to talk to you about something. I'm thinking about reaching out to my sister."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't know. I was thinking that maybe…just maybe we can repair our relationship. I may even go see my mom one day. As crazy as that sounds. Not that she would even recognize me."

Her mother was in a mental institution.

"Ever since I got pregnant I have been thinking about my family. I have your family, but it's _your_ family. It's not mine."

"Brenda, they don't think that. They consider you family too."

"Yeah, I know…but I'm not _really_ family. I think I'm going to call Julia and tell her about Jacob. I'll start there."

"Ok, if that's what you want to do. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"If it doesn't work out, at least I tried. You know, looking back on the night I told you I wanted you back, I don't regret telling you anymore. I did at first. I'm glad I at least tried. I found out that you didn't love me anymore, so I'm not wondering what if. It helped me to move on."

"Brenda, I don't think you understand. It's not that I don't-"

She interrupted. "Someone is calling….it's Phillip. I have to go. Thanks again for making sure I made it home ok."

"No problem."

"Bye, Jason."

"Bye."

He hung up….

Brenda and Phillip went to the movies that following Friday and ate at a local pizzeria afterwards.

Their second date was even better than the first.

Brenda was having such a good time, but she knew she couldn't stay out late, because she had to get up early.

Jacob's birthday party was the next day.

Phillip understood and even bought Jacob a present.

She really liked him and at the end of their date, she asked himout again.

He was going to be her date to the annual Quartermaine charity event…..

The next day was hectic.

They hired a party planner but Brenda still wanted to make sure everything was perfect, so she got up early and helped get things ready.

She didn't sleep at home.

She and Jacob stayed at the Quartermaine mansion.

She went there as soon as her date was over.

Jacob was already there.

After making sure everything was the way she wanted it, she got dressed.

Monica had already gotten Jacob ready.

Jason and Emma showed up a couple hours before the party started.

Emma had tons of balloons delivered.

Brenda thought it was hilarious when she seen the amount.

Emma shrugged. "I didn't want to show up with ten balloons. This place is huge! Do you know at first I was going to blow them up myself?"

Brenda laughed. "And you would be dead."

They burst into laughter.

She hugged Emma. "Thanks, the kids are going to love them….."

The party was a huge success.

Lucy and Kevin came.

Lois, Ned, and Brook Lynn flew in for the day.

Brenda invited some of her coworkers' kids and also kids from Jacob's yoga class.

Jacob's cake was shaped like an elephant.

He loved elephants, at least they thought he did.

He was actually trying to take its head off.

When it came time to sing happy birthday, Jacob got a little freaked out.

He had no idea why people were singing so loudly.

He just leaned his head on Jason's shoulder and waited for it to be over.

Everyone laughed.

It was a great party…

Jason and Brenda are in Jacob's nursery at the Q mansion.

He is taking a nap.

They are looking down at him.

"Jason, can you believe we made him?"

"Sometimes I can't."

"Me either. I think we were meant to have him. I mean…I was married to Jax. We were not even communicating. I'm sorry, I know how much you hate when I bring that up."

"It's ok. It is crazy how things happen."

"Yeah." Brenda reached down and ran her fingers through Jacob's hair. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"I would. I would have talked to you that day in the guest house. Told you the truth. Told you that I saw you and Sonny."

She looked over at him. "I guess, I would too. I would have never left and I would have made you talk to me." She shrugged. "But I guess everything happens for a reason."

"I guess. Brenda, I'm happy we have Jacob but I wish it would have happened a little differently."

Brenda looked away. "Yeah." She cleared her throat. "So, how did you like the party?"

"It was too much. Clowns, face painting, pony rides, moonwalks, a thousand balloons. He is just one."

Brenda laughed. "He just wanted to ruin the cake."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, he didn't care about anything else."

"The other kids had fun. We can show him the video when he gets older."

"Yeah." He turned his body towards her. "You went on another date last night right?"

Her face lit up. "Yes, I had so much fun. We just went to the movies and grabbed pizza afterwards. I liked it though. I liked it so much, we are going on a third date. He is my date to the charity event."

"I guess you really like him?"

"Yeah, Jason, I really do. It is the start of a new beginning for me and I am taking this slow."

He nodded…...

It is the day of the Quartermaine Charity event.

Brenda just left the spa and decided to make a quick run to Kelly's before going home.

She was on her way out when she ran into Sonny.

She said hello and kept walking.

He called out to her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"You can't talk for a minute?"

She placed her hand on her hip. "One minute."

"How is Jacob?"

"Jacob is fine."

"You going to the Q's event tonight?"

She sighed. "You know I am. I go every year."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know. Just making small talk. Your hair looks amazing."

"Thanks, Sonny."

"You look even better."

"Thanks, Sonny."

"Is Jason taking you and his girlfriend?"

Brenda started walking away. "Bye, Sonny!"

He yelled. "Brenda! I want to talk!"

She flipped him off and kept walking.

He just laughed and went inside of Kelly's….

When Brenda got home, Jason and Jacob were already there.

Jason brought his tux with him.

He decided to just get ready at her house.

Emma's friend was in town and they would be getting ready at her apt.

He decided to give them some time alone…..

Jacob's nanny would be looking after him at the Quartermaine mansion while they were at the party.

Jason would be dropping him off on the way to the event and Brenda would be going there after it was over.

After feeding and bathing Jacob, Brenda and Jason started getting ready.

Jason decided to take a shower in Brenda's bathroom because he liked the showerhead.

Brenda walked into the bathroom with Jacob on her hip. "Jason, don't use all the hot water!"

"Brenda, I'm not going to use all the hot water!"

"Yeah, right!"

Jacob looked up at the steam.

Brenda looked over at Jacob. "Exactly."

She shook her head and left….

Brenda showered and is now in the process of getting ready.

Jacob had fallen asleep.

She finished her makeup, touched up her hair, and went into her closet to put on her jewelry.

She was going to be wearing a strapless black fitted dress that flared at the bottom.

Her hair was in deep waves.

 _Old Hollywood style_.

Her makeup also matched that era.

She was wearing false individual lashes and a deep red lip.

She decided not to wear any earrings, because she was going to wear a huge necklace, and it didn't need anything competing with it.

Not even the smallest earrings.

She slipped on a bracelet and a ring.

Jason walked into the closet.

He had on everything except his jacket.

"You look nice, Jason."

"Thanks. 

He looked down at his watch. "We have about twenty minutes."

"Ok, do you like this ring?"

He nodded.

She reached into her jewelry box and pulled out another one. "Or do you like his one?"

"I like the one you have on."

"Ok, thanks."

She put the ring back in the jewelry box and her eyes fell on the watch box.

She picked it up, opened it, and took the watch out. "This is the watch I bought for you the day Sonny kidnapped me."

"What?"

"Yes, I bought this for you. I can't give it to now, it wouldn't be appropriate, because it is engraved." She flipped it over and read it. "No greater love than you." She shrugged. "I'll save it and give it to Jacob. It really is a nice watch, at least I think so. I was so happy when I bought it. I wanted to give you something. I felt you deserved…something…for making me so happy and loving me the way you did. Never got the chance to give it to you. Sonny robbed me of that chance. It really is nice isn't it?"

He nodded. "It really is."

She placed the watch back inside of its case and put it back into the jewelry box.

"Ok, I really need to put on my dress."

She took off her robe and grabbed the dress off the hook.

She stepped into it. "Jason, we are so inappropriate. You should not be in here."

"Why not?"

"You have a girlfriend and I'm getting dressed. We are not together anymore. I realize there is a comfort level but you should not be in here."

"Coming from the person who just walked in while I was in the shower. Brenda, there is nothing going on. You know it and I know it."

"It's still inappropriate and you didn't even close the bathroom door."

"Neither did you."

Jason didn't want to talk about that.

He was still thinking about that watch.

He never thought for a second that it was his… _but it made sense_.

It explains why she still had it.

"Jason, will you zip me up?"

She moved her long hair to the side.

He grabbed the zipper and pulled it up.

She slipped on her shoes.

"Do I look ok, Jason?"

Jason thought she looked absolutely breathtaking.

"You look…ok."

She pushed him. "I'm going to change Jacob before we leave."

"I'll grab the wipes and the diaper."

She held up her fist. "Teamwork makes the dream work."

He bumped her fist with his. "Yes, it does. And…Brenda, I know for reasons that we both know, you couldn't give me the watch. I still want to thank you. I would have loved it."

She smiled. "I hope Jacob feels the same way.."

He grinned. "I'm sure he will."

"Did you really like it, Jason? I mean…would you have worn it?"

"I told you I loved it. I would have worn it."

"That makes me happy. Jason, I know I have apologized, but I just want to apologize again. For everything. You were really good to me. I'm happy you found someone that is treating you the way you deserve. You seem really happy."

"Yeah."

"We really should hurry, we have to go. So, go get the-"

He nodded. "The wipes and a diaper. I'm on it."

He left…

Brenda met Phillip at the event

She was really taking her time with him.

They hadn't even kissed yet.

It seemed he wanted to take his time with her too, because he hadn't even tried.

Jason dropped Jacob off at the Q's and headed to the event.

Emma and her friend were already there.

Lucy and Kevin were also in attendance.

Jason made sure Carly and her boyfriend received invites.

Jason finally met Phillip but they didn't really talk.

It was just a quick hello and then off he went.

Emma gave Brenda the thumbs up.

Lucy thought he was hot.

Phillip was very handsome but he also had a great personality, which Brenda liked the most.

He spent most of the night making her laugh.

They were glued to each other.

AJ walked over to Jason, who was just standing there looking around.

Emma was off mingling with her friend whose name was Traci.

AJ nudged Jason. "Who is that guy with Brenda?"

"Some clown she is dating."

"Oh. That clown has been holding her hand since they got here. Tell me something. How bad do you want to hit him?"

Jason looked at AJ and walked off.

AJ just laughed.

He could tell Jason was annoyed…

Everyone was mingling, dancing, and eating when the music lowered.

One of the charity's organizers was on the stage with a mic in hand.

She thanked everyone for coming and went through the usual motions of thanking all of the sponsors.

"Now, to the good part! We have decided to add even more fun to this event! We are going to auction off dances! You just bid on someone and you'll get to dance with them. It is as simple as that. This is all in good fun, so please no fights!"

Everyone laughed.

She continued by asking people to sign up.

They would stop at the first twenty.

They didn't want to spend the whole night auctioning dances off.

Brenda, Emma, and Lucy all decided to sign up.

Kevin ended up winning Lucy.

Phillip won Brenda.

Emma was the final one of the night and of course Jason won her.

The auction was really fun and a great addition to the event.

When Jason walked on stage to get Emma, she grabbed the microphone off the stand.

The auctioneer had just placed it back.

She turned it back on and spoke into it. "Testing. Testing. I just want to make sure this is on. Please lower the music, I promise this will not take long."

Jason had no idea what was going on.

Emma grabbed his hand. "I'll make this quick. I just have a question to ask the man who just outbid everyone to dance with me." She looked into his eyes. "You know I am a traditional girl."

Jason nodded but he was so confused.

"Well, tonight I have decided not to be so traditional. Jason, I love you. You have brought so much to my life. You are a wonderful person. The time we have spent together, has been the best time of my life. I realize it is not traditional for the woman to ask the man, but I don't want you to get away. It doesn't matter who asks whom, as long as we end up as one. What I want to know is…will you agree to share the rest of your life with me?"

Jason was not expecting that.

Lucy looked around for Brenda, but she didn't see her.

People started clapping and yelling.

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!"

Jason didn't know what to say.

He felt like he was backed up in a corner and couldn't get out.

Emma was standing there looking at him with tears in her eyes.

He slowly nodded. "Yes."

Emma started crying.

Monica and Alan just looked at each other.

Edward and Lila were also stunned.

AJ just stood there.

He thought about Brenda.

He started looking around for her.

It didn't take long before he found her.

She was standing there with Phillip, clapping and smiling with the rest of the people…..

Jason and Emma walked off the stage and was greeted with hugs.

Carly hugged Jason and made it a point to look him in the eyes.

She didn't say a word, but her eyes said enough.

 _What in the hell are you doing?_

It was finally time for Brenda to congratulate them.

Emma held onto her tightly. "I really care a great deal about you and Jacob."

"We feel the same about you. Congratulations."

She didn't get a chance to talk to Jason because he was busy talking to his mother and father.

The party started back up and Phillip took her out onto the dancefloor.

Phillip pulled her close. "Did you know that was going to happen?"

"No, I had no idea."

"Be honest, Brenda, how do you feel about that?"

"I like her. They are perfect for each other."

"If you are ok with it, I guess congratulations to them….."

After they finished their dance, Brenda and Lucy went to the ladies room.

 _Well, not exactly._

That's just what they told Phillip and Kevin.

They walked down the hall.

They continued walking until there was no one around.

Lucy kept turning knobs, until she found an open room.

It was a conference room.

She took Brenda inside and locked the door behind them.

Lucy wasted no time questioning Brenda. "Did you know that was going to happen?"

Brenda threw her purse on the table. "I had no idea."

"Brenda, I was so shocked. I know they have been seeing each other for awhile, but never….in a million years."

Brenda nodded. "Yeah, I know. She will make him a wonderful wife."

Lucy agreed. "Yeah, I'm just still shocked."

"I guess she decided that she wasn't going to let him get away. She said as much."

Lucy walked over to the window and looked out. Her back was facing Brenda. "I still can't believe that happened. I always thought….I don't know. I just always thought you two would find your way back, but I guess you both have really moved on. It's time for the rest of us to move on with you. You are handling it better than I thought you would, which tells me that you are over-"

"Oh my God, Lucy."

Lucy turned around.

Brenda fell to her knees. "Oh my God….Oh my God. Tell me this is not happening. Tell me…" The tears were rolling down her cheeks one after the other.

Lucy rushed to her side…

Jason was talking to Carly when AJ walked up. "What are you doing?"

Carly walked off, leaving them alone.

It was the same question, she just asked him.

Jason shook his head. "AJ, not now."

"Yes, now. Look, I like Emma. She is very nice but you don't love her."

"I do love her."

"But not like you love a certain brunette. I feel like you found your Jax. You don't love her like you love Brenda. It's nowhere near that. I've seen you with both. She is not your Lila. I want what our grandparents have and I want the same for you. If you marry her, you will regret it. Why in the world would you say yes? I know you didn't feel pressure from strangers? That is so unlike you. Are you sick?"

"What was I suppose to say? No."

"Actually, I would have grabbed the mic and said hell no. If you marry her, you are going to be miserable. Yes, she'll make you a good wife. She'll do all the right things, and you will still be miserable. But congratulations, you are engaged. How are you going to get out of this?"

"Maybe I don't want to get out of it?"

"Bullshit. You don't want to marry her. You spend all of your time with Brenda. You could care less if Emma worked twenty four hours a day as long as you got to see Brenda. Don't lie and say it's about Jacob. You know what? You need to book an appointment with Kevin. Book several appointments. He has a couch you need to go sit on. You can tell him all about your troubles, particularly why you are still pissed that Brenda married Jax. Jason, you are taking this too far. Marrying Emma will not make you happy. Our whole family knows it, they just won't tell you."

AJ shook his head and walked off.

Emma rushed over to Jason. "Where did AJ run off to? Was he congratulating you?

Jason nodded.….

Brenda and Lucy returned to the party.

No one could tell a thing.

Lucy helped her fix her makeup and they both decided that she needed to leave.

If she didn't, she was going to fall apart in front of everyone.

She would dance with Phillip a couple of times and make up an excuse to leave.

As soon as she walked back in, Phillip took her out onto the dancefloor.

She didn't feel like dancing but she didn't want to ruin his night, so she sucked it up.

She could get through this.

She didn't want him to know that anything was wrong, so she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Phillip, did I tell you that you are a great dancer?"

He smiled. "No."

"Phillip, you are a great dancer."

He laughed. "And did I tell you, Brenda Barrett, that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She smiled. "No, you did not."

"Brenda, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

They burst into laughter and he spun her around and her eyes met Jason's.

She quickly looked away.

 _Shit, that was not the plan._

She was supposed to be pretending to be happy for them.

When she looked again, he was gone…..

Phillip went to the restroom.

Brenda was standing by the stage when Jason walked up.

She didn't even see him coming.

He was just there. "Hey."

She tried to smile. "Hey."

She had a hard time looking at him.

So, she didn't.

She looked out into the crowd.

At first neither said a word.

She thought she should congratulate him. It would be odd if she didn't. "I just want to say congratulations. I would have told you earlier, but you were surrounded."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"Did you know-"

"No, I didn't. I had no idea. We never even discussed it."

"Well, she will make you a great wife. I don't doubt that at all. I don't really blame her for asking you. Smart girl. She realized what she had. And I know you'll make her a great husband."

Jason could feel the tension.

He could also hear it in her voice.

It was shaking.

He could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Brenda, you don't-"

"Jason, I am trying to say all the right things. Let me. I have no right to say anything else. I married Jax. I can't be anything but happy for you. I have accepted that you don't want me anymore. I'm just shocked that's all. Look, you are going to have a wonderful life with her. Congratulations, ok."

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

She turned and looked up into his eyes, the tears threatening to spill over. "Jason, let me go. Please."

"Brenda, I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I know. You told me a long time ago that you didn't want me. On two separate occasions. I'm just having a moment. You know, my poor Brenda moment. Making things all about me. A couple of sessions with Kevin and I'll be fine." She looked down. "Please…let me go. If you don't I'm going to start crying. Please, Jason."

He released her.

She walked away and his eyes followed her until she disappeared into the crowd.

Emma's friend, Traci, was standing there and witnessed the whole exchange…..

Brenda ended up leaving a couple of minutes later.

Phillip, Lucy, and Kevin left too.

As soon as she was in her car, Lucy called her.

Brenda promised her that she was ok.

Lucy wanted to talk to her until she made it to the Q estate, but Brenda told her there was no need for that.

She would be fine….

Brenda still couldn't believe it.

Jason was marrying Emma.

She thought she was over him.

She wasn't over him.

She still loved him, just as much as she did before. But she was not going to do anything to ruin things for Emma and Jason.

Jason deserved Emma.

She was a great person.

So was he.

It still hurt.

 _It hurt like hell._

The pain was almost too much to bear.

She was going to know exactly how he felt when she married Jax.

 _This was her karma_.

The only difference…he didn't have to go to the ceremony…

Brenda was almost at the Quartermaine estate, when she saw a car driving on the wrong side of the road.

She honked her horn.

They didn't move.

She honked it again.

They still didn't move.

She couldn't get in the other lane, because it was a two lane road, and cars were coming towards her.

She kept honking her horn, but the car was still coming straight for her.

She jerked the wheel to avoid contact, lost control, and hit a tree…..

Lucy slipped on her nightgown, picked up her phone, and dialed Brenda's number.

She didn't receive an answer.

She called the Quartermaine house and got Reginald.

Brenda hadn't made it home yet.

Lucy had no idea where she could be.

She should be there by now.

Kevin assured her that she was fine.

She probably needed some time to herself.

Lucy got into bed. "Maybe so?"

About an hour later, her phone rang.

It was Brenda.

She answered. "Brenda Barrett! I have been calling you!"

"I'm sorry, this is not Miss Barrett. I'm calling from General Hospital and it seems you were the last person Miss Barrett talked to. Who am I speaking with?"

"Lucy her friend. Where is Brenda?"

"I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but she has been in a car accident. We suggest you contact her family and get here as soon as possible….."

Jason, Emma, and the rest of Quartermaines were in the process of leaving the event.

His phone started ringing.

He looked down at it.

It was Lucy.

He knew she probably had something to say too.

He wasn't in the mood.

He sent her to voicemail.

His phone kept ringing.

Everyone looked at him.

Edward frowned. "Just answer the damn thing."

He answered. "Yeah."

Lucy was crying. "Jason, this is Lucy! You need to get to the hospital. Brenda has been in a car accident!"

"What?!"

"I don't know what happened! I had been calling and calling, but I couldn't reach her. I just received a call….it was from the hospital. We have to go now!"

Jason hung up, told them what happened, while sprinting to his truck…

They all made it to the hospital.

The police were there.

They told them that she was in car accident.

A drunk driver was involved.

He was driving on the wrong side of the road.

Brenda swerved to avoid contact, lost control, and hit a tree.

She was wearing her seat belt, but it was the air bag that knocked her unconscious. Air bags can be rough on small adults and children.

A couple of minutes after they arrived, the doctor appeared.

He introduced himself and said hello to Monica.

He preceded to tell them about Brenda's condition.

"She hit the tree hard. She was unconscious when they brought her in. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but while we were treating her, she slipped into a coma."

Jason's heart dropped, he buried his face into his hands.

Emma wrapped her arms around him.

Monica and Alan hugged.

AJ was in shock.

Edward had taken Lila home, fearing that it would all be too much for her.

Lucy was inconsolable.

Jason lifted his head. "Can I see her? I need to see her."

"Only family."

"She is my family."

The doctor nodded. "One at a time."

He took Jason back…

Before the doctor took him in, he warned him that initially it will be a shock.

"She is on a ventilator. That's just a precaution. We will check her periodically, to make sure she can breathe on her own."

Jason nodded.

The doctor took him in.

He was still talking but Jason didn't hear a thing.

He approached the bed slowly.

His eyes roamed over her lifeless body.

The only movement was her chest.

 _Rising and falling._

He was in complete shock.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

It didn't even seem real.

 _But it was._

The doctor said something about not too long and he left.

Jason's hand instantly went up and touched her face.

He looked over at the machine and down at her again.

She didn't have any cuts or bruises.

His hand moved down to hers.

He placed it inside of his.

A few short hours ago, he was talking to her.

He could still see her holding Jacob while yelling at him in the bathroom.

 _Jason, don't use all the hot water!_

Standing in the closet showing him the watch she bought him.

 _This is the watch I bought for you the day Sonny kidnapped me. Never got the chance to give it to you._

Asking him if she looked ok.

 _Do I look ok, Jason?_

Telling him she was sorry…again.

 _Jason, I know I have apologized, but I just want to apologize again. For Everything. You were really good to me. I'm happy you found someone that is treating you the way you deserve. You seem really happy._

Fighting back tears as she tried to congratulate him.

 _Jason, I am trying to say all the right things. Let me._

Her hand was still in his.

He looked up at her face.

"You looked better than ok. I have been a fool." A tear rolled down his face. "I wish you would wake up and push me…telling me you agree. I would give anything to have you yell at me right now. Please, wake up. I still love you. I never stopped. That was never the issue. I couldn't stop if I wanted to. You and Jacob are my life. I still want you. I'll always want you. And I need you so much. I should have been honest with myself. I should have been honest with you. I have been so stubborn. So angry. I should have told you when I had the chance. And now…." His eyes roamed over her body. "I….just can't lose you. Please, don't leave me. Don't…leave…me. Don't leave us. Jacob needs you. We both do. Brenda, can you hear me? Can you hear me, Baby? Please, wake up."

He leaned down, pressed his lips against her hand, and cried.

Jason was no longer alone.

Monica was standing behind him.

She walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder….


	22. Chapter 22

**From Friends to Strangers…Chapter 22**

The church was filled with flowers.

All of her friends were in attendance.

Jacob wasn't there.

He was too young and had no idea what was going on.

Monica and Lila helped Jason plan the funeral.

He didn't know what he would have done if he didn't have their help.

He had a hard time doing the simplest of things.

 _He felt numb._

People tried to offer their condolences but he wasn't very receptive.

He just didn't understand how or why this happened.

 _He was angry._

He was upset with everything and everybody.

Mostly at himself because he never told her how he really felt.

He could still remember the night she stood in front of him pouring her heart out.

 _That had to be hard._

Especially, after what he said that day outside of his house.

The day she tried to tell him she was caring their child.

It didn't stop her from trying… _one last time_.

 _He was so mean to her._

He wished he had the chance to tell her how much he loved her.

How much he still wanted her.

Now, it was too late.

People continued to come up, one after the other, offering their condolences.

 _Saying nice things._

He didn't hear any of it.

He just stared straight ahead.

 _Not caring if he was being rude._

His eyes never left the pearl colored casket that held her body.

 _Thinking about what could have been._

 _What he should have said._

How much he wished he would have been honest with her.

 _With himself._

Now, it was too late.

He just had to make sure Jacob never forgot her, because he never would…

The service started and people were coming up, one at a time, sharing their stories.

He didn't hear a word of it.

He tuned it all out.

He still couldn't believe this was happening.

 _It felt like a dream._

Monica touched his hand. "Jason, would you like to say a few words? Jason? Jason?"

Jason felt a hand on his shoulder and his name being called.

"Jason…Jason, wake up."

His eyes opened and he sat up.

His eyes went to the bed.

It was surrounded by a few nurses and a doctor.

Monica explained what was going on. "They are going to remove the ventilator."

His heart dropped. "What?"

"This is a good sign. She can breathe on her own."

He relaxed.

 _Well, as much as he could._

"Jason, are you ok? You are sweating. Maybe you need some air?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

He had to pull himself together.

That dream seemed so real… _but it was not real_.

She was not gone.

She was still here.

 _Breathing on her own._

The doctor spoke. "The swelling on her brain has gone down. The medicine is working. She is improving."

Jason looked at her face.

It looked so peaceful.

He just wish she would wake up…..

It has been two days since the accident and Jason had yet to leave Brenda's side.

Jacob was at his grandparents'.

AJ brought him to see Jason the day before.

Jason and Monica were not the only ones at the hospital.

Lucy and Kevin were there too.

Ned and Lois even flew in.

They were all in the waiting room, along with Jax and Sonny.

They all took turns coming in to see Brenda.

It didn't matter who came in… _Jason never left._

Brenda had a full bathroom inside of her room.

AJ brought him clothes and other toiletries.

He took short naps on the sofa but only when someone else was present.

Particularly, his mother.

He felt like he could relax the most with her, because she was a doctor.

He didn't say much to Jax or Sonny.

He knew they cared a great deal for Brenda and deserved to be there.

Even he could admit that.

They didn't say much to him either.

They just stood there staring at her.

They were all feeling the same thing.

 _Helpless_

Robin called several times a day.

If things didn't improve, she would be making plans to come home.

 _Everyone_ was just hoping for the best.….

Jason was sitting in Brenda's room when there was a knock at the door.

This had been a regular occurrence since she got there.

The door opened and a blonde walked in.

He didn't recognize her but her eyes went instantly to Brenda.

She didn't even notice him at first.

She just walked up to the bed.

She looked like one of those stuck up rich women.

Not the kind with the tight skirts, high heels, and too much makeup.

She was classier than that.

She had on a pair of nicely tailored slacks and one of those blouses with a bow at the neck.

She even had on a pair of pearls.

That's when it dawned on him…it was Julia.

Jason obtained her phone number and contacted her.

He knew that her relationship with Brenda was strained.

He didn't know if she would come… _or even care_.

He still thought he should call and tell her.

Brenda would want that.

She finally noticed him. "Hi."

"Hey."

Julia heard about his accident and knew he didn't remember what she looked like.

She introduced herself. "I'm Julia."

He nodded. "I know."

"You remember now?"

"No, I just put two and two together."

Her eyes fell back on Brenda. "Thanks for calling me. Your mother told me that she is improving."

Jason nodded. "Yes, they just removed the ventilator. She is breathing on her own."

"That's great. I just can't believe this happened."

Her eyes roamed over Brenda's body. "Where is your son?"

Jason told her about Jacob over the phone.

"He is at my grandparents' house."

"If it's ok, I would love to see him."

"Yeah, sure. I'll call and let them know you will be coming."

She was quiet after that.

She just stood there staring at Brenda.

She even held her hand.

She stayed at the hospital for the rest of the day.

She didn't leave until visiting hours were over.

She was planning on staying at a hotel, but Monica insisted that she stay at the Quartermaine estate.

Julia had stayed there before.

They all knew her… _well_.

She didn't hesitate in accepting….….

It's later that night.

Visiting hours were over and everyone had left.

Except, Jason.

 _He wasn't going anywhere._

Emma stopped by several times throughout her shift.

She even offered to stay with him, after she got off, but he didn't want any company.

He would talk to Brenda when they were alone.

He would read to her too.

He asked Lucy to bring some of those magazines she liked.

Lucy knew exactly which ones he was referring to.

 _Cosmos._

The ones he couldn't stand.

The questions he would never answer.

He flipped through the pages and read each article.

This time even answering the questions.

"I honestly don't know why you like these so much. This article is telling me all about oral sex and how to do it." He chuckled. "Brenda, this is complete trash. Tell me again why you like them?"

He looked up at her, hoping she would open her eyes, and answer him.

 _She didn't._

He leaned forward. "Please, wake up. Please. I really need for you to wake up and say something sarcastic."

 _She didn't move._

He closed the magazine. "You know sometimes, we forget that we aren't going to be here forever…and time should never be wasted. I feel like I have been wasting a lot of time…being angry."

He placed the magazine down and stood up.

He moved the blanket back, grabbed one of her arms, and lifted it up and down.

He also did it to the other arm and her legs too.

After he was done, he pulled the blanket back up to her neck.

He kneeled down beside her bed. "Do you remember the time you had me looking for that ring? It was so windy."

He grinned. "You threw it off the balcony and screamed at me like it was my fault. I should not have helped you. I have never met anyone that can throw a tantrum like you. A boulder either. But Jacob has changed you. You have mellowed out a lot. The bratty side of you drove me crazy. This new side, I'm still trying to get use to. I fell in love with the brat though…and it has just gotten deeper. Brenda, I am not getting married. I have no intentions of marrying Emma. She asked and I didn't want to embarrass her. I love you. I'm done dwelling on what happened with Jax. Life is too short and I want to spend mine with you. Please wake up. Jacob needs you. We both do."

He reached up under the blanket and grabbed her hand.

It fit perfectly inside his.

"I feel so helpless and I hate it. I wish there was something I could do. I don't even know if you can hear me. If you can't hear me, I'm hoping you can feel me. Feel how much I love you. Please, wake up….."

Jason eventually fell asleep.

It was something he rarely did, when he was alone with her, but he was exhausted…..

It's early the next morning.

"Jason….Jason…Jason."

He sat up and looked around.

He didn't see anyone.

 _Maybe he was dreaming again?_

He looked up at Brenda.

Her eyes were looking back at him.

He didn't say a word.

He just stared at her.

 _Was he hallucinating?_

"Jason…Jason….are…you….high? Where…is…Jacob?"

"Brenda?"

"I don't look….like…myself?"

Jason jumped up. "Brenda!"

This was not a dream.

He ran out of the room and got the nurses.

They rushed in, along with the doctor on duty, and started checking her.

The doctor shined a light in her eyes. "Hello, Miss Barrett. Do you know where you are?"

"The…hospital."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"This…creep…was….driving…on the wrong side of the road. I hit a tree. My throat…hurts."

"We had a tube down there. It was helping you breathe."

"I…couldn't breathe?"

"Just a precaution."

She looked over at Jason. "Where…is…Jacob?"

"He's fine. He is at my grandparents'."

The doctor continued to check her out.

They asked Jason to step out.

He took that time to call his mother and let her know that Brenda was awake.

She said she would call everyone else.

The doctor and nurses were in her room for about forty five minutes.

Other than being sore, she seemed to be doing fine.

It's later….Jason is back inside the room with Brenda.

She was weak but she was awake and talking.

She asked him about Jacob again.

He assured her that he was fine.

Jason didn't really get the chance to talk to her a whole lot, because everyone rushed to the hospital.

Lucy, Ned, Lois, Jax, Sonny, and even Phillip showed up.

She couldn't talk to them for long, the doctors wouldn't allow it, but she was able to spend some time with each.

The biggest shock happened when Julia walked through the door.

It was the only time Jason left.

He knew they needed privacy.

Julia walked up and hugged her which caught Brenda off guard.

"I'm happy you are doing better."

"Julia…I didn't even know you were here."

"Jason called me. I met Jacob."

"You did?"

"Yes, I was able to spend some time with him at the Quartermaine's. He is beautiful, Brenda. I wish you would have called and told me you were pregnant."

"To be honest, I didn't think you cared."

"I cared." They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Julia spoke. "Besides being in this hospital bed with a couple of bruises, you look really good."

Brenda shifted. "I feel like hell."

"I'm just happy you are awake. Brenda, I have been following your career for some time. I'm really proud of you."

Brenda smiled. "Thanks. You look good, Julia. I see you haven't stop wearing your pearls."

Julia smiled. "I'll always wear pearls. Well, not everyday."

"I was actually going to call you, believe it or not. I told Jason that I wanted to see if we could repair our relationship."

"Maybe that's the reason he called? I'm happy he called. I wish I was here under different circumstances."

"Me too."

"Brenda, after you get better, I would love it if you and Jacob came out to LA to visit me."

"We would love that."

"I am so happy you are going to be ok."

"Me too. It could have been worse."

Julia nodded.

Brenda decided to lighten the mood. "Tell me, are you dating?"

Julia sat down in the chair next to her bed. "I have someone. We've been dating for over a year. I see you are still a man magnet."

"No, actually I'm not. I have been casually dating someone…but it is so new. It is hardly serious."

"Well, Jason has been glued to your bedside. Lucy said he hasn't left since the night of the accident. He seems to really care for you."

"We are just friends. He is actually engaged to this wonderful girl. They got engaged the night of the accident."

"Oh, how do you feel about that?"

"It doesn't matter. Tell me more about you. I would love to know what you've been up to."

Julia could tell she didn't want to talk about it. So, she moved on. "Ok…."

It's later that night and everyone has left, except for Jason.

"Jason, you don't have to stay."

"Yes, I do. Where else am I supposed to go?"

There was a knock at the door and then it opened.

It was Emma.

She stopped by earlier before her shift.

"I just came by to check on you."

"I'm fine, Emma, thanks. I was just trying to talk your fiancé into leaving."

He stood up. "Brenda, I am not leaving you alone."

"I won't be alone-"

The door opened and Lucy walked in. "I'm here. Ready to pull an all nighter!"

Brenda looked up at Jason. "Lucy is going to stay with me. Go spend some time with Emma. You two should be somewhere celebrating your engagement. I really appreciate you staying with me. I really do, but you should go. I have taken up enough of your time."

Lucy plopped down on the sofa. "She'll be fine. If anything happens, which I doubt, you'll be the first person I call."

Jason couldn't believe she was making him leave.

He just stood there staring at her.

"I'm serious, Jason. I'm fine. Go."

Jason didn't want to leave but Brenda didn't want him to stay.

The last thing he wanted to do was aggravate her, so he just gave in.

He nodded. "Ok, I'll leave, but I'm going to my grandparents'….where Jacob is."

Monica brought Jacob to the hospital earlier, but it had been about three days since he really spent time with him.

Emma wasn't upset.

She understood.

Jason's eyes are still on Brenda. "Lucy, if anything-"

"I will call, Jason. I promise."

He looked at Brenda for a couple of seconds, which seemed like an eternity to her, before leaving…

Jason and Emma are on the elevator.

He wasn't saying much of anything.

"Jason, I know you wanted to stay. She just wanted you to have some time to yourself."

"I didn't need any time. She was in a coma. A coma that she just woke up from."

"Brenda is going to be fine."

Emma reached over and grabbed his hand.

The elevator bell went off and they exited.

They walked together in silence.

"Jason, I need to ask you a question."

He didn't say anything, so she asked anyway.

"Are you in love with Brenda?"

He stopped. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I just would like to know. I'm not jealous or anything. It's just hard to ignore how things affected you. I know she is the mother of your child and you two are friends. It just seems like there is more to it. I hate bringing this up, but Traci saw the two of you at the charity event. She said it looked like you two were having a lover's quarrel. Look, I don't think you have been cheating or anything. I just want to know. Are you in love with her?"

Jason didn't have the energy to lie.

He was tired, both physically and mentally.

So, he just told the truth. "Yes."

Emma looked away. "I knew you would be honest. Thanks." She gathered herself and looked back at him. Do you still want us to be together or do you want to be with her? I am old enough to know that you can love someone but not want to be with them. I also know that doesn't mean you don't love me."

"Emma, I don't want to hurt you."

"So, you are saying you want her? Why did you agree to marry me?" She didn't give him time to answer. "Because you didn't want me to look bad in front of everybody? Is that it?"

"Emma, we never talked about marriage."

"No, we did not, but I thought we were in love and that was the next step. I guess I was wrong."

"I really do care about you and I think you are great. I do."

Emma looked down at her feet. "You just love her more. They say the heart wants what the heart wants. Jason, were you ever going to tell me you didn't want to marry me?"

"Actually, yes, but I never got the chance."

She nodded. "Because of the accident. I only have myself to blame. Maybe I've always known you loved her? You two spend an insane amount of time together and it's not because you really have to."

"Emma, I have never cheated on you."

"I know. At least not physically. Looking back, I should have known. The night of her first date with Phillip, you were more than worried…you were jealous. I knew it, but for some reason I ignored it."

"I'm really sorry, Emma. You really are wonderful."

"Yeah…I guess it's better to find out now, than be living a lie. I deserve someone that loves me more than anyone. Someone that will sit beside my bed…for days…waiting for me to wake up. You never left her, not even once. I don't hate you, Jason. I'm not even angry. I guess it is safe to assume, Brenda doesn't know how you feel?"

He shook his head. "No, she doesn't know."

"I kind of figured that. Well, good luck with everything. Goodbye, Jason."

She walked off…...

"Why didn't you want Jason to stay?"

"Because Jason is engaged, Lucy. I can't lean on him anymore."

"He was so worried about you. He never left your side."

"I know. Julia told me. I really appreciate him caring so much. I really do, but in order for me to get over Jason, I have to stop spending so much time with him."

"That explains why you basically threw him out. Brenda, he really didn't want to go."

"I know but he needed to leave. He is engaged to someone else. She should be his priority…outside of Jacob…not me. He doesn't love me anymore, Lucy. He doesn't. He cares about me, because we are friends, but that is it…."

Brenda was in the hospital for three more days.

Jason brought Jacob to see her everyday.

He didn't stay because she wouldn't let him.

Lucy, Lois, and Julia took turns spending the night.

After she was released, Lois and Julia went back home.

Brenda went to the Quartermaine mansion.

Jason was also staying there.

She didn't ask why he decided to stay too, she figured it was because of Jacob…..

Brenda was in bed when Jason brought Jack and Sam in.

She hadn't seen them since the night of the event.

She got out of bed. "Hello, Jack…Sam."

She leaned down.

As usual, they started jumping all over her and licking her face.

"I missed you too!"

"Brenda, they can only stay for a couple of minutes."

"Ok, thanks for bringing them."

Jason wasn't lying, he took the dogs back out a couple of minutes later.

After taking them downstairs he returned.

Jacob was in bed with Brenda.

He was taking a nap.

"Jason, thanks for staying here. I know that you are here, so that we both can be close to Jacob. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."

"What? I'm here because you just got out of the hospital and I want to be close to you. You are staying here, so therefore, am I too."

Jason sat down on the sofa. "Brenda, I have been thinking…maybe we should take a trip?"

"A trip? Where?"

"To Colorado. It is so peaceful there. We can take Jacob, Jack, and Sam and disappear for a couple of weeks."

"What about Emma?"

"What about her?"

"Jason, you are engaged. You can't just take me off. We have to stop this. This is the very reason I can't get over you. We spend entirely too much time together. I'm not going with you. Take Emma. I have taken up too much of your time. You two should be celebrating…planning your wedding."

"Brenda, it's over between us."

"What?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we're done."

"Since when?"

"Since the night we left the hospital. She asked if anything was going on between us and I was honest with her."

Brenda sat up. "About what? There isn't anything going on between us."

"Yes, there is. It's time for me to be honest. I really cared for Emma but I'm in love with you."

She frowned. "No, you are not."

"Yes, I am."

"So, you just ended your engagement?"

"Yes, I didn't want to marry her. We never even discussed it. I only said yes because I didn't want to embarrass her. I cared a great deal for Emma but it's over. I'm not wasting anymore time."

"You just broke up with her?"

"It was mutual."

Brenda was in shock.

She honestly could not believe this. "Poor, Emma."

"She's fine, Brenda. She didn't want to marry me. Not if I didn't love her like she loved me. She said so."

"So, you want to be with me now?"

"Yes, I do."

She could not believe him. "Wow…get out, Jason."

He was not expecting that reaction. "What?"

"Get out of this room."

He refused. "No."

"I really want you to leave."

"I believe you, but I'm not going."

"I can't physically make you leave, even if I was well enough. I know that. I can tell you this, I don't want you. I don't want someone who just feels sorry for me. You only want me because of what happened. You belong with Emma, the person you agreed to marry."

"I disagree. And I don't feel sorry for you. I want you because I do."

"You told me to move on with my life and you meant it. You told me that you didn't want me and you meant that too."

He stood up and placed his hands inside of his pockets. "I know what I said. I was still angry, Brenda.."

"So, you have just decided to stop being angry?"

"Yes, because life is too short to not be truly happy. I am happiest with you."

She shook her head. "I don't believe you. You told me several times that you were done. I'm in a car accident and now all of a sudden we belong together."

"It opened my eyes, Brenda."

"I don't want you, Jason. I don't want someone who just feels sorry for me. I want someone who really loves me."

"I do. I love you so much. When I thought there was a chance you were never going to wake up, I almost lost my mind. Let's go to Colorado and talk this out. Away from everything and everybody."

She still couldn't believe him. "You have decided that you want me and I'm just supposed to be grateful and leave with you?"

"No, I don't think that. I just hope you will."

"What about Emma, Jason?"

"I told you, we are no longer together."

"So, you broke her heart after you agreed to marry her?"

"She was disappointed, yes. Brenda, you've been in situations where you had to do the same thing, when you knew it wasn't right."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. It's better for her to find out now, then marry her, and both of us be miserable. Don't you think?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. Look, I don't want you to get too worked up. I don't want to leave, but you need to rest. I'll be back and we can talk later, after you've had time to process everything."

Just like that he was gone, after dropping a couple of huge bombshells….

Brenda just sat there for a couple of minutes before grabbing her phone and calling Lucy.

Lucy answered on the first ring. "You're late. You told me you were going to call an hour ago. I started to come over."

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Jason."

"Oh….well, I forgive you."

"He said the strangest thing. He would like us to get back together."

Lucy yelled. "Good!"

"No, Lucy, it is not good. Jason just feels sorry for me. He actually broke things off with Emma, the night they left the hospital together. Isn't that crazy? They just got engaged!"

"That sucks for Emma but I knew that was coming."

"You did? Because I didn't."

"Of course, Brenda. Jason loves you. He never left your side at that hospital. Not until you made him leave. You know he asked me to bring Cosmos to the hospital, so that he could read them to you. You know why? Because he knew you liked them."

"I thought you left them."

"No, he was reading them to you. Don't be a fool. He was angry and hurt that you married Jax but he still loved you. He spent more time with you than his girlfriend. It wasn't just because of Jacob. The accident just made him realize that life is too short to not have what you really love in it. Things happen in your life that make you see things differently. He doesn't feel sorry for you. He just doesn't want to be without you anymore."

"I don't know, Lucy. He was really convincing that night I told him I wanted him back."

"You are really convincing when you are angry too. So, am I…"

Jason came back about an hour and a half later.

He brought dinner with him.

They ate together in her room.

Monica came in and got Jacob.

He was having dinner with the rest of the family.

Brenda and Jason ate in silence.

She was still shocked and confused.

She didn't know what to believe.

She could still remember the way he looked at her, when she told him that she wanted him back.

He wasn't interested and he meant every word.

Now, she was supposed to believe that he still loved her?

She had seen no evidence of that.

All she witnessed was him moving on with Emma.

He had been dating Emma for more than a year.

They just got engaged, but now it was over, and he wanted her back.

Yes, they spent a lot of time together, but that was because of Jacob.

 _Right?_

This was just so crazy…

After they finished eating, Jason placed their plates on a tray and stood up.

 _And after all of the doubts…for some reason the words just….came._

"Ok, Jason. I'll go."

She couldn't even believe she said it.

He paused. "Ok, we will leave as soon as it is safe for you to travel. I'm going to take these downstairs."

He picked up the tray and left.

Brenda's phone rang.

She answered.

It was Lucy again.

"Brenda, turn on the news."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The guy that caused your accident…he is on TV. He has been shot."

"What?"

She grabbed the remote and turned on the local news.

A female news reporter was standing outside of a building.

Brenda turned up the volume.

"Mr. Dustin Brown was coming out of this building, when he was struck four times. He was struck in each arm and also each leg. Mr. Brown was out on bail for almost killing a woman while driving drunk."

Lucy laughed. "That's what he gets."

 _ **Downstairs in the great room.**_

They were staring at the TV.

Edward raised his glass. "Karma."

Jason was passing by when they stopped him and told him what happened.

Monica was holding Jacob. "I can't believe it. I can't say I feel sorry for him."

Alan agreed. "Especially, since he almost killed Brenda….."

Across town, Sonny was at home enjoying a glass of wine.

He heard about the shooting within minutes of it happening.

He turned on the news and chuckled.

He knew exactly who shot him.

"He is lucky Jason didn't kill him…."

Jason walked into Brenda's room with Jacob.

Jacob was struggling to get down.

Jason placed him down on the floor and he stood up, walked a couple a steps, and plopped down.

He crawled over to his toys.

Brenda turned the volume down on the TV.

"Did you hear about the man who caused my accident?"

Jason nodded. "I just heard downstairs. It could not have happened to a better man."

"Jason, do you think Sonny did it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Me either, but someone shot him."

Brenda got up off the sofa and got down on the floor with Jacob.

Jason looked at the TV.

They were still talking about the shooting.

 _He should have killed him._

 _He would not have hesitated if Brenda didn't recover._

He slipped out of the house after his talk with Brenda.

No one even knew he had left, except security, but they wouldn't talk.

He learned Dustin Brown's schedule awhile ago.

He left work the same time every evening.

The fact that he still had a job, bothered Jason, but he would work on that later.

The reporter was speculating about what happened, while the yellow tape was still being put up.

Mr. Brown was really lucky.

Jason changed his mind at the last minute.

 _He started to put a bullet through his forehead._

He ended up shooting him in both knees and both shoulders.

He was hit in all four spots before he dropped to the ground.

 _He would suffer for months._

That made him happy.

 _It still didn't feel like enough_ …

Jacob's crib was moved to Brenda's room.

She wanted him closer.

Brenda showered and got ready for bed.

Jason was sitting on the side of the bed when she came out of the bathroom.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm getting better. I'm slowly getting my strength back."

"Good."

She removed her robe and slipped on a t-shirt.

Jason smiled. "Brenda, you are so inappropriate."

"Not anymore. You are single."

"So, you don't think I'm just feeling sorry for you anymore?"

She sighed. "Jason, I don't know. That was actually a joke. A very bad one and it's too soon for jokes. This is all just so crazy. How could you break Emma's heart?"

"How could you break mine?"

"You just will not stop bringing that up. I have a question. Did you really read Cosmos to me?"

"Lucy told you."

"I think that's wonderful because I know how you feel about them. That must have been painful."

"It was painful looking down at you in that hospital bed. Brenda, I just wanted you to wake up. They said to keep talking to you because just maybe you would hear me."

"So, you read me Cosmos?"

"I knew you liked them. I even answered the damn questions."

She smiled. "What else did you do or say?"

"I just told you how much I loved you. How wrong I was, how much I needed you. Also, that I should have been honest with you and myself. And I begged you to wake up, because I didn't want to lose you. I did that a lot. I begged."

She walked over and sat down next to him on the bed.

He reached down and took her hand into his.

"I held your hand a lot too."

"Jason, I don't really know what to say. This is just a lot to digest."

He grinned. "Me holding your hand?"

She nudged him with her shoulder. "You wanting to be with me now."

"Well, I do. And you smell great. I'm going to go take a shower, so that I can smell just as great as you. I'll be back and we'll talk."

He left…

Brenda was in bed when he returned.

He walked in wearing a pair of lounge pants and no shirt.

He slipped in next to her. "You don't mind do you?"

She shrugged. "It's fine."

There was a knock at the door and it opened "Brenda, I-"

Monica froze. "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Brenda tried to explain. "We were just-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Do I need to take Jacob?"

Brenda grinned. "No, he's fine. Monica, we were just talking."

"Oh…ok. I just came by to check on you."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Ok. Goodnight."

Monica closed the door.

She smiled and walked down the hall.

"I hope your mother doesn't think-"

"She doesn't. She knows nothing would ever happen with Jacob in the room."

"Well, she did ask if she needed to take him."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, she did."

Things got quiet after that.

She flipped over onto her back and just looked up at the ceiling.

He just stared at her, waiting on her to say something, but she never did.

"Ok, Brenda, tell me what you are thinking."

"Jason, are you sure about this? You felt so strongly about not wanting me anymore. You made it very clear that I should move on."

"Brenda, I was still angry. I didn't trust anything you had to say. You told me you loved me but still opted to stay with Jax. That hurt me more than you realize."

"So, you aren't angry anymore?"

"All I know is life is too short and I don't want to waste anymore time."

She sat up. "It's the accident that has you feeling this way. Jason, you should really take some time to think about everything. I do love you but I don't want to just jump back in and you change your mind a week or a month from now."

"Why would I change my mind?"

"This might not be what you really want. Jason, I don't think you understand. You were very convincing that night at my house. I just can't stop thinking about that. You are making all of these crazy rushed decisions and it is because of the accident. You were hasty in breaking things off with Emma. A person who you claimed to love. You don't love her anymore?"

"I still care about her."

She asked the question again. "Do you _love_ her?"

"Not like that."

"I asked you if you were in love with her and you said yes. Were you lying?"

"I don't know. I just know I'm human. Maybe I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. I said it without even thinking."

"So, you lied to her too?"

"What I feel for you is just deeper. It's on a different level. You are the one I can't imagine my life without. This accident opened my eyes to that. Emma is a very good and decent person. She really is. It's just not like that. I never lied to her about anything. I know you like her. I like Emma."

"You never told her you loved her?"

"Did you tell Jax you loved him?"

"I love Jax. I was just in love with you. There is a difference."

"My point exactly. I am in love with you. You are the person that I cannot live without."

"But you wanted me to move on. You wanted to live your life without me."

"Brenda, you wanted to live your life without me too. And have I been living my life without you? We have never stopped being apart of each other's everyday."

"That's because of Jacob, Jason."

"No, it's more than that. You know it."

Brenda slowly returned to her pillow.

She could feel his eyes on her, waiting on her to say something.

She didn't say anything.

"Brenda, come closer."

"No, Jason."

"You don't want to touch me?"

"You know I want to touch you. You know how I feel about you. I'm just not so sure how you feel about me. I still think this is just all about the accident."

"The accident helped me see things clearer. I think you will come to realize things in time. I just don't want to waste too much of it. Time that is. When I was sitting by your bedside, all I wanted was for you to wake up. I thought for a moment that this could be it. Our time together flashed before my eyes. All of the things we did and a lot we didn't. I even dreamt of your funeral. It was a shock to my system, Brenda. All of it. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are the one face I want to see everyday, besides Jacob's."

"I hear you, Jason."

"I don't think you do."

"You don't understand. I accepted that we would never be anything to each other anymore. I accepted your girlfriend and even befriended her. I was sad when I thought you were going to marry Emma, because I still loved you. I couldn't help that. I wasn't going to do anything to interfere. I was just sad. You would have never known, if I would have avoided you that night, which I planned on doing, but you just showed up."

"I hated seeing the hurt in your eyes."

"I didn't want you to see any of that. I guess my pokerface sucks."

"I was not planning on marrying Emma. That's a big step. I would never do it just to do it. I had no idea she was going to ask me to marry her. I knew I couldn't embarrass her in front of everybody. Then the accident happened. I don't think you understand how nothing seemed to matter anymore. All the anger that I felt went away. I just wanted you to open your eyes and come back to me. I still loved you. I know I said I didn't want you and you should move on but I didn't really want you to. I was so jealous when you went out with Phillip. I hated it."

That was news to her. "Really? I thought you were just worried."

"I was worried but I was also jealous."

"You can't be jealous with a girlfriend, Jason."

"Well, I was. Looking back, it's always been you. The majority of the free time I had I spent with you. AJ pointed that out. He was furious when I accepted Emma's proposal. You should know, he is your champion."

She smiled. "He encouraged me to talk to you the night you turned me down. He is _our_ champion."

"I should have known. Too bad I was acting like an idiot."

"I don't think you were acting like an idiot. I hurt you and you were protecting yourself. I messed up, Jason. I messed up so badly."

"I think it's time we move on from that. You know they say that there is somebody for everybody. I really believe you are my somebody. Out of all the people in this world, I believe you were meant for me. I love you. Please don't doubt that."

She looked into his eyes. "I think you are my somebody too. Even though, I felt like I had to give you up, because I was trying to do the right thing by Jax. I still thought that."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Jason, it wasn't his fault. I made that choice."

"Jax is not innocent."

"Ok, Jason, I don't want to argue. You just need to know that I never stopped loving you."

Jason didn't want to talk about Jax or what happened. Not even why it happened. He wanted to talk about the present and their future. "So, Brenda, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, Jason. I accepted that we were over because I had no choice. I can still remember how you looked at me that night."

"Look at how I am looking at you now. All the anger is gone, Baby."

She just stared into his eyes. Tears streaming down her face. "Are you sure you want this?"

"More than anything."

Her voice was shaking now. "Are…we…really…going…to try again?"

He reached over and touched her cheek. "I think we should and we are going to do more than try, we are going to succeed."

He sat up and she joined him.

He pulled her into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around him, buried her face into his neck… _and cried_.

It had been a long time since she felt his arms around her.

He stroked her hair. "Don't cry."

"I…have…missed…you…so…much. You smell so good, just like I remembered." She ran her hands up and down his arms. "And you feel even better."

It had been so long since she touched him.

She raised her head and looked down.

She continued to run her hands up and down him.

He was not wearing a shirt, so she ran her hands all over his chest and back.

"God, you feel so good. I have been starving for you."

She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck again.

He held her close because he missed her just as much.

Maybe even more?

"Brenda…"

She looked up.

"I just wanted to look at that beautiful face. It's been a long time since it has been so close."

She grinned. "You see it everyday but I haven't gotten to touch you."

He wiped her tears away. "I haven't gotten to touch you either."

"You didn't want to."

"Of course, you would think that."

He kissed the mole on the side of her lip.

Her eyes closed as soon as he came in contact with her skin.

He didn't kiss her lips, he just ran his thumb across them.

She opened her eyes. "Jason, if you want to take things slow, I actually think that's a good idea."

"I don't want to waste time. We've been doing that already, but you really should get some rest. You look tired."

"I'm not tired, Jason. I feel fine."

"Brenda, you just got out of the hospital. You have to take it easy and the doctor said you needed rest. He stressed it."

Jason kissed her forehead. "It's time for you to go to sleep."

"After you kiss me goodnight."

"Brenda, I-"

She kissed him before he could get another word out.

It wasn't a quick kiss, it was passionate.

She wrapped her tongue around his and her hand moved up into his hair, in an attempt at holding him there.

Jason groaned and jerked away. "Ok, that's enough. This can't go further because you are not well enough and Jacob is a few feet away."

"You don't find me attractive anymore?"

"Brenda, don't be foolish. Maybe I care more about your health?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to waste anymore time?"

"I don't feel as though we are wasting more time by not making love. We are together now, that's most important."

She ran her hand down his chest. "I want you to make love to me. We can take Jacob to his nursery, and if you are worried about my health, you can just do all the work."

He removed her hands. "Brenda, we are not having sex."

She stared at him for a moment. The disappointment apparent in her eyes. "Ok, Jason."

She moved off him and got up under the covers.

He knew she was upset but she just got out of the hospital.

Her bruises were still in the process of fading and in addition she was still weak.

Her back was turned to him.

She was definitely upset.

She had changed so much, because the old Brenda would have let him know just how much.

He moved behind her.

His body pressed against hers.

"Brenda, I know you are upset, because in your mind you believe I don't really want you. I want you but not at the expense of your health. I don't think you will ever truly understand, what it was like when you were in that coma. It was the most terrifying experience of my life. Seeing you in that bed with a tube down your throat, wondering if I would ever see you look at me again or hear your voice. I know you are worried and wondering if I really want you or if I just feel sorry about what happened? I know that's in the back of your mind. I really do want you. I'm not in lust with you. I am in love with you. When you are well enough, we will make love. All day if you want."

She turned to face him. "You can't last all day."

"With some breaks. I really do want you. Just not when you just got out of the hospital. I am still freaked out by what happened. I'm scared if I squeeze you too hard, you might break. Do you understand now?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her. "I accept your apology. You can stop pouting now."

She smiled, snuggled up against him, and closed her eyes.

"Jason, did I tell you how good you smell?"

"Yes."

"And that you feel good?"

"Yes, Brenda."

She opened her eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you more."

"I love you."

He kissed her again. "I love you, too."

She closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep.

After he was convinced she was ok…he joined her…..

 ***This chapter was double this size, but I cut it in half, just to get something out.***


End file.
